The Forgotten Legend
by SilverFury23
Summary: Stories come from adventures. Soon enough those stories pass into legend. But not all legends are kept. Some legends stay what they are, legends. But others...become reality.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Legend**

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Well here we are with my first story! Kind of. Technically second story but my first one was a short story and this one is going to be a longer story. Nothing like the first thing I wrote. Anyways this is just the prologue to this story and believe me when I say this, there will be many more chapters to come. Anyways since this my first story forgive me if it's bad but please review if you have any suggestions. Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters, only my own characters and the story!**

 **And if you don't like the story then just don't read it!**

 **Now I present to you, The Forgotten Legend!**

Unknown POV:

Darkness. All I see is darkness. Suddenly a platform appears under me; proving to me that there is more here than just a void of darkness. Then more platforms appear, floating around me. I run then jump onto another platform, then another. Until I reach a huge gap between the next platform. I attempt to fly to the next platform but when I was half way across, I was pulled down by an unknown force. I couldn't hear my own screaming, it was like no sound could be heard in this mysterious place. Until I heard something, it sounded like...laughter?

 **"You will never be safe."** Said the voice. **"Not you; not anyone, not even your son."** Wait, I don't have a son. **"Just because of his color you think he's special?"** It said, followed by evil laughter. His color? Well I do have eggs, but what does the color have to do with anything.

 **"Oh that's right. I forgot that you don't know about the legend. Hmm, well I guess you're going to have to find out."** It said as I continue to fall.

 **"Wake up!"** Huh? **"Honey wake up! They're hatching!"** That sounds like-.

I open my eyes instantly to see my mate's face right in front of me. **"Look!"** He said. He pointed over to our eggs. We have two eggs, one was black with red stripes spiraling down to the bottom. The other egg was mostly silver with some green in very unusual patterns. The black and red one had a crack at the top of it. Then the cracks began to spread to the bottom of the egg; then the rest of the egg just shattered and out came a black dragon with a ruby red under belly. It whimpered a little bit, realizing it can't see.

 **"I'll check the gender."** My mate said. He walked over to our hatchling and checked the gender. **"It's a girl!"** He said. **"What should we call her?"** I haven't thought of that. Sara? No. She is partly red so how about Rose?

 **"How about Rose?"** I said. He smiled and said. **"Good choice."**

 **"Oh my gosh look! Rose is opening her eyes!"** I said. Rose opened her eyes; they were a deep red color, the same as her underbelly. The first thing she saw was her father. She tried to walk over to him but she stumbled and fell. Before she could hit the ground my mate caught her.

 **"I think she likes you."** I said, I looked over to the other egg. It wasn't hatching yet. My thoughts wondered back to the dream I had. According to the mysterious voice, we're not safe and apparently my silver egg is my son? This is all very confusing. I looked over to my mate and daughter playing; hoping that I have that relationship with my son.

 **"Susan, is something wrong?"** My mate asked. I saw him struggling to walk over to me because Rose was attached to his leg. **"I was just thinking, are we safe?"** I asked.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. **"Yes of course we are. You know I will never let anything happen to you."** He said.

 **"I know, I know. It's just that, with all the disappearances, I'm suspecting that war is brewing."** I said looking down.

 **"War? With who?"** Now he really looked confused. I wonder if the Guardians told him about the apes...or Malefor.

 **"Did the Guardians ever tell you about the apes and Malefor."** As soon as I said that; his eyes widened.

 **"Yes, they did. I was actually hoping to forget about that."** He said, I was actually surprised with his response.

 **"But why?"** I asked

 **"Well we did move away for a reason."** He said, than he looked over to the mouth of the cave and sighed. **"We moved so we can protect our children, and so I can protect you."**

 **"We moved to the mountains so you can protect them. But that doesn't mean we have to forgot what we are protecting them from."** I said.

 **"Okay okay, I'm sorry I won't try an-"** He was cut off by the sound of the second egg cracking. We gasped and walked over to it. Rose just watched with curious eyes. Instead of a slow hatching, the egg just shattered almost instantaneously and out came a baby dragon. It was mostly silver with an emerald green underbelly and the bone part of his wings were green. **"I'll check the gender."** My mate said but I stopped him.

 **"Wait, Mason, can I do it?"** I asked him. He stepped back and nodded.

I walked up to the new born and checked. **"It's a boy!"** I said with little surprise. **"What should we call him?"** I asked. Mason looked at him then looked up at the roof of the cave. As he did that I was just staring at my son. He begin to open his eyes. **"Mason look! He's opening his eyes!"**

Mason looked right at him. He opened his eyes and he had amethyst colored eyes, a deep purple. I was the first one he saw. **"I think I know what to name him."** Mason said.

 **"What's his name?"** I asked.

 **"Silvus."** He said. I like it. Silvus jumped around as soon as he was named. He jumped on me then back down on the ground and started to play with Rose.

 **"Silvus. I like it, good choice Mason."** I said. Then it started to rain and thunder. I looked outside and saw lightning. War was brewing and I was hoping that we were protected from it.

 **There we have it, the prologue! The first chapter will be written soon. Anyways this story will be mostly, if not all, written in first person view. No it will not be in the view of Susan, it will all be in the view of Silvus. Also if you haven't read The Legend of the Silver Dragon, by me, I would suggest you do. Anyways until the next chapter then!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growth

Chapter 2: Growth

 **Here I am! Back again with chapter two! Nothing much is going to happen in this chapter other than finding out about our character's personalities. Also beware that this is my first story so review if you have any suggestions. Anyways on with the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only my own story and OCs.**

 **And if you don't like my story than just don't read it.**

Three Years Later

Silvus' POV:

Three years...three years and I'm still living in this stupid cave. I think as I am sitting just on the outside of my cave home. The sun was coming up, my sister and parents were still sleeping inside; giving me the perfect time to be with myself. I've always wanted to get out and explore the world, but my parents say no every time I ask if I can go out. All they say is that it is too dangerous to go out into the world. They think I don't know but I do; I sometimes listen in on their conversations and I hear about a war and about this dragon named, Malefor. Just thinking the name gives me chills. But either way I still want to go out there, just to see what's there.

The sound of footsteps approaching me interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see my older sister walking lazily over to me. **"Good morning."** I say.

 **"Morning."** Rose said sleepily. **"I seriously don't get how you are able to get up so early in the mornings."** It's true, I'm always up before everyone else.

 **"When the sun wakes up, I wake up."** I reply simply.

 **"How much time are you up before the sun is?"** She asked. Rose walked up to me then sat down watching the sun rise with me.

 **"I don't know a couple minutes?"** I said, I honestly don't know. My mom said that my sense of time hasn't developed yet due to my age. Whatever that means.

She looked at me like I was crazy. **"You are a very strange dragon Silvus."** Then she looked at the sky.

I looked out and just studied the landscape, it was very beautiful to look at. To my left there was an endless forest that was as green as my underbelly, except it was darker. It was as dark as my father's colors. To my right is an ocean, a beautiful blue that is almost the exact same color as my mother. Yeah, I defiantly see why they wanted to live here.

I sighed as I rested my head on my paws. Rose looked at me and asked **"What is it? You're thinking about exploring again?"** She's on point.

 **"You know me so well."** I looked over at her. **"Well I guess we are twins."** I know that's not how it works but I just felt like saying it.

 **"You do know that's not how it works."** She said rolling her eyes. **"Besides, dad won't let you out there, it's too dangerous."** Okay now you're just stating the obvious.

 **"I know, I know. It's just...don't you want to find out what's out there?"** I asked. Am I the only one?

I saw Rose about to talk but she was cut off. **"You will find out what's out there, honey but not until you are older."** I turn to see our mother walking over to us. **"In time we will move and explore the world."** She said.I also see dad walking up behind her.

 **"Maybe even sooner Sue."** He said. She turned around to look at him with a confused look.

 **"What do you mean?"** She asked.

 **"Well don't you want to find out our children's elements?"** He said. Our elements?

Rose spoke my mind for me. **"Daddy what are elements?"** She asked.

Our parents smiled. Mom walked to the entrance of the cave and opened her mouth and shot out a stream of water into the air. **"Wow."** Was all we could say. **"What can you do dad?"** I asked.

He walked up to me, right in my face. I could smell his breath, it smelt like...grass? He then crouched down in front of me and exhaled loudly on the stone cave beneath us. Father looked up at me, then nodded down to the stone ground. I looked down and my eyes grew wide. The whole floor was covered in grass. The entire cave floor was grass, it was so soft, I would say this is the best grass that I've ever felt. A fell down to the ground laughing, Rose did the same. Our parents smiled at us. But a question appeared in my mind. **"Are there any other elements?"** They're smiled only widened.

Our father was the one that spoke. **"There are many elements. The four most common are fire, electricity, ice and earth. But there are a whole lot more than just those four. There is also, wind, water, nature, and plasma. Then finally there are the rare elements, spirit, psion, time, poison, fear, shadow and light. The final element is the rarest of them all, only one dragon can wield this element."**

 **"What does wield mean?"** I ask quickly.

 **"It means to use."** Mother said.

 **"I want to hear about the elements!"** Rose said excitingly.

 **"The element that only one dragon can wield is...convexity."** He said.

 **"And what kind of dragon would that be daddy?"** Rose asked.

 **"A purple dragon."** We both gave confused looks. He smiled. **"A purple dragon is a legendary dragon that can wield more than one element, but they always have convexity, the most powerful element. They are a rare type of dragon, they are only born every ten generations, so it is impossible to be two at the same time. They are special."**

 **"What element are you guys?"** I asked curiously.

 **"I am a water dragon."** Mother said.

 **"I am a nature dragon."** Father said. Huh, I would have expected him to be earth.

 **"What about me and Silvus?"** Rose asked.

 **"We have to go to a village elder to find that out honey."** Mother said.

 **"When will we find out?"** I asked.

 **"We'll leave tomorrow."** Father said. I squealed with joy and started to jump around.

 **"But first."** Mother said, I looked at her. **"We have to teach you to fly."** I then lost it and kept on running around the cave. Unable to contain my happiness. I'm going to learn how to fly!

 **And there's the end of the chapter, hope you've enjoyed it. As you can see are little dragons are finding out about the elements and also the legendary purple dragon. If you've noticed that some of the grammar is really bad, with the child dragon dialogues it's because they are 3 years old. As the chapters progress more of their character will be revealed. Any guess as to what Silvus and Rose's elements are? Anyways I shall be going now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

Chapter 3: Flight

 **Hello again, I'm back with another chapter; in this one the hatchlings learn how to fly. Also you learn a little bit more about Mason's element, Nature. Whelp time for the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or the story, only my own characters and story.**

 **And if you don't like my story then don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

 **"I'm gonna fly!"** I yelled jumping around. **"I'mgonnaflyI'mgonnaflyI'mgonnafly!"** I kept jumping around avoiding my parent's grasp. Everyone was trying to calm me down.

 **"Silvus!"** My sister yelled, grabbing me then leading me to the outside of the cave. **"You have to be taught first!"**

 **"Okay okay, sorry!"** Still shivering from excitement. I can't believe I'm going to fly! Then after that, I'm gonna go exploring! To top it off we're going to a village! Whatever that is. I hope there are other dragons. Then I can meet other dragons and make friends! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

 **"-Then after that you flap your wings and...Silvus? Are you paying attention?"** My father said interrupting my thoughts.

 **"Huh, what..yeah I am."** I said blushing.

 **"Uh huh, sure. Then what do you have to do?"** Rose asked suspiciously. Wait, what does that even mean?

 **"Ummmmmmmmm."** I said looking back towards my wings, then at my parents wings. The thing I noticed was, that my wings were pressed against my back and that my father's wings were open and spread out. Hmmmmm, I think I got it!

 **"Ummmm...first you-ahem-spread out your wings."** I said. I looked at mom and saw her nodding her head. Indicating that I was right. So I spread my wings. Wait, what in the dragon realm does indicating mean?

 **"Then you start to flap them!"** I said flapping them, but I barely got off the ground.

 **"You are actually right!"** Said my father. My sister's jaw dropped in surprise, I lifted my head up proudly. **"Well partially right."** He added.

 **"Hah!"** Laughed Rose. I shot her a dirty look. At that she just stuck her tongue out at me. **"Not appropriate Rose."** My mother said sternly. I smirked at that. **"Same goes for you Silvus."**

 **"Sorry."** I said innocently. **"So what else is there to flying?"** I really want to fly right now!

 **"Okay, Silvus you got the first part right but you were missing the second part."** Our father spread out his wings then started to flap them slowly. **"When you spread your wings, you have to flap them at the same time. Don't think about flying, just follow your instincts."** He said, then started to flap his wings and he slowly lifted off the ground. **"Now you two try."**

Both me and Rose attempted and failed. Then Rose closed her eyes and started to flap her wings, slowly she lifted off the ground. Then she flapped them faster than she was steadily floating in the air. She opened her eyes and they grew wide.

 **"I'm flying!"** She yelled. Then she looked at me. **"Your turn."** She said as she goes higher, getting used to being in the air.

I looked at the ground and attempted again, I flapped my wings; but I was too excited about flying that my wings weren't flapping at the same time. So I didn't even get an inch off the ground. **"Ugh!"** I yelled.

My mother walked up to me. **"Don't think about flying, just feel it. Follow your instincts."** She said gently. I tried again, this time the thought of flying left me. I closed my eyes and imagined me flying in the air. I spread then flapped my wings. I could feel my feet leave the ground. My eyes shot open and I saw that I was a couple inches off the ground. I began to flap them faster and I went farther off the ground. **"I'm flying!"** I yelled, somehow not breaking my concentration. Our parents took off too and got to the same level as us pretty quickly.

 **"Now comes the hard part."** Our father said. **"Maneuverability."** What?

 **"Ummmmmm...what?"** I said.

 **"How you move around in the air."** Our mother said.

 **"Ohhh. Okay."** I said.

 **"Now, to move forward, you tilt a little bit forward, like so."** Father showed us how to fly straight, we both tested and succeeded. **"Now to move left or right, you have to angle your wings to the direction you want to go."** He flew forward then angled his wings to the left and turned left and same for turning right. We tried but we had a little trouble with this; but we eventually got it down. **"The hardest part for hatchlings is landing for the first time."** My eyes grew wide. Oh...I forgot about landing.

 **"Honey you want to take this part."** Our dad said to our mother.

 **"Sure!"** She said happily. I bet you anything she has been really wanting to train us. **"Okay so first, you have to look for the place you want to land and make sure it's safe."** We looked around for a place to land and saw a clearing at the base of the mountain we are living at. **"When you are older you can fold your wings and dive towards the ground; then at the last second you can spread your wings and catch yourself."** She nodded towards our father. Immediately he folded his wings and dived towards the ground. Rose gasped, but I had faith that our father knew what he was doing. He dived towards the ground quickly, and seconds before he hit the ground; he opened his wings, flapped once and then landed on the ground with grace.

 **"Yeah! Go dad!"** I yelled.

 **"Now I don't want either of you to try that until you have a lot of flying experience, okay?"** Our mother said.

 **"Yes mom."** We both said.

 **"Good. I don't want to see you guys getting hurt."** She said caringly. **"Now to land, you gradually slow your wing flapping down. Then when you get close to the ground, you can fold your wings, like this."** The three of us slowly began to descend to the ground. Once we were at a safe height we folded our wings and landed gracefully, well Rose didn't. She yelped, it looked like she hurt her paw a little bit.

 **"Rose!"** Mother said, walking up to her. **"Are you okay sweetie?"** Rose looked at her with tears in her eyes. **"My paw hurts."** She said. Mom looked at dad and said. **"I think she sprained it."**

Father walked up to her and took her paw in his and said something quietly. The pain in Rose's face went away quickly. **"How do you feel?"** He asked.

 **"Better! Thanks daddy!"** She said.

 **"That's. So. Cool!"** I yelled. **"I can't wait to find out my element!"** I yelled then took off flying.

 **"Silvus!"** My parents yelled.

 **And there we have it! They learned how to fly! Yay! It seems that Silvus is extremely energetic, not much from Rose though. Also, Mason coming in with the healing. Yes healing comes with the Nature element, but people can also learn how to heal. With Nature, it comes naturally (cough-no pun indented-cough). Anyways I'll be having another chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion

Chapter 4: Discussion

 **Here's chapter 4! YAY. There is something new I would like to try, though other authors have done this, but I want to try something with my authors notes. Basically what I want to is have like me and two other characters having a little discussion in the authors notes. You can probably guess who the two characters are, mainly because of the world that this story is in. Anyways I'll start that in chapter five, and now for the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and story.**

 **And if you don't like my story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

I was really beginning to enjoy being in the air. It was almost like I was supposed to be up here. I wonder if that makes me a wind dragon. I hope not though; air really doesn't really interest me. Wait, why should I even care about my interests. I'M THREE!

I look towards my home and see that my parents are trying to call me back. I probably should go back, still though; I wonder what element I am. Well I am partly green so I could be an earth or nature dragon. But I'm also silver so maybe I am a wind dragon.

The ground was closing in as I was flying towards my parents. **"Be careful!"** I heard my mom yell. I glided down until I was very close to the ground and then ran when I hit the ground. I'm getting pretty good at this. My mother ran up to me. **"I told you to be careful!"** She said.

 **"Sorry!"** I chirped.

 **"It's okay, just...be careful alright."** She said nuzzling me.

 **"Ok-ok s-s-stop!"** I stuttered, she was tickling me. **"T-t-t-hat tic-tickles!"** She stopped smiling.

 **"Come on. Let's go back to the cave."** She said. We took off flying.

I wonder if mom knows what element I'm gonna be.

When we reached the cave I ran up to Rose. **"Whatelementdoyouhopeyouare?!"** I asked so fast that she jumped back in surprise.

 **"Ahhhhhh! Don't do that!"** She yelled in my face. I smiled innocently.

 **"Well what element do you think you are?"** I asked again grinning.

 **"I don't know about me but I think you are an electric dragon."** She stated.

I cocked my head to the side and asked. **"Why do you think that?"** Already knowing the answer.

 **"Because you're so annoying!"** She said in my face. Then she turned around, then looked back at me. **"What element do you think I am?"** She asked. I smiled at this.

 **"I think you're gonna be either a fire dragon or a shadow dragon."** I said. Mainly because of her color. She is black so maybe a shadow dragon and fire because she is party red. She smiled.

 **"I want to be a shadow dragon!"** She said happily. **"It would be cool to be a rare element."**

 **"Yeah."** I said, I looked over at our parents, they were at the entrance of the cave. Watching the sun going to sleep. **"Hey mom, dad! What element do you think we are?"** They turned around and walked towards us.

Dad spoke up first. **"Rose I think you are going to be either shadow or fire. Judging by your colors."** I laughed because that's what I said. Wait, what the heck does judging mean.

 **"What does judging mean?"** I asked.

 **"To make an opinion of someone or something."** Dad . Okay now what does opinion mean?

 **"What does opinion mean?"** I asked, my dad rolled his eyes at that.

 **"What you think of something."** Mom said. Ohhh ok.

 **"What element do you think I am?"** I asked. Both mom and dad looked at me, studying me. I think they are looking at my colors. Mom was the one that spoke.

 **"I think you are either going to be a nature dragon or an earth dragon."** She said. **"But you could have something else. You have a very unique color son.. "** She said looking to the outside of the cave.

 **"Well I think you are going to be a wind dragon. You are a very skilled flyer for a hatchling."** He said smiling.

 **"Thanks dad!"** I chirped.

 **"Well I'm going to go hunting for third meal."** He said flying out of the has to be a better name for third meal rather then...third meal.

 **"Mom, what do you think my element is?"** Rose asked. I guess she noticed that only dad answered her and not mom...and...both of them answered me. Is she jealous? I'm only guessing what that means because I only heard mom and dad talk about it.

 **"I think you are either going to be a shadow dragon or a...hmmm..you could be a fear dragon."** She said. Rose instantly looked scared. Then she backed up a bit and started to tear up. Mom immediately walked over to her and hugged Rose. I just backed up into a corner of a cave and just watched.

 **"I-I-I don't wan-t-t to have a d-d-dark element."** Stuttered Rose. My eyes grew wide, dark elements? What.

 **"Rose, no element is dark. Each is good and bad in its own way. Every dragon has their own element, which is what makes them special."** Our mother said, hugging Rose.

Rose Sniffled. **"I want to be special."** She said. I smiled and I walked over to her and put my paw on her shoulder. She looked and me, I expected her to smile back but she doesn't.

 **"You are special honey."** Mom said. **"You both are."** She said looking at me.

 **"I'm back with food!"** Yelled are dad. Me and Rose ran up to him and he gave us are share of meat. We at our food in the middle of the cave. Both Rose and I had small chunks of meat while are parents had a bigger chunk. After we all ate, we decided to go to sleep, but I was too excited to sleep. So I was just laying in my part of the cave...awake. I noticed that I wasn't the only one awake. My parents were awake too, talking.

 **"So I heard you talking to Rose. You really think that she has the fear element."** I heard my dad asked.

 **"Yeah. Look at her coloring, she is either shadow or fear. One of the rare elements."** Mom replied.

 **"She wants to be special, and if she has one of these elements, then she gets what she wants. But what about Silvus."**

 **"Yeah, there has never been a silver dragon anywhere, ever...in existence."** What? After what Mom said, I got really confused.

 **"He's nothing but special. I can't help but wonder what his element is. I guess when we get to the village and ask the elder, we will find out."**

 **"Well I guess we will find out...now let's get some sleep, we have a lot of flying to do tomorrow."** Mom said.

 **"Okay, as soon as the sun rises we will leave. Goodnight, sue. I love you."** Dad said.

 **"I love you too Mason."** Mom said. Then after that I guess they feel asleep. Well at least I found out how the actual term for the sun waking up and going to sleep...erh..rising and whatever the other one is.

And apparently I'm special and I don't want to be special...well I should sleep, like mom said, we have a lot of flying to do tomorrow.

 **And there's the chapter! As you can see, Silvus is still clueless to some words and other things; but that's due to the fact that he is three years old. In case you haven't noticed. Also, Silvus is extremely observant which is why he knows some of the words he knows and he eavesdrops on his parents conversations a lot so yeah. Another thing to mention is that I will not be posting chapters as often as I am because my Christmas break is coming to an end, but I will try my best to post as often as possible. One more thing to mention is that the reason Rose knows about the "dark' elements is because the time that Silvus spend flying, his parents were talking with Rose about the elements. Anyways I'll be going now. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

 **Silver: So I'm back with chapter 5. And like I said in my last chapter, I'm going to be having a little more in my author's notes. Also, I'm going by the name Silver.**

 **Unknown: When are you going to introduce us!**

 **Silver: I'm getting to that. Oh who are they, well the first one is...Spyro!**

 **Spyro: Hey guys!**

 **Silver: And the other character is (really if you haven't guessed who the other one is then...) Cynder!**

 **Cynder: Hi!**

 **Silver: Man you guys barely talk.**

 **Spyro: Hey this is introductions so don't blame us.**

 **Silver: Yeah yeah, that's what they all say.**

 **Cynder: Shouldn't we be doing the disclaimers?**

 **Silver and Spyro were glaring each other; it was a stare down. Just to point it out, Spyro and Cynder are tiny. After a little bit of a stare down, we just broke down laughing.**

 **Silver: Yeah, since this is your guys first time you two get to do it.**

 **Cynder: Okay fine with me.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Cynder: Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and story line.**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like his story then just don't read it.**

 **Silver: Thanks guys!**

Silvus' POV:

 _I found myself flying through the air, above a big piece of land...I think it's called...a valley? Wait, why am I flying over a valley. I decided to land and find out where I am. There was a lake and next to it were some other dragons. Huh, why are there other dragons here, hmmm, might as well introduce myself. When I landed the two dragons turned around and looked at me._

 ** _"Oh hey Silvus!"_** _The dark one said. Wait how do they know who I am?_

 ** _"How you been?"_** _Said the purple one. Oh cool! Two of them, one was purple with a yellowish underbelly, his horns and tail blade are also yellowish, and I think he is male. The other one looks to be female, she was a purplish black dragon, her wings and underbelly were magenta. She had nine horns on her head and they were all grayish white, along with her tail blade. On her forelegs were to bracelet like things, she had one on her neck and tail. But how do they know who I am, but I've never seen either of these guys before. Well might as well go along with it._

 ** _"I've been good, how have you guys been?"_** _Followed by a nervous laugh._

 ** _"You okay Silvus? You don't look so good."_** _Said the purple one. Wait? Do I look different._

 ** _"Yeah, yeah...I-I'm fine."_** _I said looking over at the lake wait...I look older? AND I'M GREEN!_

 ** _"Are you sure your okay?"_** _Said the purple one._

 ** _"Ummm. NO! I'm not okay, I-I'M GREEN!"_** _I yelled, jumping around. The two looked at each other then back at me, the black one spoke up._

 ** _"But you've always been green, ever since we've meet you."_** _Wait what?_

 ** _"When did we meet?"_** _I asked, franticly running around._

 ** _"One year ago?"_** _Said the black one, then she whispered to the other. **"I think we should take him to the Guardians."** The who? I turned towards the lake to think._

 ** _"But how did I get here? One second I was sleeping in my cave, now I'm here with you guys?"_** _I turned back towards the dragons and saw they were gone. **"Hey! Where did you guys go!"** I yelled, looking around. I closed my eyes. Where did they go? When I opened my eyes I gasped. The lake with gone and the grass around everywhere was gone as well. In its place was fire, everything was burning. What little trees in the area were burning, in the lake's place was just a pit where the water used to be._

 ** _"What happened here?"_** _I asked._

 ** _"Silvus?"_** _Someone whispered. **"Is that you?"** I turned around to the voice. I saw the same black dragon on the ground, bleeding. I also noticed that the purple dragon was next to her...dead. **"Silvus, we failed everyone's dead and it's all my fault."** She said with tears in her eyes. I looked behind her and saw what she meant. Dead dragons, so many I couldn't even count. **"I failed...I caused this."** I didn't know what to do, several dragons dead and apparently it was her fault. I just stared down at her with confusion, I did the only thing I could think of._

 ** _"It's okay..it wasn't your fault."_** _I said trying to comfort her. She stared at me._

 ** _"What are y-y-you talking a-a-about...oh course it is!"_** _She yelled. Her eyes turned white and she grew into a really big and scary dragon. Suddenly everything changed around the area. All the dragons disappeared and it all turned into a burning village, or what I thought was a village. I only heard the description of one once. The big black dragon was causing so much destruction. Some dragons were fighting back but weren't fairing very well._

 ** _"Run Silvus!"_** _Someone yelled. I darted around to see my younger self, running...with my mother...and I'm still green. **"Get out of here!"** My mom turned around to protect me. I kept running, uh I mean my younger self kept running. The black dragon flew towards my mother._

 ** _"Mom look out!"_** _I yelled. But she didn't hear me. The black dragon shot fire at her, before I could see what happened next, everything shattered._

(End of dream)

I woke with a start, shivering. Mom was in my face, concern was written all over her face. I instantly clung to her.

 **"What happened?"** She asked, covering me with her wings. Tears were streaming down my face as I was explaining the nightmare. **"It's okay, it's all over now."** She said.

 **"B-b-but I watched you die, I don't want to see that happen."** I stuttered.

 **"Don't worry, Silvus it was only just a dream."** She reassured.

 **"But it felt so real."** I said. Did I see the future. If I did, I'm going to kill that black dragon. **"Mommy, do you think I saw the future?"** I asked.

 **"Silvus that's not possible."** She smiled. I sighed in relief.

 **"But if I did, I'm gonna kill that black dragon."** I said proudly, I expected her to laugh but instead, she gave me a look of disappointment. **"What."** I said innocently.

 **"Silvus, we need to have a talk."** She said. I looked down sadly. **"Don't worry you're not in trouble."** I looked up again. **"You may be three but this is a good enough time to have this talk. Silvus, if someone does something bad to you, even it's the worst thing in the world. Never hold that against them or hold a grudge, and most of all never seek revenge. It will never get you anywhere, love your enemy as if they were a part of your family."** I looked down and understood everything that she said. **"Always forgive and forget. Every life matters even if that someone is evil. It isn't anyone's responsibility to take a life, no one good no one evil."** At this she took me outside to the night sky. **"Only take a life, if it's absolutely necessary, being good means to defend others from evil and I feel that it will be your duty someday to protect others that cannot protect themselves."** This took me by surprise.

 **"My duty?"** I said, confused.

 **"Son, dragons are protectors...well most dragons. Not all dragons have the ability to fight. It's their choice, and someday Silvus, you need to make that choice yourself."**

 **"Is it okay for me to make that decision right now."** I asked, I already know what I want to do, the dream just helped me make the right one.

 **"You can make that decision whenever you want, honey."** She said smiling, I think she already knows what I'm going to decide.

 **"Then I want to protect others, I don't want that dream to be real."** I said, she smiled. I think I made the right choice.

 **"Good choice."** She said as the sun was rising. **"But only once you are older, you will start training."** She said. I nodded.

 **"Whatever it takes. Can you teach me some more meanings of words before we go?"** I asked.

 **"Of course Silvus."** She said smiling.

 **Silver: And there's the end of the chapter!**

 **Spyro: Cynder are you as confused as I am about that dream Silvus had?"**

 **Cynder: Yeah, what's up with the dream Silver?**

 **Silver: Here. (Wipers to them.)**

 **Spyro and Cynder: Ohhhhh.**

 **Silver: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Spyro: It was a good chapter!**

 **Silver: Thanks Spyro! Hey maybe you guys can help me write the chapters.**

 **Cynder: Really!**

 **Silver: Really.**

 **Spryo: Awesome! Well shouldn't we be going?**

 **Cynder: Yeah, don't you have some homework Silver.**

 **Silver: Ummm, no. Uhhhh I have to go. (Nervously laughs.)**

 **Spyro and Cynder run after Silver.**

 **Cynder: Homework time!**

 **Silver: Nope!**

 **Silver continues to run away from Spyro and Cynder. Spryo quickly runs up to the computer.**

 **Spyro: See ya next chapter!**

 **Then he proceed to chase me.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Power and a Place

Chapter 6: A Power and a Place

 **Spyro: Nice! Another chapter.**

 **Silver: Yep. Just finished it!**

 **Cynder: I thought you working on homework.**

 **Cynder give a suspicions look to Silver. Then tackles him, though it doesn't do much.**

 **Silver: You really think you could tackle me! You're tiny!**

 **Spyro: Ya know, you really shouldn't make her angry.**

 **Silver: What is she the hulk. (Sarcastic laughter).**

 **He said with Cynder perched on his head. She started to growl. Then suddenly she began to grow bigger, on top of his head! He fell due to the fact that Cynder weighed more then she previously did.**

 **Spyro: (Snickers) I told you not to make her angry.**

 **Silver: Ugh.**

 **Cynder jumps off of Silver and right towards Spyro.**

 **Spyro: Ack! (He attempts to jump away).**

 **She instantly shrinks back to her original size and tackles Spyro.**

 **Spyro: Why don't I follow my own advice.**

 **He said with Cynder on top of him. Then she jumps off of him.**

 **Cynder: You two get to do the disclaimers.**

 **Silver: Fine with me.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 **Spyro: Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and story line.**

 **Silver: And if you don't like my story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

 **"How long have you two been up?"** My dad said, walking towards us.

 **"A little bit before sun rise."** Mother replied. Man just a few minutes after sun rise and mom and the time to tell me the concept of...time, and other things about the villages.

 **"Well, I going to go hunting for first meal."** Dad said. Oooo, I want to go!

 **"Can I come dad?"** I asked.

 **"Sorry son, not until you are older."** He said taking off towards the forest.

 **"Awwwwwe. I wanted to go."** I whined, I wonder when were leaving. Can't wait to see this village! **"When are we leaving mom?"**

 **"After, first meal we'll say goodbye to our home and then move to the village."** She said.

 **"Okay...I'm going to go for a flight."** I said.

 **"Be careful."** She said nuzzling me.

 **"I will!"** I said taking off. I looked back and saw her walking back into the cave. Probably to wake up Rose.

Back to that dream. I wonder who those two dragons were. One was black and the other was...purple. I only heard about them once, purple dragons are rare. Yet, I saw one in a dream. Then there was that black dragon, she killed...so many dragons and other creatures. I can only hope that doesn't happen.

I found myself above the forest. Nothing but green was seen. I should probably go back to the cave, I could get...lost. Oh...great. I looked around and saw the mountain nowhere to be found. I decided to land.

When I landed, it got darker. Probably because of the trees. Then I heard footsteps, they sounded like they were coming towards me. Bushes were to my left. **"Ah!"** Was all I could say when I figured out I can hide there.

I jumped into the bush, and hid. I could barely see out of the bush I was in. When the footsteps got even louder, I peeked out and saw green scales. I got a better look and saw that it was my dad. **"Dad!"**

He turned around and I was tangled in vines instantly. **"Whoa dad! It's me Silvus!"** He relaxed, then he had an angry expression.

 **"What are you doing here?"** He yelled. Scaring me a little bit.

 **'I-I'm sorry, I w-wanted to g-go out on a f-flight a-and I got lost."** I said with tears running down my cheeks. He made the vines disappear and he run over to me.

 **"It's okay son, just don't do it again."** He said. Hugging me.

 **"Your powers are cool."** I said laughing. Still crying a little bit.

 **"Do you want to see more of it?"** He asked.

 **"Sure!"** I said. Excited to see what my dad can do.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly sun started to shine through the trees. I looked up and saw the trees bending to my dad's will. Then the leaves started to glow, along with the grass. Flowers started to grow out of the ground and glow as well. Signs of life were showing everywhere, birds were flying around here.

 **"Wow!"** I said with amazement. My dad took a deep breath. He looked at me and his eyes were glowing.

 **"I just made the effects of this permanent."** He said smiling. Everything was the exact same color as my dad. I just stared with amazement.

 **"I. Can't. Wait. To. Find. Out. My. Element!"** I yelled with excitement.

 **"It takes a lot of training to master your element, Silvus. It took me at least 10 years to master mine."** WOW, ten years! **"But don't worry, me and your mother will be in full support of you and Rose."**

 **"I just can't wait!"** I yelled.

 **"Well come on, I have first meal."** He said. Holding up, a dead animal.

 **"Wait hold on."** I said.

 **"Yes?"** He said.

 **"Is there a better name for first meal."** I asked.

 **"There is, but...I've just forgotten it."** He said, followed by a nervous laugh. **"And before you ask, your mother doesn't remember either."**

 **"Okay, let's go I'm hungry!"** I said. Dad flew off and I follow. Eventually we made it back to the mountain.

 **"Time for food!"** Dad said. Flying in, followed by me. Mom and Rose both had confused faces when they saw me flying in, with a big smile on my face.

 **"Why were you with dad?"** Said Rose. I quickly explained what happened. **"Oh, cool!"**

 **"Let's eat."** Mom said. Dad split up the animal so that me and Rose had small pieces and mom and dad had a bigger piece. We soon finished, shortly after we ate; we said are goodbyes to out cave and left. We headed towards the forest I was at. I looked back towards the mountain. I know that I wanted to go exploring but I'm still going to miss my home. Something else I noticed was dark clouds headed towards the mountain. **"Good thing we left."** Interrupting the silence. **"A storm is going to hit."** When I said that, we started to hover in mid air.

 **"Let's go."** Dad said. We continued to fly, I looked back at the mountain and saw purple lightning. That's...unnatural.

We were flying for a long time, and during that time our parents were teaching us how to be social. Apparently, when we meet a new dragon, we tell them our name and ask for theirs. Then we get to know each other. I was excited about meeting new dragons, Rose wasn't though. She looked afraid.

When the sun started to...set, I think that's what it's called, a village came into sight. **"Is that it?"** I asked.

 **"Yup!"** Replied my dad.

 **"Awesome it looks so cool!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs. Rose rolled her eyes at that. Okay, good thing mom and dad taught me the terms of the village.

The village was incased in a wall that was made out of a sand colored stone. Most of the huts...I think that's what their called, were made out of the same stuff. Some of the roofs were made out of hay, but bigger ones had stones roofs and they were red. The village was relatively large; then again this is my first time seeing a village. It was also next to a really big lake, and it seems that there are wood pathways in the water. The last thing I noticed was a big dragon looking thing being carried out the front gate.

We flew faster to get to the gate before night time. When we made it to the gate, we were stopped.

 **"Halt, who goes there!"** Someone yelled. I look up to see a grey dragon, most likely a wind dragon. But I could be wrong.

 **"Sev! Is that you?"** My dad yelled. The dragon named Sev flew down.

 **"Mason? It's been too long."** Sev said. **"Where have you been? Who are they?"** Pointing a claw at me and Rose. Rose hid behind our dad's legs. I ran up to Sev.

 **"Hi, my name is Silvus!"** I said.

 **"Hello, Silvus. My name is Sev."** He said smiling at me. Then he looked at my dad. **"Is this your son, Mason?"** He nodded. Man, Sev asks a lot of questions. **"And he's silver, I've never seen a silver dragon."** Of course, I wish I could change my scale color...hmm, maybe I can.

 **"I'm sure you've met my mate."** My dad said.

 **"Of course. How are you doing Susan?"** He said.

 **"I'm doing well."** Mom said.

 **"And this is my daughter, Rose."** Dad said. Moving out of the way, to revile Rose.

 **"Hello young one."** Sev said.

 **"Hi."** She said timidly.

 **"Why don't we go inside of the village, it's getting dark."** Sev said. Walking through the gate, followed by my family.

 **"So Sev, what's with the cannon?"** My dad asked.

 **"The cannon is for the completion of the dragon city, Warfang."** He said, what's Warfang.

 **"Mister Sev?"** He looked at me. **"What's a Warfang?"** I asked.

 **"Warfang, is the great dragon city. Build by the moles in honor of our friendship with them. The cannon is a sign of the city's completion."** I'm just going to guess that a city is just a bigger village. **"Now let's take you guys to the elder so we can find you a place to sleep."** Ahh..sleep, my wings are very tired.

We continued walking through the village towards the biggest building in the village; and it seems that it is at the center of the village. When we made it to the stairs of the place; I noticed to statues of dragons with necklaces with a symbol on them.

 **"Hey Sev who is the elder?"** Asked my mother.

 **"The elder is, Hadriel, the Wind Guardian."** Sev replied. A Guardian...oh...my...gosh...that's so cool!

 **"What happened to Ignitus?"** Asked my dad. Who's Ignitus.

 **"I'm afraid, the Fire Guardian."** Ohh. **"Was called for egg duty; and that means the four main elemental Guardians are called to guard the eggs for the next generation. Normally only one of the Guardians are called but since it is the Year of the Dragon, all four were called."** That was a lot of information for one question. Are all dragons like this?

 **"Dad what's the year of the dragon?"** I asked. But someone else answered for me.

 **"It's the year in which the Legendary Purple Dragon is born!"** I looked up to see a white looking dragon. His underbelly was all grey, and the rest of him was a light red. His horns was also brick colored. **"Hello dragons, my name is Hadriel; the Wind Guardian."** He said smiling. Walking down the stairs, looking at each of us. He stopped smiling as soon as he looked at me. **"I've never seen a silver dragon before."** Defiantly haven't heard that one before.

 _Suddenly my head to feel weird, like there was another mind in my head. Wait how did I know that_

 ** _"Through me!"_** _I heard dragoness' voice. It sounded very cheeky._ _ **"Hi Silvus!"**_

 ** _"Ummm. Hello?"_** _I said in my head._ _ **"Who are you."**_

 ** _"My name's Amelia, and if you're wondering how you can hear me it's because I'm telepathic."_** _What?_ _ **"It means I can control things with my mind."**_ _Oh...cool! I wonder if she can hear my thoughts._ _ **"I can."**_ _Ahhhhhhh!_

 **"Amelia come out and meet the new dragons."** The Wind Guardian interrupting my thoughts. A fully pink dragon came up from behind Hadriel. My eyes widened as I realized that she was the one in my head. Amelia waved at me, and laughed at my expression. **"Now I know who you two are."** Hadriel said pointing at my parents. **"I'm guessing those are your kids."** They nodded.

 **"I'm Silvus!"** I said. **"And that's Rose hiding behind my dad's legs."** She glared at me, then she nervously waved at the Guardian.

 **"This is my daughter Amelia."** Said Hadriel.

 **"Hi!"** She said. Then she ran over to me. **"Want to be friends?"** Man she sure is excited.

 **"Sure."** I said. We started to play around. Eventually we ran over to Rose, who refused to play with us. Then another wind dragon, at least I think it's a wind dragon, ran up to the adults who were gathered around talking. I ran up to them and listened to what he had to say.

 **"Sir something happened!"** He said franticly. He ran up to Hadriel. **"The temple that the eggs were located at was attacked last night!"**

 **Silver: And theirs the end of the chapter, this has been my longest one yet.**

 **Spyro: Good job.**

 **Silver: Thanks, I bet you guys have your guesses on what Rose's and Silvus' elements are.**

 **Cynder: Also new characters!**

 **Silver: Thank you Cynder. I'll have their bios on my bio after I post this chapter.**

 **Spyro: Just to let you know, Amelia is the same age as Rose and Silvus.**

 **Silver: Man you guys are very helpful for mentioning things.**

 **Both of them flew onto each of my shoulders, and nuzzled my neck.**

 **Cynder: Thank you, but that doesn't let you off of your homework.**

 **Silver: Darn it.**

 **Spyro: Heh heh, see ya next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tragedy

Chapter 7: Tragedy

 **Silver: And here we are with another chapter!**

 **Spyro: About time.**

 **Silver: Yeah sorry, it took me a while to get this one up.**

 **Spyro: Well I don't keep track of time in your world.**

 **Silver: So you can't even keep track of when it's night and day.**

 **Spyro: You do know I'm joking right?**

 **Silver: Yep which is why you're doing disclaimers...alone.**

 **Spyro: Whatever.**

 **Looks over at Cynder who is sleeping on the desk.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Spyro: Silver does not own me, the characters in my story or the story itself. Only his own OCs and story line!**

 **Spyro: Oh and if you don't like his story then just don't read it!**

Silvus' POV:

Then another wind dragon, at least I think it's a wind dragon, ran up to the adults who were gathered around talking. I ran up to them and listened to what he had to say.

 **"Sir something happened!"** He said franticly. He ran up to Hadriel. **"The temple that the eggs were located at was attacked last night!"** What?

Hadriel glanced over at me and then back to his conversation. **"Howl, tell me everything that happened."** He said placing a paw on his shoulder.

 **"I don't know much about what happened, all I know is...that..."** He looked down. My parents and I were listening intently.

 **"Go on."** Hadriel said, like he knew what happened.

 **"All I know is that...all the eggs were smashed."** My mom gasped at that. Oh no. A wave of sadness washed over me.

 **"By whom was the temple attacked?"** Asked Hadriel. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was sadness. Who would attack a temple full of eggs! The next generation, especially a batch of eggs with the Legendary Purple Dragon's egg in it. I guess I'll never seen a Purple Dragon.

 **"No one knows."** Howl said.

 **"What of the four Guardians."** Hadriel said.

 **"Three of them disappeared. Volteer the Electric Guardian was the one that made it back. The rest either they died in the attack or were captured."** Howl said. They can't be dead, I mean they are the Guardians of the four main elements.

 **"Was the temple searched fully?"** Surprisingly it was my dad who asked this.

 **"No one has been to the temple, we only got our information from Volteer."** Howl said.

 **"Is Volteer here?"** Hadriel asked.

 **"No he went out to find the other Guardians."** He said.

 **"Howl I need you to get a team out to the temple, see if there is anything left over."** He then turns to Sev who is surprisingly still here. **"Sev, gather a search team. Find the other Guardians...and whoever is responsible for the attack."** Both Dragons nodded and ran off.

 **"I want to help at the temple."** My dad said.

 **"You have my permission, Mason.** " Hadriel looked my dad into his eyes and padded him on the shoulder. Then my dad followed Howl. Then the Guardian looked over at me, then at my mother. **"You may reside in the temple for now."**

 **"Thank you."** My mother said. **"Come on Silvus, Rose!"** Rose ran over to us, followed by Amelia.

 **"Amelia? Could you take our guests to their room."** Hadriel said. **"I've got some business to attend to.** " He walked off in the same direction as Howl and my dad.

 **"Okay come on you three."** Amelia said. Leading us inside the temple.

 **"How old are you Amelia?"** My mom asked curiously.

 **"I'm four!"** She said actively.

 **"Man, older than me by one year. Darn it."** I said. She laughed at that. " **What's your element?"**

 **"Don't you know already. Make a left here."** She said. The temple wasn't too big but was still very hard to navigate.

 **"You mean telepathy is an element?"** I asked. She laughed loudly at that. Ok...ay she is very...um...I don't know how to descried it.

 **"Your element is Psion?"** My mom asked. We turned right and we made it to a hallway with a lot of doors.

 **"I've only discovered it recently though, all I can do is read minds."** She said.

 **"That's an extremely rare element. Who is your mother?"** At this Amelia stopped and turned to look at us.

 **"I never knew my mother..."** I looked down at the floor. Then she said something I did not expect. **"Or my father."** What but I thought-.

 **"I thought Hadriel was your father."** My mother said. Rose wasn't saying a word at this.

 **"He is...he found me."** She said.

 **"Your adopted aren't you."** My mom said. What does that mean?

 **"I...I am. Hadriel took me in. I see him as my real father. Anyways here's your room!"** She said excitingly. Man her mode changed fast.

Our room was near the end of the hall. We opened the door and walked in. There were many wind element banners. There was three beds...though I've never seen any before in my life. All of them were lightish red.

 **"Mine is just a few doors down! Come see me if you need anything."** She said leaving the room. When she was on the hall she turned to look at us. **"Nice meeting you all."**

 ** _"Especially you."_** _She said in my head._

Then she walked down the hall. That was wired...I wonder why she's like that.

 **"Hey mom, what does adopted mean."** Rose asked, making me jump a little bit. I almost forgot she was there.

 **"It means to take in a child even though they aren't your own. Amelia has no parents, which is called an orphan. Hadriel took her in, so basically Hadriel is her father."** She said. Well that makes sense to me, but why all the banners.

 **"Hey mom?"** I said.

 **"Yes sweetheart?"** She responded.

 **"Why are there so many wind banners?"** I asked.

 **"This village is mostly consisted of wind dragons by the looks of it."** She answered.

 **"What is the name of the village."** I said, asking another question.

 **"The name of this village is Windig."** She said. Wow, I guess that's why there are so many wind dragons.

 **"I think I'm gonna sleep now."** Rose said.

 **"Okay, have a nice sleep. Well find out your element tomorrow sweetheart."** Mom said.

I want to find out about Amelia. I mean she is my new friend.

 **"Hey mom, I'm going to explore the temple if that's alright with you."** I asked.

 **"Go ahead, just don't get lost."** She said.

 **"Okay!"** I said before leaving.

I walked down the hall and found a door with the name Amelia written on it. But it was also opened so I decided to peak in. It was mostly pink...well..everything was pink. The bed, the banners. I also spotted some shiny green things that were shaped weirdly. But the pink dragoness that I was looking for was nowhere to be found.

A tap on my shoulder scared me right out of my scales. **"Oh my gosh!"** I yelled quietly. I turned around to see Amelia laughing so hard I thought she was going to die. **"Don't do that!"** I said angrily.

 **"Ok-ok-ok."** She said. Then she just starting bursting out laughing again. I just rolled my eyes.

 **"What's so funny."** I said.

 **"You are a very strange dragon Silvus."** She said, still laughing her butt off.

 **"I could say the same about you, Amelia."** I fired back.

 **"Ooooo someone's sassy."** She said. What?

 **"Okay. Can you show me around the temple."** I asked. She chuckled, then motioned me out the door. **"You act like such an adult!"**

She looked at me strangely and then gave me a toothy grin. **"I can read people's minds. My mind developed more quickly."** She said.

 **"But you're four! Be a four year old!"** I said,

 **"I do act like one."** She countered.

 **"Do not!"**

 **"Do to!"**

 **"Do not!"**

 **"Do to!"**

 **"Told you so!"** She said smirking. I just stuck my tongue out at her. Why do she always have a smirk on her face. Hmmm..I wonder where the food is? **"It's this way!"** Amelia said running off in a direction. I just trudged after her.

 **"Amelia!"** I yelled. **"Wait for me!"** She stopped and waited for me to run up to her, then we continued down the hallway. **"If you act like an adult, then why are you adopted?"** I asked. She laughed at that. You are creepy.

 **"I'm still a hatchling! So I'm going to act like one. I mean come on, who has seen a four year old act like an adult. I mean that would be reeeeaaallllllly weird!"** Amelia really quickly.

 **"Why do you talk so fast?"** I asked.

 **"Why do you ask so many questions?"** She said with a deep voice. Then she just laughed as we turned the corner into a large room. There were many...um...things that raised the floor on the floor. On some of them was food and at many others were dragons.

 **"Their called tables."** She said. Oh. She lead me to one of the empty tables. Many of the dragons turned to say hello to Amelia, and when they looked at me their eyes widened then looked away. Amelia took me to a table and we sat down across from each other. **"You want to change you scale color?"**

 **"How did you know?"** I asked.

 **"Mind reader, but why."** She asked. Oh right.

 **"I don't like adults when they have weird looks."** I said. Might as well ask if it's possible. **"Can I change my scale color? Your dad can do it. Guardians can do anything."**

 **"My dad might be able to do it, but you should talk with your parents first."** She said.

 **"Yeah! Good idea! I'm gonna go find mom!"** I said jumping up and running to where we came from. I didn't realize that I just left my guide behind, so I just continued running.

 ** _"Stop."_** _A voice said in my head._

I instantly stopped and turned around to see Amelia running up to me. **"Learn not to run off!"** She said. **"You're gonna get yourself lost in here."** I just followed her until we reached my family's room.

 **"Bye!"** I said walking through the door. **"Mom!"** My mom was looking out the window.

 **"Yes Silvus?"** She said, without looking at me. I walked up to my bed and jumped on it.

 **"Can I change my scale color?"** At the she looked at me with a puzzled look.

 **"Why on earth would you want to do that."** She asked staring at me blankly.

 **"I'm tired of everyone saying that they've never seen a silver dragon before."** I said. Mom walked over to me and put a paw on my shoulder.

 **"You're special, sweetheart, but let's wait for dad so we can have a family discussion about."** She said.

 **"Okay but I don't think you'll change my mind."** I heard a scoff from Rose at my comment. **"Goodnight."** I said.

 **"Goodnight Silvus."** Mom said kissing my forehead. I laid my head down on the soft thing on the bed, and closed my eyes falling asleep.

 **Silver: There's the end of that one.**

 **Spyro: You seriously took a long time with this chapter.**

 **Silver: Yeah, sorry to everyone that actually reads this story! Also to those that do read this, I've been wondering if I should change this story from a first person point of view to a three person point of view. It would be great to get some opinions about this!"**

 **A yawn interrupts Silver. Then Cynder flies up from the bed in the corner, to the desk at the other side of the room.**

 **Cynder: What did I miss?**

 **Spyro: The entire chapter.**

 **Cynder: Oh well. See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Appearances

Chapter 8: Appearances

 **Silver: And here we are with another chapter! I know the story is a bit dull but it will pick up pretty soon.**

 **Spyro: Not revealing any details though.**

 **Silver: Yes most things will be revealed through the story, things that make no sense will be said in the author's notes if need be.**

 **Spyro: Like much is said here anyways.**

 **Silver: The one thing I would like to mention is that, in the first few years of a dragons life, their minds develop incredibly faster than human minds. But when they reach teenage years it slows down and then develops the same as humans.**

 **Spyro: HAH!**

 **Silver: Guess who gets to do the disclaimers again! You do!**

 **He said pointing right at Spyro. Spyro pouted at that and flew over to the computer.**

 **Cynder: Here I'll help.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Cynder: Silver doesn't own any of the spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and story line.**

 **Spyro: If you don't like his story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

It's been about three since my dad left for the temple. He hasn't come back yet. I'm not worried, I have full confidence in my father, but mom and Rose are worried sick for him. I mainly convince mom to teach about some stuff me so she'd calm down, and it works. Pretty well actually. Currently she is teaching me about school. I was told it was like what she's doing but it's more organized and it's harder. I'm kind of looking forward to it, but I can't until I'm like 10 or 13. I don't know if I can wait. Besides I already have too things to look forward too...my element and changing my color.

 **"Hey mom?"** I said interrupting her.

 **"Yes Silvus."** She responded.

 **"Can I go outside?"** I asked. She shook her head. **"Why not?"**

 **"Don't you want to change your scale color? If you do actually do that, you want dragons to get used to your new color, not your old one."** She said, I nodded my head in understanding. **"Speaking of that, I am going to talk with Hadriel see if he can do it."**

 **"You mean your fine with me changing my color?"** I asked.

 **"I'm not the one you need to convince. There is still your father."** She said, walking out the door, heading to wherever Hadriel is. I looked at Rose who was sitting a few feet from me.

 **"Are you fine with me changing my color?"** I asked.

 **"I don't mind. It would be weird to see my brother a different color other then...silver."** She said, even with a pang of...jealousy?

 **"Well, I'm gonna go find Amelia...want to come?"** I said as I head towards the door, she got up and followed me out the door. Now I wonder where Amelia is. Maybe she's in the commissary. By now I've memorized how to get there and back. I've been told that I have a great short term memory. I really don't have a clue what they mean by that but I'll assume it's a good thing.

When we finally reached the commissary not many dragon were there. We didn't have to look long to find Amelia sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I approached the table and Rose timidly followed.

 **"Hi Silvus, hi Rose!"** Amelia said happily.

 **"Hi Amelia."** I replied. Rose mumbled a hello. **"What are you doing here all alone?"** I asked.

 **"Well all my other friends are at hatchling school."** She said.

 **"What's hatchling school?"** I asked, sitting down across from Amelia and Rose sat next to her.

 **"It's for hatchlings who are learning just the basics of our language. Everyone our age has to go."** She said, confusing me a bit.

 **"Why don't you have to go?"** I asked curiously.

 **"I can read minds remember!"** She chirped. **"When I was two, Hadriel took me in and my element took control and I pretty much read most of his mind! Mainly grammar and the meanings of most words!"** She explained rather excitingly.

 **"Can you...read minds from far away?"** I asked.

 **"Sure I can! Why do you ask?"** She asked curiously.

 **"Well...my mom went to go find your dad to talk to him about color changing and..."** Stopping myself. I've always liked to eavesdrop on conversations, if I was a Psion dragon I would do it all the time.

 **"I'll do it for ya! Heck I can transfer what I hear in my head into yours! Just give me a moment to find Hadriel."** She said. I feel like she is way too excited to do this. Maybe she wants to know about scale change too? **"Do you want to hear about this too Rose?"**

 **"Sure."** She said timidly.

 ** _"Okay, now you guys can hear my thoughts!"_** _Amelia said in my head. I winced from surprise._

 ** _"Lovely."_** _Rose said...urh...thought._

 ** _"I've found Hadriel and your mother! Connecting what I'm hearing now...you guys are lucky, they are just starting their conversation."_** _She said, I suddenly started hear other voices in my head. I recognized them as my mom and the Wind Guardian._

 ** _"So Sue, what brings you here?"_** _Said Hadriel._

 ** _"Silvus..."_** _My mom said._

 ** _"What about Silvus?"_** _He asked._

 ** _"He wants to change his scale color. Is that even possible?"_** _Mom said curiously._

 ** _"Why would he want that? He has a very unique color."_** _Hadriel said._

 ** _"That' s the thing, he doesn't prefer to be special."_** _Mom said. When she said special I heard another voice in my head...it sounded like Rose...saying the word special quietly._

 ** _"Silvus is a very different dragon..but if he wants to do that then I guess that's his choice."_** _Hadriel said. I jumped up a little in excitement._

 ** _"But is it possible?"_** _Mom said repeating her earlier question._

 ** _"It is possible as far as I know."_** _He said. I fist pumped._ _ **"But only to one of the colors of their parents."**_ _He finished._

 ** _"I will bring the news to Silvus then."_** _Mom said._

 ** _"Not yet. Wait until your mate gets back from the temple. I have received word that they are on their way back. The reason they're so late is a lightning storm has incepted their path."_** _He said._

 ** _"So Masons okay?"_** _Mom asked._

 ** _"Yes. They should be back later today."_** _He said._

 ** _"Thank you Hadriel, you've always been helpful."_** _Mom said._

 ** _"I don't have to be just your teacher to be helpful."_** _Hadriel said._

 ** _"Of course my old master, I understand that now...I'm not what I used to be."_** _Mom said. Then the voices went silent._

 **"I cut off the connection. I guess you heard what you wanted to hear?"** Amelia said. I nodded.

 **"Thanks Amelia!"** I said.

 **"You're-"** She cut herself off. Her eyes widened for some reason. **"You're welcome."** She finished.

 **"What's wrong?"** I asked. Right before she was going to answer, a dragon ran into the room. Looked around and ran to us.

 **"Silvus..Rose?"** The dragon asked.

 **"Yeah?"** I said.

 **"Your father has returned. He is at the entrance of the-"** Me, Rose and Amelia ran out of the commissary before he could finish. I let Amelia take the lead, I wasn't allowed to go outside at all so I really don't know how to get to the entrance to the temple. We ran outside and there was a crowd of dragons in front of the temple. Hadriel and my mother walked out the door shortly after we did.

 **"You see dad anywhere?"** Mom asked.

 **"Nope...wait! Yeah no I don't see him."** I said. I looked around for a green dragon known as my father. Most of the dragons in the area were wind dragons...as far as I can tell. Then out of the crowd came a light blue dragon walking right towards us. He had a really light purple underbelly and his horns were the same color and were pointing straight back. Following him was none other than my dad himself.

 **"Daddy!"** Rose said loudly, running towards him. The light blue dragon paid no attention to her. Instead he walked right up to us..urh...Hadriel.

 **"Cyril!"** Hadriel said. **"You're here!"** Cyril walked up to him.

 **"Yes Hadriel of course I'm here. Thanks to..um this dragon here."** He said gesturing to my dad.

 **"Who are you?"** I asked. Obviously he and Hadriel know each other so I'm guessing he's a Guardian.

He looked down at me, slightly offended. **"I am Cyril! The Ice Guardian!"** He said, puffing out his chest. He turned back towards Hadriel. I looked down sadly. He didn't even ask my name. Though he didn't say anything about my color.

 **"Hadriel all the eggs have been destroyed after the attack. We weren't ready for them."** Cyril said sadly. **"You probably have a barrage of questions. Lets head to this temples assembly room."**

 **"May I suggest bringing Mason and Howl along, I would like to hear their report as well."** Hadriel said.

 **"Of course."** Cyril said walking into the temple then turned back towards him. **"I cannot stay long though, I must return to Dante's Freezer as soon as I can."** Then he walked away.

Shortly after Cyril left, dad walked up to us.

 **"Dad!"** I said, came over to me and padded me on the head. Then he walked over to mom and nuzzled her.

 **"You had me worried sick."** I heard mom say.

 **"It's okay I'm here now."** he said. Me and Rose walked up to them to get in with the reunion.

 **"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion but, I would like to hear yours and Howl's report on the temple."** Hadriel interrupted. Dad looked at all of us.

 **"Go. We'll catch up later."** Mom said. He nodded and walked away with Hadriel. **"Come on kids, let's wait for him at our room."**

We were just laying around in our room. Waiting for dad to get back from his meeting. I wonder how the temple search went. I guess it went well cause they found Cyril. For a Guardian he doesn't seem like a very good dragon. I hope the other Guardians are nicer than this one.

 **"Hey Rose want to hear something funny."** I said. Rose rolled around on her bed to look at me.

 **"What."** She grunted.

 **"I think I know why Cyril is the Ice Guardian..."** I said. She looked at me weirdly. **"Because he has such an icy personality."** I finished followed by laughter. Rose barely let out a snicker. Mom gave out a loud chuckle.

 **"Silvus that's not very nice."** Mom said.

 **"Yeah but it's true."** I fired back.

 **"Look for the good in people, Silvus not everyone is bad."** She said. I looked down shamefully.

 **"You know obviously don't know Cyril very well."** A voice said. Looked over and saw dad in the doorway. **"He won't let anyone hurt his pride."** He walked over to mom and laid down next to her.

 **"Daddy you shouldn't be so mean."** I said. He looked at me, then to mom.

 **"I told Silvus to look for the good in people."** She said.

 **"Well that doesn't stop you for talking about the bad."** Dad said.

 **"How did your meeting go."** Mom asked.

 **"It went well..."** Dad said. We all looked at him, waiting for details. **"Hadriel just wanted to know what we found at the temple."**

 **"What did you find?"** I asked curiously.

 **"Some of the temple was in ruin. Inside wasn't much better, we explored most of the temple and found no one. When we finally reached the egg room...shells everywhere."** Dad said looking down sadly. We gave a moment of silence for the eggs.

 **"Where did you find Cyril."** I asked.

 **"In the back of the room frozen solid. We didn't have any fire dragons with us so it took awhile to defrost him."** He said. Then he muttered something under his breath, causing mom to rub him on the back. **"After he was melted he kept rambling about apes and protecting the eggs. We weren't able to calm him down, I had to secure him to the floor and use my healing to do whatever I could. I guess it helped cause he finally calmed down."** I had a guess that Cyril didn't acknowledge my dad for that act. **"He didn't know where the other Guardians are, he was frozen before they disappeared. We told him Volteer was spreading the news what happened. He then decided to come back with us just to tell Hadriel his perspective."** At this point mom was laying down next to him. Me and Rose were laying on our beds. **"All I'm allowed to mention is that the apes were the ones who attacked. We don't know why but Hadriel and Cyril may have their guesses."** He finished.

 **"Where is Cyril now?"** Mom asked.

 **"Off to Dante's Freezer, he said something about protecting from dark forces."** Dad said. I wonder when we going to discuss my color. Dad didn't really have much else to say, I was about ask about me changing my color but he interrupted me. **"Silvus, Hadriel told me that you want to change your color...is that true?"**

 **"Yes..."** I said.

 **"Hmm...are you sure?"** He asked.

 **"Very sure."** I said plainly.

 **"Then I'll allow it."** Wow that was easy. **"What color are you planning on?"** He asked curiously. I didn't think about that.

 **"He is limited to green or blue."** Mom said. I almost forgot that I overheard or I guess overmind, mom's and Hadriel's conversation on this. **"Our colors, Hadriel said that he can only choice colors of their parents."** Both of them looked at me expectantly.

 **"Well...I guess green because I'm somewhat green already."** I said referring to my claws and underbelly. Also I choice green because of the dream I had awhile back. **"So...when can we go to Hadriel?"**

 **"Tomorrow."** Mom and dad said at the same time.

 **"Okay."** I instantly attempted to fall asleep. I guess everyone thought I fell asleep instantly. They said their goodnights to each other..and me, then they went to sleep as well.

 **Silver: We have it here and finished, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was a bit slow but I promise you it will pick up in one or two chapters!**

 **Spyro: Sure it will.**

 **Sliver: Are you here to support me or to insult me?**

 **Those two continue to glare at each other.**

 **Cynder: Okay so those two are going to be like that for awhile so I'll just go ahead and take us out. See ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

Chapter 9: Unexpected

 **Silver: And here we are with another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been quite busy with a few things.**

 **Looks over at the sleeping forms of Spyro and Cynder.**

 **Silver: Those two won't be joining us today. I'm updating pretty late.**

 **Sees them snuggling together now. Silver takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the couple. Laughs to himself.**

 **Silver: I'm so showing this to them when they wake up. (Just letting you guys know, Spyro and Cynder are only friends in my A.N. well...for now.) Well anyways, disclaimers!**

 **Silver: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story line, only my own OCs and story. And if you don't like it then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

So I woke up early this morning. Well, earlier than I usually get up. Maybe due to the fact that I went to bed pretty early. Hmm.. might as well head to the commissary for first meal. I wonder if Amelia knows if there is another name for first meal, well I'll have to ask her.

I should take walks in the morning, hopefully outside. Well after I change my color I guess I can go outside.

When I walked into the commissary there was only one dragon. Hadriel. His back was facing me, then he turned to face me.

 **"Ah Silvus, just the dragon I wanted to see."** Hadriel said.

 **"What for Mister Hadriel?"** I asked.

 **"Well young dragon, I would like to discuss your scale color."** He replied.

 **"Yeah! I want to be green!"** I said loudly.

 **"Interesting choice. Once we have gathered everyone then we will commence with the process."** He said getting up from the table. **"Wait here for your parents."**

 **"Okay!"** I chirped. I sat down at the table shortly after Hadriel left. I forgot to ask about first meal, well there's always later. Other dragon soon arrived. I waved to every single one that entered the room. They seemed to ignore me. I didn't know better so I thought that they didn't see me.

One dragon split away from the group of dragons coming in. He walked right up to me.

 **"Silvus, come with me."** He said.

 **"You are a stranger."** I replied. He gave me a very confused look.

 **"I'm Sev remember?"** He said softly. Oh that guy.

 **"Okay! I come!"** I said, following him out of the room. He led me to a place I've never been before in the Temple. **"Where we are?"** I asked.

 **"The place of meeting, Howl currently fetching your parents."** He said. I tilted my head in confusion. He just ignored me after that. We just sat in silence, waiting for Hadriel and my parents to arrive.

I think I was making Sev nervous, probably because of huge grin that was plastered across my face. I continued to stare at him with a goofy grin, he breathed a sigh a relief as the others arrived in the room.

I turned towards the door to see Howl walking in, followed by my parents and Rose. Last came in Hadriel and Ameila.

 **"Why are there many dragons?"** I questioned.

 **"We are the only dragons that know you by name Silvus."** Answered Hadriel. **"I don't want Howl and Sev confused about a green dragon showing up."**

 **"You choose green?"** Ameila said.

 **"Yep!"** I chirped.

 **"Alright, everyone to the back of the room except for Silvus and Mason."** Hadriel ordered.

Everyone followed his order and walked to the back. I looked back at them, mom gave me an encouraging smile, Amelia looked excited as always, and Rose just stared on.

 **"So what we do?"** I asked.

 **"Mason I need you to stand across from Silvus."** Hadriel said. Dad did what he asked and faced me. **"Now raise your right paw."** I unknowingly raised my left paw.

 **"Other one Silvus!"** Amelia said. I put down my paw and raised the opposite.

 **"Now grasps each other's wrist."** Hadriel ordered.

 **"What's a wrist?"** I thought aloud. Dad tapped the base of his paw. We grabbed hold of esach other's wrist. Dad had to bend down a bit due to my size.

 **"Mikros Drakos."** Hadriel said in a language I couldn't understand. He placed his paws on ours and spoke again. **"Borei to chroma sas na reei mesa mou."**

At those words, Hadriel began to glow slightly. It seemed to be a greyish color. Then I notice that I too was glowing, except I was glowing silver.

 **"Mechri na fygei."** Hadriel said. I heard someone gasp, I looked down to see my color disappearing. It was a weird feeling, like water was flowing in my scales. **"Kai ochi perissotero."** Hadriel whispered softly. I gasped when I saw that my scales had absolutely no coloring to it. Even my green underbelly was gone. I looked expecting the same thing to be happening to my father, only it wasn't.

 **"Alla the echete kat pali chroma."** Hadriel continued, his glow becoming brighter. Dad began to glow slightly at his strange words. **"Chroma the reei apo to ena to allo."** At that all three of us began to glow green.

 **"Etsi oste na boreite, neoi drakos, tha echoun to chroma mia fora agin."** Once those last words were spoken, the glow began to glow so bright that all I could see was green. I felt the feeling of water following again, except this time it felt reversed.

When the glow finally died down my vision refocused, what I saw shocked me. In front of me was my dad except his normally green underbelly was completely white and so were his horns. I looked down at my own scales to find that they were completely green, including my underbelly. Solid green color. I looked at my claws and saw that they were no longer green but silver.

 **"Wow."** Was all I could say before I collapsed on the ground, the room fading around me.

In this dreamless slumber, I began to hear voices as I fall back into the real world. These voices sound familiar but I just couldn't place it. Even though I was slightly awake, I couldn't bring myself open my eyes. So I did what I do best, eavesdrop.

 **"Will he be okay?"** One of the voices asked.

 **"He will be fine Amelia, it only a spell."** Said another voice.

 **"But why did he go unconscious?"** The first voice said, which I guess was Amelia.

 **"He is young, though the spell was a success it still took a toll on his body."** The second voice said. For a few moments the voices went silent. I was about to reveal myself but Amelia interrupted me.

 **"So dad."** She started. So the second voice is Hadriel, wonder why I didn't figure that out sooner? **"What do you think his element is?"** Amelia asked, followed by silence.

 **"Hmm. Now that is the question."** Hadriel said. **"In theory, the spell I used to transfer part of Mason's scale color to Silvus', may or may not have had the side affect of transferring the element as well."** I could have nature?

 **"Interesting theory, so you think he is a nature dragon?"** Amelia asked.

 **"That is correct, what is your prediction?"** Hadriel asked.

 **"Actually I already k-"** She stopped. **"How long have you been awake Silvus."** She said. I snapped my eyes open in shock to see the two of them staring at me.

 **"I-"** I started before I was interrupted by my dad entering the room. **"Daddy!"** I chirped happily, attempting to get up but failed.

 **"Be careful!"** Amelia said. Moving to help me up. **"Would you like to see what you look like?"** She asked. I nodded my head quickly. Amelia helped me to my feet than led me over to a wall.

 **"Hadriel can you get Susan?"** Dad asked.

 **"Of course Mason."** Hadriel responded before walking out of the room.

 **"When can I see me?"** I asked.

 **"As soon as your mother arrives."** Amelia said.

 **"Why?"** I asked.

 **"You'll see."** She said.

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because you have eyes."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"You were born with them."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because your parents h-"** Amelia started.

 **"Susan I need you to active the reflector."** Hadriel said walking into the room, interrupting Amelia. Following Hadriel was my mother.

 **"For what reason."** She asked. Hadriel just gestured over to me. Mom smiled widely and walked over to me and hugged me. **"I'm so glad you're okay."**

 **"Why would I not?"** I said. She let go of me and just smiled. Everyone else smiled in the room because of it.

 **"So."** She started, ignoring my question. **"You want to see what you look like?"** She asked.

 **"Yes yes yes yes yes!"** I said jumping up and down. She turned toward the closest wall. Confusion overcame me, I wondered what mom was going to do. I soon realized that there was a frame on the wall and next to it is a small hole. Mom walked over to it, and put her maw against the hole.

 **"Stand in front of the wall Silvus."** My dad said. I obeyed. I looked to the right to see my mother spraying water into the hole. Suddenly I began to hear something that sounded like rushing water. I look back to the frame to see water trickling inside of the frame. Then the whole inside of the frame was filled with water. It somehow wasn't pouring out of the frame.

Slowly I began to see my reflection in the water. My eyes widened at the sight. My whole body was green, the same color as my dad. My little stubs on my head were my original color, along with my stubby claws. Something I never noticed was the color of my eyes; they were a deep amethyst color.

 **"I...I look..."** I started. Out the corner of my eye I saw smiles begin to fade. I turned around, no one could rival my huge grin that was on my face. **"AWESOME!"** I finished

All their smiles reappear at once. I ran up to Hadriel. "Thank you! Thank you Mister Hadriel!" I said jumping in front of him. I ran to dad thanking him a bunch. Then I just ran around in circles in front of everyone. Eventually I became dizzy and fell over. I look up to see Hadriel approach me.

 **"Young dragon."** He said as my vision cleared. **"I need you to come with me."** He said turning around and walking out of the room.

 **"Okay!"** I said walking after him. I was oblivious to Rose following behind me.

Eventually we came into a wide room with the wind symbol carved into the floor. Hadriel turned to face me.

 **"Silvus, you are at the age were you have to make a choice."** He started. **"Your choice on how you should use your element."**

 **"What are the options?"** I asked twisting my head to the side.

 **"Using it for fighting, peace, or beauty."** Hadriel said.

 **"I want to use it for fight!"** I said happily. **"What my element mister Hadriel."** I asked.

 **"If you are to become my student, you are to call me Master Hadirel."** He said.

 **"Okay Mis-Master Hadriel!"** I said jumping around. **"But what my element and Rose?"** I asked.

 **"Rose will also train with you. As for your elements, you will discover them tomorrow."** Hadriel said.

 **"Yay! I can't wait!"** I yelled.

The morning was nothing special. Just me waking up early once again and exploring the places in the temple I haven't been to yet. Later I was to meet Hadriel at this training to discover my element. I haven't got a clue where it is though. Room after room I checked for Hadriel or at least someone that I knew.

Finally I spotted someone heading towards me. I soon came to realize that it was Amelia. I opened my mouth to say hello but she beat me to it.

 **"Come with me."** She said walking right past me. I turned around and followed her.

 **"Wh-"** I started.

 **"Training room."** She said not allowing me to voice my question.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Probably because I overheard her and Hadriel talking when I woke up. I hear a grunt from Amelia proving my guess.

 **"We are here."** She said opening the door. Inside waiting for me was Hadriel, Rose, my parents.

 **"Ah Silvus, we are about to begin."** Hadriel greeting. I ran to Rose's side. In front of us was a green thingy.

 **"What is that Mister Hadriel."** I asked. Instead of answering me, he gave me a stern gaze. I soon realized my mistake. **"What is that** ** _Master_** **Hadriel."** I asked correcting myself.

 **"This here young dragon, is a spirit gem."** Said Hadriel. **"Only can be used by dragons. This specific spirit gem is used for restoring elemental energy or for this purpose, unlocking it."** He finished.

 **"What we do then?"** I asked.

 **"You place your paw on it."** Hadriel said.

 **"You first Rose."** I said. She reluctantly walked up to the spirit cluster and placed her paw on it. At first nothing happened, then a low noise was heard. It was very faint but it sounded like screaming. Instantly Rose stepped back from the gem and started to glow red. As quickly as it started, she stopped glowing.

 **"What was that?"** She said. Voicing my own question. I looked over to see my parents faces, looking quite excited.

 **"That my young dragon, was the rare element of fear."** Hadriel said. Rose looked down shamefully. **"No need to feel down, this is an element not blessed upon many."** At this she al least cracked a smile.

 **"My turn."** I said, walking right up to the gem and place my paw on it.

For the first minute nothing happened, then I suddenly glowed bright silver for about five seconds before I started to glow light blue. The glow became brighter and brighter before I glowed silver once again. Then suddenly an auditable crack was heard. The crystal in front of me suddenly exploded and I was blasted backwards.

There were cries of fear coming from my parents as they ran over to me.

 **"Are you okay?"** My mother asked frantically. Instead I smiled and laughed it off.

 **"What is my element."** I asked. Instead of Hadriel asking, it was my father.

 **"My son, you are an ice dragon."** Dad said with surprise.

 **Silver: BOOM didn't see that coming!**

 **Spyro: Huh what? See what coming?**

 **I looked over to see Spyro waking up.**

 **Silver: Look at the last sentence.**

 **His eyes widened in surprise.**

 **Spyro: Whoa what! Silvus is an ice dragon!**

 **Silver: Dude quiet down you're going to wake Cynder.**

 **Spyro: Oh oops.**

 **Silver: Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. School has been stressful lately so I haven't got much time to write these. Until next chapter!**

 **Spyro: Shh!**

 **Silver: Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10: Basic Training

Chapter 10: Basic Training

 **Silver: Well once again I come crashing in with another chapter. Sorry once again for taking a long time to get this chapter up, it was quiet difficult to write.**

 **Silver: One thing that I am going to shoot out there is that I need a beta reader. I know where I want to go with this story. I just need someone need to read over the chapters before I post them and help me along; I am new to this after all.**

 **Silver: Disclaimer time!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Cynder: Silver doesn't own the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and story line.**

 **Silver: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces, except Amelia. i got a feeling that her element allows her to see other's elements.

 **"It appears we were wrong."** Hadriel said.

 **"Not all of us!"** Amelia said with a smirk.

 **"You knew he was ice?"** My dad said.

 **"Well of course!"** Amelia said happily. **"I** ** _am_** **a Psion dragon!"** She said.

Dad gave nod of approval, then looked over at Hadriel.

 **"What of the silver glow Hadriel."** Dad asked.

 **"This is something I have never seen before."** Said Hadriel, then looked at me. **"Perhaps a side effect of your original color."** Hadriel said.

 **"When will you start training."** Mom asked.

 **"In a few days your children will learn their elemental breaths."** Hadriel responded. **"The difference in elements will not hinder the basics in training, but soon enough they will need teachers of their own element."**

Mom nodded in understanding.

 **"As for you two."** Hadriel said, addressing me and Rose. **"Meet me here for your first lesson in two days."** Me and Rose nodded. **"You are dismissed."** He said, now waiting for us to leave.

As we left, several other young dragons walked in past us. Right before the door closed I heard Hadriel say **"Greetings class!"**

It's been two days. Me and Rose are heading to the training room for our session with Hadriel. I am still quite surprised about being an ice dragon. I would have thought that Hadriel's guess would be right. Be what was unexpected, was the fact that Rose is a fear dragon.

For how shy she is, my sister is taking being a fear dragon pretty well. She is no longer afraid of have a 'dark' element. I don't understand why it's called a dark element, more of a rare element.

We were just arriving at the training room when several dragons our age walked out of the room, with a wind dragon I did not recognize. Me and Rose just stood by the door waiting for them to pass.

I walked into the room followed by Rose to see Hadriel and Amelia waiting for who knows what.

 **"Ah! Rose, Silvus. You've arrived."** Hadriel said.

 **"Who were those dragons Master Hadriel?"** I asked.

 **"Those were my other students. You will join them when you have caught up in my teachings."** Hadriel said,

 **"Yay! New dragons!"** I said excitingly.

 **"Speak for yourself."** Rose said quietly.

 **"Now. For your first lesson, your elemental breath."** Hadriel said. **"Let's start with Rose, come on up."** Hadriel encouraged. He quickly turned to Amelia. **"You continue your practices."** Amelia nodded.

Rose walked up to Hadriel expectantly.

 **"Before we begin. We are to meet here every day at this time until up catch up with my class."** Hadriel said. **"Now listen closely young dragons, this is something you'll need for the rest of your life."**

Both me and Rose nodded in understanding.

 **"In order to breath your element, you must search for it deep within you. Find it, harness it, and release."** At the end of his words he opened his mouth and sent out a breath of wind. **"Now, you try Rose."**

Rose looked a little stunned by this. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. Nothing happened, she just stayed like that for minutes. Then she opened her eyes and her mouth. Nothing came out but a faint red glow and a low scream.

 **"Good."** Hadriel said. **"Good for your first try. Keep practicing, Silvus, it is your turn now."** He said adressing me.

 **"Okay!"** I said excitingly.

I quickly found my concentration and tried to find my breath deep within me. Trying to quickly I opened my mouth and nothing came out, not even a breath of cold air.

 **"You are trying to quickly young dragon, you must search deep within you until you find that spark."** Hadriel said. **"That goes for you too Amelia."** She noded in response. **"Now try again."**

I closed my eyes once again, searching within me until I found that spark. It was a light spark, I surrounded myself in it. Letting it flow through me. At first it felt cold, then it spread warmth throughout me. I took a breath in, opened my eyes and released, shooting a cold breath of ice out of my mouth.

 **"Good job Silvus!"** I looked round and saw my mom on the other side of the room. I smiled in thanks.

Suddenly a screech pierced the air. Everyone looked over at Rose to see her screeching while some kind of red glow was coming out of her mouth. She closed her mouth when everyone started staring at her.

 **"Good job Rose you have passed, you may leave."** Hadriel said as Rose left. **"Silvus I want you to keep practicing until it comes naturally."** I nodded and continuously attempted to breath ice. Many times in came the same way, nothing more than cold air. Yell of annoyance cut through the air.

 **"It's useless! Psion might not even have an elemental breath!"** Amelia yelled angrily before she took a deep breath and exhaled. **"I'm fine now."**

 **"Maybe you have no breath because you only do things with mind!"** I said, taking another breath and shooting out a shard of ice. My mouth felt particularly cold after that one.

 **"You're probably right, good thinking Silvus."** Mom said.

 **"You have practiced enough young dragon."** Hadriel said before turning around and walked to the other end of the room. **"This time tomorrow."** He said before going through a different door. Amelia smiled at me before she left with him.

 **"Come on Silvus."** Mom said walking out the door. I quickly followed after her.

 **"Hey mommy!"** I said. **"Can we explore village?"** I asked. She looked back at me.

 **"Of course we can just let me tell your father where were going."** She replied.

 **"Okay!"** I chirped.

This place was hardly like any my mountain home. There were several dragons here. Every single one seems to be a wind dragon. There were other dragons here and there.

I wonder if I could find out more about this city Warfang. It seems that this place...Windig may or may not be bigger or smaller than it. By the size of this village I'd say Warfang is bigger.

 **"Hey mom?"** I asked.

 **"Yes Silvus?"** She answered.

 **"Have you been here before?"** I asked.

 **"Yes."** She said, walking over to the ocean at the edge of the town with me beside her. **"This is where me and your father lived before we moved to the mountain."**

 **"Oh! Cool!"** I chirped.

We kept on walking until we got to the massive body of water spread out before us.

 **"Were other element dragon here?"** I asked curiously.

 **"There were but I haven't a clue where they've gone."** She said staring off into the distance. **"This place doesn't have as many dragons as it used to."** She said turning around. **"Now there are just wind dragons."**

 **"Can you walk on water?"** I suddenly asked. She jumped in surprise.

 **"I can."** She responded.

 **"Can I see?"** I asked happily.

Without responding she walked down to the docks with me trailing behind. We walked onto the dock until reached a part of it that settles on the surface on the water. I went up to it a hit it with my paw, causing ripples on the surface. Mom walked down next to me, with one look at the water she somehow caused it to become smooth as glass.

 **"I have once heard that ice dragons can walk on water."** Mom said, my eyes widened and I prepared to jump on the surface. She put a paw in front of me as I was about to jump. **"But not after some training though."** I backed down disappointingly. **"I have had that training."** I looked up excitingly.

 **"Watch and learn young one."** Mom said as she stepped onto the surface of the water without sinking to the bottom. She walked across the surface as if it was normal ground.

My jaw dropped in amazement.

 **"Come Silvus."** Mom said gesturing for me to come to her.

I tilted my head in confusion. She extended her paw out towards me. I place my paw on the surface of the water; my paw instantly went under the cold water. I retracted my paw almost instantly.

 **"Trust me Silvus."** She said making eye contact with me. **"Walk."**

I tried once again to put my foot down onto the water lightly. This time I felt a pressure at the bass of my paw. I took a step, and this time I did not sink. One by one by I was fully on the water; walking towards my mother slowly.

 **"Do not be afraid."** She said. **"I will hold you up."** Her paw still extended out towards me.

Slowly but surely I made it to her, I reached out my smaller paw and she grasped it.

 **"How does it feel to walk on water."** She asked.

 **"Awesome."** I said loudly.

The pressure underneath my feet suddenly disappeared, but before I could fall into the water mo swung me onto her back. She began to walk back to the dock.

 **Silver: Yeah this took too long to do. My current goal is to post one chapter a week, accept when I'm off school.**

 **Silver: I am going to be searching for a beta reader so I won't have a chapter up next week.**

 **Silver: Anyways see ya next week!**


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

Chapter 11: Why?

 **Silver: Hey guys I'm back!**

 **Spyro: Where have you been?**

 **Silver: Well as you know I've been looking for a beta reader.**

 **Cynder: Have you found one?**

 **Silver: I have sent a PM to someone and now I'm awaiting a response.**

 **Cynder: Who?**

 **Silver: I'm not going to reveal their name until they've responded and agrees to being my beta reader. Anyways can you two handle the disclaimers?**

 **Cynder: Silver does not own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline.**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

It's been three years since we arrived at the port village of Windig. Not much of me has changed except for my vocabulary, my claws have grown, my horns are still stubs and I'm still as small as I'm suppose to be. My elemental breath has improved greatly. Breathing ice comes with ease and it no longer freezes my mouth. One of the things of learned about being an ice dragon is that I'm immune to the cold. I learned this when Amelia threw me into the ocean.

We were just walking along at the edge of the water with a couple other students when she just pushed me into the water. Everyone was laughing and in response to this I splashed them with water that I cooled down with my breath. This didn't stop the laughter but only increased it and everyone ran into the water, complaining on how cold it was. I was confused that I didn't feel cold what so ever. The next day Hadriel explained in class next day that all ice dragons are immune to the cold, but not to others using the same element.

Today we are learning about the different ways of using the elemental breaths.

 **"Today we are going to cover the basics of wind, ice and fear."** Hadriel started. **"Later on you will learn of the other elements, but for now we will focus on the present elements."** Gesturing to all of us.

There is about fifteen of us in this class, all of them wind dragons except for me, Rose and Amelia.

 **"We will start with wind."** He began. **"Wind's basic attack is similar to breathing it except stronger. The wind is more forceful and doesn't last as long. With it you can block many basic attacks from dragons of a different element.** "

He walked over to a wall with a small circular hole and pushed a small knob next to it. Returning to his original position he faced the hole and fire suddenly shot out from it. Hadriel opened his mouth and a strong blast of wind met the fire, sending it back to where it came.

 **"The basic attack for ice is shooting icicles. Ice dragons have the ability to form icicles right before they breath ice. The more skilled you become with this the more you can control the size of the icicle and the sharpness of it."** Hadriel said looking at me the whole time. **"Now why don't you all practice. I need to speak to Rose individually."** He said walking away from the main group towards Rose.

Many of wind dragons had a tough time trying to figure out the difference between their main wind breath and the forceful breath. Though some had success.

Every time I tried with my icicle it just came out as a normal ice breath, nothing different to it. Soon enough tiny ice particles started to form I my mouth whenever I used my breath. But before I could continue practicing, a strong force knocked me off my feet as well as the other wind dragons.

 **"Sorry!"** A voice squeaked. The wind dragons started to surround this lone dragon.

 **"Class is dismissed."** Hadriel said before anyone could do anything to the wind dragon.

At these words everyone ran out save me, the wind dragon, Hadriel and Rose.

I approached the wind dragon.

 **"Hey!"** I said. He looked up at me. **"What's your name?"** I asked.

 **"Aerio."** He said. **"I'm gonna go."** He said walking out the door.

 **"What's with him."** I asked Hadriel.

 **"He's just a shy little dragon."** He replied. **"Just as young as the rest of you. You two go on home now."** He said walking off.

We followed him until we reached the entrance of the temple. After about a year of living here we finally found a nice hut to live in. It's in the middle of the village relatively close to the temple.

 **"We're home!"** I yelled into the hut walking inside meeting mom.

 **"How was class."** She asked.

 **"Good."** Rose mumbled walked to the corner of the room.

 **"Great! We are learning more ways to use are elemental breath."** I said.

 **"Oh and what did you learn about yours?"** She asked.

 **"I'm going to be able to shoot icicles!"** I said jumping.

At that moment dad walked in.

 **"Ah good you two are back."** He said. **"I have just received word that you don't have class tomorrow."**

Rose sighed and walked into her room.

 **"Why?"** I asked.

 **"He has been called to Warfang for a Guardian assembly."** H said.

 **"Cool! Can we go to Warfang?"** I asked.

 **"Sorry Silvus."** Dad said. **"We have to stay here."**

 **"Awwwwe."** I complained.

 **"Now off to bed."** He said.

 **"Okay. Goodnight!"** I said walking into my room which was just across from Rose's room.

Inside are a couple books on ice dragons. Mom taught me how to read just a year ago. As far as I know I'm the only dragon my age that knows how to read. Dad is currently trying to teach Rose how to read but she hardly seems interested.

I only have two books one is on basic ice moves and the other is the history of the ice element. Not much about other than it was discovered by a dragon named Pagos thousands of years ago in Dante's Freezer. The Ice Guardian's current home and place he needs to protect.

I go to my bed and curl up on it and closed my eyes.

 **"So what are you going to do today since you have no class."** Mom asked over breakfast. Yes I finally figured it out what first meal is actually called.

 **"I'm going to find that dragon that I meet yesterday."** I said. **"And maybe find Amelia."**

 **"Amelia went with Hadriel to Warfang."** Dad said.

 **"Oh...Okay."** I said. **"Well I'm going to find Aerio."**

 **"The dragon you met?"** Mom asked.

 **"Yup!"** I said walking out.

I began my search in the main square near the temple. Not many dragons were there this early in the morning. As usually all the dragons I see are wind dragons, all adults.

I was about turn away and look somewhere else, a dragon my age walking around with an adult dragon. I ran over to them right away.

 **"Hey!"** I yelled getting their attention. **"Are you Aerio?"** I asked gesturing to the younger dragon. He backed up a little bit and hid behind his mother.

 **"Yes this is Aerio."** She responded. **"Are you Silvus?"** She asked.

 **"Yup that's me!"** I said.

 **"Aerio told me about you."** She said. **"Said that you are one of the only dragons in this village that's not a wind dragon."** I saw Aerio peek out from behind his mother. He has stormy grey eyes and little spikes for horns. **"Why don't you two spend the day together."**

 **"What."** I heard Aerio whisper.

 **"Sure!"** I said.

 **"Go on Aerio."** She said moving out of the way to reveal Aerio.

 **"Come on!"** I said with him reluctantly following.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes until we reached the edge of the ocean.

 **"So!"** I started. **"How long have you lived here?"**

 **"My whole life."** He said barely auditable

 **'C'mon speak up!"** I said he backed up a little bit. **"I mean we are friends right?"**

 **"Friends?"** He said. **"Yeah! I could do that."**

I held out my paw towards him, he took it and shook it.

 **"So your mom is a wind dragon."** I started. **"What about your dad?"** At this he looked down at his paws.

 **"I...uh...never knew my dad."** He said sadly. I looked at him with sad eyes, then he looked up and at me. **"What about your parents?'**

 **"Well my dad is a nature dragon and my mom is a water dragon!"** I said proudly.

 **"How does that work?"** He said

 **"What?"**

 **"Your an ice dragon and your sister is a fear dragon."** He said.

 **"Well I guess we are too young to understand."** I said looking out over the ocean. **"Hah! This is great! You go from being a quiet dragon to talking to me pretty easily!"** I said loudly making him jump.

 **"Well you are my first friend and I wanted to make a good impression."** He said simply.

 **"Why were you so shy before then."** I asked suspiciously.

 **"I...thought you were just trying to beat me up."** He said avoiding eye contact.

 **"Oh? And why would you think that."** I asked.

 **"Because I blew everyone off their paws yesterday and when the other hatchlings surrounded me they were saying that they were going to beat me up and when asked for my name I thought it was so you could find me again!"** He said this all very quickly and I could hardly keep up with what he was saying.

 **"You know what I think."** I said putting my paw on his shoulder. **"I think they're all just jealous because you're the only one that could pull off the wind move."**

 **"You really think so?"** He said with tears in his eyes.

 **"I know so."** I said. **"Come on lets go to my house."** I said leading him away from the ocean.

As we walked to my hut it was getting noticeably darker outside. I looked up towards the west and saw a large cluster of black clouds covering the sun. Then a sudden lightning flash momentarily blinded me.

 **"Come on let's go!"** I said starting t walk a little faster.

Rain started to pour down, first as a light drizzle then just a downpour.

I jumped in surprise as loud bells began to ring.

 **"All able bodied warriors to the west wall now!"** Someone yelled out.

Several adult dragons ran towards the west. One of them being Sev.

 **"Sev!"** I called out, and looked around for me then ran towards me. **"What's going on?"** I asked.

 **"We are under attack! Go find your parents!"** He said as he ran off to battle.

I looked down at Aerio.

 **"Will you be okay looking for your mother on your own?"** I asked. He nodded his head and ran off.

I began to run my hut passing several dragons heading to the wall. Right as I arrived at my home a loud boom and a shockwave knocked me of my feet. I got up quickly and looked toward the western wall to see a huge pillar of black flames rising.

 **"Oh thank goodness you're okay!"** I turn around to see mom running out of the house towards me and hugged me.

Dad followed her out of the house.

 **"Where is Rose."** He said calmly.

 **"I thought she was at home."** I said.

 **"Argh she went out to find you."** He said then he turned to mom. **"You get Silvus out of here use the ocean! I'll find Rose and get her out through the forest!"**

 **"Be careful Mason!"** Mom said nuzzling him. **"I love you."**

 **"I love you too."** He said patting her check. **"And you Silvus."** I smiled at him then he ran off.

Me and mom back our run to the ocean when a loud roar cut through the air. We looked up to see a big slender black dragon with other flying creatures that were not dragons. The black dragon was making fly by shooting black fire as it flew.

Mom suddenly picked me up by the neck and ran faster than we were running before.

Another screech sounded to our left and several creatures on two legs were running towards us. Mom instantly dropped me and spewed high pressured water at them knocking them all down.

As we continued on we heard several screams of other dragons. I tried my best to block it all out.

When the water finally came into view, instead of slowing down mom began to run faster. We made it onto the wood and she dove into the water. Why would she do that? Dragons can't swim under the water.

Mom proved me wrong and started moving quickly under the water. We were almost in the clear when a sudden wall of black fire appeared in front of us, forcing us to surface. We found ourselves face to face with the black dragon.

 **"Thought you could escape did you."** It was a she. She laughed lowly. **"So close but yet...so far."** She started circling us.

Mom threw me onto her back.

 **"Why!"** Mom suddenly screeched. **"Why would betray your own kind!"** At that she began to laugh again.

 **"I do only my master's will."** She said. **"Even if it's against my own kind."**

 **"That's sick."** Mom said with a growl.

 **"That's why I enjoy it."** She said. **"I will be known just as my master. As...Cynder! Terror of the Skies! General to the Dark Master's army."** She said. **"And you will be my first kill."** She shot shadow fire at us.

Mom used the water to propel us to the right then shot water at Cynder's face. Something I did not notice before was her eyes. They were blood red.

Right as Cynder recovered mom sent a wave at her causing her to fly higher.

 **"Silvus I need you to freeze my water when I shoot it."** Mom said.

 **"Okay!"** I said with fear. I have never been more afraid in my life.

Mom shot water towards Cynder again but this time I used my ice breath on it and it turn into an icicle. It tor right through Cynder's left wing causing her to stagger a bit.

 **"Okay play times over."** She said opening her mouth wide.

Mom aimed and shot another stream of water towards her mouth which I also froze. But our attack was deflected by a very strong wind attack which also knock us back a few feet.

 **"What?"** My mom said confused.

Cynder laughed manically.

 **"And that is only one of four."** She said letting out a high pitched screech that had an effect on mom but not me.

Suddenly a pillar of water rose up between us and Cynder.

 **"Got to get you out."** Mom said. **"Freeze my want once more."** She shot a weak splash of water which I froze that created a platform.

 **"What?"** I said confused. Mom suddenly pushed me off of her and onto the platform.

 **"I love you Silvus."** She said. **"Let you be a beacon of hope to this world."**

Then she caused the iceberg to flow away and turned back towards Cynder.

 **"You will not hurt my son!"** She yelled, my eyes widened as my mother began to glow blue and shot a huge stream of water towards her.

Cynder countered with shadow fire. This could have gone on forever if one of those winged beasts hadn't interfered.

It came out of nowhere and blasted my mother off her feet and onto a small rock formation.

 **"No!"** I yelled. I couldn't do anything but ball my eyes out as I watched Cynder kill my mother right before my eyes.

Right as Cynder stabbed Susan right through her heart, she caused the water to flow in the opposite direction to allow Silvus to escape.

Cynder laughed lowly as she finished off her prey.

Silvus was just sobbing while the iceberg took him away. What he didn't realize was Cynder's eyes went from being blood red to emerald green for a few moments than went back to blood red.

 **"Why!"** I yelled. **"Why did this have to happen!"**

 **Silver: And...there we have it. Silvus' life has gone a full 180.**

 **Spyro: Will it get better?**

 **Cynder: And will I be forgiven?**

 **Silver: Find out next time on...The Forgotten Legend.**


	12. Chapter 12: Gabriel

Chapter 12: Gabriel

 **Silver: Well this chapter may or may not be as eventful as last chapter.**

 **Spyro: You never know.**

 **Silver: Anyways let's do the disclaimers.**

 **Silver: I do not own any of the Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and story line.**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

My senses came back to me as I felt the sun's warmth on my scales. I opened my eyes but closed them immediately and blinked a couple times to get rid of my drowsiness. I got up slowly and took a look around at where I was.

I seemed to be on a beach with waves coming from the ocean every now and then. Towards the land many trees were around but they weren't normal trees. Instead of the leaves being green they were pure white.

I turned back around towards the ocean to see the remnants of my iceberg. Memories of the black dragon attacking the village.

 **"Cynder..."** I said the name bitterly. **"I will have my revenge."**

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was not in the, but instead the moon was in the sky. It was as bright as day out yet the sun wasn't in the sky. Wait, looking inland there was a mountain and at the very top was a bright light. I then decided to move towards the mountain.

As I continued on the island kept on getting weirder and weirder. The grass was white, the trees are white, the rocks seemed that they were made of marble. I looked down at my feet and noticed that I happened to be walking on a path made of marble, headed straight for the mountain of light.

When I reached the base of the mountain and looked up. It was so tall, nearly a mile tall.

The one thing I didn't notice before was the huge entrance to the mountain. It looked a lot like the entrance to the temple at Windig.

Walking through it was pretty enchanting. Inside was a huge hallway leading through the center of the mountain. On either side there were statues of dragons wearing armor. Each had a different color as well as their own unique design and symbol. It appears there was sixteen statues...one for each element.

At the end of the hallway there was a statue wearing purple armor and on either side of there was a dragon with black armor and one with white armor. I walked up to it. It had much detail of a dragon that I did not recognize.

 **"How did you get here!"** An old voice suddenly sounded.

I whirled around to see a pure white dragon. Everything was white up to his scales, wings, claws, horns...his horns were pointed straight back. He also had a small horn like thing at the bottom of his maw. His eyes were a bright yellow and bright like the sun, but staring disapprovingly at me.

 **"Well?"** He asked forcefully.

 **"I...uh...floated here?"** I said. He looked at me suspiciously.

 **"One does not simply** ** _float_** **here."** He said.

 **"Um..."** I said, looking from left to right.

One my left was a statue with light blue armor and on my right was dark blue. An image of my mother being killed flashed through my mind. I looked down at the floor with sadness.

 **"No dragon but me and the other fourteen can find this island."** He said, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. **"How did a nature dragon find this place?"** He asked with little sympathy.

 **"I-I'm not a nature dragon."** I said.

 **"Hmpf you aren't very good at lying."** He said. **"Leave...however you came here."** He said turning back to where he came from.

 **"W-wait."** I said, he turn and gave me a stern look. **"Please I have nowhere to go, my home was destroyed."**

 **"Liar!"** He ran up to me. **"No one is capable of doing such thing."**

 **"Why won't you believe me."** I said.

 **"Why won't you leave!"** He yelled in my face.

I sudden broke down, tears were streaming down my face in front of the white dragon. The trauma of this and yesterday was too much for me.

 **"I-uh.."** He said. I felt a paw on m shoulder, I looked up to see yellow eyes looking at me. **"Forgive me for not believing you I was worried when someone that wasn't a Guardian arrived here."** I wiped the tears from my face.

 **"I-it's okay I forgive you."** I said.

 **"Now."** He said standing up straight and looking down at me. **"How did you get here?"** He asked again.

 **"I floated here."** I said. **"After my village was destroyed."** Looking down at the ground again.

 **"What village did you...live at."** He asked.

 **"W-Windig."** I said. His eyes widened slightly.

 **"Hadriel."** He said under his breath. **"Were there any survivors?"** He asked.

 **"I don't know my mom sent me away on an iceberg before I saw her...her.."** I said before I began to cry again I saw him open his mouth to speak before I interrupted. **"The Wind Guardian Hadriel survived, he called to a Guardian assembly at Warfang."** I said.

 **"What!"** He yelled. **"Why wasn't I informed of this!"** He said walking around in circles. I tilted my head in confusion. **"Forgive my manners little dragon, I am Gabriel the Guardian of Light."** My jaw dropped in amazement. **"And you are?"** He asked.

 **"I am Silvus and my element is not nature but ice."** I said.

 **"Strange."** He said. **"Tell me? Who attacked the village of wind?"**

 **"I don't know."** I said. **"They were these creatures standing on two legs and there leader was a dragon."**

 **"What kind of dragon?"** He asked.

 **"A black dragon named Cynder with multiple elements...she killed my mother."** I said close to crying once again. **"I have no home and I guess I'll leave now."** Turning around to leave.

 **"Wait."** He said sighing. **"You can stay here under one condition."** I turned around. **"You are to be my messenger."**

 **"Why do you need a messenger?"** I asked confused.

 **"I am prohibited from leaving this island for a reason I will explain in due time."** He said. **"But for now, this is your new home."** He said.

I ran over to him and hugged his leg crying.

 **"Thank you Gabriel."** I said.

He patted my back with his paw.

 **"Come."** He said. **"I will show you to your room."** He said leading me away to a door at the end of the hall near the purple armored statue.

I looked around in awe from the vastness of this place. Then again it is inside a mountain. It was full of banners of a symbol, the symbol for light. Every now and then there were different elemental banners. Near the end of the hall was an ice banner.

 **"Here we are."** He said. Next to the banner something shimmered, a doorway.

Gabriel pushed it open to let me inside. On the inside the walls were painted light blue just like the banner outside. Shelves of books was along the left wall and the right was cushions for beds. Each of the walls had ice banners and at the end wall was a huge window overlooking the island.

 **"How high are we."** I asked.

 **"Very high."** He said. **"Get acquainted with your new home, I will seek you shortly to explain your conditions on staying."** He said turning around and leaving to whatever place they went to.

I went to the bookshelf and took out one of the books and recognized it as the history of ice book I had back at Windig. I looked at the other book titles as well.

 **"Advance Moves, Ice Tactics, History of the Ice Guardians, Dante's Freezer, that's a lot of books."** I said aloud.

Down farther was a white book called, History of the Shimmering Shores. Shimmering Shores, I wonder if that's the name of the island.

Looking out over the island from the window, I just now noticed that the whole island was white as snow and brighter than any light I've seen. I wonder what's providing all the light. Guess I'll just ask Gabriel.

 **Silver: Sorry for the short chapter, this was pretty much a filler from last chapter.**

 **Spyro: Next chapter is going to be focusing on the Guardians.**

 **Silver: Yep and certain other things too.**

 **Cynder: Like?**

 **Silver: Oh you'll see.**


	13. Chapter 13: Frouta

Chapter 13: Frouta

 **Silver: And here we are again back with another chapter!**

 **Spyro: Is it a good one.**

 **Cynder: I sure hope so.**

 **Silver: Anyways there is much dialog in this chapter mainly from the new character Gabriel and Silvus.**

 **Cynder: Well, disclaimers?**

 **Silver: The both of us.**

 **Cynder: Silver doesn't own any if the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and story line.**

 **Silver: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

 **"So where are we going again?"** I asked.

 **"Showing you around the place."** Gabriel said.

We walking through a hallway with a very high roof. On either side were sixteen banners on each side, all different colors.

 **"One for each element."** I said with realization.

 **"Correct, and I will teach you the origins of each. Who discovered them and the original Guardians."** Gabriel said.

 **"You're going to...teach me?"** I asked. **"Why?"**

 **"You are young."** He relied as we walked up a set of stairs that was at the end of the hall. **"And you need someone to teach you, now that you are living with me. From this moment on you are to call me Master Gabriel."** He finished.

 **"Thank you master."** I said. He looked at me with a wired look.

 **"For a dragon of six, you have great manners."** He said.

 **"Hadriel taught me to have manners."** I said.

 **"Hadriel?"** He said confused. **"I'm going to have to teach you about the current Guardians as well."**

When he finished we reached the top of a spiral staircase and in front of us was a large set of white double doors. Gabriel pushed open the doors and allowed me to pass through. Inside was a room, but at the end of the room the wall was made fully out of glass.

 **"Whoa."** I said.

We were looking over the entire island. There was also a door leading out to a platform on the edge of the mountain. The both of us walked out onto the platform.

 **"Are we at the top of the mountain?"** I asked.

 **"Not the tip of it."** He said. **"This is the room I'll be teaching you, every day we will meet up here for your lessons."**

 **"Who was this place build by?"** I asked.

 **"This whole temple was built by the original Guardians."** He said. **"In fact I was born here."**

 **"Wait."** I said. **"You were born here?"**

 **"Yes."** He said moving to the edge of the platform. **"My father was the original Light Guardian, he and the others built this place. Thousands of years ago, born on the day it was complete."** My eyes widened in shock.

 **"That means.."** I started.

 **"I am a very old dragon."** He said suddenly sounding older. **"The oldest in the world, and for me to remain alive I must stay on this island."**

 **"That's why you need a messenger! You can't leave the island."** I said with realization.

 **"Correct you are smart hatchling."** He said with a tone of sadness.

 **"But why isn't there already a messenger?"** I asked.

 **"One Guardian would come here to deliver news to me but they haven't come in years."** He said.

 **"Do you know what happened to them?"** I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

 **"The fire Guardian was the last to report to me."** He started. **"He informed me of the whereabouts of the Guardians. The five base Guardians fire, electricity, ice, earth and wind are all at Warfang. The Guardians of shadow, poison, and fear are all in hiding."** He finished.

 **"What about the others?"** I asked.

 **"The water Guardian is at her palace under the ocean."** He said. **"The nature Guardian is at his own place to protect. There never was a...convexity Guardian."** He froze up.

Gabriel sighed and cleared his throat.

 **"The Guardian of Plasma disappeared along with the Guardian of time."** He said. **"No one ever knows where the Guardian of spirit is and the Guardian of Psion is...dead."**

 **"Oh..I'm...sorry."** I said with sympathy.

I walked towards the edge, I looked up towards the tip of the mountain and saw sixteen lights. Each a different color.

 **"Each color represents an element."** He said.

 **"Sixteen lights, sixteen colors."** I said.

 **"Correct you are."** He replied

 **"Two more questions."** I said. **"How long did this place take to build?"**

 **"Fifty years."** He replied. **"And your second question?"**

 **"How do we get food?"** I asked.

Gabriel chuckled.

 **"I'm afraid you are the only one here who needs to eat."** He said.

 **"What!"** I yelled my voice echoing.

 **"You see."** He said pointing a claw at the tip of the mountain. **"I feed off of light. One of the perks of being a light dragon. However there is a fruit on this island reserved for dragons that are not light dragons."**

 **"Where is it."** I asked.

He walked over to the edge of the platform, looking over the entire island. Then he pointed a claw to this big cluster of white trees on the far side of the island.

 **"Right over there."** Gabriel said.

 **"Okay thanks!"** I said before running and jumping off the platform.

I opened my wings and glided towards the cluster of trees.

 **"Wait! You have to be careful of the-"** He tried to say. **"Vines..."**

I didn't here want he said so I just continued to glide down. The island wasn't as big as I thought it was. Though the mountain was at the very center of the island. There was land at least quarter mile of land stretching out from the mountain.

Landing on the grass of the field was the best feeling in the world. I haven't felt anything softer then this grass. Looking around the area there was several bushes surrounding the meadow. All of them with a mysterious white fruit looking thing on it.

I approached the fruit and sniffed it. It smelled strongly like honey. I took a bite and it tasted incredible, like nothing I've ever had before. I kept on eating more and more of the fruit, I didn't hear the rushing of leaves and the groaning of the trees. Suddenly a low green glow was shining behind me. I turned around and didn't expect to see glowing green branches and vines.

I let out a scream when I suddenly was entangled in vines and branches. They wrapped around my wrists and my tail.

 **"Ok ok. Calm down Silvus."** I said to myself. **"Let's think of a way out of this."**

The vines began to loosen as I relaxed.

 **"Oh I get it."** I said.

I stopped struggling and the vines slipped off of me slowly. The vines stretched over to the fruits and gathered a dozen of them. They laid them out in front of me. I bowed my head in thanks. The vines then retracted to the surrounding trees.

 **"I'm surprised you're not a nature dragon."** I voice said startling me.

 **"My father was a nature dragon."** I said before taking another bite out of the fruit. **"What is this called."**

 **"What is this called."** Gesturing to the white fruit.

 **"What you are eating is frouta."** Gabriel said. **"Only found on this island."**

 **"Hmm."** I moaned.

 **"Now I need to talk to you about your mission."** He started.

I swallowed the frouta that was currently in my mouth.

 **"Okay."** I said simply.

 **"You need to go to the Hatchery Temple."** He said.

 **"Wait I thought that was attacked three years ago."** I said.

 **"All the more reason why you need to go there."** He stated.

 **"But would if whoever attacked the temple was still there!"** I said suddenly feeling scared.

 **"Do not fear, for fear will get one nowhere."** He said, I took a deep breath and calmed down. **"I need you to check which eggs survived."**

 **"How will I know?"** I asked.

 **"There is a list of all the eggs inside the temple somewhere."** He said, than he started to mumble about how to find it. **"Ah yes I'll just give you a map."** He turned around and started to head back to the temple.

 **"Wait!"** I exclaimed, but he ignored me and carried on. **"Ugh."** I began to follow in his footsteps.

When I finally caught up to him we were already inside the temple in a room with a big map.

 **"Master Gabriel!"** I tried again and he turned around.

 **"Yes?"** He responded.

 **"I don't know how to (ahem) read."** I said causing his expression to falter.

 **"That might be a problem. Hmm let me think. Ah yes!"** He exclaimed turning around and grabbing a book. **"This is a list of all the eggs and a picture of them! These were expertly made by Volteer the Guardian of Electricity."**

He handed me the book and continued to shuffle around in the room for something. He finally turned around and brought out a satchel made out of white scales.

 **"Here this is big enough to hold that book, some frouta, and a map to find your way to the temple and then back here."** He said. **"Now go get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you."**

 **"Yes Master Gabriel."** I replied before struggling to find my room once again.

 **Cynder: And here we are at the end of the chapter.**

 **Spyro: What do you think Silvus will find.**

 **Cynder: Will he find me! Or maybe even Spyro.**

 **Spyro: Find out next time on!**

 **Spyro and Cynder: The Forgotten Legend.**

 **Silver walks in to see this going on.**

 **Silver: Um what are you two doing?**

 **Spyro: Oh um...**

 **Cynder: Nothing! We were doing nothing.**

 **Silver: Okay whatever.**


	14. Chapter 14: Shocking

Chapter 14: Shocking

 **Cynder: Welcome back!**

 **Silver: Oh boy here we go again.**

 **Spyro: Don't worry we won't be doing that this time.**

 **Silver: Thank goodness. Now than, who wants to do the honors? Spyro why don't you start us out.**

 **Spyro: (Ahem) Shout out to HolyCross9!**

 **Cynder: For reviewing several times!**

 **Silver: And for giving me an idea for this chapter! Disclaimer time...our favorite. (Sarcasm).**

 **Cynder: Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story line, only his own OCs and story.**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like the story than just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

I did not expect the flight across the ocean to be so long. I arrived at the temple safely; which happened to be on the mainland by far off from any civilization.

At least it was actually on the map, unlike Shimmering Shores. Gabriel just marked it with the symbol for light.

After looking around for the temple from the beach, I decided to get an aerial view. Though it didn't really make an improvement. To my left was a huge swam looking place with a river running through it and to my right was...oh, there it is.

Somehow I was able to spot a small doorway. I'm guessing it leads into the temple.

I flew down and landed right in front of this circler door. It had three circles on it, one on the right and the left and one on the top of the door. I walked up to the door expecting it to open up for me. It didn't open.

 **"Great."** I said walking up to the door and attempting to push it open.

Instead of it opening, some strange markings appeared on the door and was glowing red.

 **"Oh great!"** I yelled. **"I can't even read."** I said at the door.

It looked as the markings glowed mockingly brighter.

 **"Ugh maybe I can find another entrance."** I said taking off again.

Flying around the island would have been relaxing but it was ruined by looking for a door. Maybe there's a window somewhere like at the temple on Shimmering Shores.

A sudden growl scared me out of my thoughts. I stopped in mid air and just hovered there, my wings flapping in a steady motion. I looked around franticly for whatever made that sound. It took another growl for me to realize that came from. Sudden hunger washed over me.

I glanced at the satchel that had my map, the egg book, and the frouta.

 **"Might as well land."** I said to myself.

Landing on this stone platform overlooking the mushroom forest. I took off my white scaled satchel and took out the white fruit. Gabriel told me to conserve the frouta because I may be here awhile so I did just that.

After I was finished I packed everything up again and prepared to take off again. Before I did I took one last look around, good thing I did because I spotted another door that was slightly open.

I don't know how I didn't notice it before but this place I was eating at was a part of the temple. It was a circle balcony with a path in-between two pillars.

I approached the door and noticed it was opened slightly. I was able to push the door open but only a little bit. Just enough so I could fit through.

In the inside was a huge statue of a dragon I did not know. I just stared at the statue in amazement. Eventually I snapped myself out of my trance and walked around the statue for an exit.

I found another door and it opened when I walked up to it. Inside the next room there was a circle thing in the middle of the room. I walked up to it and looked at it. There was this green liquid in it, it was way darker than my scales.

It felt like a mixture of a liquid and a solid when I touched it, sending ripples through it. I looked away from it and looked around the room for any eggs.

There was four doors each the same design as the other doors. On one of the doors happened to have a very faded egg symbol on it. I slowly walked towards it, afraid of what's behind it.

When it opened my face feel instantly. Inside was a long and wide hallway with comfortable looking nests on either sides. In the nests were...broken eggs, with several different designs if pieced back together.

I walked to the first nest and bowed my head.

I took out the book and opened it to the first page. It was an exact replica of the shattered egg but it was whole. At the bottom of it was the hatchlings soon to be name.

Gabriel told me that this book was written and drawn by the Electric Guardian Volteer. It had several enchantments on it. One from the Guardian of Psion, to predict what the gender is going to be and one from the Guardian of time, to predict their future name. Or in this case, what their name was going to be.

Each egg I went through I bowed my head in respect and made a small tear in the page of the book to mark off which ones were...dead.

Each egg I pasted were beautifully designed. Each with its own unique color and element as well.

I finally finished the left row and stopped to take a break. I took off my satchel and set down the book. I was about to take a bite out of one of the fruits until I noticed an empty nest. The fruit dropped out my paws in shock.

It was the first nest in the second row so I could find the egg easily in the book. I gasped audibly at the color of the egg. It was a purple egg.

 **"So it did survive!"** I said excitingly.

I looked down at the book again and tried to read the name but I could not pronounce it. My excitement died down quickly because of all the other shattered eggs around this empty one. I began to wonder why this one survived and the others didn't.

I continued this gloomy task with a slight smile. The knowledge of at least one egg surviving this onslaught cheered me up a bit. But that will soon change.

I dropped the book. I found another empty nest, but that's what made me dropped the book. The picture was a black egg with magenta markings. I recognized the name all too well.

 **"Cynder..."** As soon as I said the name, images of a big black dragon killing my mother ran through my mine...and they would stop coming.

A scream rang in my ears as the entire event kept playing over and over again in my mine. It took me a minute to realize it was my own scream.

I desperately tried to ripped the page out of the book but electricity coursed through my veins when I tried.

I was grateful for the shock because it shocked me back to reality. My heart was beating loudly in my ears and I was breathing franticly.

I looked down at the book again and blasted it with ice but it bounced off and hit the wall. I flipped the page so I wouldn't have to see the egg. I tried to close my eyes but the images of Cynder stabbing my mother with her claws kept coming back.

 **"Let's just continue."** I said to myself.

I finished up as quickly as I possibly could. There was no other empty nests. Only two eggs survived, the purple dragon and my worst enemy.

I ran outside of the temple and found that it was dark outside.

 **"Maybe I'll just sleep here."** I said aloud.

I took off my satchel and set it on the ground. I ate one last time and attempted to sleep. Unfortunately every time I closed my eyes the images came back. I groaned in frustration.

I stood up on all fours then fall back on my hunches. Staring up into the sky and noticing all of the stars and how brightly they shone. The moons were glowing bright as well. It seemed like they were getting closer and closer to each other every night.

 **"Well since I can't sleep I might as well do something."** I said.

Thinking of exploring more of the temple, I walked towards it again. Passing the same statue until I reached the room with the strange pool in it. I approached the door on furthest away. When it opened I instantly changed my mind about exploring this place.

There were several other doors on the other side leading off in different directions. Turning around my gaze fell onto the egg door. An idea formed in my mind.

 **=0=**

I had just finished burying the rest of the egg shells below the baloney. Each in their separate graves. I tried my best to spell out each of the names in the dirt in front of the graves.

Once I finished I bowed my head in respect. There were many graves so it took much of the night away from me.

I flew back to where I was going to sleep before and took out the map in my satchel. I was looking for the symbol of light but I could not find it.

 **"Where did it go?"** I asked to no one. **"It's a symbol for light so maybe I have to wait for the sun to rise?"**

I shrugged and put the map back and laid down on the hard stone. This time when I closed my eyes the images did not appear.

 **=0=**

 _When I awakened I was back in the port town of Windig. I was playing around with Rose, Amelia, my new friend Aerio. We were all playing tag. I was currently it and I was chasing Amelia._

 ** _"You're never going to catch me!"_** _She said._

 ** _"We'll see about that!"_** _I called back._

 _Right as I was about to touch her tail she side stepped and I tripped right over her paw._

 _I landed on the ground with an oof. When I got back up I noticed another hatchling in front of me. She looked about three years younger than me. She was black was a magenta underbelly. Her horns were barely poking out the back of her head and she also had strange markings on her forehead._

 ** _"Hey."_** _I said._ _ **"Want to play tag with us?"**_ _I asked her._

 ** _"Tag?"_** _She said tilting her head a bit._

 ** _"Yeah!"_** _I said excitingly._ _ **"It's were someone is 'it' and that person has to 'tag' someone it order to make them 'it'."**_ _I explained._

 _She nodded in understanding._

 ** _"Hey guys!"_** _I called._ _ **"We have someone else to join us!"**_ _I said._

 ** _"Oh yes you do little hatchling."_** _I voice said behind me._

 _I turned around and saw a big black dragon in place of the smaller one. The scene changed around me. My friend's bodies lay around me as well as my sister's and my mother's._

 _A sharp pain was felt on my chest. Someone had stabbed me._

 ** _"You're it!"_** _The dragon yelled in my face, followed by laughter._

 **=0=**

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was beating and I was breathing fast. A low throbbing can be felt where I was stabbed in the dream.

I looked around and saw it was morning. I took out the map from my satchel and saw that the light symbol had indeed returned.

I instantly took off flying towards the ocean without even thinking to eat first. All I wanted to do was to get back to Shimmering Shores as fast as possible.

 **Silver: And here we have it. A bit of a sad chapter with all the eggs and all, but now Silvus knows that Spyro is alive and that Cynder came from the smear batch of eggs.**

 **Spyro: Another thing to notice is that how unstable Silvus is becoming.**

 **Silver: Correct you are Spyro**

 **Silver starts to look around for something.**

 **Silver: Where's Cynder?  
Spyro: I don't know.**

 **A low crying can be heard somewhere.**

 **Spyro: I'll find her.**

 **Silver: See you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Boyzitbig

Chapter 15: Boyzitbig

 **Silver: Here I am again bringing you another chapter!**

 **Silver: I apologize for the short chapter and the late update. My weekend was full of stuff and I didn't have any time to write a long chapter on the exact day I wanted this one out.**

 **Akward Silence.**

 **Silver: Yeah…...I'm alone right now. Spyro and Cynder went for a flight. (Mutters under his breath) Definitely making them do disclaimers for sixteen. Speaking of disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Silver: I don't not own any of the Spyro characters nor do I own the story, I do however own my OCs and storyline.**

 **Silver: If you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

 **Silver: Now on with the chapter.**

Silvus' POV:

Gabriel allowed me to rest before I explained what I found. And boy oh boy it was a good one. No nightmares no nothing, just a nice rest. My nice bed of cushions was so much better than the hard stone of the temple.

But now I've been awakened from my slumber and currently explaining what occurred at the temple.

" **Along both rows, eggs were shattered."** I said quietly. " **How many eggs were brought to the temple."**

" **I could not tell you that."** Gabriel said. " **For I do not know. Were there any surviving eggs?"**

" **There was."** I started with a smile. " **The purple dragon lives on."** I said.

Gabriel couldn't help but crack a grin at that.

" **Any others?"** He asked.

My smile disappeared and I looked down at my paws. Just noticing the burn marks on them.

" **I see."** He started. " **Now you hav-"**

He stopped mid sentence and stared at my burnt paws.

" **Fire does not make that kind of mark."** He said and I looked up at him. " **Only electricity."**

He took my burnt hands in his paws and covered my right paw; the paw with the burn. He placed his right paw on top of the burn, causing me to wince slightly. When he retrieved his paw, the burn was completely healed.

" **How-"** I began but I cut myself off after he fixed me with an untrusting gaze.

" **Another dragon survived the temple raid."** He gasped quietly. " **When I recognized the name I tried to tear out the page."** I said looking down.

" **Show me."** He said.

I walked over to the corner to where my satchel lays. I took out the book and flipped to the one other page that does not have a tear in it. I winced half expecting me to have flashbacks again, but luckily I did not.

" **Cynder..."** He muttered. " **The dragon that attacked your village."**

He walked over to a shelf and returned the book to his place.

" **Tell me Silvus."** He started. " **How big was Cynder?"**

" **Same size as you."** I said meeting his eyes.

He raised his brow at that.

" **If this is in fact the very same Cynder as the one in the book."** He said. " **The dragon eggs were due to hatch the very next day of the raid."**

My eyes widened in realization.

" **But that would mean-."** I said.

" **Yes, Cynder is three years old."** He finished for me.

" **But that isn't possible."** I exclaimed.

" **Young dragon, do not doubt the impossible."** He said. " **For what is impossible can be possible, but not in the right ways."**

" **But that would mean, that she is still a hatchling."** I said with little sympathy in my voice. " **A hatchling killed my mother!"** I said with venom in my voice.

The old Guardian looked at me with sadness. Then he turned away.

" **Now then."** He said turning to face me. " **You have completed your first mission. I have another for you but first you need a bit of training."**

" **What kind of training?"** I asked slowly.

" **You are an ice dragon yes?"**

I nodded, still confused.

" **You need to learn how to keep your body temperature low."** He said.

" **When do we start?"** I said with excitement.

" **Down the hall from your room is a training room."** He said. " **Meet me there shortly."**

" **Yes Master."** I said bowing slightly.

" **Good dragon."**

 **=0=**

As I watch the white statue of a dragon rise up from the floor I think about what my new mission is. Apparently I have to go report to the Guardian of fire, who is also the caretaker of the island Boyzitbig. An island that has a volcano that won't erupt for as long as a fire dragon is taking care of it.

The Fire Guardian is the leader of the Guardians. I got to report to him about the surviving eggs and I got to tell him that Gabriel has made me his new messenger.

Now we are going up to the outlook for me to learn about the Fire Guardian.

" **He is a wise one."** Gabriel started as I sat down opposite of him. " **Likely the wisest of our order."**

" **His compassion and care for others is unending. This Guardian is one that knows what it means to be a leader."**

" **Strong, knowledgeable, caring. Brings peace for when there is chaos between other Guardians."**

" **Training to be a Guardian is not easy. There is much you have to let go of in order to become one. Ignitus, that is his name, gave up more than others."** At this point his tone changed. " **I knew Ignitus as a hatchling. His parents were both fire dragons and they best dragons I knew at the time. Ignitus never dreamed of being a Guardian growing up, he always wanted to start a family."**

He stopped for a second to consider his next words.

" **As a Guardian you cannot have a mate."** Gabriel started. " **He never consider becoming a Guardian until his best friend, who did want to become the Fire Guardian, died. His last wish was for him to fulfill his dream. Ignitus kept his word."**

He stood up. " **That about all you need to know about him, the rest you have to discover on your own. Unlike the dragon temple, Boyzitbig is a long flight. I will pack you more frouta before you leave. Now rest up young dragon, you have a long way to go."**

He nudged me out the door.

" **To gain my trust."** He said under his breath, without me hearing.

 **=0=**

When Gabriel said that Boyzitbig was a long flight, he wasn't lying. I had to fly over miles of forest and plains, then another few miles of flying over ocean. But I finally made it to the desolate island of Boyzitbig. And when I say desolate I mean it.

From where I was, no dragons were in site. When I flew around to the other side of the island, what I found was something I did not expect. An army of creatures I recognized as the same ones that destroyed my village and I saw a certain black dragoness flying away in the distance.

 **Silver: And there we have it the end of the chapter coming through with a cliffhanger. Once again I apologize for the slow updating and the shaky plot, I will stride to put more work into it. Anyways see ya next chapter, Spyro and Cynder will be back by then.**


	16. Chapter 16: Burnt

Chapter 16: Burnt

 **Silver: Hello everyone! Back again with chapter 16!**

 **Cynder: I heard chapter 15 wasn't a very good chapter.**

 **Silver: Jeez you read it already?**

 **Cynder nodded.**

 **Spyro: Well she's not wrong.**

 **Silver: Yeah yeah I know, this chapter will be better though.**

 **Spyro: I sure hope so.**

 **He said taking flight towards my open door. Before he could get very far I grabbed onto his tail.**

 **Spyro: Hey!**

 **Silver: You're not going anywhere until you and Cynder do disclaimers!**

 **Spyro: Fine.**

 **Disclaimers.**

 **Cynder: Silver does not own any of the Spyro characters or storyline, only his own OCs and story!**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like this excuse of a story than just don't read it!**

 **Silver: Hey!**

 **Spyro flies off with Silver in pursuit of him.**

Silvus' POV:

Thinking quickly I flew down into the rock cluster below me. Praying to myself that the black demon did not spot me.

As soon as my paws hit the ground I looked up to see Cynder flying away from me.

I breathed a sigh of relief but regretted it instantly when I began to hear footsteps. I dove into the rocks.

Thankfully whatever walked by did not see me. Maybe it was due to my small body.

I stood up once again and climbed up the rocks to get a better view of the army I saw. Jumping from rock to rock wasn't too hard for me. When I got to the top I gasped.

There was a village of some sort being overrun by the same creatures that destroyed Windig. Most of it was already destroyed and I was close enough to hear the screams of the dragons inhabiting the village. Most likely fire dragons.

I dipped my head in sadness. When I rose my head again I noticed several dragons flying towards the volcano. I instantly thought of Ignitus the fire Guardian.

" **He is probably there."** I said to myself, though I probably shouldn't have.

Right as I was about to take off, an arrow ripped right through the membrane of my wing, causing me to roar loudly.

I spotted the creature quickly and spat an icicle at it. Without looking too see if I hit it or not I took off flying towards the volcano. Even with the stinging pain in my left wing.

I glanced at it to see blood protruding from it, but that wasn't going to stop me from reaching my destination.

As I flew towards it I saw at least five dragons flying towards the volcano from the village on my far left. I find myself hoping Ignitus is among them.

A sudden screech nearly caused me to crash. A quick glance behind me was all I needed to see I wasn't flying alone.

Two creatures of unknown origin were following me, and they can fly. On their backs were the creatures standing on two legs. They were heading straight towards me.

I hadn't had any flight combat training yet so my only hope was the safety of the volcano.

Several bright flashes of red light shone behind me and this weird energy type thing flew past me. Encouraging me to fly faster.

They caught up to me eventually. They got so close I could feel their breath on my tail. Right when I thought they were about to catch me, a loud roar was heard followed by blast of something.

To my left I saw two red dragons flying to my aid. I assumed the blast was fire.

I stopped flying forward and flew in place to watch the two dragons fight whatever these creatures are.

One fired a fireball then instantly changed direction to fly towards me.

" **Don't just fly there!"** He said as he flew past.

The other dragon went straight in for the creature on the back. With his paws he plucked the creature right off the flying one and dropped him.

" **Come on!"** The other dragon yelled at me.

I stopped staring and flew to keep up with the dragon flying towards the volcano.

" **What about him!"** I said talking about the dragon fighting.

" **Don't worry she can hold her own against Dreadwings!"** He yelled over the wind.

" **Dread what?"** I yelled back.

All of a sudden he started to dive and I dove after him. The wind whipping past me.

" **Dreadwings!"** He yelled. " **They're very dangerous, if you're not trained to handle them!"**

We continued to dive towards to volcano. I began to become confused, there was nowhere to dive into.

" **There!"** The dragon yelled.

I glanced over to him and saw him pointing a claw at the volcano. I could not see what he was pointing at.

" **Where! I don't see it!"** I yelled over the wind.

" **Follow me!"** He said.

I let him get ahead of me a bit till my snout was inches from his tail.

" **Follow my every move!"** He said, even though I can barely hear him. " **One mistake and you're dead!"**

I did exactly as he said.

After another thirty seconds of diving and we were halfway down the volcano, but we were just about to enter it.

As we entered it, the temperature raised drastically. The rock walls surounding us worried me a bit.

" **This isn't so bad!"** I yelled.

" **You haven't seen anything yet!"** He yelled, and he was right.

A sharp turn to the right was the beginning of it. Then to the left.

" **About to drop!"** The fire dragon yelled.

All too fast the dragon dove almost straight down with me following. Blood was rushing to my head.

" **Open wings!"** As soon as he said that I spread my wings.

I instantly shot upwards with the fire dragon following. Right under us was a river of lava.

The dragon shot me quick glance.

" **We have to be quick here, the lava has a tendency of rising and falling at random times."** He said. " **We'll wait for the lava to rise and fall once."**

I nodded in understanding.

It didn't take long for the lava to rise and fall. As soon as it did we shot forward almost instantly. The lava was close enough to feel it's intense heat. Already I was seeing the end of the tunnel of lava.

Suddenly the lava started to rise...fast.

" **I'll try and hold it off!"** I yelled.

" **With what!"** He increasing his speed across the lava lake.

Without answering I shot a blanket of ice onto the lava. Before it could hit the ice melted into water than the water evaporated and steam nearly blinded me.

But thank goodness we made it to the other side without being burnt, I spoke too soon.

" **Ah!"** I yelled.

The tip of my tail was burnt by lava and I blew ice on it to cool it down. That did little to do so.

" **Come on we are almost at the center of the mountain."** The dragon said.

We took off flying over another lava lake that did not do anything to us. All around us there was open caverns leading to different places in the volcano.

We finally made it to a large island type thing that was surrounded by lava, and it was right below the mouth of the volcano.

" **Anavo! You made it!"** Someone yelled.

On the island were four other dragons, all but one looked the same age. One looked older than the rest.

" **Who is it that is with you!"** A wise voice said.

" **A dragon headed to the same place we were."** Anavo replied landing onto the island. " **Dreadwings were chasing him so me and Estia went off to help."**

All eyes were suddenly on me.

" **Young dragon I am Ignitus."** The older one said.

" **The fire Guardian!"** I said surprised. " **I was sent to find you!"**

" **By whom?"** He asked.

" **Gabriel."** I said plainly.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

" **We will speak of this later."** He said. " **What is your name young one?"**

" **Silvus."** I replied.

" **Ignitus, shouldn't you let this hatchling speak what he needs to speak."** One of the others said, sounding afraid. " **We won't be making it out alive anyways."**

Every other dragon grunting in agreement, except Anaov.

" **Defeat is something a dragon is not familiar with."** Ignitus started. " **Though the village of fire has fallen, the fire within us has not yet been extinguished. We will fight for those who were lost, and we will make it out of here with memory of them!"** He said facing each of the dragons one by one, including me.

" **I have hope Ignitus."** Anavo said. " **That we will make it out of here, just to fight another day."**

" **Have courage my, fiery friends, we will make it out and we will fight another day."** Ignitus said nodding to Anavo.

Each one of the fire dragons bowed and replied with 'yes Ignitus'.

" **Everyone up!"** A feminine voice rang out.

" **Estia wh-!"** Anavo tired to yell.

" **No time everyone be ready to fly out the mouth of the volcano!"** Estia yelled at us, flying over us. " **On me, diamond formation!"**

Every dragon except me started to fly. Estia was in front while Ignitus was on her right and Anavo was on her left. The other three dragons completed the diamond and there was an open space in the middle.

They hovered in the air, waiting for something.

" **You nature dragon!"** Estia yelled, over the screeches of Dreadwings. " **Get in the middle!"**

I did as she said. We flew up to the mouth of the volcano. The fire dragons behind me were shooting the Dreadwings as we flew.

Once we got to the very top of the volcano, Anavo stopped.

" **Ignitus! Permission to give these guys a farewell gift?"** Anavo said gesturing to the bottom of the volcano to where the island is.

Ignitus nodded, giving Anavo permission to do whatever he is going to do.

At that moment, Anavo began to glow red. Then he opened his mouth and a huge pillar of fire was shot straight towards the island below. Once it reached it, the biggest explosion I've ever seen shook the volcano.

The island was blasted to pieces and the lava began to rise rapidly.

" **Everyone fly!"** Estia yelled.

We all followed those orders without hesitation. As soon as it seemed that we were clear of what was to come, we stopped flying forward and hovered in the air.

The volcano erupted with a grand explosion of rock and fire shooting from the mouth of it.

" **Now."** Ignitus said, breaking the silence. " **We must leave."**

 **=0=**

When we crossed the ocean we went a few miles inland just to be safe.

We all surrounded a fire for the night. Only me, Ignitus, and Avano lay awake at this time.

" **Ignitus where will we go?"** Anavo asked.

" **Warfang. We must warn the other Guardians of what is to come."** Ignitus said.

Avano nodded.

" **Aren't the other Guardians at their respected places?"** Anavo asked again.

" **I will send a messenger to each of the next morning I will send you, Estia, and someone else out."** Ignitus said looking at the others.

" **I'll do it."** I said suddenly.

Both looked at me strangely.

" **You seem a bit young for this."** Anavo said.

" **I am a capable messenger. Ignitus I have a message for you from Gabriel."** I said.

" **Who?"** Anavo asked.

" **Come, Silvus."** Ignitus said.

We walked away from Anavo into the tall grass around us.

" **If you really are from Gabriel."** Ignitus said turning around to face me. " **What is the only edible substance in his residence?"** He asked challenging me.

" **A white fruit called Frouta."** I said without hesitation.

" **What is Gabriel's element and position?"** Asking another question.

" **He is the Guardian of Light."** I said.

" **You are correct both times."** He turned away from me and looked up.

I followed his gaze and saw the red celestial moon, the green was nowhere to be found.

" **What is his message."** He finally asked.

" **The purple dragon lives."** I said.

" **That I already know."** He said facing me once again. " **And that Gabriel already knew as well."** Causing my jaw to drop.

" **How-?"** I began.

" **I told him."** He said. " **And I was the one who saved the egg."**

" **What happened?"** I asked.

Ignitus sat down onto the ground and I followed.

" **It was just another normal night."** He started.

 **=0=**

 _Ignitus' perspective:_

 _The Earth Guardian Terrado and I were in the egg hall, watching over them._

" _ **How goes patrol Terrador."**_ _I asked._

" _ **All is well Ignitus, but the night is restless."**_ _Terrador said._

 _My eye was on the purple egg, snuggled with the rest of the eggs. Gabriel had his suspicions about the Dark Army coming to attack, which is why we were assigned for this years egg keepers._

" _ **Are the others at their assigned posts?"**_ _I asked him._

" _ **Yes."**_ _He responded._

 _All of a sudden I grinned widely, and I put my paw on his shoulder._

" _ **We will not have to wait much longer! The eggs will hatch soon."**_ _I said smiling._

 _Terrador smiled back, but it soon faded when an explosion shook the temple. Dust was falling from the ceiling. The Electric Guardian Volteer came running in and looked right at me with fear in his eyes._

" _ **Save them! The Dark Armies have come!"**_ _He said._

 _Without hesitation I took the purple egg off its podium, blew fire to open the door and ran out of the temple._

 _I flew down to the river just outside the temple and put the egg inside of a half fruit._

" _ **May the Ancestors look after you."**_ _I said._ " _ **May they look after us all."**_

 _Then I pushed the dragon egg every so slightly just to get it moving._

 _By the time I got back to the temple, the other Guardians had already fled, and all the eggs were shattered into pieces._

 **=0=**

Slivus' POV:

" **I never forgave myself for not saving more than just one egg."** Ignitus said looking down.

I did not want him to feel anymore pain from the other surviving egg turning into a monster, but I have no choose.

" **Ignitus there is a second part to my message."** He looked up slowly to meet my eyes. " **Another egg survived the temple raid."**

This time he actually looked shocked.

" **How is this possible?"** He asked.

" **I do not know the answer to that but I know who it is."** I said, Ignitus gestured me to continue. " **The black dragon that attack your village, she was the other egg that survived the temple raid."**

I could not read the expression on Ignitus' face, I am afraid he might go into shock from this.

" **Dark magic is the cause of this."** He said. " **This war needs to end."**

" **War?"** I said.

" **We have been at war with the apes for ten years young dragon. Which is what caused the division of the Guardians."** He said to me. " **You are an ice dragon, which is why I am going to send you to Dante's Freezer. To warn the Guardian of Ice of what is coming."** He said walking back to where the others lay.

" **Wait…"** I began confused. " **How did you know I was an ice dragon?"** I asked.

Ignitus turned around to face me once again.

" **You have much to learn young Silvus."** He said.

Then he walked back to the camp with another word.

 **Silver: And there we have it!**

 **Spyro: This one was much longer and better than the last chapter.**

 **Silver: I know right!**

 **Silver: Well that's all for now!**

 **Spyro: Bye!**

 **Cynder: Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dante's Freezer

Chapter 17

 **Silver: Now today we have chapter 17.**

 **Silver: Got nothing else to mention so disclaimer time.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Cynder: Silver does not own any Spyro characters or story line, but he does in fact own his own OCs and story.**

 **Silver: And if you don't like the story than just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

Islands, so many island. I was so thankful that all the islands I passed were under dragon control. If they weren't then I probably wouldn't have been able to make it to Dante's Freezer without being shot down.

Speaking of Dante's Freezer, it surely lives up to it's name. This place was colder than any of place I've been, but it is also the most desolate place I've ever been.

Everywhere was covered in snow and looking inland I saw just a wall of whiteness far off from me.

I was warned by Ignitus that Dante's Freezer was home to the fiercest blizzards in all of the Dragon Realms.

The beating of wings sounded behind me. I turned around to see my fire dragon companion.

" **We best be moving on."** He said as soon as we landed.

Estia and Anavo insisted that they send someone else with me. One of the fire dragons that escaped with us volunteered immediately. This drake was a least half of Ignitus' height and almost doubled mine. His horns are curved back almost exactly like Ignitus' horns. They were also orange along with his underbelly and he also had an orange crest along his sides.

He began to walk in front of me, right towards the huge blizzard.

" **Whoa wait."** I said aloud.

He stopped and turned his head to look at me.

" **We're going that way?"** I asked.

" **This is the way to the village of Frieren and the Fortress of Eisen. I suggest you stay close to me."** He said.

I did so. He stood still long enough for me walk beside him. His red scales began to glow slightly and heated up. I was close enough to feel the heat but far enough that our scales weren't touching.

Right as we walked through the wall of whiteness, all I could see was the faint red glow of the dragon next to me.

" **What was your name again?"** I asked over the wind. " **Wasn't it Kat...no..wait it's Kafto!"**

" **Correct you are Silvus!"** He yelled as he pulled me closer with his wing.

We continued walking, at one point we started to walk up a hill and the snow was getting deeper but thankfully our paws prevent us from sinking.

The wind was howling around but another howl cut through the air. One that didn't sound like the wind at all. It sounded unnatural.

" **Drop!"** Kafto yelled suddenly.

I dropped to the ground instantly. Kafto dropped beside me and covered me with a wing. He dropped the blanket of heat and the glow.

" **What is it!"** I whisper loudly.

" **Quiet!"** He whispered back and I shut my mouth.

Through the wind I could hear more howls and they were getting closer. So close I could start to hear footsteps, multiple footsteps. By the sound of it there was a whole pack of them.

I crawled forward ever so slightly and looked out from under Kafto's wing. All I saw were faint grey shapes only a few feet in front of us.

The only reason why they didn't come after us is because Kafto was covered in snow and he was covering me.

It was a full five minutes before the howls and footsteps finally faded away.

Kafto stood up and I followed. He reactivated his heat blanket and his glowing scales.

" **What were those."** I hissed in his ear.

" **Those were Ghoul Hounds, one of three natives to Dante's Freezer."** He said starting to walk forward once again.

" **Who are the other two?"** I asked.

Instead of yelling we walking closer so that our heads were right next to each other.

" **Ice Snouts and Ghouls but they are also called Trolls, they are skeletal creatures that should not be trifled with."** He said.

" **Then why are their dragons here?"** I asked as we trudged on.

" **We have an alliance with them, we protect them from invasion and we get half control over the island."** He responded. " **Most of the dragons live inside of the village but most of the soldiers and the trolls live in the fortress. The Ice King has control over the Fortress and the Ice Guardian Cyril lives inside the village to represent the dragon control over this island and the islands going towards the mainland."**

My six year old mind could barely process all this information, I couldn't even come up with a good response. So for the rest of the walk was in silence except for the howling wind.

After a good thirty minutes of continuous walking I finally got another question for Kafto.

" **If dragons are allied with the trolls then why did we have to hide from the Ghoul Hounds?"** I asked. " **Wouldn't they be with the trolls?"**

" **Some of the Ghoul Hounds are tamed but most are wild and especially vicious during the blizzards, same goes for the Ices Snouts."** He said.

" **Oh….great."** I responded with.

I would not want to live here. It's too cold and I wouldn't want to worry about this hounds on a day to day basis. The only reason I have for ever coming back here once I leave my message, is if I have another message to bring here.

Suddenly Kafto stopped me almost bumping right into his wing.

I was about to ask why we stopped when a voice cut through the air.

" **Password!'** A gruff voice asked.

" _ **What is so high that a dragon can't even reach!**_ " Kafto yelled back up.

" **Password accepted!"** The same voice answered back, followed by the groan of a door opening. " **Welcome to Frieren!"**

When we passed through the now visible gates the blizzard left us pretty much instantly. The color of both the gates and the outside walls was a light blue material.

The made street contained a row of houses that were made of stone brick and wood. At the end of the street was a large temple made out of the same material the walls were made out of. Instead of exploring the town we headed straight towards the temple, passing by several ice dragons along the way.

At the temple doors there were two dragons posted at either side, they both had light blue scales and armor to match.

" **Halt!"** They said blocking the door with their wings. " **What business do you have here!"**

" **We come with a message for the Ice Guardian."** Kafto said.

" **Messenger eh? Find then you best be on your way, but I'll be escorting you."** The guard said.

Kafto nodded.

We walked through the massive temple doors but not as big as the ones at Shimmering Shores.

Along the sides of the hall were all ice banners and the walls were made out of blue brick. At the end of the hall was another set of double doors, I half expected us to go through there but instead we went down a smaller half with several other doors. Probably rooms for dragons. We went up a set of stairs.

At the top was a small hallway and at the end of the hallway was a big blue door.

The guard went up to the door and knocked three times with a second after each knock.

" **Enter."** A voice full of nobility could be heard on the other side.

As the door opened a familiar looking Guardian can be seen on the other side.

 **Silver: Literally had no time this weekend to work on this chapter plus I had no ideas for it either.**

 **Spyro: Excuses excuses.**

 **Silver: You try writing!**

 **Spyro: Haha can't type with my claws.**

 **Silver: Whatever see everyone next time.**

 **Spyro: Hehe see ya everyone.**

 **Cynder: Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Frozen Stiff

Chapter 18: Frozen Stiff

 **Silver: Here we go with chapter 18 everyone!**

 **Spyro: Here's hoping it's not a let down.**

 **Silver: (Nervously laughs) Yeah I'll be working on that.**

 **Cynder: How?**

 **Silver: Thanks for asking Cynder! (Glares at Spyro) I am going to have at least 2,500 words per chapter and every chapter is going to be coming out once a week, Sunday evening.**

 **Spyro: What's the difference?**

 **Silver: Well for one I would sometimes get a chapter out late mondays and they would be super short chapters to top it all off.**

 **Spyro: Of course of course but you sometimes make it up with a long chapter.**

 **Silver: Yes but I would like to make all my chapters the same length and out at a consistent time. I want to be a good and responsibly writer, especially to those who are reading my story and those who like it as well.**

 **Cynder: Speaking of. It would be great if those who are reading would give their honest opinion of this story, and maybe give suggestions. Silver could use them and I bet he would love to answer question asked by you guys!**

 **Silver: Anyways I'll be handling disclaimers today!**

 **Both Spyro and Cynder noded.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Silver: I do not own the Spyro characters nor do I own the storyline, only my own OCs and story!**

 **Silver: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it!**

Silvus' POV:

" **Ah Khris what brings you here?"** Asked Cyril as we walked in.

" **Tis not me that wanted to see you."** Said Khris the guard as he moved out of the way to reveil us.

Cyril eyes widen as though he recognized someone. I thought he was looking at me for a moment but I realized that his vision wasn't in my direction.

" **Kafto!"** He said. " **What brings the messenger of Ignitus to Dante's Freezer?"** Cyril asked.

" **Both a personal matter as well as an urgent one."** Kafto responded with gesturing at the last part.

" **I see."** He said with sudden interest while looking at me. " **You are dismissed private."** Cyril said without taking his eye off me.

" **Yes sir."** Khris the guard said taking his leave, shutting the door behind him.

When the guard left Cyril stood up from whatever he was laying on. At full height he was almost as tall as Ignitus but he stood like he was proud of it.

" **Which matter involves the hatchling."** The Guardian asked.

" **The urgent one."** Kafto respond with.

" **Let's start with the urgent matter shall we."** Cyril said finally taking his eyes off me.

I sat down on my haunches and prepared to speak.

" **Take it away Silvus."** Kafto said following my lead.

I nodded and Cyril refocused his attention on me.

" **The port village of Windig and the village of Feuer both have been destroyed."** I began.

" **Hmm...what of Ignitus and Hadriel?"** Cyril asked without a change in tone.

" **Both are still alive and I think they are in Warfang."** I said again.

" **Is that all?"** He asked.

" **No."** I said. " **The one responsible for the destruction of the village..was a dragon."** At this Cyril's expression faltered a little bit. " **A dragon born in the year of the dragon."**

" **Impossible!"** Cyril said suddenly. " **There were no survivors! Even if it were possible a dragon at the age of three cannot destroy two villages!"**

I leaned back due to Cyril's sudden outburst. Anger coursed through my veins and I was about to scream back at him. Then I realized how disrespectful that would be to do, especially towards a Guardian.

Luckily Kafto cut in.

" **It's true..I saw the dragon with my own eyes."** Kafto said. " **Eyes were red as blood and she had apes to command as well. According to Ignitus, Cynder, was corrupted by dark magic."**

Cyril calmed down a bit from that. I was slightly displeased from that.

" **Another thing to add."** Kafto said. " **This piece of information can only be known to the Guardians and the messengers, this was under orders from Ignitus himself."**

Cyril nodded in understanding.

" **Another egg survived the temple raid."** I started. " **This one was saved and hidden by Ignitus."**

" **Hurry up then!"** Cyril said giving me an impatient look.

" **The purple dragon lives."** I said.

I expected him to take this coolly but…

" **How did I not know this before! I was there!"** He said leaning into my face.

I cracked a grin as I thought about what I was going to say.

" **Maybe if you weren't frozen stiff you would've known!"** I said laughing at my own pun.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kafto trying not laugh. I also noticed Cyril's face beginning to turn red from anger.

" **Now listen here you little whelp!"** He started. " **You need to learn some manners when you're talking to an elder! Especially one as high ranking as I!"** He said beating his chest.

" **That's not the point Cyril."** Kafto started grinning a little. " **The point is that the Purple Dragon lives and only the Guardians know it."**

Cyril sat backward looking flustered.

" **Is that it? I have more important matters to attend to."** Cyril said.

" **Not yet I still have something to ask."** Kafto said causing Cyril to look displeased.

" **And?"** Cyril said sounding as displeased as he looked.

" **I would like permission to take my sister out of Dante's Freezer Defence Forces."** Kafto asked.

Cyril smirked and sat down on his haunches.

" **I believe it is out of my druistriction to Kafta from her duties here."** Cyril said. " **You'd have to ask General Kryo, but I doubt he'd want to let any soldiers leave after the information you gave me. The Defence Force will need every dragon available to defend against the Dark Armies."** Cyril finished keeping his smirk the entire time.

" **I thought Guardians had the same powers as Generals?"** Kafto asked.

" **I thought Ignitus would have told you?"** Cyril said putting on a mask of surprise. " **Guardians don't have all the power."** Cyril said with….amusement? " **Though if it were up to me I would let your sister go. The might of ices dragons is unmatched!"**

" **More like their pride is unmatched."** Kafto said under his breath.

" **But your younger sister, Snow, however is within my jurisdiction so I will allow her to leave with you."** Cyril said still looking pleased.

" **Thank you Guardian Cyril."** Kafto said bowing, and Cyril gave a slight nod.

" **At least someone has respect."** Cyril muttered. " **I suggest you leave to find the General now, he should be at The Fortress of Eisen."**

Kafto nodded and I followed.

" **You are dismissed."** Cyril said.

 **=0=**

I was a little unhappy that Kafto didn't tell me he had another reason for coming here. I wanted to get out of her as soon as possible and get back to Gabriel and report what had happened. He was probably wondering where I was all this time.

" **So when are we going to the Fortress of Eisen?"** I asked Kafto as we walked through the street.

This time around I actually got a good look at the village now that we weren't running through the street.

The surrounding buildings were all mostly made out of this greyish brick, most were designed the same way. I figured they were homes. The other buildings, I suspect, are shops or inns. Maybe barracks or armies, but they might mostly be at the Fortress from what I've heard from Kafto.

The street itself was made out of this greyish blue brick, different from the blue walls.

" **The Fortress is west from where we are."** Kafto said. " **But we won't be going anywhere until the blizzard lifts."**

" **When will that be?"** I asked.

" **Most blizzards in Dante's Freezer usually last up to weeks, months even."** He responded casually.

My jaw nearly hit the ground.

" **We could be here for a week!"** I yelled, causing the dragons around me to jump.

" **Well we don't know when this blizzard started, plus we are going to take the next convoy over there. But not until I get my little sister."** Kafto said.

" **How old is she?"** I asked as we went down another streetway.

" **I reckon she is the same age as you."** He responded.

" **So six and a half ?"** I said.

" **Sure is."** He said.

We turned many corners, I had no idea where we were going. It amazed me that Kafto knew exactly where he was going.

He kept making lefts and rights until we finally reached a building that looked exactly like the other buildings. Nothing different than the rest.

Kafto suddenly turned around.

" **Keep your mouth shut."** He said.

I nodded slowly.

He knocked on the door and stepped back. I just stood behind him not saying a word.

" **Just a minute."** A female voice could be heard from the door, as well as the door rattling.

The door opened to reveal a light blue dragon that looked almost exactly like Kafto. Same curved back horns and the same type of crest. The only difference was the color.

Kafto was red with an orange underbelly and orange crest. This dragon was light blue with a light purple underbelly and light purple crest.

" **Kafto."** She said.

Kafto nervously laughs.

" **Hi…..Kafta."** He said nervously. " **It's been awhile."**

I suddenly got the feeling that I was intruding on a family dispute.

Instead of Kafta running to slap Kafto like I expected her to, she just ran up and hugged him.

" **I've missed you so much."** She said.

I couldn't see what Kafto expression from back here.

" **Y-you did?"** He said. " **Even after-?"**

" **Yes, Snow missed you as well."** She said.

Kafta broke the hug and place her paw on his cheek. Then she sudden looked in my direction and her smile grew.

" **Who's this?"** She asked gesturing to me. " **Ah we'll do introductions inside, the blizzard is reaching it's peak."**

She turned around and led us inside.

The room inside was square with other doors at the end of the room. There was a large blue rug in the middle, as well as a fireplace to the left and with two windows on either side. There was also a set of stairs to the right.

Almost everything in the room was blue, including the several cushions surrounding the fireplace.

" **Have a seat, I'll bring some tea."** She said walking into another room.

I rushed over to the nearest cushion to the fireplace, setting down on it. It was soft like snow.

Kafto followed my lead.

He didn't say anything as he sat down, he just stared at the slowly dying fire. He suddenly shot a small flame at it and relight it.

" **So instead of us going through the blizzard like before."** I started. " **We came here to visit your family?"**

Kafto just continued to stare at the fire. He didn't even acknowledge that I was even there. Until I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye.

" **My sister will have questions."** He said without looking at me. " **Let me answer them."**

" **But-"** I was interrupted by Kafta walking in with our tea.

" **Here we are."** She said walking in currying three bowls of tea on her wing.

" **One for you."** Kafta said placing one down in front of Kafto. " **One for you."** Placing one in front of me. " **And one for me."** She placed the last one at the third cushion to the left of Kafto and sat down.

" **Now introductions are in order."** Kafta said slipping a bit of her tea.

I picked up the bowl in front of me with both my paws and brought it up to my mouth. Finally quenching the thirst I've had. The warm liquid cooled me down from the cold I've felt.

" **Kafta this is Silvus, Silvus this is Kafta...my twin sister."** Kafto said.

" **Nice to meet you Kafta!"** I said happily, though in reality I just wanted to get out of here.

" **Right back at you."** She replied. " **What brings you to Dante's Freezer?"**

I was about to answer when Kafto did so for me.

" **We came here to bring a message to Cyril."** Kafto said.

" **Ah, forgot you took the job of being Ignitus' messenger bot."** Kafta said. " **I assume Silvus here is a messenger in training."**

" **Actually he is a messenger for Hadriel the Wind Guardian."** Kafto said.

My eyes widened in realization on why Kafto wanted to answer her questions. He wanted to lie to her. His own sister! I opened my mouth to put a stop to it but Kafto gave me a look that clearly said, 'Do...Not...Talk'.

I opened and closed my mouth awkwardly until I just kept my mouth shut.

" **Oh and what do the two messengers bring?"** Kafta asked raising a scaly eyebrow.

" **Well if you** _ **must**_ **know."** Kafto started with. " **The port village of Windig and the village of Feuer have both fallen."**

Kafta smile sudden faded.

" **And it won't be long before the ones responsible come to Dante's Freezer."** Kafto said with his voice full of worry. " **Which is why I came here, to get you and Snow out of here before it's too late."**

At this point Kafto took Kafta's paws in his own.

" **Please come with me to Warfang, we'll be safe there. We can be a family again."** Kafto said.

Kafta just stared at the ground without saying a word. Then she sudden looked up at Kafto with tears in her eyes.

" **If what you say is true."** She started. " **About an attack on Dante's Freezer. Then I can't leave the Defence Force. The dragons of this village need protection, I can't abandon them. Like you did all those years ago."** She finished by wrenching her paws away from Kafto's.

Now I really felt like I am stepping on private territory right now. This is probably stuff I shouldn't know or be apart of.

Kafta began to walk away towards the back of the room and came to a stop by a shelf.

In front of her I could barely make out a sketch of a family of dragons. I soon realized that it was Kafto's family.

" **But what about Snow?"** Kafto asked. " **Don't you want her safe?"**

Kafta whipped around and pointed a claw at Kafto's face.

" **Don't try and guilt me into this!"** She said. " **I am not abandoning Dante's Freezer and those that need protection!"**

" **But what about Snow."** Kafto said calmly. " **What about her protection?"**

Kafta began to edge away from Kafto ever so slowly towards the stairs.

" **She will be safe with me."** Kafta said quietly.

Just just stared down at her paws. It didn't even seem like she believed her own words.

This has gone on long enough, the two were getting nowhere. It's time for me to intervene.

I stood up from my cushion and move in between the two, but not enough so that I wasn't blocking their sight of each other.

" **No.."** I started speaking to Kafta. " **She won't."**

Kafta gaze at me hardened.

" **What makes you say that."** She said.

" **You don't understand the power that the apes have."** I said.

Now started to glare at me,. I felt like her eyes were piercing my soul. I wanted nothing more but to look away but I held my gaze.

" **How would a child like you understand what power apes have?"** She said with a bit of sass, her previously happy mood was now gone.

" **I've seen what they've done and I know better then most of what's to come."** I said. " **It would be best if you all left."**

At this Kafta just laughed. I tilted my head in confusion at that.

" **Did Kafto leave an impression on you?"** Kafta said. " **Let me guess, he convinced you to abandon your family in a time of need. I wouldn't be surprised."**

I was left speechless.

Thankfully Kafto intervened for me.

" **Actually he came to us on Boyzitbig."** He said. " **I don't actually know why he isn't with his family."**

Kafto looked at me curiously, as well as Kafta.

I knew what they wanted, but I wasn't about to melt down in front of two dragons I barely knew. This was personal and they didn't need to know the details.

" **Lets just say that I understand why Kafto wants your safety."** I said. " **If you want to stay and protect this village, that's your choice. But don't let your young sister but a part of the terror of war."**

I don't know when I actually started to care about this family. Til I realized that I don't want them to feel the same pain I felt. The same pain that I still feel.

" **Fine…."** Kafta sighed. " **I won't be able to change either of your minds. You can take Snow with you when you leave."**

Kafta walked back over to the family portrait, then walked up to Kafto.

" **But you may have to wait awhile, she is at class."** Kafta said. " **We might as well pick her up at the temple."**

Kafta walked towards the door and we followed. She opened the door to the cold winter land. I looked back at the fire, longing to return to it's heat.

When we got outside there were several dragons dress in armor running towards the temple. Kafta called one of them over. Then I noticed that practically the whole town was running to the temple.

The soldier left Kafta quickly and she looked back at us with eyes wide. She looked almost pale.

" **What?"** Kafto asked as she walked back over to us. " **I know that look what is going on?"**

" **There…"** She started, sounding stressed but strangely confident at the same time. " **The surrounding islands are now controlled by apes."**

I stifled a gasp.

" **And Dante's Freezer is completely surrounded by ape ships."**

 **Silver: And! Cliffhanger!**

 **Spyro: Great.**

 **Silver: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Cynder: Hopefully it wasn't a let down, there will be action next chapter though!**

 **Silver: Yep! I'm also going to be attempting my first actual battle scene! Excluding the battle between Cynder and Silvus' mom.**

 **Cynder: Would love to hear everyone's opinion of this story!**

 **Silver: Yep! See everyone next time!**

 **Spyro: See ya!**

 **Cynder: Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Preparation

Chapter 19: Preparation

 **Silver: Hello everyone! Happy Easter!**

 **Cynder: Easter?**

 **Silver: I'll explain later. How is everyone? Good? Lovely.**

 **Silver: I'm not though because I'm sick! Yay.**

 **Spyro: Don't get us sick.**

 **Silver: I won't don't worry.**

 **Spyro: Disclaimers?**

 **Silver: Yep.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Silver: I do not own the Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline.**

 **Spyro: And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

Everyone, included us three, were running towards the temple. Most dragons around were wearing armor. I suspect that they were all soldiers.

Looking around as we ran I realized that we were slightly out of place. We are the only ones that weren't wearing armor.

Arriving at the temple was almost worse than the run itself. I was surrounded by dragons that were all bigger than me, and everyone was so jam packed I couldn't move.

Kafto, who was next to me, crouched down.

" **Hop on."** He said.

I climbed on his back from his left wing. From up here I could see everything. All the warriors around me wearing their armor. I could see the front of the temple where Cyril and another armored dragon stood. Behind me there was several dragons behind me that weren't in armor.

By the looks of it, most of them were hatchlings, or Dragonesses.

" **Attention!"** A voice called, it sounded strangely like Cyril but just a bit different.

Immediately everyone was silent.

" **Thank you!"** He said.

" **Who's that?"** I whispered to Kafto.

" **That's General Kryo."** He whispered back. " **Cyril's brother."**

My jaw dropped. Cyril's family seems to have a lot of power. Maybe too much, if Kryo is anything like Cyril.

" **If you have not heard yet!"** Kryo started. " **Our patrol has spotted ape ships surrounding the island!"**

Several gasps were heard behind me but not in front.

" **We also have received word that the surrounding islands have fallen!"** He said. " **It is obvious that they wish to control Dante's Freezer! We will not run and abandon our allies to the apes!"**

" **What about the hatchlings!"** Someone yelled.

" **And the civilians!"**

" **We have to flea!"**

" **We're doomed!"**

Voice after voice were overlapped each other, hardly anything anyone said could be understood. There was so much panic. It seems that the only ones calm was me, Kafto, Kafta and most of the Dante's Freezer Defence Force.

" **Enough!"** This time Cyril shouted and raising his wings to get everyone's attention. " **I will not tolerate panic! We are ice dragons we do not go down without a fight! We will defend this island from those who wish to take it!"** He said followed by cheering, mostly from the DFDF.

Kryo put his paw on Cyril's shoulder. He looked back at Kryo and nodded to him.

Cyril backed away from his position and Kryo took his place.

" **Where is Captain Kafta?"** He asked the crowd.

I felt Kafto tense under me. He probably was just as shocked as I was. Who knew that Kafta was the captain of DFDF.

Dragon who were in front of us spread apart to make a path straight to Cyril and the General.

" **Ah! There you are."** Kryo said.

Cyril suddenly whispered something in Kryo's ear and pointed straight at us. I tensed as the General looked straight at me and Kafto.

" **Bring those two with you."** He said, directing his statement to Kafta.

" **Come on guys."** She whispered to us.

Kafta started to walk forward and Kafto followed with me on top. I felt the surrounding dragon's eyes on me. For the first time in my life I felt nervous. I had no idea why the General wanted us to do.

" **Kafta where is your armor?"** Kryo asked.

" **I will send someone to retrieve it."** She said.

Kryo nodded in response, then turned his gaze on me and Kafto.

" **Are these the messengers you spoke of?"** Kryo asked, who I assumed was Cyril.

" **Yes but I wouldn't recommend listening to the hatch-"** Kryo raised his paw which silenced Cyril instantly.

Kryo kept eye contact with me the whole time.

" **Hatchling."** He started softly. " **Do you know what's coming?"** He asked me.

I nodded mutely.

" **Tell me."** He said.

" **A-a dragon."** I suffered in the presence of someone with high authority.

" **A dragon?"** He said. " **What kind of dragon."**

I opened my mouth to respond but Kafto beat me to it.

" **We should speak about this in private."** He said.

Cyril smirked at this and turned to walk into the temple.

" **Follow me."** Cyril said.

One by one Kafto, Kafta, me, Kryo and Cyril walked inside, followed by a few nameless soldiers.

We didn't get far into the temple, only to the main room. It was probably the biggest room in the temple.

" **Now."** Kryo started. " **What about this dragon?"**

" **The Dark Armies have a new weapon.** "Kafto answered. " **She has already taken over the island of Boyzitbig and destroyed the port village of Windig."**

" **Hmm, this dragon's got power, I'll admit that."** Cyril said. " **So you think that thi9s dragon can defeat us?"**

" **Wait hold up."** Kafta said, all eyes turning to her. " **How do you know that this evil dragon is coming here? This island doesn't provide any strategic advantage unlike Boyzitbig and Windig."**

" **Don't you think that the armada of ships surrounding is enough evidence that their next attack is here?"** One of the nameless soldiers asked.

I assume that he was one of the soldiers on the patrol that spotted the ships. Out of everyone in the room, he looked the most tense.

" **Either way we need to build up a defense."** Kafta said with a grin.

General Kryo saw the grin and replicated it.

" **I know that look."** He said. " **What do you have in mind?"**

I saw Cyril rolls his eyes. I was beginning to think that he just doesn't like anyone.

" **First things first we need to evacuate the civilians."** Kafta said. " **Cyril I'm sure you'll see to that."** She said turning to him.

Cyril looked that he wanted to object but couldn't before Kryo interrupted him.

" **Yes and the rest of us can be a distraction to by them time."** Kryo said. " **With the help of the Ice King we can even push them back."** Kryo turned to Cyril. " **Take the civilians through the underground tunnels, you know where to go from there."**

Cyril kept on opening his mouth and closing it as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words out. I almost laughed at his speechlessness.

" **Now wait just a moment."** Cyril finally spoke. " **I'm not just about to leave! I am your greatest asset in this fight!"**

" **What happened to 'the might of the ice dragons is unmatched.'"** I said while smirking.

" **Stay out of this** _ **nature dragon**_ **."** Cyril retorted.

It sounded like he wasn't trained like Ignitus to recognize a dragon's element.

" **Actually I'm an ice dragon, like you."** I said shooting a small icicle to prove it.

My tiny icicle shattered on the ground in front of Cyril. Everyone's jaw was dropped at the face that I wasn't a nature dragon.

" **Great, now I'm feeling really out of place right now."** Kafto said.

" **Let's get back to the topic at hand."** Kafta said. " **Cyril so are you or are you not going to lead several hundred civilians to safety?"**

Cyril's scales began to turn pick from anger.

" **Don't be trying to boss me around."** Cyril said angrily. " **I don't even know why you apart of the DFDF! It's against tradition! What's next? A female Guardian! HAH! Highly improbable."**

Everyone just stood in silence after Cyril's little outburst. There was tension in the air and it was close to breaking. Someone had to put a stop to it and someone did.

" **That's enough Cyril and Kafta."** Kryo said. " **Cyril you only take orders from me, Kafta do not disrespect those of a higher rank."**

Cyril smirked at this and Kryo saw it.

" **But you will still lead the civilians through the tunnel."** Kryo said. " **That's an order Cyril, I don't want to see you defy it."**

Cyril looked like he wanted to argue so badly, but he knew he couldn't disobey a direct order.

" **Kafta, send someone to retrieve your armor, I want to her of your plan."** Kryo said. " **You two can either go with Cyril or stay here to defend with us. What will it be?"**

All eyes were on me and Kafto. Kafto nudged me with his shoulder, signifying that he wanted me to make the decision.

I have watched two villages fall already, I do not wish to see another fall. They may need every dragon in order to win this, despite what Cyril may think. I may not be very skilled in my element but perhaps I can make a difference.

" **We will stay and help defend the island."** I said.

Kryo nodded.

" **Scout, ring the evacuation bell."** Kryo said. " **Cyril get to the tunnels. Kafta find your sister and tell her to take these two to the smithy, then come back here and will devise a plan. Is that clear?"**

Everyone nodded.

" **Good."**

 **=0=**

" **Snow!"** Kafta yelled as we ran through the temple.

We seen to be in a wide hallway with doors every few feet. Inside each room were several cushions arranged in a certain order. As soon as you walk in there is a desk near the front of the room.

" **What are these?"** I said to Kafto.

" **Those are classrooms."** He replied as we continued to fast walk. " **This temple is also a school, most are separate from the temple."**

I was about to ask why but I couldn't. We had found Snow.

" **Snow!"** Kafta said. " **There you are."**

I couldn't see her from behind Kafta.

" **Kafta, what going on?"** A high pitched voice replied. " **I hear the bells?"**

I didn't even realize that bells were ringing, it was a very low tone. It was due to the fact that we are inside a temple that I couldn't hear it very well,

" **We are evacuating."** She said softly. " **But us soldiers are staying."**

" **What do you need me to do?"** She asked with sudden determination.

" **Take these two to the smithy."** She said sidestepping to reveal us.

" **Kafto!"** Snow said happily and she ran up and hugged his leg. " **I missed you."** She said sniffling a little bit.

Kafto brought his free leg around to hug her back.

" **I missed you to."** His only reply was.

This time I actually got a good look at her. She was fully light blue, but with semi-white horns and claws. On her sides there was a white outline of a snowflake, and there are more continuing down her tail and getting smaller at the same time.

From Kafto legs see then noticed me. Her eyes are a light blue but her left eye is lighter than the right.

" **Who's this?"** She asked letting go of Kafto and walking up to me. " **He has pretty eyes."**

I was shocked by this. No one has ever complimented me on my eyes.

" **Snow!"** Kafta said, her voice laced annoyance. " **This is Silvus."**

" **Hi Silvus!"** She said taking my paw and shaking it. " **It's nice to meet you!"** She said.

" **I-It's nice to meet you too Snow."** I said trying to match her happy tone but couldn't.

" **Sorry about that."** Kafta whispered in my ear. " **She just hasn't seen a dragon white purple eyes before."**

" **So you want me to take them to the smithy?"** Snow asked. " **Anything else?"**

" **Yes I need you to run home and grab my armor then meet me at the main hall of the temple."** Kafta said.

" **You got it!"** Snow said. " **C'mon Kafto and Silvus!"**

Right after she ran off I followed. I noticed Kafto wasn't following so I backtracked a few steps.

Kafta was whispering something in Kafto's ear. I was too far away to make out what she was saying.

" **Are you guys coming or what?"** Snow's voice was heard down the hall.

" **We'll finish this later."** I heard Kafta say. " **Go."**

Kafto ran away from Kafta and caught up with me. Without stopping we caught up to Snow pretty quickly.

" **Hopefully they have armor for your size."** Snow said to me.

 **=0=**

Kafta found armor that suited him pretty well.

His helm was red with the symbol for fire engraved in it. As well as the grieves and tail guard. The rest of his body was covered in red links.

Now I just got to find armor for myself. I was going to ask Snow where I could find some but she had already left to get Kafta's armor.

The blacksmith had multiple floors with all the same armor, but not one was my size.

" **Excuse me do you know where I can a suit of armor that would fit this little guy?"** Kafto asked the dragon behind a desk.

" **Ah yes there should be armor just his size on the top floor, but I do believe that there isn't any armor for nature dragons I'm afraid."** The buff looking dragon replied, he also seemed to be the only other fire dragon on this island.

" **That will do."** Kafto said turning away from the desk and walking over to me. " **There should be some armor at the top floor."**

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. There was a total of five floors, each containing armor. All of them looked to be made especially for ice dragons.

Once we reached the top floor we started to see something different.

There were rows of armor stands just like the other floors, but this time most of them were as tall as me. Most of the armor looked the same.

Light blue with white on the edges. Only the last set of armor was different from the rest. The helmet looked like it would fit me perfectly, as well as the other pieces.

This one was light blue but the edges were lighter and had more shine to it. On either side of the helm there was the symbol for ice engraved on it. Same with all the other pieces.

I reached to take the helmet of the stand. It was smooth by my touch and I felt power from it. I put the helmet on my head and felt my chest get colder than normal. It was like I was shooting ice inside of myself.

Putting on the other pieces had the same effect.

Unlike every other suit of armor I've seen, this one had no links. I felt like I could run a mile with this suit of armor.

" **It fits you well."** Kafto said with a smile.

" **Yours doesn't look bad."** I said.

" **This was my old suit of armor when I used to live here. I left it behind."** He said making his way towards the stairs.

" **Why did you leave it?"** I asked following closely.

" **Didn't need it."** He said quickly.

" **Oh."** Was my only reply.

When we made it to the bottom the blacksmith called us over.

" **That is a good suit of armor you chose there."** He said in a gruff voice. " **It enhances the users element with spirit gems. Once you grow out of it you're free to come find me so I can resize it for you."**

" **Thank you sir."** I said.

" **Any price."** Kafto asked.

" **No, price for friends eh?"** He said bumping Kafto on the shoulder. " **Good luck in battle!"**

" **Aren't you coming too?"** I asked.

" **Well of course! I just need to (ahem) finish something."** He said with a wink.

I waved goodbye to the blacksmith and walked out the door with Kafto following.

" **Alright it's time to get back to the temple."** He said.

I nodded in reply.

 **=0=**

" **Anyone who can shoot a good icicle please raise your right wing!"** Kafta said from the steps of the temple.

More than half of the soldiers raised their wing. I did not raise my wing neither did Kafto who was next to me. When I finally get back to Gabriel I need to ask him to teach me some moves.

" **Perfect! Now I need all of you to stay here, everyone else follow Kryo!"** She said.

Kryo started to walk towards the main gate with several dragons following. Me and Kafto began to follow as well.

" **Silvus!"** Kafta called.

I turned around to see her beckoning me over to her. I kinda wanted to stay with Kafto but whatever Kafta wanted me for it may be important.

" **You to Kafto."** She added when she saw that he started to walk away.

As a ton of soldiers moved with Kryo, me and Kafto moved towards Kafta. I noticed that she had her armor on.

It looked about the same as any old suit of armor but instead it had a horn sprouting from her forehead. The helmet also had some other strange symbols on it.

" **That armor suits you well."** She said as I walked up the steps. " **Same with you Kafto."**

" **Thanks!"** I said cheerfully.

Kafto just nodded silently. I wonder if he was thinking about that conversation he had with Kafta.

" **Captain!"** A gruff voice called.

" **I am here!"** Kafta said. " **Who calls?"**

" **Tis I!"** A dragon in a suit of red armor came from the crowd. " **And I have brought what you wished."**

He ran up to us, bowing slightly to Kafta. Then he took something out of his small satchel to was on his side.

The strange object had a leather strap in a loop. There was also two pieces of glass connected by a piece of metal.

" **Ah perfect timing."** She said taking the invention from his paw. " **Does it work?"**

" **It has passed all my tests."** He said. " **And I have one more for you."** He said taking the second one out and passing it to Kafta.

" **Once this is all over I'll be sure to pay you handsomely."** She said admiring the idea in her paws

" **There is no need."** He said. " **I will be taking my leave now."**

Bowing once again before making his exit.

" **Kafta?"** Kafto said. " **What is that?"**

She turned to him and gave him a grin.

" **These are blizzard goggles."** She said. " **They allow the user to see through the toughest of snowstorms."**

I became excited, I began hoping that I would use them, but I thought better than that. Kafta will probably use them.

" **Now!"** She said. " **We don't have much time! I already briefed you all on the plan on dealing with the dreadwings! So everyone get to your positions and deactivate the blizzard shield!"**

Once she finished talking everyone gave a salute and responded with a yes sir.

" **Silvus Kafta."** She said getting our attention. " **Get to that tower, from down here we can't really determine when we should fire."**

She pointed to a tower that was near the corner of the great wall surrounding the village. It looked like you could stand on top of it.

" **Once you see the dreadwings closing in I want Kafto to shoot a fireball."** She said. " **The whole village will be inside the blizzard so the enemy will not be able to spot us, which is why we need these goggles."** She said tossing me one of the pair of goggles before putting a pair on herself.

I caught the goggles easily but I did not put them on just yet.

" **Why me and not Kafto?"** I asked.

" **Because they only work on ice dragons."** She said before running down. " **Good luck!"** She said.

 **Silver: Yeah yeah I know I said that this chapter would contain a battle, but I didn't want to make this too long.**

 **Cynder: Next chapter we will be seeing combat right?**

 **Silver: Yes of course! That's a given.**

 **Spyro: Isn't this your longest chapter yet?**

 **Silver: It is actually! Thanks for noticing. See everyone next chapter!**

 **Cynder: Bye!**

 **Spyro: Don't forget to review your opinion!**

 **Silver: Yes! Do that!**


	20. Chapter 20: Deadly Icicles

Chapter 20: Deadly Ice

 **Silver: Here we go.**

 **Spyro: What's up?**

 **Silver: Starting the next chapter.**

 **Spyro: Alrighty, want me and Cynder to handle the disclaimers?  
Silver: Thanks.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Cynder: Silver does not own any of the Spyro characters nor story, only his own OCs and storyline.**

Silvus' POV:

This blizzard was blinding, I couldn't see anything in the blanket of whiteness. I could barely see Kafto who was glowing beside me.

" **I'm going to put the goggles on."** I said putting them on.

It was a total difference. I could see through the snowstorm perfectly. I looked over at Kafto and saw that he was outlined in blue.

Looking over at the soldiers that were under Kafta's command. They also were outlined in blue.

Around the village there were several mountains but they didn't have any snow on it. In fact I couldn't see any snow anywhere. Maybe that's why I can see through the storm.

" **Are you sure you should be glowing?"** I asked as I watched the skies for Dreadwings.

" **Dreadwings have horrible eyesight they can't see me."** He said. " **Besides I bet you that Kafta can't even see me through this storm."**

" **Then it's good thing I have these goggles then."** I would not be able to see the Dreadwings if I didn't have them.

For the first time in awhile I could think about all this.

For a dragon my age I have been through alot. When I finally get back to Gabriel I'm definitely asking to stay there for awhile. I need more training, if I do get out of this alive.

I stifled a gasp as I saw something approaching. There were several red shapes flying towards us. I was told to give the signal once they close to being above the village, and they were approaching, fast.

" **I see them."** I said. " **Be ready."**

" **Got it."** He said, his glow dying slightly, as if he was charging something.

" **They are closing in."** I said as they grew closer. " **Three, two…..one. Give the signal."** I said as they were nearly at the village.

Beside me Kafto finished charging and fire a massive fireball. I took off my goggles to see that the fireball was so bright that it could be seen by everyone.

" **Activate the shield!"** I heard someone yell.

A bright blue light shone in the middle of the village. It spread outward in a dome looking thing eliminating the blizzard from the village allowing everyone to see the Dreadwings.

" **Ready!"** I heard Kafta yell while she raised her right wing.

Every soldier in the courtyard began to glow light blue as if they were powering up. The Dreadwings above suddenly stopped when they saw the village.

" **Fire!"** She yelled.

Everyone released a massive icicle that was glowing the same color everyone one else was glowing. It didn't stop there. One after another everyone released multiple icicles.

Multiple screeches sounded through the air. I looked up and saw the first wave of icicles piercing the Dreadwings' membrane of their wings.

Multiple began to fall quickly into the village where Kryo had positioned soldiers.

Icicle after icicle was released towards the massive crowd of Dreadwings in the sky. They were no match for the barrage of icicles.

An unworldly roar cut through the air to my left from the massive blizzard. I put the goggles back on and noticed these strange two legged creatures running towards the front of the village. Perhaps where the apes are coming from.

" **Those are ghouls."** Kafto said. " **I believe they are going to cut off the apes."**

" **What are we going to do?"** I asked.

" **We are going to stay here and watch for Cynder."** He replied. " **You and me both know that she is on her way."**

I nodded to this. Cynder won't be far away from her army, despite what the others may think.

I watched as the icicles shot up into the air like gravity was reversed. The Dreadwings were no match for them.

" **Should we move up to the front?"** I asked.

" **Why?"** He responded.

" **Ya know so we can watch Kryo kick some ape butt!"** I said confidently.

" **We were ordered to be here."** Kafto said.

" **Yeah but she didn't tell us what to do afterwards."** I said smugly.

He gave me a look but still didn't budge. I spread my wings to prepare to fly away but a felt a weight at my tail. I turn my head to see that Kafto had his paw on my tail.

" **Hey!"** I said in surprise.

" **Ignitus told me to watch over you."** He said. " **This is how I'm going to do it."**

" **You're not my dad!"** I said while sticking my tongue out.

" **Yeah well I'm still older than you."** He said.

I knew I wasn't going to convince him to let us go.

" **Fine."** I said sitting down on my hunches.

He released my tail and I just sat there pouting.

" **Don't be a hatchling."** He said.

" **I am a hatchling!"** I said. " **I'm six years old."**

" **Exactly."** He said.

" **What?"** I asked.

All he did was smile, but soon that smile faded. The roar of Dreadwings was silent and the whistling of icicles cutting through the air was quiet. All I heard was a high pitched tone.

" **What's going on."** I asked.

Kafto was holding his paws to his head. I looked down at the courtyard and everyone else was doing the same.

A loud roar cut through the air and nearly everyone fell to the ground only I was left standing. Kafto was flat on his belly holding his head screaming.

" **It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"** He kept on yelling over and over again while rolling around shaking and twitching.

I place my paw on him and he stopped instantaneously.

" **Are you okay?"** I asked.

" **I-I-I-I saw s-s-stuff from my n-n-nightmares."** He sound scared out of his mind. " **L-look!"**

I turned around and looked up to see my worst fears.

" **Cynder!"** I yelled. " **Everyone! Get up! Cynder is here!"**

Everyone slowly stood up from the ground. Regaining her conscious Kafta gave her orders.

" **Everyone!"** She yelled with fear in her voice. " **Prepare to fire again! Target the black dragon!"**

I looked up to see Cynder approaching the village with no Dreadwings in the sky. A different roar cut through the air.

I looked to the city gates and saw many apes on top of the walls. Several dragons were dead atop of the wall.

" **Fire!"** Kafta screeched. " **Now before she can use siren again!"**

Less than half of the dragons began to charge their icicle barrage once again. Every other dragon was struggling to get up. But the others released their icicles into the skies.

Cynder evaded them easily. There weren't enough dragons shooting icicles.

" **We have to help."** I said to Kafto.

Kafto began to glow orange charging his fireball. I did not learn how to charge yet so I could not do anything ranged.

When Kafto let out his fireball with a great roar. The fireball let out a great whistle very loud that it could be heard for miles.

I saw Cynder look at it for a few seconds and ball rolled out of the way of it. But that was a fatal mistake. It distracted Cynder long enough for a couple icicles to pierce her wing membranes. She released a loud roar and fell in Of the gates of the village.

" **Yes!"** I yelled loudly. " **Justice has been served!"**

" **Is she dead?"** Kafto asked.

I shrugged to this.

Loud roars cut through the air but it wasn't a dragon roar.

A bright orange glow shone through the air and a great billow of smoke came up from the gates. A lot of dibris flew up in the air.

" **The front wall."** Kafto said. " **It blew up! Everyone be ready!"**

This time all the dragons on the ground were up and ready to go. Maybe not the later.

" **Retreat to the courtyard!"** I heard someone yell.

Several dragons were running from the front wall to the courtyard. There were other dragons flying and shooting apes with icicles, covering the retreating dragons.

" **Form a line!"** Kafta yelled.

A line of dragons was formed on the halfway point of the courtyard.

" **Charge icicles!"** Kafta said giving another order. " **Kryo, get your troops behind us!"**

Half of the dragons that went there before came back. They flew over the line that was formed. A bright blue light shone from it.

Kafta raised her right wing. Once the last dragon flew over the line she dropped her wing and everyone fire. I looked away as icicle after icicle pierced through an apes armor.

Ape after ape dropped in a pool of green blood. But for each ape that was killed another took its place.

" **Volley!"** Kafta yelled and the dragons behind the line sent icicles flying up into the air then back down at the apes.

It finally looked like the apes were going down.

" **I think we're good."** I said with a sigh.

But Kafto did not feel the same way.

" **This doesn't seem right."** He said while staring at the apes with a distant look. " **The army that destroyed Feuer was twice this size."**

" **That's cuz we cut them down to size."** I said with a grin. " **Plus Cynder's dead."** I said with a smirk as if I was the one responsible for her death.

" **We almost got 'em!"** Kafta yelled.

One of the big apes that had several icicles stuck in his arm. One by one he pulled out the icicles, they all were smeared in green blood at the tips.

He chuckled when he heard Kafta's yell.

" **No!"** He said with a smirk. " **This is when we get you!"** He gave a screech in his own language.

A row of apes appeared with shields made of ice. The big ape raised his huge blade then pointed it at our line of dragons, then let out another screech.

Then I heard another ape sounding screech but it sounded faint. I must've flinched or something because I somehow got Kafto's attention.

" **What is it Silvus?"** He asked.

" **Did you hear that?"** I asked.

" **No?"** He said raising a scaly eyebrow.

" **It sounded like it came from behind us."** I said turning around and Kafto looked in the same direction.

I jumped down from the tower and glided down to the wall then ran down the corner. The blizzard was around here so I couldn't see a thing. Kafto followed behind me.

I put on the goggles and gasped. There was a whole second army of apes coming from behind. I continued to look around at the army until my eyes lay on several strange looking creatures at the base of the wall.

" **What is it?"** Kafto asked. " **I can't see anything through this storm."**

" **Another army of apes."** I said,

" **We have to warn the others."** He said beating his wings beginning to fly away.

" **Wait!"** I cried. " **There's something else out there."**

He flew back down at me.

" **What is it?"** Kafto asked.

" **They are strange creatures standing on two legs."** I described. " **It looks like they don't have any skin?"**

" **No.."** He said a little more to himself then me. " **That's not possible! They are allied with us! Quick we** _ **have**_ **to warn the others!"** He said flying away quickly.

I followed him immediately.

As soon we entered the shield I took off the goggles and put them in my satchel. We flew down into the very back of the courtyard where Kryo and Kafta was. Both of them were breathing heavily. They turned to us immediately as we landed.

" **Why did you leave your post."** Kafta said strictly.

" **Sorry but I heard something and went to look into it."** I said quickly.

" **And?"** Said Kryo.

" **Ghouls working with apes."** Kafto said. " **They are at the southern wall preparing to-"** An explosion cut him off.

" **Listen up troops."** Kafta suddenly said. " **We are about to be hit in the back, you ten get up in these buildings and hit them from behind. You four use debris to block off the streets and you twenty attack from the sky. The rest of you stay here and hold the line!"**

Without hesitation the soldiers move into their positions.

" **Kryo stay here and command the troops."** Kafta said starting to walk away.

" **Wait where are you going?"** Kafto asked.

" **To the Fortress of Eisen and have a little talk with the Ice King."** Her response was.

" **Then I'm going with you."** Kafto said preparing to take flight.

Kafta just nodded in response and took off flying. Kafto followed and left me standing there without another word.

Kryo just stood there staring at me like he was waiting for me to do something.

" **You should evacuate with the other civilians."** He said before walking away.

I thought about doing that. I should go with the civilians for my own safety, so I can get back to Gabriel.

But I've been with Kafto for awhile now. I shouldn't just leave him without so much as a goodbye.

I took off flying in the same direction as Kafto and Kafta. I could see them but only just as they flew into the blizzard.

Taking out my goggles so I could see through the great blizzard they flew into. I saw them flying towards a huge fortress made out of a black material.

I quickly caught up to them and by the time I did we made it to the entrance of the fortress.

" **We wish to enter!"** I heard Kafta yell.

I came up behind them planning to scare them but Kafto heard me as I landed.

" **I told you he would follow."** He said.

" **Maybe not the best idea."** Kafta said.

With a creak the great doors in front of us opened. In the grand hall that awaited us there were Ghouls on either side of us.

One of the made several grunts as we entered, then another stepped forward.

" **What brings Captain Kafta to the Fortress of Eisen?"** He asked in an almost mocking tone.

" **I wish to speak with your King."** Kafta responded.

" **This way then."** He said gesturing us to follow him.

We walked past several groups of Ghouls that were snickering for no apparent reason.

We continued to walk down this long hallway until we stopped at large double doors.

Our guide spoke in his own language to the guards posted in front of the doors.

The doors suddenly creaked open unexpectedly and the guards told us to go inside.

What we saw was most unexpected.

 **Spyro: Really! Another cliffhanger!**

 **Silver: HA! At least I got a battle scene, kind of.**

 **Cynder: I'm confused.**

 **Silver: About?**

 **Cynder says something that couldn't be seen or heard in the author's notes.**

 **Silver: That will be explained in due time. For now. Goodbye everyone!**

 **Spyro: See ya!**

 **Cynder: Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Prisoners of War

Chapter 21: Prisoners of war

 **Silver: Here we are with chapter 21!**

 **Cynder: Welcome returning readers!**

 **Spyro: Let's hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Silver: I'll be handling the disclaimers today.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Silver: I do not own the Spyro storyline nor characters, only my own OCs and story. If you don't like my story then just don't read it!**

Silvus' POV:

Several Ghouls aligned the circular room and many banners were hung above them. They looked a lot like the giant ghoul sitting on the throne at the back of the room. I assumed that he was the Ice King.

As we barged in each and every head in the room turned towards us. I felt exposed and intimidated by their gaze. Their worldly gaze boring into my skull.

I did not feel safe at all inside this room.

When the King final spoke it made me jump.

" **What bring Kaf-ta and Kaf-to from deh great Kan-zo family to my do-main?"** His voice deep and sounding like gravel, it seems that he doesn't speak very well.

Kafto and Kafta looked startled at the mention of their name. As if they didn't expect him to know them.

Recovering from shock, Kafta spoke.

" **I come seeking answers Ice King."**

I began shifting uncomfortably as the Ghouls became restless. It's like they're expecting a fight to go down.

" **What kind-of an-swers?"** He asked with a knowing smirk.

" **The kind that explains why you aren't out there helping us defend our home! The kind that explains why you and all your troops are sitting here doing nothing!"** She said approaching the King quickly leaving us behind. " **Especially the kind that explains why there are Ghouls! Your Ghouls! Preparing to blow a hole in the southern wall!"**

Instead of defending themselves all of the Ghouls let out a deep chuckle. That was enough to cause Kafta to stop in her tracks a few paces away from the throne.

Kafta began to slowly backtrack. I followed in her footsteps and did the same until my tail was against the closed door.

A suddenly explosion could be heard in the distance. The whole room shook from the shock of it.

The Ice King chuckle darkly, he stood up slowly.

" **Th-at was deh s-ound of your w-all go-ing boo-m."** He said while slowly approaching Kafta, each step he took shook the room.

Kafta visibly tensed as he did so and she began to shake. In fear or anger I did not know.

" **You will pay for your betrayal."** She said lowly.

" **I th-ink not."** The Ice King said still walking towards her. " **Your k-ind has been he-re l-ong. But no more, now you all die!"**

He said while resing his massive sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The other Ghouls let out sounds that maybe was suppose to sound like cheers but sounded nothing like it.

" **No!"** Kafta jumped towards the Ice King but did not get far.

All the Ice KIng did was smile darkly before he leaned back and let out a great breath of ice that froze Kafta in mid air.

She fell to the ground along with my jaw. Kafta wasn't frozen in a block of ice but in a case of ice that covered each detail.

She looked just like a statue with her wings spread and her legs in a leaping position.

" **No!"** Kafto yelled running towards her frozen body.

He didn't get far before a couple Ghouls grabbed hold of him. They held him back and forced him of his knees in front of the Ice King.

" **You are a-pa-rt of deh Kan-zo fam-ly you will be sp-ared."** He said looked down at Kafto then looking at me. " **Deh sm-all one's sc-ales will fe-tch a pr-ice of deh mar-ket."**

My eyes widened in realization on what he meant. I tried to run away from the Ghouls that were coming at me, but I wasn't fast enough.

" **W-wait!"** I heard Kafto say as they grabbed hold of me. " **H-he's my brother!"** His voice shaking in fear.

I was about to protest of this cold lie but I met Kafto's eyes and realized that he was trying to save my life. I smiled inwardly at the attempt.

The Ice King looked in my direction, his gaze boring into my own, searching for some sort of lie. But my expression remained stoic, giving nothing away.

" **True?"** He said. It took me a moment to realize that he was asking a question.

" **Y-yes!"** I said my voice shaking.

The Ice King crouched down in front of Kafto and placed one of his skeletal hands on his head. I my eyes widened in fear of what the Ice King is going to do to him.

But instead he grasped Kafto's helmet and ripped it from his head throwing it behind him. He then proceeded to do the same for the rest of his armor.

Then he pointed at the Ghouls that were holding me and they started to rip of my beloved armor. I fell down from the forcefulness of the Ghouls. The leather straps the were my hel broke on my scales leaving my jaw in pain.

They payed no care for our armor. If dragon armor was not strong then it would have broke the moment it hit the ground.

The Ice King stood up from where he was and backhanded Kafto right on his check. If it weren't for the Ghouls holding him in place, Kafto would have been flung across the room.

The Ice King made several noises that I could not understand. It sounded like he was giving orders to the other Ghouls.

Suddenly something was attached to my neck and I was pulled out of the room forcefully, nearly choking me to death. Kafto was received the same treatment as me.

 **=0=**

I was thrown into another room with bars near the door. The Ghouls that threw me in here just laughed at me.

Looking around my new home, I could spot nothing that could get me out of here. No window, the ground was made of metal so there was no digging out of here.

On the outside was a long hallway with rooms similar to mine. There were no Ghouls as far as I could tell.

Except of the ones the were dragging Kafto down the hall. He looked unconscious from what I could see. He didn't look too good.

The check that the Ice King hit him on was dyed redder than it normally was. His once bright scales, looked dull and dirty.

The shoved him in the room across from mine. They threw him on the floor and chained him unlike what they did to me.

Soon they're heavy footsteps faded away and all was silent except for Kafto's ragged breath.

I sat in silence playing with my tiny claws. They have just started coming in when I left weeks ago to Boyzitbig. That felt like forever ago.

My horns as always were little stubs but they too were growing slowly but surely. My tail blade is the only thing that hasn't changed one bit. It was dull with no sharpness whatsoever.

A sudden groan broke me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Kafto to see him stirring.

I saw his orange eyes snap open in fear and he stood up quickly. But not before the chains forced him to his feet quickly.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw me.

" **Thank the Ancestors you're okay."**

I smiled at his concern but my smile soon faded upon his frown. He folded his paws in front of him and rested his head atop them.

" **Why?"** I said suddenly.

Without taking his head of his paws he looked at me with a confused look.

" **Why did you lie to save me."** I asked, my mom always taught me lying was wrong, yet Kafto used it to save my life.

" **I just witnessed my sister being encased by her own element, there is no way out for her until the Ice King allows it."** He said sadly. " **In other words I just witnessed her death. I'm not just about to witness a friend's death."**

I felt warm inside at him calling me his friend.

Even though he saved my life he still looked sad. Maybe over Kafta, or of the knowledge that we are stuck here, possibly for a very long time.

" **Get comfortable."** Kafto said. " **We are going to be here awhile."**

 **=0=**

I was startled out of my slumber from the sound of a deep grumbling. Looking around I spotted nothing that could have possible made such a noise.

It took me another grumble to realize that it was my stomach calling for something to eat. I reached to where my satchle lay on my but my paw only passed through empty space.

I let out a gasp and it must have been loud.

" **What! What is it!"** Kafto said franticly trying to stand up but could not due to the chains.

" **My satchel is gone!"** I whispered loudly.

Kafto sat down after realizing I wasn't in troubling from anything.

" **You think they would leave us with our stuff."** He said resting his head on his paws again. " **What was in it that was so important anyways?"** Kafto asked.

" **A map of the Dragon Realms!"** I whispered frantically.

Kafto rolled his eyes at me but it looked painful at the same time. That scar on his check needed to be treated.

" **They would already have one."** He said, his voice wracked with pain.

" **This one was different."** I said. " **Gabriel gave it to me."**

This time his eyes widened and he slowly lifted his head to look me in the eye.

" **What kind of secrets does it hold."** He said. It wasn't a question.

I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a yelp as a Ghoul stepped into view and banged my cage. My heart was beating rapidly. The Ghoul gave a grin because of my reaction.

" **No ta-lkin b-twin pri-sn-ors."** He said before continuing on his way.

Even after the Ghoul's footsteps faded away I could not stop shaking from the scare. I kept my mouth shut in fear of a Ghoul hearing what I had to say.

" **Don't talk, just nod your head in a yes or no."** Kafto said whispering so low that I could barely hear him. " **Does it reveal** _ **his**_ **location?"** He asked.

I nodded my head frantically. He let out a heavy sigh.

" **Let us hope that they do not look at it."** He said and I nodded in reply. " **Try and think of a way we could escape this place."**

I nodded once again and set my head down on my paws.

My thoughts were filled with possible ways we could escape this place. Half of them didn't even seem realistic. I barely knew anything about places like this so I really couldn't come up with any ideas.

Gabriel and Ignitus probably should have thought about my age before sending me on these missions. I don't know how or why they think a little green dragon like me could get anything down.

Then again I did find out where Cynder truly came from.

Cynder….

She could be dead. I don't have to figure out a way to get my revenge anymore, yet. I wish I could have been the one to take satisfaction to bring such a monster down.

Perhaps I could find her body and give her my own mark. The same place she stabbed my mother to avenge her.

Sudden images flashed through my mind. Blood was stained all over a dragon's sapphire scales. Long talons were protruding at the source of blood.

A scream of agony could be heard. From? I do not know where. An evil cackle could be heard along with it.

Wisps of black smoke was seen on the owner of such talons. Their eyes were blood red, bur then suddenly emerald green for only just a moment.

The images stopped but I was left holding my head and screaming in pain. I couldn't even hear the door opening to my cage and the sound of a sword being drawn.

All went dark as a sharp pain was felt on my head.

 **=0=**

I awoke with a dull pain in my right paw. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I could barely hear someone calling my name.

" **Silvus!"** A voice called. " **Are you alright!"**

Finally adjusting to the light I saw Kafto standing without being pulled down. His check had some sort of blue stuff on him, but there was still blood on his face.

" **Kafto?"** I said my voice hoarse. " **W-what happened?"**

He looked visibly calm now that I responded, but he still looked stressed and weak.

" **You fell asleep after our last conversation."** He said hesitating. " **Then you suddenly starting screaming and yelling, you were holding your head."** He then walked closer to the bars of the cell. " **The Ghouls came down here because of the ruckus you were making and knocked you out. They took you away...I thought they wouldn't bring you back."**

He finished...his voice nearly cracked at the end of his speech. My head continued to pound and my paw felt numb.

I looked down at it and gasped loudly. My middle claw was gone and the same blue stuff that was on Kafto's check, was on my paw.

" **Your claw is gone."** Kafto said suddenly, laying down again.

" **How did you know?"** I asked.

" **They said something about it when they brought you back."** His response was. " **They also-"**

Quick footsteps interrupted him. I sat down waiting for whoever was approaching to pass by. But they stopped in front of our cells.

" **You are re-q-ir-d in d-h h-all."** A Ghoul stopped in front of our cell.

He opened my cell and put a chain around my neck and did the same for Kafto. The Ghoul wasn't soft and tugged on the chains, choking us.

It took a few minutes for us to get to the hall. The Ice King wasn't there like I expected. Instead there was several big apes in the hall.

Several loud grunts could be heard from all of them. It seems that is how they communicate with each other.

The Ghoul that was tugging at us forced us on our knees in front of the apes and forced our head up to look at them. The largest one in front addressed us head on.

" **You two are the ones responsible."** He said, his voice slow and deep.

" **For?"** Kafto asked.

All the apes and Ghouls around us laughed mockingly.

" **The death of our general."** He said with a smirk. " **Cynder."**

 **Silver: Here comes the end of the chapter people, and I am all alone this time around. Spyro and Cynder went somewhere for a bit. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all next week!**


	22. Chapter 22: Blade of a Dragon

Chapter 22: Blade of a Dragon

 **Silver: Hey guys here we go with chapter 22. This time around I'm alone, and I might be for the next few chapters. (Ahem) I say few but I actually mean for pretty much most of the rest of the story. Anyways let's get the disclaimers over with.**

 **Disclaimers**

 **Silver: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline.**

Silvus' POV:

" **You are responsible for the death of our commander."** The ape said smirking like he didn't even care that Cynder was killed.

The ape stepped down to us and pulled out a small dagger that shone brightly in the light. He lifted it to his face to examine it.

" **And you must pay for your actions."**

Pointing the blade straight at me and walking right at me. Then he stopped right in front of me. He stood at least ten feet taller than me. The ape crouched down to keep level with me, then brushed the small dagger on my cheek. He pulled the blade ruffly against it causing it to cut the soft scales.

I hissed as warm blood ran down my check. I brought my paw up to touch it but the Ghoul holding the chain tugged ruffly before I could.

" **You see this blade dragon?"** The ape said holding the bright grey dagger that also was smeared in my blood. " **This is made out of dragon bone and your talons."** He said smirking. " **We've tested out other dragon claws but none were as good as these. Pity we smashed so many eggs."**

All the apes laughed around us and made several strange noises.

" **I guess we'll have to...hunt all the hatchlings left in this world."** He said. " **Aren't I right?"** Hee asked the crowd around him. All the apes and Ghouls howled in agreement.

I looked down at my right paw. The one that was missing a claw.

Kafto was clutching his paw in anger of what they were saying. Then I spotted Kafta, she was moved to the back corner of the room.

Kafto made some short of grumbling sound in his throat at the sight of her.

I wonder what he was thinking about. If he can save her or if he can save us...I wonder what happened to snow?

My thoughts were interrupted by something suddenly flying past me. I jumped back in surprise almost landing onto the Ghoul behind me.

Laugher filled the room as I looked around in confusion. Down at my feet was the blood smeared dagger. It took me a few moments to realize that the ape through it at me.

" **I'm not going to kill you yet** _ **lizard**_ **."** He said with a sneer. " **But you're going to die. Slowly."** He gave an evil chuckle. " **Now get them out of my sight."**

The Ghoul that had us chain started to tug us away unexpectedly. Nearly choking me to death.

Before I was turned away I noticed a Ghoul following us. He must have picked up the dagger, he held it close to him.

The Ghoul let us down a hall then shortly later we stopped. I peaked around Kafto who was standing in front of me.

The exchanged several grunts which I suspected was their language. Then that stopped us pointed at me. They split the chain, the original took Kafto and the other took me.

They led us separate ways. Kafto down the left hall and me down the right.

This new Ghoul seemed to be more gentle with me. Several Ghouls passed us on the way to wherever we were going.

The Ghoul suddenly stopped in his tracks. He hastily turned around and grabbed me then through me in a small room to our left.

I let out a quiet yelp as I landed on my side. The Ghoul that threw me approached me slowly with something grasped in his skeletal hand.

I scampered to the back of the room when I realized that he held the dagger that was made from my claw. What he was going to do to me I did not know.

Until he stopped in front of me, kneeled, and laid the blade down at my front paws. I stared down at it then looked up at him with wide eyes.

" **My n-me Gal-tor."** He said. " **I h-re to -elp you."**

He laughed nervously. I didn't understand, why would he want to help me.

" **We -ave no t-me."** Gal-tor said. " **Th-s bl-de is -arp en-ogh to cut th-ough ch-ins."** He picked up the dagger on the ground and cut the chain around my neck like it was butter.

Then we handed it to me, nearly dropping it due to it weighing more than I thought. Also I could barely keep a grip on the blade unlike Gal-tor.

" **Ke-p to t-he s-adows."** He said. " **I w-ll dist-act the Ghouls g-urd-ng your fr-end."** He stood up and turned to leave.

" **W-wait."** I said stopping him and he turned to look at me. " **Where is my satchel."**

He put his hand to the back of his head for a moment.

" **I w-ll f-nd it -or you."** Gal-tor said then quickly left the room.

I let out a sigh.

" **Well."** I said aloud. " **This should be fun."** Voice riddled with sarcasm.

The blade that was in my paw, I moved to my tail to carry. Though it was a bit of weight, I could handle it.

As I approached the door I could hear footsteps in the hallway. I ran quietly to the edge of the door hiding behind it until the footsteps faded.

I peeked around the corner and saw that there was no one in the hall. I began to make my trek back the way Gal-tor brought me.

I quickly scampered into the hallway running down quickly. Stopping at each intersection for Ghouls.

So far I was lucky but I don't know how much this luck will last. I didn't remember how many intersections so I gave it a guess and made a quick right. But in doing so I almost ran right into the back of a Ghoul.

I backed up quickly without so much as a sound. I backed right into a small gap in the wall.

The Ghoul turned around as soon as I stepped into the room and looked straight at me. Then he said something in his language and walked towards the corner slowly.

Looking around I noticed that there wasn't any other Ghoul in the area. I brought the blade I was holding with my tail up to my paw as the Ghoul crouched down to get a closer look.

I forced myself to be as still as his face grew near.

With dagger in paw I jumped onto the Ghoul's face and brought the dagger to his throat. At the same time he jumped back in surprise with me latched onto his face.

He whipped around but stopped when I brought the dagger to his throat.

" **Take me to my friend, or else."** I said threateningly.

He nodded frantically and began walking down the hallway until he stopped at this one room. There were several noises coming from the room.

" **Here."** The Ghoul I was on said.

" **Thanks."** I said happily.

Before I jumped down I dragged the dagger across his neck without so much as a sound. The Ghoul fell to his knees then onto the ground. I jumped off of him and snuck into the room that he brought me to.

It was a relatively large room. It could fit half a dozen full sized dragons. The whole room was filled with tables and on several of the tables were the bodies of ice dragons. In the center of all of them was Kafto with a Ghoul at the edge of the table.

I quickly ran up behind him and stabbed him right in the leg cutting right through his armor. He cried out in pain as he held his leg

He whipped around drawing his sword. The Ghoul tried to run at me but tripped due to his injured leg.

I jumped onto his back and stabbed him in the back of the neck.

" **Silvus!"** I heard someone say, I turned around and walked up to the table where Kafto was.

" **Kafto?"** I said.

I jumped up onto the table and saw where Kafto lay. He laid on his back with all four paws chained to the table. As well as his tail and neck.

I walked towards his head with the dagger held with my tail once again. I moved so where Kafto could see me.

" **Silvus."** He sighed. " **Thank goodness you're okay. Can you get me out of these chains."**

He grew confused as I lifted the blade I carried. I cut the chains as easily as I cu through the Ghoul's armor.

I started with the neck chain, then worked my way down to the paws and finally with the tail.

He began to roll off the table. In response I jumped off the table and looked up at Kafto staring at someone.

Following his line of sight I looked at all the ice dragons around us. I could barely see them from down below. I walked up to it and stood on my hind legs.

I nearly vomited at the sight of the ice dragon below me. The body was covered in blood. The dragon's claws and horns were all missing from the body.

A quick sweep and all the rest looked the same as this one. I placed one of my paws on the dragon's paw.

I jumped back in surprise when the paw nearly flattened. Then the whole body deflated into a literal bag of scales.

" **Their bones were taken out."** Kafto said walking up behind me. Placing a paw on my shoulder. " **That's what they were going to do to me. Until you came in."** A lone tear ran down my cheek for my fallen brothers. " **I'm guessing they're going to sell the scales."**

I nodded slowly.

" **Come on let's get out of here."** Kafto said tugging on my shoulder. " **Where did you get that dagger?"** He asked gesturing my claw dagger.

" **A Ghoul gave it to me."** I said.

He stopped in his tracks.

" **I'll explain later."** I said.

I walked out of the door and stopped right at the door. Kafto walked right over me and stopped as well.

In front of us was a floating Ghoul with no legs and his torso was glowing yellow. It growled at the sight of us.

" **I forgot to tell you."** Kafto said. " **These things have two lives."**

Oh no.

" **Take of this one."** I said whipping around to see another spirit Ghoul.

" **Elemental attacks are effective."** Kafto said followed by the whooshing of flames.

The spirit Ghoul in front of me swung his sword at me. In reaction I ducked and shot an icicle to his face. The icicle shattered against his sword and went for another swing.

I dodged the sword successfully but he used the flat edge of the blade to upset my balance. I fell on my side.

My eyes widened as the spirit Ghoul readied to bring down his sword. Right as the sword was going to pierce my scales a fireball knocked the sword out of his spiritual hand. All it took was another fireball to cause the spirit Ghoul to dissipate.

Kafto offered me a paw. I took it and he hoisted me up. I nodded in thanks.

Right as we were about to start running, one pair of footsteps became heard. Both of us instantly hit the opposite wall.

I expected a Ghoul to just run past us but, that wasn't the case. A Ghoul ran right around the corner and right into us.

I was about to shoot an icicle at him. I think Kafto was going to do the same.

Instead the Ghoul stopped in his tracks and raised his hands up. Something white was in his hand, in took me a moment to realize that it was Gal-tor.

I jumped in front of Kafto to stop him from firing. He closed his mouth to stop the flames from coming out.

" **W-it!"** Gal-tor said. " **I g-t y-ur s-tchel."** He said throwing me my satchel.

I took a peek to make sure that everything was inside. Frouta check, goggles check, and….map, thank goodness. I tossed the satchel around my shoulder and secured it safely against my side.

" **Why are you helping us?"** I asked.

He peeked down the hall to make sure no one was around. Then he looked down at me, then at eye level with Kafto. For a Ghoul he was pretty short.

" **I do n-t th-nk it r-ght th-t t-e Ice King w-nt to kill y-ur -ace."** He said then looking right at me. " **And it n-t r-ght to k-ll younglings."**

Kafto didn't say a word behind me.

" **We need to go."** Kafto said. " **Thank you, for your help Gal-tor."**

Gal-tor nodded in saying your welcome. I noticed that something was still grasped in his hand.

" **Be-ore yo- go."** Gal-tor started. " **I -ave s-met-ing -or y-ur blade."** He said opening his hand revealing a dagger shaped piece of leather. " **It sh-uld pro-ect t-e blade fr-m cutting any-t-ing."**

He kneeled down in front of me handing over the slip of leather and shaking my paw in the process. Gal-tor did the same for Kafto.

I covered the sharp part of the blade with the leather then stuffed it in my satchel.

" **Thank you Gal-tor."** I said. " **We owe you our lives."**

He nodded.

" **Goodbye."** I said.

" **Goodbye Silvus a-d Kafto."** Gal-tor said, surprising us by pronouncing our names correctly. " **I w-ll -reate a d-stract-on -o y-u c-n esc-pe. -ood l-ck."**

Kafto and I nodded in unison.

Then Kafto dashed forward past Gal-tor and down the hall and I followed. Once we a few halls down we heard Gal-tor yelling something in their language, followed by many more shouts.

We stopped when we came across a four-way intersection. I looked slowly from hall to hall trying to decide which hall we should take.

" **Quick this way."** Kafto said running down the hall to the left.

We kept on running until we somehow made it to the Ice King's hall. I expected Kafto to stop like I did but instead he shot a fireball at the doors blasting it open.

I followed after him yelling his name. I ran into the room to see Kafto flying around the perimeter of the room firing fireballs at each ape and Ghoul.

They were too surprised and overwhelmed to do anything about it. One after the other the apes fell to Kafto's fire.

I heard Kafto yelling something along the lines of. " **Let my sister go!"**

One of the bigger apes was covering himself with a shield. He yelled something that I could not hear from all the noise. But whatever he said it caused Kafto to stop flying around and land right next to me.

" **I'll be back."** He whispered before taking off flying down the hall. " **Come on fly Silvus!"**

Running out the door I looked back at the Ice hall to see several apes and spirit Ghouls following. I took off flying as fast as I possibly could.

By the time I caught with Kafto he had already blasted the fortress doors open. We flew out into the ever so raging blizzard.

I quickly put on the ice goggles to see. What I saw frightened me.

The village that we fought at just two days before...was in ruin.

 **Silver: Annnnnnnnnnnd here's the end of the chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hoped you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Escape from Dante's Freezer

Chapter 23: Escape from Dante's Freezer

 **Silver: Hello everyone welcome back to the Forgotten Legend! The story that just doesn't make sense. Haha just kidding. (Whispering) Hopefully. Anyways can't really tell if people are bored with this story or if you guys aren't interested, would be great if you guys would let me know. It would kinda help me build so confidence in this story and in my writing ability.**

 **Disclaimers.**

 **I do not own the Spyro characters or story only my own OCs and storyline. And if you don't like the story then just don't read it.**

Silvus' POV:

Taking off the goggles I looked around at the walls of the village that were all torn down. Most of the buildings were left in ashes. We found many piles of dragon and ghoul armor but no bodies.

I stood in what used to be the courtyard of the temple that now is reduced to rubble. Though I didn't spend much time in this village I was saddened by its sudden but expected destruction.

Walking through the street past armor and rubble, heading for the main gate, I realized that though we lost the village we took down what was truly important.

Cynder. The name echoing through my head as I came to a stop to a long and wide trail of blood. Though it could have been anyone's it didn't take long to figure out that the only thing that large in this battle, was my enemy.

The death of her did not calm my nerves any less, but it did bring me comfort that my mother has finally been avenged. Though I did not take her down myself I still warned them of her coming, and that definitely counts in my book.

Turning away from the images and the bloodstain cobblestone I headed back into the ruined village in search for Kafto. He was the whole reason we came here instead of fleeing. I had a feeling that he came back to find his old home. Maybe for some sort of memory or looking for something to remember. Either way I still need to find him and get us out of here.

Annoyingly I do not remember where his home is. Though it looked different from any other building, but that was before everything was blasted to smithereens.

I began making my way back to the courtyard when a I suddenly heard a large band followed by several clashes. My head raised immediately to try and see where it came from. When I could not find it my head dropped and headed towards where I thought I heard the noise.

I kept walking in that direction until another clash and bang rang through the air except it was farther away. I groaned in frustration that I went the complete opposite direction.

Instead of walking I ran just to make up time for my mistake. Another clash and bang rang through the air. It sound like it was coming right behind this pile of debris. I ran around it saying.

" **Hey Kafto what are you-"** I skidded to a stop to see an ape almost as short as I was but just a bit taller.

He was rummaging through a pile of dragon and ghoul's armor until he looked up in surprise at my sudden appearance. In his armors were several helmet of both species and several ghoul chestplates, but he dropped it all when I appeared. It made a very loud clashing noise, it probably could be heard from the whole village, or what's left of it.

The ape looked at me with fear in his eyes but it quickly slipped away for an unknown reason. Then he burst out laughing for some odd reason.

" **If any shouda survived this raid, I di'n't think it woulda been a whelping!"** He said laughing his but off. " **This sould be too easy."**

The ape pulled out a jagged sword of sorts and charged at me. Without thinking I shot an icicle out of my mouth. It was rather small an inaccurate. It blew past the ape and a long shot.

The ape stopped a few feet away from me and looked amused by my sad attempt of attacking him. He charged once again but this time I was ready. As soon as he got close enough I shot another icicle aimed at his face.

Instead the icicle was buried into his chest. Though that wasn't where I intended it I still hit him. The ape stopped inches from my face, I look of surprise was plastered across his face. A grin began to appear on my face but soon disappeared at the same time as the ape's look of surprise. A look of anger soon replaced the look of surprise. The ape raised his sword and brought it down at me. I waiting frighteningly for the blade of the ape to hit it's mark, but it never came.

I reopened my eyes to see the ape drop his sword and another look of surprise on his face. I side stepped out of range of the ape to see behind him was Kafto with his claws buried in his back.

The ape fell out of Kafto's fatal claws with a groan and then silence. Kafto looked down at the ape with a smirk then he looked at me and the smirk disappeared. He walked right up to me examining me.

" **Are you hurt?"** He asked.

" **Nope didn't leave a mark."** I replied smiling.

When he did return the smile I grew confused and maybe a bit saddened.

" **Than where did get that gash on your cheek?"** He said accusingly.

Instantly I brought my paw up to my right cheek. All I felt was a cut running from my jaw to the bottom of my eye.

I took the blade that Gal-tor gave me out of my satchel, took off the leather pouch it was in, and examined the dried blood of the sharp edge of the blade. _My_ blood.

" **The blade that ape had."** Kafto with recognition. " **How did you get it? Why did you even keep it? Dragon don't need blades! They have claws."**

I looked down at my right paw with the missing claw. Then back at the blade. My claws and the blade were almost the exact same in color, well, the sharp edge was the same but the rest looked like a faded white.

" **Gal-tor found it and gave it to me."** I replied. Kafto continued to look at me expectantly. " **This blade was made from** _ **my**_ **claw, and I think I have right to it."**

Kafto looked satisfied with that answer as he approached to get a better look. He stared at the blood smeared edge then to my claws then back again.

" **I see the resemblance. Your claws are silver and the edge of the blade is also silver."** He said.

 _Silver_. I know that color has some sort of meaning to me, but that meaning has been long forgotten.

" **As a memory."** I said without thinking at all. I had no idea what I meant by that statement whatsoever.

Kafto looked at me with a hard face, then it softened slowly.

" **I know how you feel."** He said. " **That's why I came back here. To find a memory."**

He looked around the ruined village with a saddened but yet content expression.

" **Did you find one?"** I asked, he looked at me with sad eyes and I realized that I shouldn't have. " **I'm sorry I really-"**

" **No it's fine."** He said shuffling his wings uncomfortably. " **I did find a memory. One that survived."**

He shuffled his wings once again but this time slowly setting down a rectangular object. I looked up at Kafto for permission. He gestured for me to come look at it.

I gasped in realization to what it was.

It was the sketch of Kafto's family. In the back was an adult fire dragon that looked like Kafto but older. Next to this dragon was an ice dragoness that looked kind of Kafta but older, I'm guessing that these were their parents.

Now in the front row there was a teenage Kafto and Kafto but smiling for the sketcher, as well as their parents. But something in Kafto's arms caught my eye. I was a little dragon, one that looked like it just hatched that day. I came to realize that it was little snow in Kafto's arms.

This picture brought a tear to my eye of Kafto's family together. But there was one thing that I was curious about.

" **Where are your parents?"** I asked, Kafto seemed to tense up like he expected the question.

" **I"** He started. " **I-I'd rather not talk about it."**

I nodded upon realizing that it was a rather touchy subject. I understand just how hard it is to lose someone. The pain of it should not be remembered.

" **We should get out of here."** Kafto said breaking my train of thought.

Taking one last look at the picture I realized something. Kafto needs something to carry it in. I looked back on my satchel, deciding whether the picture could fit inside. Well, there's only one way to find out.

Kafto began to lift the picture back up onto his back. I walked up to him quickly stopping him.

" **Do you want me to hold onto it?"** I asked. My proposal didn't exactly leave him smiling. " **I mean in my satchel."**

Kafto looked from the picture to my satchel, as if he was deciding what to do. I sudden howl of apes in the distance hastened that decision. He took the sketch from his back and quickly stuffed it in my bag. It fit perfectly.

His unhappy look turned into a concentrated look.

" **First things first."** He started. " **We need off this island."**

" **Then where?"** I asked.

Kafto began to run towards the main gate. The place we entered from just three days ago. It felt like ages ago.

" **Once were off the island then we will decide that."** He said and I nodded in response.

As we ran we noticed that the same blizzard was still raging on. I quickly pulled the goggles out of my satchel without disturbing the sketch.

I sighed in relief as my vision cleared of whiteness. There were several hill we had to run over, several large rocks were standing in our way. Kafto wouldn't be able to see them.

" **Get in front of me and hold onto my tail."** I said while running in front but I could not feel his paw on my tail. " **Grab onto it!"** Yelling at him.

" **I can see it!"** Kafto replied.

Though I wasn't satisfied with the answer I decided to just drop it.

As the first rock came in our path I vired left, but I didn't get very far when I heard a small thuck. I turned to see what had made the notice and what I saw made me laugh, loudly. Kafto had ran straight into the rock.

He backed up slowly while rubbing his head.

" **I'm holding onto the tail."** He said grabbing hold of my tail.

We quickly picked up our our pace after Kafto's little ran in. We passed several more rocks and ran over many hills thankfully without running into any apes or ghouls, but our luck would not hold any longer.

As we ran and ran several skeletal looking creatures were approaching on our right. They didn't look anything like ghouls. Instead they ran on four paws.

" **Stop."** I said and instantly Kafto stopped.

" **What do you see?"** He asked. " **Apes?"**

" **No it's...something else."** I said.

" **Ghouls?"**

" **Sorta. Except they run on four paws."**

These goggles block out all snow so I was able to see Kafto's troubled expression. At that I grew curious.

" **What are they?"** I asked.

He turned to me at the sound of my voice.

" **Ghoul hounds."** He replied. " **Quick point me in their direction."**

" **There."** I said pointing a claw straight at them.

" **I can't see your claw."**

" **Whoops."**

This time I walked right up in his face and moved his head in the direction of the ghoul hounds that were running straight at us, as if they could see us through this raging blizzard.

" **You may want to stand back."** Kafto said.

I slowly back away so that I was next to him but away from his head.

Kafto got into a stance like he was about to pounce on something, but instead he lowered his head then jumped upwards towards the ghoul hounds that were still several yards away. As he did so a huge fireball was launched from his maw.

The flaming monstrosity was so hot that I could feel it from where I was standing. The humongous fireball was headed straight for the ghoul hounds, and they seemed to see it.

As the fireball approached they quickly made a large turnaround as a pack. I quickly took off the goggles to see that the fireball was defiantly visible through the blinding blizzard.

The fireball also seemed that it was attracted to the ghoul hounds and quickly followed after them. Soon the fire hit its mark and the explosion was the certainly the loudest I've ever heard. Once the smoke cleared the ghoul hound were clearly disintegrated.

" **Did I get em'?"** Kafto asked.

I simple uh huh was all I gave him. I'm going to have to remind myself never to get on his bad side. If I see him again after we escape the island.

" **Then let's get moving before everyone who heard that makes their way over here!"** Kafto yelled over the howling wind.

I quickly continued onward to the direction we were heading. It didn't take long for us to reach the shore. Once we made it my goggles were no longer of any use, but I stuff it back in my bag just in case.

Once I finished with the goggles I gasped at what we saw. Two of the ape ships surrounding the island were completely frozen in an arch like fashion.

" **You think it was the blizzard?"** I asked Kafto.

" **No they are not close enough to the shoreline. This...this was something else."** He said. " **Or someone."**

" **You think it was the general?"** I asked.

" **Possibly."** Kafto said. " **Come on let's go while we have the chance. We'll head for the closest island"**

As Kafto spread his wings he casted a nervous glance at my satchel.

" **Don't worry I won't lose it."** I said confidently.

Soon enough we took off flying, and soon enough we were far enough away from Dante's Freezer to be caught. Soon we will bring the good news that Cynder has fallen, but also be the bearer of bad news of losing both Dante's Freezer and the alliance with the ghouls. Though which might have already been delivered, if some escaped before we did.

Soon we settle on a small uninhabited island and laid down to rest after this eventful day.

 **Silver: Eventful day indeed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Vision or Nightmare?

Chapter 24: Vision or Nightmare?

 **Silver: (Ahem) (Turns in laptop and cracks knuckles) Good evening everyone! This chapter tells a bit of a story. Said story will be kept to myself until the right time. Either way this chapter will still be a strange one. Anyways disclaimer time.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters nor storyline, only my own OCs and story.**

 **If you don't like the story then just don't read it!**

Silvus' POV:

Flying through the sky while having an argument was not on top of my priority list, but it seems Kafto begs to differ.

" **I'm just saying that it'll be better if we head to Warfang first!"** Kafto said. " **Ya know to inform Ignitus what has happened!"**

I was getting annoyed of this same argument. It's better to go to Warfang he says, to inform Ignitus he says.

" **What about Gabriel!"** I shot back. " **Ignitus was probably already informed by the survivors anyways!"**

We flew through the air currently heading towards the mainland though I did not agree to this. All I wanted was to get back to Gabriel but Kafto here seems to be unwilling.

" **I don't have to listen to this. I'm the adult here and you need to listen to me!"** Kafto said.

I opened my mouth to retort something but instantly thought against it for it might bring up unwanted images. Kafto and I stopped in mid air and he looked me straight in the eye.

" **Ignitus wanted me to bring you back to him safe and sound! To him! Not** _ **Gabriel**_ **."** Kafto said. " **Besides you could always head straight to Gabriel after we meet with Ignitus."**

I stared down at the water below us with a frown plastered across my maw. No matter how many retorts I came up with I can't change Kafto's mind.

" **It's closer."** I muttered under my breath.

Kafto looked at me with a tilt of his head and fly closer to me.

" **What was that?"** He asked.

My head shot up.

" **F-fine."** I said.

He nodded in response to that.

" **Good."** Kafto said flying off towards the mainland. I hesitantly followed.

Soon the sky started to glow orange and purple as the sun set over the horizon. And yet, we still haven't made it to the mainland yet. I could see it in the distance bit it will be well past midnight before we could make it.

I caught up with Kafto who didn't seem to be slowing down despite the night approaching. The sun setting to the right of us and the great red Celestial moon rising to our left. I never understood the moon's purpose other than another source of light in the darkness. But why is there another one.

Though the green moon wasn't currently visible I knew it was still going to catch up eventually. Two moons always has confused me. No matter how many times I asked Hadriel about them he would never answer. He always said some knowledge shouldn't always be told, whatever that means.

" **Kafto?"** I said finally catching up with him.

All he did was grunt in acknowledgement.

" **Are we going to land?"** I asked.

Kafto gave me a quick glance back at me that clearly said _really?_

" **Do you see any?"** He asked.

Though it was dark the red moon gave enough light for me to see that there is no land anywhere except for the mainland. I groaned as I realized that we won't be able to rest until we reach it.

I let out a huff and said. " **No."**

" **That's what I thought."**

And neither of us said another word after that.

 **=0=**

" **Ugh my wings feel like they're about to fall off."** I groaned.

Kafto didn't say a word, instead he flopped down on his belly a groan escaping from his maw, shooting a stream of flame starting a small fire. I sat on my hunches and flipped my satchel over my shoulder and took a look at my map with only firelight.

I easily found Dante's Freezer and placed a claw on it dragging it all the way to the mainland. It was only an estimate but I guessed that this is where we are. Then I began to search for Warfang on the map, we still had a little bit to go before we were to arrive.

I sighed as I was about to close the map but half way through something caught my eye. Something appear off the map but when I opened it up again and it disappeared. Folding it once again the mysterious light appeared on the map once again.

I gasped in realizing that it was the light that reveals the location to Shimmering Shores. I looked to the sky for any sort of bright light but could find none as bright as the sun.

" **Go to sleep Silvus."** Kafto said his back to me on the ground.

" **The light."** I said my voice filled with confusion.

Kafto rolled over to reveal his annoyed glare.

" **What light? The fire?"** He asked.

" **No the light on the map!"** I said putting it on the ground and flattening it. " **The one that reveals the location of Gabriel!"**

At that Kafto slowly stood up and map his way over to the map. Casting a shadow over it extinguishing the light. Kafto gave me a look of annoyance.

" **There is no light."** He said. " **The fire must have reflected off the map."**

" **Ugh no!"** I said slamming my paw down. " **It wasn't the fire!"** I said sending a glance at said fire.

Suddenly bothered by it I breath a blank of ice over it extruishing the flame instantly. That caused Kafto to step back in surprise and the light reappeared on the map.

" **It's back!"** I said.

Kafto moved in once again to get a closer look but once again successfully blocked the light.

" **Wait a second."** I said finally figuring it out. " **You're blocking it!"** I said looking past him with a grin.

" **Blocking what?"** He asked and I pointed with a claw behind him.

He turned around and his gaze met the bright red Celestial moon. Kafto sidestepped out of the way of its rays and the light to Gabriel reappeared on the map. Kafto stared with wide eyes.

" **I'll never understand magic."** Kafto said with amazement.

" **So it isn't just during the day."** I said.

" **Or maybe it's just light."** Kafto said.

" **Than why didn't your firelight work."**

" **Raw light. Gabriel is the Guardian of light after all."**

" **Moonlight and sunlight then."** I said folding the map back up. " **Good to know."**

" **Now that that's out of the way, it's time we get some rest."** Kafto said. " **We have a long ways to go in the morning."** Kafto layed back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

" **Right."** I said following suit.

Though it took me and awhile to finally get to sleep that did not stop the dreams I had. Some of my mother and my time back at Windig, others I did not understand.

 **=0=**

 _I awoke in a large cell. Similar to the ones at the Fortress of Eisen but these seemed to be broken or brutish, if that makes any sense. Either way these cells seem like they are easily escapable._

 _I attempted to move towards the broken bars but some mysterious force was holding me back. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move an inch._

 _Maybe something in my satchel could help me. I reach back to it but found nothing at my side._

 _I desperately tried to look around for it but I couldn't even move my head. My vision was glued to the entrance of this broken cell._

 _Suddenly a figure appeared at the door. It looked to be an ape, trying to jump into my battle stance though I could not. The ape like figure motioned me out the door and that's when my body stood up to move towards it._

 _I realized with a gasp that I had no control over my body whatsoever. My vision shifted back towards the cell I was in. But it was not a cell like a thought before, instead it looked like a bedroom. I felt drawn to it though it was not my own._

 _The ape continued to lead me through this strange place of stone or brick, that I could not tell. Either way this placed felt like home to me for some strange reason. Though I couldn't understand why I felt different than I normally did._

 _Soon we came upon this large room with voices coming from it. I could just barely make out what they were saying._

" _ **-not ready yet my master-."**_

" _ **-needs more time to train-"**_

" _ **-elements I cannot-"**_

" _ **-I know I appointed you for-"**_

 _When we reached inside the room I could see one of the figures that was speaking. He appeared to be a large ape, far larger than any I've seen. But the other voice I could not target._

 _The large ape seemed to be facing a large purple crystal. On instinct I bowed as soon as I entered the room._

" _ **Ah just the being we were hoping for."**_ _The ape said facing me._ " _ **Finally bowing to my presence."**_

" _ **I do not bow to ape mongrels."**_ _I said my voice riddled with anger._ " _ **Only my master. You should not think twice of it."**_ _I threatened._

 _The apes only response was to smirk at that, as if in a challenge._

" _ **Both of you bow to me, not to each other."**_ _The other voice said, once again my head moving towards the dark crystal. I soon realized that the other voice came from the crystal._

" _ **Yes master."**_ _Was my response._

" _ **Yes my lord."**_ _The ape said bowing and I did as well._

" _ **Both of you should do good to remember that. Now to continue this meeting."**_ _The disorientated voice said._ " _ **Our new arrival awaits orders."**_

 _I stepped up immediately._

" _ **What would you have me do master."**_

" _ **Your current orders are being passed on to another."**_

" _ **B-but."**_ _I started._

" _ **Are you questioning my will?"**_ _The voice asked._

" _ **No master I would just like to know who."**_ _I said already knowing the response._

" _ **Leave personal choices to me! You should know never to question my decisions!"**_ _The voice said filled with rage._

" _ **Yes master, I apologize."**_ _I said._

" _ **Forgiveness is something that is not given out freely."**_ _The crystal said._ " _ **Regrettable your new orders are to train."**_

 _I raised an eyebrow at this and opened my mouth to speak before shutting it instantly without a word._

" _ **You are not ready for your future task."**_ _The voice said with irritation._ " _ **You need training in order to continue your tasks. As for your orders, you are to seek the Guardians for each of your elements. After you are trained, kill them."**_

 _Though I was eager to kill I grew confused that master wanted me to interact with the Guardians._

" _ **Do I make myself clear."**_

" _ **Yes master."**_ _Me and the ape replied bowing._

" _ **I do hope that your next report with bring me good news or both of you will be punished...severely."**_ _The voice threatened before the crystal suddenly lost it's glow._

 _The ape turned away from the crystal and face me._

" _ **If it weren't for our master, I would have killed you on the spot."**_ _The ape said._ " _ **Though you may have been trained in physical combat, your elements are still weak."**_ _The ape left the room with a smirk plastered across his face._

" _ **Why you little-!"**_ _I growled raising my paw to strike._

" _ **Hit me and master won't be pleased."**_ _The ape said with a threatening wave to the crystal._

 _I lowed my paw with a scowl straight at the ape._

 _Of all the creatures that I had to work with, it just had to be apes. They are so incompetent, I thought to myself as the large ape left the room._

 _I turned towards the ape that brought me here in the first place._

" _ **Bring me to the healers."**_ _I growled to the ape._

" _ **Y-yes mistress."**_ _The apes response did nothing to faze me though I did become incredibly confused._

 _The ape began to walk quickly down corridor after corridor, leading me through this monstrous maze that I could not navigate alone. Though I didn't want to admit it, this apes can be useful in their own way._

 _Some are skilled fighters and others have amazing craftsmanship. Though I truly didn't care about any one of them they were still fascinating in their own inconsinficant way._

 _The ape finally slowed to a stop at the entrance to an unfriendly place. I soon as I stepped in the room grew tense as I made my way over to the nearest ape._

 _He looked up at me in fear. I tried my best not to laugh at all their reactions to me._

" _ **Take them off."**_ _I said unfolding my huge wings._

" _ **B-but mistress t-they aren't f-f-fully healed."**_ _The ape said with much fear._

" _ **Do it!"**_ _I hissed and immediately what I asked was done._

 _If anything fears you, it will always do what you want. Fear was something most of the ape's first thought when I'm mentioned. How I know this, well, fear itself is an element. Though I don't know much about my own elements I still can use them._

 _Once the bandages were off of my wings they felt just as sore as they did when they were damaged._

" _ **Now."**_ _I said._ " _ **Cut me."**_

" _ **E-e-excuse m-me?"**_ _The ape said._

 _I could not help but chuckle._

" _ **You heard me."**_ _I said._

" _ **Y-yes mistress."**_ _The ape said proceeding with taking out a newly made bone sword._

 _Though the cuts stung, it was necessary for a way to these certain Guardians. I was also hoping that word of my appearance hasn't made it anywhere yet. Even if, those idiotic dragons believe I am deceased._

" _ **Done."**_ _The ape said with fear that his mistress would kill him for what he has just accomplished._

 _I looked around for any sort of device that can be used to check my reflection. Spotting a small pit of water I slowly approached it._

 _Looking inside I smiled at what I saw._

 **=0=**

I awoke suddenly with someone shoving me around and the sound of someone calling my name. My eyes snapped open and I found myself in cold sweat.

" **Silvus!"** Kafto yelled waking me up fully. " **Are you alright?"** He asked with concern in his voice.

I didn't know how to answer that.

" **I-"** I started not knowing how to finish. " **Yeah."**

Kafto looked at me like he didn't believe me but thankfully he didn't push it.

I tried to think back to my nightmare, but the memories of it already were fading. It was a nightmare, right?

 **Silver: So if anyone can't guess who those three characters are I would be very surprised. Like I said this was a strange chapter to make.**

 **(Ahem)**

 **I'll let you guys in on something, this chapter is kind of a mini teaser on something I'm planning on in the future.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless so once again I'll see you all next week!**


	25. Chapter 25: Kafto

Chapter 25: Kafto

 **Silver: Another week another chapter. Not much to say this week but updating may become more frequent because summer is right around the corner. No promises though. Anyways disclaimer time.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters or story only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like my story then just don't read it!**

Silvus' POV:

Even though I didn't agree to this I am enjoying seeing the Realms. We've pasted over several forests and seen many mountains. Places that I hope that I can go back to.

But that's not the only thing on my mind.

Currently we are flying over a huge green forest. Trees as far as the eye can go. The only thing that stands out above the green was Kafto. If anyone was flying high above us they would be able to see his red scales.

Alas only us seemed to be around. No matter how far we traveled we haven't found any dragons, nor apes. Just me and my friend Kafto.

Kafto…..Do I even consider him a friend? Yes he has been with me awhile and saved my life a couple times. Yet I hardly know anything about my strange companion.

I began to start at the fire drake wondering. What is his past? Why did he leave his family all those years ago? So many questions, so little answers.

I didn't know if I actually wanted to ask these questions only because I am curious? Or because I can't stand the silence. Either way it seems that Kafto is unaffected by its curse. He just kept flying on in total silence. Even as the sun began to set to the west he did not stop.

" **Kafto?"** I said.

He grunted in response.

" **Shouldn't we, ya know, land for the night?"** I asked.

Instead of giving me a response he immediately dived toward the trees. With little hesitation I followed. Kafto cut right through the top of the trees where I could not see him.

As soon as flew through the trees I met Kafto on the other side. Just not in the way I thought I would.

Once I cut through I met Kafto's back from where he was descending. The force of my dive was enough to knock both him and I out of the sky.

I landed right on my back thankfully not breaking anything, Kafto wasn't so lucky. Kafto happened to land on his right wing his weight crushing it. A loud snapping sound followed by a screech was heard from Kafto.

I was on my feet immediately rushing over to Kafto. He was laying completely still on his right wing. Taking several deep breaths he rolled over onto his back trying to spread his wings. The left went out perfectly while the right bent in a strange way.

Kafto was just laying there. Eyes closed and low breathing. I began to check if he had any more injuries but there was none as far as I could tell.

" **Are you okay?"** I asked.

No response. I walked up to his head and repeated the question. Once again I got no response out of the fire drake. It took me a few moments to realize that he is unconscious.

Great. Were in the middle of nowhere, it's getting darker than it already is in this forest, and I have an unconscious dragon to take care of. Which I have absolutely no idea what to do for.

I sat back on my hunches to see if I have anything I can use. First thing I brought out was my covered dagger. Nope. Then I took out the map, then the goggles, and some frouta I did not realize I even had.

Then finally I pulled out the sketch of Kafto's family. For awhile I stared at it admiring the detail put into this work of art. I thought about his parents, they looked as old as my parents did. Maybe they knew each other? I doubt it.

I wonder how old Kafto was in this picture. He could possibly be an adolescence. There was a couple of them at Windig.

Based on how old Snow looked I'd say this was sketched around the same time I was born.

But something else plagued my mind. Why did he leave all this family he had? It seemed like many dragons knew he as well. Maybe I'll ask him when he wakes up.

My eyes widened. If he wakes up. I never was taught how to check if someone is okay or if they are even still alive. I was only taught how to talk and the basics of my element. Even then I still wasn't taught much at that village.

I closed my eyes in thought of what could have been. I could have stayed at that village for all my life. With my parents, Rose, Amelia, and maybe even that wind dragon Aerio. Memories of that day that I lost everything brought a tear to my eye.

Now I'm a messenger boy for the Guardians. I know it's important job and it saves many lives. I could use a break from flying across the Realms. Even though I do quite enjoy the job it sure can be dangerous as well; especially for a six year old. Speaking of my age I do believe my hatchday is coming up.

A low groan coming from Kafto interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see him shifting ever so slightly. I approached him slowly.

" **Ugh, what happened."** I hear him mumble. I stopped midstep.

" **You, ah, fell."** I replied, afraid what he'll do to me if I told the truth.

He tried to roll over onto his feet but stopped mid roll and stared at his misplaced wing. He looked at it, then looked at it and back at me again. Kafto let out a sigh of annoyance while standing up at the same time. Pain was clearly visible across his face.

" **Correction."** He started. " **You fell...on me!"**

Finally he stood up on all fours. His right wind was flat on his back at a weird angle. The left was covering the right.

He didn't look angry he just looked in pain.

I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh.

" **Y-yeah, I didn't know you were flying there."** I said nervously.

Kafto let out a huff of annoyance and slowly laid down on his belly. Inhaling sharply.

" **Just remember next time that you dive that flap your wings to stabilize yourself."** Kafto said closing his eyes again.

I thought about asking him about his family but now really wasn't the right time. I nervously clicked my claws together in thought of asking him in the first place. Though it's common courtesy to make conversation with those you are friends with I just couldn't do it.

I don't even know if I can consider Kafto a friend. I don't think he knows anything about me either. Not that I want him to anyways. My past is something I'll keep to myself. Only things about my past that are most vital.

Soon the entire forest grew dark and no fire was started that night. Not that I needed it. Surviving the cold was something I was getting used to. I believe only ice dragons have the ability to resist low temperatures. Though Kafto doesn't seem to need it either.

I tried to sleep but my thoughts won't allow me to. That dream that I had a week ago was but a distant memory by now. Though the thought of another dream like that is keeping me from sleep.

A silent agreement that I would keep watch for some of the night, just in case there were apes around. Though secretly I stay up the majority of the night thinking about what could have been and what might be.

" **Silvus."** Kafto said causing me the jump from the sudden noise and what it felt like hours of silence. I looked at him in acknowledgement. " **Can you fetch me some vines?"** He asked.

Vines? I thought confusingly. Whatever he wants to do with then I'll go through with it. I own him that much after breaking his wing.

Without a word I got up and headed out through the forest. Though the forest was dark I could still see courtesy of the Celestial Moons.

Not too far away there was a couple of vines hanging from the surrounding trees. I quickly gathered a few for whatever Kafto needs them for.

I quickly made my way back to Kafto to see him struggling to spread his left wing across the ground. I set down the vines in front of him and he santched them up quickly. Kafto wrapped them around his wing in a way that will hold it in it's original position.

Throughout all this Kafto seemed to be in pain but also at the same time had a controlled expression.

" **Have you ever broken anything before?"** Kafto asked. I shook my head in response. " **It's not fun. But if you ever break anything I'd recommend getting some sort of material to hold it in place. That helps it heal faster."** He finished not acknowledging the silence I am giving.

Instead he tied the wing flat against his back then slowly lowered himself onto the ground without so much as a grunt.

" **We won't be flying anymore."** Kafto said. " **What should have taken two more days will now take another week."**

I blushed in embarrassment at that comment, I knew it was my fault. But now my time away from home is now extended. So much to learn from Gabriel I could not wait to do so.

Expecting there to be nothing but silence at this point, instead Kafto kept staring at me. Like he was studying me, or maybe he was waiting for me.

" **What are you thinking."** He asked.

" **Questions."** My response was.

" **That's a long time to be thinking about questions."** Kafto said.

" **Yeah….."** I said awkwardly.

Kafto raised a scaly eyebrow at that.

" **Alright, give 'em to me."** Kafto said. I was taking aback by that. I didn't expect him to figure out that my questions were for him. Then again it's only been us the past few weeks.

" **I was just thinking.."** I hesitated. " **About your past."**

Kafto's gaze hardened and gave me a look saying _you're treading into dangerous territory_. With like courage I pressed on.

" **Why did you leave your family?"** I asked and Kafto began to give me the death stare.

" **I-we had some issues."** He said his voice sounding tight.

" **Like?"** I pressed on.

Suddenly Kafto gave probably the scariest look I've ever seen. If I wasn't so interested in what happened I would flown away immediately.

" **Fine! If you** _ **must**_ **know I'll tell you!"** Kafto yelled angrily. " **I was one of three fire dragons in my village! Two being my father and the blacksmith! Two were well respected and one was rejected! It seemed that the only ones that accepted me was Kafta and Cyril!"** Cyril? That doesn't sound like something he would do. I've always seen the ice Guardian was always thinking of himself. Maybe I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

" **But why were you rejected?"** I asked. Kafto gave me a look that clearly said _really_.

" **Do you know why there are elemental villages?"** He asked and I shook my head. " **It's because most dragons see their own elements as superior. Back in the old days where all villages were united between elements, there was many tensions between elemental factions. So to prevent civil war the elemental villages were created. Though there are cities like Warfang that contains diversity."**

Kafto looked at me in surprise. Maybe because I didn't know much of this information that was told to me.

" **Even with the villages civil war was still a threat and that's something we definitely didn't need during this war with the apes. Thus the Guardians had to leave their place at each united city and go to each respective elemental village. They became the leaders of each village, even though some didn't agree with it. Much of the tensions was reduced upon the Guardians arrival."** Kafto explained.

" **How is this relevant to your past?"** I interjected.

" **I'm getting to that."** He said and I nodded. " **With the Guardians split up and far from each other, messengers were needed for each of the Guardians. Ignitus happened to be visiting with Cyril the day the news of the messengers was brought to us at Dante's Freezer. Cyril had heard that Ignitus was struggling to find a good candidate for the job. Cyril gave him my name and soon the fire Guardian himself was at my doorstep. I told him about my life, that I was an outcast and was looked down upon by all the ice dragons. He gave me wise words to remember and left."**

" **A few days later the ice messenger came to tell me that Ignitus has chosen and has chosen me. When my family found out they were very unhappy with me and cast me out immediately. Kafta tried to get me to stay but I choice to leave. To this day I don't regret that decision for I believe it was the right one. Us messengers got to know each other and we are all great friends. Each messenger corresponds with the element of each Guardian. There was fourteen of us, some has disappeared while others don't leave the side of the Guardians."**

" **How long ago did you leave your family?"** I asked, once Kafto was talking his face softened but still had a bit of a displeased look on his face.

" **It's been six years."**

" **And how old are you?"** I asked.

" **Twenty-three."**

" **What happened to your parents."** I asked, at this question Kafto's face darkened in the light of the moons.

" **You heard about the raid at the egg temple right?"** He asked and I nodded. " **Well as far as I know my parents were chosen by Cyril to be stationed there. They died protecting the eggs as if they were their own."**

Kafto closed his eyes and I swear I saw a tear run down his check. But it was hard to tell in the low light of the moon.

" **I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."** I said.

" **No it's okay I understand that I have been quiet with you and we really haven't gotten to know each other. Get some sleep Silvus, I'll take the first watch and don't think I don't know that you haven't gotten much sleep. I know when I am watched, now go to sleep."**

And then he was silent. That was a lot of information to take in all at one time. I don't think I'll get any sleep with all these thoughts plaguing my mind but I will try.

 **Silver: Sorry everyone that this chapter came out so late. My weekend was filled with unexpected events that prohibited me from writing this particular chapter. But soon I'll be out of school and my writing will be back on track. See ya next week.**


	26. Chapter 26: One after another

Chapter 26: One after another

 **Silver: Welcome all to chapter 26 of the Forgotten Legend. I'm finally out of school! YAY! Summer is here! As well as better chapters! Anyways it's time for some good old disclaimers! I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story line, only my own OCs and story. Also! If you don't like the story then just click on the x in the corner!**

Silvus' POV:

If it wasn't for the glow of Kafto then the forest would be as dark as it was during the day. The forest was dark outside our circle of orange light. Not a ray of sunshine made it through the thick leaves. If I wasn't with Kafto than I could have gotten lost in the large forest.

" **How big is this place."** I asked Kafto. My reasoning behind this question was the fact that almost as soon as we hit the mainland we hit this very forest and flew over it ever since. Except now….when I..ya know...broke Kafto's wing.

" **Almost as big as Dante's Freezer."** Kafto said. Holy land thats big.

" **Wow that's big."** I said amazed.

" **Yes that's very big."** He agreed. " **Would have been much easier if we could fly over it but…."** He said smirking.

I let out a nervous laugh at that. " **Yeah…."** I said scratching the back of my head.

Kafto stop moving forward and met my gaze. I guess he saw the guilt in my eyes because his grin grew bigger. " **I'm only joking Silvus, I know it was an accident but what happened happened and there's nothing we can do to change it."**

" **Wise words from a messenger."** I said attempting to make a joke. At that Kafto let out a snort and from then on we were silent with grins plastered across our faces.

Within our circle of a soft orange light there seemed to be a path of dirt. I don't know how I didn't notice this before. On either side of the path was a line of grass. Nothing was blocking the path, no trees, no root, no grass, no nothing.

" **A path? How long have we been on this?"** I asked.

" **After the sun rose. This path was made by nature dragons. Their village is the opposite way. The village Blatt."** Kafto said.

The conversation was held as we walked through the dark forest. Step after step we took with no light other than Kafto's.

" **How do you know all this."** I asked. My curiosity is peaked in his knowledge.

" **My knowledge comes from Ignitus. All messengers are taught in the knowledge of the realms. That is why we don't need maps. Because us messengers are live maps."** Kafto explained as we walked. " **We do more then just bring messages, we are also trained in combat so that we are almost as skilled as the Guardians themselves."**

" **How many of you are there?"** I asked, my questions unending.

" **There are as many of us as there is Guardians."** He said.

" **So...15?"** I said.

" **Kind of."** He said, nothing else was said after that answer. Though it still left me curious to how many there actually is. There are 16 known elements but only 15 known Guardians. But some of them are dead.

As I was lost in my thoughts we came upon a huge clearing the path continuing straight ahead, I didn't even notice that Kafto stop until I was a few paces in front of him. Looking up I noticed that the sun was nearly right above us.

This clearing was bigger than I thought. It was the shape of an ovel the longer sides spreading out to my left and right. At the edges of the clearing the trees were much shorter so I was able to see just a bit of the horizon.

" **We will rest a bit here."** Kafto said approaching me from behind. I immediately fell to the ground because we were walking so long. My paws were aching and so was my stomach.

I began to study the surrounding area. Most of what I saw was green but I spotted the occasional patch of flowers. Most of them being purple.

As I was looking around on the ground, Kafto was looking towards the sky. Like he was searching for something. Then he suddenly stood up from where he was.

I looked in the direction that he was and saw a speck in the sky moving towards the clearing. As the speck grew closer Kafto decided to shoot a fireball straight up. Even as it grew nearer I could not tell what the speck was.

" **Why did you do that?"** I asked.

" **That is a dragon approaching and signaled them to come here and meet with us."** Kafto said.

" **How do you know they'll come?"** I asked.

" **I don't."** He responded.

" **Then why-"** I began before I was cut off.

" **It could be possible that it is another messenger or Guardian. But even if it's just another dragon they still need to be warned that the islands surrounding Dante's Freezer have fallen."** Kafto said.

As the speck grew closer I saw that it most definitely was a dragon. An electric dragon to be precise. They had a dark blue underbelly and the rest was yellow. His horns curved back then slightly up at the tips and they also were blue.

The great dragon soon reached the middle of the clearing and landed in front of us and approached us quickly as if he was in a hurry.

" **Volteer!"** Kafto called bowing. Wait where have a heard that name before? Oh! Volteer! The Guardian of electricity!

" **How magnificent glories amazing it is to see you young fire messenger! I knew it was you when you exhaled the stupendous fire show it my field of view! A-a-amazing!"** Never have I heard someone talk so fast or so much. Soon after his outburst of excitement he saw me sitting on my hunches next to Kafto.

" **And who might you be y-y-young dragon! A friend acquaintance associate companion? Or perhaps a family member cousin son nephew? Either way you have such a young friend let me guess seven in three days? HA, amazing to see someone so young, rarely so whelpings anymore, I-"** Volteer was thankfully cut off by Kafto.

" **Right!"** Kafto said stopping Volteer from saying anymore. " **He is a friend of mine. He knows Gabriel."**

Volteer looked visibly surprised by this comment of me knowing Gabriel.

" **That is truly amazing! It's rare that anyone knows of Gabriel! Even some of the Guardians don't know of him! Much less a whelp. Anyways what are you doing out here!"** How does one not take breaths while talking a lot, I don't know.

" **We are on our way to Warfang. We are meeting up with Ignitus and we also regret to inform that Dante's Freezer, as well as the surrounding islands, have fallen to the apes."** Kafto said. Volteer looked socked as well as sadden by this.

" **Did Cyril make it out?"** Volteer asked the question so fast that I almost didn't catch what he even asked.

" **Yes Cyril as well as many citizens of Frieren made it out alright."** Kafto said. Volteer gave a breath of relief that his fellow Guardian survived the attack.

" **The is absolutely good news indeed but I'm afraid do not have good news to bare. Concurrent Skies has fallen to the apes as well. With the aid of the black d-d-dragoness Cynder. Oh what a demon she is to betray her kind like that!"** Volteer almost made me scream at the mention of Cynder. She is still alive? No not possible?

" **How long ago did this happen?"** Kafto asked. Who cares how long ago this was! Cynder is still alive and I need to kill her!

" **About three weeks ago when I was doing my normal check up on the place! I should have saw it coming! That place is a dark one filled with electricity!"** Volteer responded.

" **Cynder is dead."** I said interrupting what Kafto was going to say.

" **Excuse me?"** Volteer said lost for words.

" **Silvus speaks the truth. We saw her go down at the paws of the ice dragons."** Kafto said speaking for me.

" **That is good news indeed. Now my boy I have a task for you!"** Volteer said motioning to Kafto. I wonder how old he is? He never told me.

" **I'm listening Master Volteer."** Kafto said.

" **Report what I have told you to Ignitus! I must check up upon my village! The inhabitants always await my return after I am gone! I-I-I must return as soon as possible!"** Volteer said far too quickly for me.

" **It will be done sir."** Kafto said bowing.

" **Perfect splendid stupendous! Thank you my boy! Now I must be off!"** Volteer said bowing to both of us. We returned the gesture. " **So long Kafto and Silvus!"**

At that Volteer took off back the way he came and soon flew out of sight.

" **That was.."** I was speechless by Volteer's...speech.

" **Unexpected?"** Kafto offered.

" **Yeah...something like that."** I said.

I continued to sit on my hunches thinking about what just occurred. I dearly hope not all electric dragons aren't like that. If so then I'm staying as far away as possible from their village.

Kafto, who was also sitting down, suddenly started to walk forward without any warning. Then he crouched down and slowly edged forward. Then..he pounched.

Next thing I knew something was thrown in my direction and landed right in front of me. A bloody ball of something is what it was. I poked it not understanding what to do with it.

" **You're going to have to eat it raw."** Kafto said walking back towards me. Whenever we caught something we cooked over the fire to make it taste just a bit better.

With a growling stomach I immediately took a bite out of the dead animal. I was immediately greeted with an amazing taste. The meat was devoured quickly and soon all that was left was bones and were easily broken.

" **Let's get moving."**

Soon enough we were back in the darkness in the forest only to be lite by Kafto's glow. Silence greeted us and I was thankful for it. I wasn't in the mood for talk after Volteer. But it seems that Kafto didn't feel the same.

" **So."** He started. " **I told you about my past. Now what about yours?"** I was immediately discouraged by this question. My past is something that I didn't want to be reminded of. Every time I think about it I get a headache.

" **I lived a happy life for six years."** I started somberly. " **Three at my birthplace and three at the village of Windig. End the end of those last three years my village was attacked and destroyed. End of story."** Though I ended my story Kafto didn't seem satisfied. As we continued walking through this dark forest he bombarded me with questions, as I did him.

" **How long ago was that?"** He asked. Though I wasn't' the best with time I had a relatively good idea how long ago it was. I was six and a half at the time and now I'll be seven in a few days.

" **About a half a year ago."** I said grumpily.

" **And you're almost seven right?"** He asked.

" **Yeah."** My response short.

" **What about your parents."** He asked a quite a question that would have made me yell. But that would make me a hypocrite. I asked him about his parents and he has the right to ask about mine.

With a sigh I answered. " **I..watched my mom died."** I said not saying anymore.

Kafto stopped immediately and looked at me with concern. I inwardly smiled at his concern, I was rarely showed any. Then again the only one that knows of my story is Gabriel.

" **I'm...sorry."** He said and then started forward again.

" **I don't know what happened to my father and sister, they ran towards the forest."** I said hardly acknowledging him. " **The Guardian of wind left just a day before the attack. He said there was a Guardian assembly."**

Kafto let out an annoyed sigh.

" **There hasn't been a Guardian assembly in four years."** Kafto said. That doesn't make sense, does that mean that Hadriel lied? But why? " **I know Hadriel all too well..he has a tendency of not telling the truth as well as most of the wind dragons in Windig. Tell me Silvus, how many wind dragons were there when the attack came."** I was very confused by this question.

" **At least half of them were gone. Only my family and a few others were left."** I looked at Kafto's face to see what his reaction would be. His frown only deepened.

" **I thought so."** Was all he said.

" **What?"** I said,

" **They knew the attack was coming."** Kafto said. My eyes widened in realization. They didn't warn us. Only some were told and only those escaped while others were left behind for their doom.

Soon we reached the edge of the forest and in the distance we saw a village, the village was alite by flames. An army surrounded the village outside of the forest.

" **If Hadriel told the Guardians of the attacks then this could have been prevented."** Kafto said.

With wide eyes I asked. " **What village is that?"**

" **The village of Earth, Erde."** Kafto answered. How many is that now? Wind, fire, ice, and now earth? Each are falling one after another. " **Hadriel will be disbanded for this."** Kafto said, anger in his voice. " **If word gets out that he kept this a secret than a civil war may start between elemental villages. We can't afford that during this war."**

Kafto suddenly turned to me with fire in his eyes.

" **Swear to me that you will keep this a secret!"** He said forcefully.

" **What?"** I said caught off guard.

" **Swear it for the sake of the Realms and the unity of dragon kind!"** He said.

" **I swear I won't tell anyone."** I said a little scared. Kafto closed his eyes with a sigh and turned away to stare at the destruction of the village. Even from this far away we could hear the screams.

" **I'm sorry."** He said. " **This war has gone on before I was even born, before many of the Guardians were even born! We can't afford a war between ourselves."** Kafto said wisely and began to move forward once again. " **Come.. we are almost to Warfang."**

With one last glance at the village I turned to follow. Kafto's words echoing in my head.

 **Silver: Well that was a bit of a crazy ending! A little backstory with the villages; obviously they don't like each other and there is tension between all of them and only the Guardians unite them. But maybe not all the Guardians are united? A little bit of that is shown with Hadriel and his lying about the assembly.**

 **Also! War! That has been going on for awhile! That's kind of obvious if you know of the LOS story of Malefor and everything.**

 **Also again! Volteer! I'm not very good with his words so I tried my best with that part.**

 **Anyways enough of my rambling! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you did and leave one if you didn't! See ya next week!**


	27. Chapter 27: Only a Dream

Chapter 27: Only a Dream

 **Silver: Welcome all to chapter 27. I got this chapter done pretty quickly which is why it's going out this early. Chapters may appear more often now that summer is here so keep a watch for them.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters nor story only my own OCs and storyline.**

Silvus' POV:

" **Warfang."** Kafto said as the city came into view. " **The Dragon City."**

Over the horizon said city came into view. Though still far away, the great city is near.

I could not help but stare at the city is amazing in it's size. It stretched left and right as far as my field of view.

We continued our trek to the city with little talk, though questions plagued my mind about this great city. I could not help but voice these questions to Kafto to his annoyance. My curiosity was at it's peak.

" **How big is the city how many dragon live there how long ago was it built are the Guardians there will I meet them do I get my own house is the temple as big as a normal village-"**

" **Silvus!"** Kafto said cutting me off. " **One at a time."**

" **Sorry."** I said sheepishly. " **So uh how old is the city."** Was my first of many questions.

" **Some say the city was built over one thousand years ago by the moles in honor of our friendship."** Kafto said.

" **How big is the city?"**

" **The Dragon City is the biggest city in the all Dragon Realms."** His response was.

" **And how big is that?"** I said asking for a detailed answer.

" **What the biggest thing you know?"** Kafto asked me.

There are many big things i've seen. Like Shimmering Shores but i don't know if Kafto has ever been there before. I guess the next biggest thing I can think of is Boyzitbig.

" **Boyzitbig."** I said thinking of the large volcano.

" **Alright take Boyzitbig and multiply it by twelve."** Kafto said.

" **What is multiply?"** I asked confused.

" **Umm lets just say that Warfang is really really big."** Kafto said asked we walked towards it.

" **Whoa."** Was my only response. I continued to stare at the grand city in awe of it's size. As we approached from the west side I noticed a huge mountain to the north of the city and to the south was the blue of the ocean.

" **How many dragons are in Warfang?"** I asked.

" **The current recorded population of the city of Warfang is around two million."** Kafto said.

My jaw dropped at the large number. I wonder how many dragons were at Windig or another one of the elemental villages.

" **What about Windig?"** I asked.

" **The elemental villages are in fact big but they aren't considered cities. There population I would have to guess is about two thousand each. But that's the villages individually. All together they would add up to be sixteen thousand."** Kafto said,

" **I thought there would be more."** I said.

" **Yes but the elemental villages that are currently intact are growing in numbers everyday."** Kafto said. " **I don't know their numbers for sure but I do know for a fact that Warfang is the only city that records its citizens."**

Though my questions continued they were of no importance. I droned on and on and Kafto some how kept up with me and without any hesitation he answered all I had to ask.

Soon my question came to an end around the time the sun went down and the double moons shining in the sky. Soon enough we stopped to make camp and Kafto advised me that we will have to start taking turns to keep watch in the night. At least until we reach Warfang which should be within a day.

I decided to keep first watch until the moons were highest. Nothing much happened in night but I didn't spent some of my time actually watching. Instead I stared at the embers of the dying fire that I could do nothing to fix. I watched as the some of the ashes floated up into the air and disappearing without a trace.

I could not help but compare my life to this fire. It burns brightly as it was made new until the fire dies out and becomes nothing but ashes. Ashes of my past lay in the fire. Ashes of a broken past….a past full of death.

Whoa….where did that come from. I know there is death in my life but not as much as I thought right then. I brushed the thought away like it was nothing and soon it was forgotten.

I looked towards the dragon city as another memory found it's way into my thought process. " _ **That cannon marks the finish of the great dragon city known as Warfang."**_ _Said an unknown wind dragon._ " _ **It was shipped around from village to village each adding a little something of their own onto it."**_

The memory disappeared as soon as it appeared. This proves that wind dragons are liars, deceivers of the mind. I could not help but feel suddenly disgusted in their presence. Being lied to is not a good feeling but then again I was three years old at the time and probably shouldn't have known about the war at the time.

Age. I'll be seven tomorrow. The encounter with Volteer reminded me of my hatchday. It'll be almost four years since I left my home in the mountains. Wish we could have stayed there for all my life. My mother wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have had to watch as the village was destroyed in front of my very eyes.

Then again I wouldn't have met Kafto or any of the Guardians. All that has happened would have never happened. Kafto could have died if I didn't save him from the hands of the Ghouls and we would never know that the weapons of the apes are the bones of dragons. Then again I don't know how helpful that would be, other then another reason to fight this war.

Soon the moon's reached their peak and I woke Kafto to take the rest of the watch for the durations of the night. Soon enough dreams met me in my sleep once again.

 **=0=**

 _I was approaching the gates of an unknown village. The walls surrounding this large place seemed to made out of this black brick. I struggled to get close to the gate in the dark of night but my large form refused to go any further. My wounds were far too great to allow me movement._

 _Soon I lost my footing and fell to the ground unable to move or see; though I could hear voices shouting for others to see what has appeared at their front gate. Said gate opened with a loud creek and several dragons ran out to carry me inside._

" _ **Take her to the infirmary."**_ _One said._

 _Once we reached the building I was set onto a table with one drake examining my wounds and every so often smashing red gems to heal them. Eventually I was able to open my eyes to see who was helping me._

 _A dark scaled drake was tending to my wounds. His underbelly was a dark grey and his scales were dark green. A poison dragon. The drake a set of ivory horns sprouting from the side of his head curving back and down. His eyes soon met mine and his were a soft hazel color._

" _ **Ah I seem my patient is awake."**_ _His voice caring like a doctor should be. He acted as he cares for all of his patients I assume._ " _ **What is your name dragoness?"**_ _He asked me._

" _ **My-my name is."**_ _My voice was hoarse from lack of water. My throat felt like sand._ " _ **Slith."**_

" _ **Here drink this."**_ _He gave me a bowl of water and a drank it like I haven't had anything in days._ " _ **Now Slith what happened to you?"**_ _He asked as he continued to heal my wounds and bandaged the bigger ones that the red gems had a hard time healing._

" _ **I was on my way to Warfang when I was suddenly jumped by a patrol of apes. They cut me up without giving me a chance to fight back even if I didn't have the skill to do so. They tore up my wings so I couldn't fly away. I came to my senses and ran as fast as I could and they did not follow."**_ _She said without any hesitation._ " _ **Soon I found myself here."**_

" _ **That's quite the story Miss. It's a good thing you found the village of Schatten."**_ _The poison dragon said._ " _ **The Guardians will want to see you."**_

" _ **Wait Guardians as in plural?"**_ _I asked._

" _ **Yes there are three Guardians in charge of Schatten. The Guardians of shadow, poison, and fear."**_ _The drake said._ " _ **I'll take you to them in the morning. Get your rest."**_ _He said walking out of the room._

" _ **No."**_ _I said causing him to stop mid walk._

" _ **Excuse me?"**_

" _ **I wish to see them now."**_

 _The drake sighed._ " _ **You're not going to change your mind aren't you?"**_ _He asked._

 _I smirked in triumph._

" _ **Fine follow me."**_ _He said as he walked over to help me up._

" _ **I don't need help."**_ _I said_

" _ **Yes you do."**_ _He said giving me a look._ " _ **Doctors orders."**_ _I knew that I wasn't going to convince him otherwise so I might as well accept his help. He helped me to my paws with no trouble at all but I was able to stand on my own._

 _We walked outside into the darkened night with only the light of the celestial moons. I looked up at the moons with a smirk plastered across my face._

" _ **Keep up."**_ _The doc said._

" _ **Sorry."**_ _I said my voice darkening for only a moment._

 _I followed the drake through the streets of this huge village. Soon we reached a large temple with three banners. One black, one dark green, and the other red. Though I've never seen them I can only assume that they are the banners of shadow, poison, and fear._

 _We walked up the steps with no trouble at all and we entered the grand doorway of the temple. On the inside was a grand hallway with pillars on either side. The roof was high and much of the room was blackened brick with a red tint._

 _To the left there was a large doorway that seemed to lead to chambers. Possibly for the Guardians. We walked in that direction until I was told to wait outside._

 _Soon the drake returned with three others. I expected them to look unhappy but instead they looked saddened by me. I'm guessing that these three are the Guardians._

" _ **Why don't we take this to the main chamber."**_ _The black one said. They walked into the front room at the end of the hall and I followed as well as the doctor._

 _In the middle of the room was a circular table with through color coded cushions surrounding it. Each Guardian took their respected color while I took the spare. The doc stood in the corner to watch us._

" _ **Now why don't you start by telling us your name?"**_ _The shadow Guardian asked._

" _ **I am Slith."**_ _Was my response._ " _ **Before I relay my story could you tell me your names?"**_ _I asked kindly._

" _ **I am Kravgi the Guardian of fear."**_ _The red one introduced._

" _ **I am Vafi the Guardian of poison."**_ _The green one answered._

" _ **And I am Mavros the Guardian of shadow."**_ _the one in the middle answered._ " _ **Now please tell us your story."**_ _He asked._

 _I relayed all that I said to the doctor to the Guardians. They seemed to listen with interest possibly looking for a reason for me to be in their presence._

" _ **I am sorry to hear what has happened to you but can you tell me why you requested our presence?"**_ _Mavros asked._

" _ **Yes that would be most helpful."**_ _Said Vafi._

" _ **Of course."**_ _I said._ " _ **Why, I would liked to be trained under you."**_

" _ **Me?"**_ _Mavros asked._ " _ **There are already those designated to train shadow dragons. Unless you had a reason for me to train you."**_

 _I inwardly smirked._

" _ **Not just you."**_ _I said._ " _ **All three of you."**_

 _The three of them exchanged confused glances. I knew they were all thinking the same thing. Is this dragoness crazy or something? They have no idea..._

" _ **Why."**_ _Kravgi began._ " _ **Would that be necessary?"**_

" _ **Yes all dragons have one element why would you need three trainers in different elements."**_ _Mavros said._

" _ **Because I'm one of a kind."**_ _I said grinning._

 _Once again they exchanged glances like I was crazy. Oh if only they knew._

" _ **And I can prove it."**_ _I said opening my mouth. I shot A tiny glob of poison in front of Vafi. Then a small shadow flame in front of Mavros. Finally a small screech of fear directed at Kravgi. None was directed to harm but they all looked equally surprised._

" _ **Impossible."**_ _Vafi said._

" _ **Unexpected."**_ _Kravgi said breathless._

" _ **You have given us reasoning to train you."**_ _Mavros said._ " _ **In the morning you will come back here to discuss this further. For now."**_ _He said examining me._ " _ **Get some rest."**_

" _ **Yes master Guardians."**_ _I said bowing._

 **=0=**

I awoke with someone calling my name. In sounded distant and echoey but at the same time familiar and feminine. Soon I recognized the voice to be Kafto and it being not so feminine.

" **Wake up!"** He said shaking me.

My eyes shot open expecting there to be an attack. " **What is it!"** I yelled. " **Apes! Dreadwings!"** Looking in all directions I realized that there were several small stubby creatures surrounding the area. " **What?"**

One of the small furry creatures walked up to us. " **Pardon the interruption messenger Kafto but you should be going. You never know if an ape battalion will show up.**

" **Of course Jayce. We'll be along shortly."** Kafto said.

" **Would you like an escort?"** Jayce the mole asked noticing Kafto's wing.

" **That won't be necessary. Unless you are heading in the same direction."** Kafto said.

" **As a matter-of-fact we are! We are heading towards the nearest lookout tower."** The mole said.

" **Than that's where we are going as well."** Kafto said excusing the mole to wherever he was going. Then he turned to me and gave me a look of concern.

" **Are you okay?"** He asked.

" **Why wouldn't I be?"** I asked in return.

" **You kept makes noises in your sleep and your were rolling around."** He said. " **What were you dreaming about."** He said raising a scaly eyebrow.

I let out an oh. I struggled to remember what I dreamt about. Nothing came to mind. " **I don't remember."** I said.

He gave me a suspicious look even though I was telling the truth. He seemed to give up and turned towards the small group of moles.

" **Let's move out!"**

 **Silver: Silvus is having dreams again. I wonder what they mean? Guess we'll have to find out next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28: Warfang

Chapter 28: Warfang

 **Silver: Happy Fathers Day! Though I doubt many fathers are reading this. So wish your dad a happy fathers day for me!**

 **Yay we finally made it to Warfang! About time we get to this place! What will happen? Read to find out!**

 **Enough of that, disclaimer time.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters or storyline, only my own OCs and story. If you don't like the story then go take a hike.**

Silvus' POV:

" **So why are we traveling with?"** I gestured to the moles surrounding us with their.

" **They are an escort."** Kafto said. " **Only because they are heading towards the tower."**

" **Tower?"** I asked trying to spot some sort of tower in the distance.

" **A Warfang lookout tower. There are several surrounding the city."** Kafto explained pointing a claw towards Warfang. Looking towards where he is pointing there were two large tower made out of this pale brick. On both front sides of each tower hung a banner, it's backdrop completely white. A shield seemed to take up most of the banner but what was most fascinating about the banner was a dragon facing left was in mid-roar. This dragon was multi-colored as if it represented all the elements in one. But what stood out the most was the dragon's fangs, they stood out more than the rest of the banner.

The banner stood out so clearly even from the I walked from it. I could not help but gap at it, which caused me to fall away from the group. A mole who was taking the back of the group gave a small laugh. " **First time in near Warfang?"**

The sound of his voice snapped me out of my trance. I couldn't get the words out so all I did was nod mutely. The mole chuckled in response and continued to move forward with me following.

Not a few minutes passed before we reached the towers. If you wished to move through them you would have to pass through the massive gate connecting the towers. Soon we reached the gate. I was confused on why there was a gate because anyone could easily move around it, but I was sorely mistaken. Something I somehow didn't notice before was the massive rock wall spreading out on either side.

For a moment I thought this was the massive walls of Warfang that I saw from so far away, but once again I was mistaken. I looked passed the steel bars of the massive gate and saw the walls of Warfang standing high in the distance. Between me the Dragon City lay a huge field of luscious green grass almost the same color as my scales with the exception of being just a bit lighter.

Once we reached the tower we were called down upon by an ice dragon wearing armor with the crest of Warfang embedded into the middle. Alongside the dragon was a mole in similar attire. " **Who goes there."** Said the dragon as if in a joking manner.

" **Only your worst enemy!"** Said the lead mole cracking a grin.

" **Finally come for your shift?"** Asked the mole in the tower in a more serious tone.

" **Not on your life Jason!"** Said another mole in our group.

" **Hah! We'll see about that!"** Said the ice dragon then he suddenly sees Kafto and I among the group of moles. " **Messenger Kafto! It's good to see you!"** He said getting a bit more serious but still held the grin.

" **Likewise Cyrris. This matter is urgent."** Kafto said without even cracking a grin at this ice dragon's humor.

" **Sure thing Kafto!"** Cyrris said. " **Opening western gate!"** The gates opened up without so much as a creek. The soundless motion left me slack jawed. When the gates ceased movement pointing towards the grand city. Jayce, the leader of this mole patrol group rushed forward for an unknown reason. " **Not you Jayce! You were assigned to take the next shift."**

Jayce let out a sigh of annoyance and walked towards the right tower and went inside. Then the mole that was there before came from the small doorway and joined our group to the long trac towards Warfang.

When we were halfway to Warfang I could not help but take a look in my surroundings. We were completely contained in the field of grass. Behind us was the nature wall of stone that we came through. In fron of course was the great walls of Warfang. To our left the green field was almost endless going all the way towards a large mountain in the distance and farther to our right was the bright blue of the ocean.

I could not help but feel at peace as we traced through this beautiful field. I wanted nothing more at this moment than just to lay in this field. No disturbances, no war, no apes, and more importantly no death. But lying here will have to wait, as much I wish it so I could not do it until this war came to an end. If it ever did.

Soon the long walk through the field came to an end and soon we reached the western walls of Warfang, along with the large gate of this side, if there is even any other gates. When we approached the gate I noticed that Kafto kept looking up at the top of the wall as if he was looking for something. I followed his gaze and noticed several armored moles and dragons atop the wall.

" **Identify yourselves!"** One of them called down.

" **I am Kafto messenger for the Guardian of fire!"** Said Kafto.

" **Ah, I hope that the good fire messenger is bearing good news!"** The dragon atop the wall said.

" **Afraid not!"** Kafto said. " **I have urgent news!"**

The dragon atop the wall paused for a moment to think over his words, then gave his response. " **Understood! Open the gates!"** Turning towards the inside of the city.

A sudden loud rumbling occur before the gates opened silently, the rumbling still present but quieter. Everyone other than I seemed unfazed by this. Once the gates were wide enough, Kafto went through without hesitation and I followed closely behind. When we were through the gates closed with the same rumbling. I looked behind me to see the gates completely closed. Along the entire gate in the middle was an indent in the door and both sides of the gate meet in the middle to make a circular indent. Then out of each ends of the gates a green energy started to pour into them flowing all the way into the circular gap in the large gate. Once the energy flow ceased the color shifted until it was a deep brown, hardened stone.

With my jaw dropped I turned back around to see the Dragon City on the inside for the first time. I appeared to be in a large courtyard with the earth symbol in the center of the stone courtyard. There were many tall buildings with domed roofs and wide street that looks to be heading to the center of the city and in the streets were ranging from dragons, to moles, and these wired two legged furry creatures.

Far in front of me was Kafto that seemed to be talking to an armored earth dragon. I didn't realized that I was so far behind, I was so distracted by the amazing architecture of the city and the amount different dragons here. Taking another look around the courtyard I began walking towards Kafto and the earth dragon.

" **-and the cheetahs of Avalar just signed the Treaty of Peace."** Said the earth dragon as I walked up. At the sound of my footsteps both dragons turned toward me. " **Are you lost?"** He asked his voice rumbling.

" **Actually he's with me."** Kafto said gesturing to me. " **Rak this is Silvus, a new recruit."** A glared at Kafto. I'm not a new recruit. I'm not planning on becoming a messenger, only that I' going to live with Gabriel at Shimmering Shores. Then again we can't tell anyone about that so I guess I'll just have to go along with it.

" **Nice to meet you Silvus."** Rak said holding out a paw and I attempted to grasp it but his was much bigger than mine. " **I'm Rak, captain of the Warfang guard."** His armor was the same as any guard except that the edges of the armor was green.

" **Nice to meet you too mister Rak!"** I said in response.

" **Now back to business Kafto."** Rak said.

" **Let's walk to the temple and talk."** Kafto said. Rak nodded slightly and both started to walk down the center road towards the biggest and tallest structure in the distance that seemed so far away.

" **So they signed the Treaty..now what else."** Kafto asked, leaving me confused in this whole conversation.

" **The Chief of the tribe wants one of his cheetahs with us."** The captain said.

" **Do we know who yet?"** Kafto asked.

" **I don't know his name but all I know is that he is the second highest in their tribe. Right after the Chief."** Rak said. " **Ignitus is gathering what few of us there is to meet him."**

Kafto stopped in his tracks. " **So he's here? Now!"** He asked. I could tell that Kafto didn't exactly want to give his message with the cheetah there. I guess that we wants to see if he is trustworthy or something.

" **No he is currently being escorted by a few of my guards and he should be here sometime after sundown. Ignitus and Terrador are planning on meeting him at the northern gate."** Rak said.

" **The earth Guardian?"** I asked suddenly. Both Rak and Kafto nodded in response. " **So then he made it out! Did anymore earth dragons make it out?"** I asked Rak. Once the question was asked we moved toward the temple which seemed to be getting ever so closer. Thank goodness because my paws are beginning to hurt. Though Kafto and Rak aren't showing the same discomfort.

" **Fortunately Terrador got many of the civilians out and they were more then happy to settle down in Warfang…despite some of their moral values."** He said that with a bit of a growl at the end.

" **Rak."** Kafto started. " **There is nothing much we can do but wait. Patience is what we need and hope for dragon kind coming together."**

" **You're beginning to sound like Ignitus."** Rak said in his usual gruff voice. Kafto let a small smile appear. " **Well I guess we can only hope that the Guardians succeed, or else these villages are gonna destroy each other."**

" **Unless something else gets to them first."** Kafto said darkly. Rak gave him a confused look.

" **What are you suggesting?"** Rak asked.

" **I'll tell you once we are all gathered."** Rak gave a grunt in response, and after that the talk was over. We weren't that far off from the temple now. Just a few more side roads and alleyways.

Something I didn't notice before- probably because I was distracted from the conversation -was that every time we came across a group of dragons, moles, or cheetahs, or sometimes all of them combined, they would always split off to make way for us. Obviously the captain of the Warfang guard was well known but what I didn't realize that they were doing it out of respect for him.

Soon we reached the biggest temple I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot of temples. I think the only competitor of size would be the temple at Shimmering Shores, if that's even considered a temple. I'll have to ask Gabriel.

Soon we reached a much larger courtyard that seemed to wrap around the entire temple. Which means that this is a really big courtyard and what filled the courtyard was many moles and dragons of all elementals. Mostly dragons.

As we entered the courtyard I noticed the symbol of earth again half way towards the courtyard. No sooner we reached the steps of the temple and made our way to the large open gap, signifying the entrances to the temple. Flanking both sides of the doorway appeared to be two guards. One a fire dragon and the other a mole. Strange. I'm guessing that there isn't any cheetah guards.

Both guards gave a nod of approval as we entered but did look a little weary about letting me enter but they let it go when Kafto gave them a look. They straightened up immediately. I guess that Kafto gets allot of respect around here as well. Then again he is the messenger for Ignitus.

Upon entering the temple it seemed that the style is entirely different from all the other temples. Instead of a high roof with pillars supporting either side, it was a somewhat lower roof and it looked more like a lobby then a hallway. On either side lining the walls was several different banners with several different elemental symbols on them. Several doorways lined either side as well, leading to different parts of the temple I presume but we were heading to large doorway in the very back which lead to a slightly familiar room.

Here is the long hallway with a large roof and pillars on either side. We passed very little amount of dragons or moles on our way to wherever. We only saw guards passing by us giving the occasional nod.

At the end of the hall we reached a circular intersection that seemed to wrap around the room that lay before us. The door that lay in front of us was closed and with no possible way to open it, or so I thought.

Kafto walked forward and breathed fire on the white crystal that was at the top of the circular door. Once he did so the crystal began to glow a soft orange and the door opened. Kafto walked in immediately and I followed, but Rak did not. " **I'll go gather the others, you two wait here."** Then Rak walked off.

I turned back around to study the large chamber we entered. There was three other at each ends of the room. One in front of me, to my left, and to my right. Don't forget about the one behind me. Above each door appeared to be a symbol. The door in front had the electricity symbol, the door on the right had the symbol of ice, the one on the left had the symbol for fire, and finally I turned around to see that the fourth had the symbol of earth.

" **One for each direction."** I said suddenly. Kafto looked up from whatever he was looking into and faced me.

" **Correct."** He said.

But that wasn't what intrigued me most. In the center of the room- where Kafto currently was -there was a small pool with strange symbols along the circular base of it. I walked up to it and looked inside. The thing was filled with a soft orange color.

I tore my gaze away from the mysterious pool at the sound of a door opening. " **That is the pool of visions young Silvus. A very mysterious piece of magic."** I looked toward the fire door to see standing in the doorway was none other than the Guardian Ignitus.

 **Silver: Eh I wouldn't exactly call that a cliffhanger but whatever. I wanted to get this one down as soon as possible so I could. Cuz ya know...fathers day! I hope you all spent time with your dads!**

 **Everyone have a great day and see ya'll next time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Meeting

Chapter 29: Meeting

Silver: Welcome all! I uhh I got nothing. Disclaimers go!

I do not own any Spyro characters or story only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the story then you can go ahead and leave.

Silvus' POV:

Slowly I backed away from the "Pool of Visions" and moved to Kafto's side out of nervousness.

"Good to see you both alive and well." Ignitus said as he approached me.

"You as well Ignitus." Kafto said.

"I presume that your mission was a success." Ignitus asked as he came to a stop in front of us. I noticed that we were the only three in the room and it seems that the door is left wide open. As if it is waiting for another being to enter the room.

"Not entirely." Kafto said looking to the ground. Then he looked up to meet Ignitus' warm gaze as he puts a paw on his shoulder.

"We'll discuss this when Terrador arrives." Ignitus said and Kafto nodded.

A few minutes passed before Terrador arrived along with Rak and another dragon. Us three were scattered about. Ignitus was looking into the pool of visions while Kafto just paced back and forth. I just stood in front of the door with the ice symbol above it, fascinated by the detail.

It seemed that Ignitus and Kafto knew that Terrador was here even before he arrived. I turned around at the sound of dragons talking and saw three earth dragons walk through the fire door. I recognized Rak but not the other two. The biggest one I'm guessing is Terrador but I have no idea who the other one is though he did look a bit like Terrador except for some minor differences. Eye color, horn length, he had a deeper brown underbelly then Terrador. He seems to be the same age as Kafto.

Ignitus was the first to greet them. "Terrador. Glad you could finally join us." He said approaching the small group. Once he arrived he gave a small bow.

Terrador returned the bow and returned in his own deep voice. "Apologies. Trak and I were deep in conversation when Rak found us." Trak, the younger dragon standing beside him, nodded in agreement and gave his own bow. Then he broke away from the group and walked towards Kafto and I.

"Kafto!" He said as he approached. His own voice sounded like Terrador's but just a bit higher.

"Trak. It's good to see you." Kafto said in response. The two touch wingtips in some sort of special greeting.

"Likewise." He said with a smile then looked down at me. I gave a light smile in return. "Who is this?" He asked kindly.

"Trak this is Silvus! The messenger of earth." Kafto introduced.

"Nice to meet you mister Trak!" I said in my high pitched voice.

Trak gave a light chuckle. "Just call me Trak. Messengers are no nobles." He said. Then he had a new glint in his eyes. "Except for Kafto here."

Kafto turned to glare at Trak. I tried to suppress my laughter but I could not help but let out a small giggle, and Kafto immediately turned to glare at me. I gave him the best innocent look I could muster up. He seemed to give up and walked towards the pair of Guardians.

"It gets on his nerves when I do that." Trak said with a knowing smile. "I like to mess around with him allot."

"You two good friends?" I asked curiously. Trak looked at me with a smirk.

"The best. We are the youngest in the messenger group. Ignitus and Terrador had us train together since we are the same age." Trak explained while looking at Kafto while he talked with the two Guardians.

"Do all of you get along?" I asked.

"All of who." He said turning his head to look at me with a smirk.

"Messengers." I responded oblivious to Trak's sarcasm.

"Most of us are." He said with a sigh. "Some are more serious than others. While some just decide to isolate themselves. Granted they are still great dragons and do their job well no doubt. But…" He didn't say anymore. I wish he did, I couldn't understand what the problem was. I didn't ask him...more like I couldn't.

"Trak, Silvus." Ignitus said. "Were about to begin."

We nodded simultaneously and then moved to sit in the circle that was just created around the pool of visions.

"Kafto." Ignitus said. Kafto looked up expectantly. "The meeting is yours." He nodded in understanding and sat on his hunches.

"A few weeks ago I was sent to Dante's Freezer, along with Silvus here." He said gesturing to me. "My mission was to protect him in the freezing plains while he deliver a message to Cyril. That message was to be ready for attack by a mysterious dragon named Cynder. Once we delivered the message the ice village was attacked shortly after by none other than Cynder. Thankfully the ice dragons were ready and retaliated. Cynder was successfully eliminated." He stopped to get a response from everyone.

"That is good news." Terrador said.

"Good news indeed." Ignitus said. "Continue."

"Soon after Cynder was taken out we were betrayed by the ghouls. Me, the captain of the guard, and Silvus went to encounter the Ice King. The captain was….frozen." He hesitated on that last word. I understood why. I would've moved over there to pat him on the back but I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Silvus and I were taken captive. Though we did find out valuable information. Apes are hunting dragons. Not just for the war but for their bones. They plan on turning dragon bones into weapons and selling dragon scales on the market. Their top target are hatchlings. They have the best claws of any." Kafto looked at me and then my satchel. Instantly I knew what he wanted me to bring out. Slowly I reached into my bag and brought out my leather covered dagger.

Hesitantly I walked toward Kafto with everyone watching. I felt all eyes on me when I dropped the blade at Kafto's paws and then rushed back to my spot.

"Thank you Silvus." He said nodding to me. He uncovered the blade and showed it to everyone. "This blade was made from dragon bone as well as one of Silvus' talons. It's sharper than any cheetah or dragon blade I've seen."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Trak glance at my right paw with the missing claw that was already growing back.

"This concludes my report, but I do have a message from Volteer." Kafto said. All tore their gaze away from the blade and looked expectantly at Kafto. "Concurrent skies has been taken over."

No one looked to surprise from this new information. Everyday it seems like we lose something else to the apes. In also seems like someone else has similar thoughts to me.

"Everyday it seems like we lose something else to the apes." Trak said. "I say it's time to take it back now that Cynder is out of the picture."

"You are correct Trak." Terrador said.

"How are we going to go about doing this?" Rak asked. "I mean we are running low on leaders. Generals are all scattered about and so are our armies."

"What if the Guardians become generals?" I asked and all eyes turned toward me immediately. I already regret my decision.

"That is not such a bad idea." Ignitus said surprising me.

"Ignitus. Guardians aren't supposed to be Generals. The people don't need to believe we are trying to take power away from them. We are suppose to be peacekeepers," Terrador said.

"Unless the situations allows it." Ignitus said. "At the moment our armies are weak and leaderless. We need to step up to that position and encourage others to fight back. Guardians are a symbol of unity and if we are to defeat our enemies and survive we must unite against them." I could not help but smile at Ignitus' encouraging words. "Guardians aren't peacekeepers, we are warriors, we live to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

After the inspiring speech that seemed like it was only meant for Terrador and other Guardians. The earth Guardian seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke up.

"There is a reason why you are the leader of the Guardians." Terrador said. Ignitus gave a smile in return to the complement. "We will discuss how we will integrate ourselves into the armies at another time. I am aware that the ambassador from Avalar is arriving shortly, care to join in greeting him?" Terrador asked everyone in the room. Everyone nodded except for Ignitus.

"I will await your return here. I have...other matters to attend to." He said.

Soon everyone began to leave the room. I followed behind Kafto but I was stopped almost immediately.

"Not you Silvus." Ignitus said. I turned towards him giving a confused look. "I need to talk to you. Privately." He spoke that last word looking at Kafto who gave a nod of understanding and left the room.

Once the door closed Ignitus faced me.

"Silvus." Ignitus said.

"What?" I said curiously.

"While you were away. I payed Gabriel a visit." Ignitus said. "Ever since I laid eyes on you I realized something was off." I felt a little offened by that comment. "Your color and element don't match up. This is a very uncommon aspect in a dragon. There has been only one other like this. Can you take a guess?"

I thought long and hard on the answer but none would come up. Instead I shook my head.

"Gabriel." My eyes widened in realization but also in confusion. "His original color was light blue but he was a fire dragon. Many were confused except for his father. Much later in his life when his father died he began to change. His scales faded away until they were white and he could no longer breath fire. Instead he had a new element."

"Light." I said and Ignitus nodded. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Good question." Ignitus said with a smile. "Gabriel believes you are going to be the next light dragon."

Silver: Here is a real cliffhanger. So sprey for the short chapter today. I'll be working extra hard on chapter 30. It'll be a longer chapter as well! Enough of my chatter! See y'all next week!


	30. Chapter 30: Old Friend

Chapter 30: Old Friend

 **Silver: Just as I promised this chapter is longer than those previous. Last week I gave you guys quite a short chapter so this week's makes up for it….hopefully. Anyways time for the good ol disclaimers.**

 **I do not own any Spyro characters nor the story only my own OCs and storyline. If you don't like the gosh darn story then don't read it. Simple as that.**

Silvus' POV:

For what felt like an eternity Ignitus and I stared at each other. I in disbelief and he in truth. I opened and closed my mouth trying to get words out. Finally I managed to get one word out.

" **What."** It wasn't a question, but either way Ignitus nodded his head. " **No."**

" **This is the truth young dragon."** He said trying to convince me but I wouldn't have it.

I stood up started to pace back and forth. " **No no no no no no."** I kept on muttering. " **I refuse to believe that I'm special."** I said. " **Not again."** First it was my scales and now I might be a light dragon? No.

" **Silvus."** Ignitus said getting my attention. I stopped and looked up at him. " **Every dragon is special, even if they don't realize it yet."** I thought he was referring to me but I was sorely mistaken.

" **But I do know I'm special I just don't want to be."** I said starting to pace again. Ignitus gave a small smile.

" **I wasn't referring to you."** He said with a knowing smile. " **I was referring to your sister."**

Now that stopped me in my tracks. How does he know my sister? How could he possibly know who my sister is and know that she wanted to be special?

" **How do you know my sister?"** I asked without looking at him.

" **I'm surprised that your first question wasn't asking that she is still alive."** He said. My eyes widened and I still didn't not look at Ignitus for fear of him seeing my shame stricken face. " **To answer your question I intercepted survivors of Windig on my way to Warfang. Your father and sister were with them."** Ignitus said, This time I turned to look at Ignitus with a hope filled expression.

" **Are they here? In the city?"** I asked. Disappointed overweight the hope when Ignitus shook his head,

" **They left the group for an unknown reason."** Ignitus said.

Memories of my past flooded my mind. The time when father showed me his elemental power, my mother walking on water with me on her back, all the training sessions with Rose, Amelia and….Aerio? Aerio! Maybe he survived the attack. He could be here in the city.

" **Can you take me to the survivors?"** I asked. Ignitus nodded and gestured towards the electric door. I moved towards the door with Ignitus following right behind me, but that change rather quickly. Ignitus walked ahead of me to breathe fire onto the transparent crystal which began to glow a soft orange. The door opened without a sound.

" **Might I ask why you wish to see the survivors?"** Ignitus asked as we began the long walk through the temple.

" **I want to see if my friends from Windig survived."** Was my answer.

" **What do they look like?"** Ignitus asked.

" **Both are my age. One is a pink dragoness that hangs around Hadriel."** I said.

" **Ah, Amelia, I've met her."** Ignitus said with a smile. " **Didn't see her in the group."** I was disappointed to her that.

" **The other is your typical wind dragon."** I said. " **His name is Aerio."**

" **I have heard the name before. I can't say I know what he looks like though."** He said. The conversation seemed to end as we walked out of the temple into a courtyard with the symbol of electricity in the middle. Several dragons can be seen around as well.

Ignitus spread his wings in preparation to take off. I followed suit and soon enough we were flying through the air. Two dragon appeared to be flying either side of us, I think they are guards. Looking around I noticed other dragons flying out of the way of us.

Other than that the view was breathtaking. I could see allot of the city from up here. Everything that the tall structures was blocking. In the direction we were heading I could see the large Warfang walls blocking whatever was on the other side of them.

Soon we reached our destination, a group of relatively small buildings that look new. Maybe they were there for surviving dragons.

We landed near a small group of wind dragons gathered in front of the largest building in the area. Ignitus immediately approached them and I followed. At the sound of our claws tapping at the courtyard the wind dragon turned to face us. Many of the glared at us for some odd reason until they realized who Ignitus was.

" **Ignitus thank goodness you're here."** The one closest to us said. " **The earth dragon living to the north of us are much of a bother to us. We were hoping that we can relocate?"** The other wind dragons nodded in agreement.

" **I will be sure to discuss your relocation with Terrador."** They didn't look to pleased by the answer but nonetheless they looked slightly satisfied. " **Do any of you know the wind dragon Aerio?"** Ignitus asked.

Each and everyone of them shook their head. None of them knew who he was nor where. I was disappointed by this. Ignitus gave thanks to them and we walked through the streets in search of more wind dragons. We soon came across a small park we several wind hatchlings. None of them looked to be Aerio but we approached them anyways.

As we walked through the gates of the park all the hatchlings sitting in their circle looked at us. Some of them in ah of Ignitus and some in recognition at me. The eldest of the group seemed to be older than I.

" **Greetings young dragons do any of you know a wind dragon by the name of Aerio?"** Ignitus asked.

Instead of giving a response they all simultaneously pointed a claw near the back of the park at a tree with several bushes around it. Next to the bush a female wind dragon was laying down next to the bushes. Inside the brush you could just make out a tinge of grey. Ignitus gave a nod of thanks and they went back to whatever they were doing.

As we approached the brush the female wind dragon lifted her head up to see who was approaching. She held the same glare as the other wind dragons until she recognized the dragon to be Ignitus. She sat up onto her hunches and waited for us to arrive.

" **What brings the fire Guardian here?"** She asked while giving a small bow.

Ignitus returns the bow. " **We are in search of Aerio, who I assume is hiding in the bush."** He said lifting a paw towards said bush. A sharp breath could be heard from the bush.

I was about to approach the bush when a grey paw appeared in front of me. " **What do you need Aerio for?"** She asked suspiciously. When Ignitus didn't answer I looked back at him, he gestured me to answer.

" **I'm a friend of Aerio's."** Was my response. She continued to look at me suspiciously until her expression changed from one of suspicion to one of recognition. Hesitantly she removed her paw.

" **Aerio come out here."** She said. When no one appeared she tried again. " **Aerio there is someone here to see you."** She said.

Slowly but surely a hatchling wind dragon emerged from the bushes with his head down. For the most part Aerio looked the same from the last time I saw him. Same light grey scales and dark underbelly. Same little spikes for horns and same sized wings as I. But he still had his head down, like he was ashamed for something.

" **Aerio?"** I said. He still didn't lift his head up. " **Do you remember me?"** I asked. Hesitantly he lifted his head up to make eye contact. What I saw surprised me. He had the same stormy grey eyes but his left eye had a scar over it. Though it seemed that he is still able to see out of it.

After a few minutes of silence which felt like hours, Aerio finally said something. " **You were they one that kept the bullies away from me."** He said quietly. I gave a small smile. He remembers.

" **Silvus."** Ignitus said behind me. I knew that he wanted me to leave now that I wound my friend, but I wanted to know what happened. Ignitus seemed to realize that. " **I will send someone over to get you."** I nodded in thanks. Ignitus gave a nod at Aerio's mother and Aerio than took off flying right where he was.

I looked back at Aerio with curiosity. I wanted to know how he got out and what caused him to receive that scar. I was about to voice my questions but Aerio's mother beat me to it. " **So how did you make it out Silvus."** She asked. As much as I didn't want to relay my story I was going to ask the same for them. It's only fair.

So I began from the attack. From the moment my mother took me away. I struggled to get through her death. I nearly bursted into tears but I managed to compose myself. After that I left out Gabriel, no one is suppose to know who he is for whatever odd reason. So instead I said that I landed on Boyzitbig and that's where I found Ignitus. I told them why I went to Dante's Freezer and about the battle that happened there. Aerio's mother didn't look to pleased about the mention of the other elemental villages. I told them my time in imprisonment, but I left out the fact that dragon hatchlings are a top target for the apes for fear of scaring Aerio; then again he is the same age as I. Then I finished up with my journey to Warfang.

" **That is quite the tale Silvus."** She said. " **Ours isn't as amazing. Aerio found me soon after the attack began. We were hiding away with other wind dragons because we ran straight into a large group of apes. One of the wind dragons that was with us...sacrificed himself so that we could escape, but that wasn't enough. The apes caught up with us rather quickly. We were so close to the main gate when I happened to trip up. Aerio ran back to me against what I was yelling. Just as I got up the apes were upon us. Both of us we injured greatly...that's when Aerio's eye was marked."** She stopped there to point at his eye.

" **I can still see out of it. The spirit gems just saved my eye, but I-"** He stopped there.

" **Aerio has to live with that scar for the rest of his life."** She leaned down to whisper into my ear. " **Like he has been bullied enough."** She said pointing towards the group of hatchlings near the entrance. More joined them from the last time I was over there. There some adolescents over there as well.

" **What happened next?"** I asked.

" **We were nearly killed if it wasn't for Sev."** She said. I was about to ask who Sev was but she seemed to realize that before I even asked. " **He was the general of the Windig army. He…..he died saving us."** Both her and Aerio looked to the ground sadly. Like Sev meant something extremely important to them. " **We soon joined up with the rest of the survivors and we made our way to Warfang. That it's."**

I couldn't think of anything to say. We all sat in silence in memory of our old home and all that died defending it. The sound of wings flapping is what broke the silence. I turned around to see Trak landing in the middle of the park. Every young dragon in the area looked at him in wonder. His armor had a detailed engraving of the symbol for earth. His armor also had the symbol for messenger but as far as I know, no one actual knows what that means. As he approached me I heard Aerio's mother growl a little bit.

" **Silvus we have to go."** He said. I gave a nod. I looked at Aerio.

" **Well I guess I'll see you around then."** Though I knew that wasn't going to be true. Without giving me a response he just gave me a hug. I was so surprised by that, that I didn't do or say a thing.

" **Bye Silvus."** He said in his high pitched voice.

I gave him a small pat on his back. " **Bye Aerio."** I gave a nod at his mother and turned to take off. Trak followed behind me.

" **You act older than you are."** Trak said in a serious tone that I've never heard before. I don't know if that was a good or bad thing.

 **=0=0=**

Ignitus POV:

Nothing. Nothing in the pool of visions. Ever since I arrived to Warfang all I've done was wait for something to appear in the pool, but I haven't seen a thing. Nothing on the purple dragon egg, nothing on Cynder….Cynder. Her capture and demise is all my fault. All my fault. The sound of the door opening broke my train of thought. The heavy footsteps let me know that Terrador has entered the room.

" **Has the ambassador arrived?"** I asked without looking at Terrador.

" **Yes."** Terrador giving a one word answer is never a good thing. I looked over to see if anything was wrong visually. Next to Terrador was a cheetah wearing a red cloak.

" **Apologies-?"**

" **Hunter."** The cheetah said kindly.

" **Apologies Hunter."** I said. " **Where are my manners. I am Ignitus Guardian of fire."** I said introducing myself.

Hunter gave a bow. " **It's an honor to meet you."** He said kindly. " **It's good to know that a treaty has finally been signed with our village. We've been living close to each other for a long time. I tried many times to get a message into the Council of Warfang but we were always denied. It's until recently when you answered our message."**

" **I arrived a couple weeks ago when the message was given to me. It's good to know that we are allies in this war as well."** I said. " **We will need all the help we can get. Whoever your commander is let them know to keep your army at the ready."**

" **You're looking at him."** Hunter said while lower his hood. He also revealed the bow and quiver at his side, along with a short sword. " **Are the Guardians in charge of the armies now?"** He asked.

" **We are going to discuss this with the Warfang council."** Giving my response. " **They are difficult to convince but I need two other Guardians before we can push the topic."**

Hunter gave a nod and took the chance to take a look around the room. He seemed to take interest in the pool of visions. I realized that he may need a place to sleep. I can just give him a room in the temple for now until we can make some other arrangements. " **We will have you rest in the temple for now."** He gave a nod of thanks then a bow and left the room.

I turned to look into the pool of visions once again. Searching for anything. Memories about my visit at Shimmering Shores. The young dragon Silvus. He has been through too much for his age. We all have been through much. He is going to go through more now that he is going to be a light dragon. Gabriel is planning on training him to be the light messenger.

" **Ignitus."**

" **Yes?"**

" **You're not yourself."** Terrador said. I looked over at him with sad eyes. He approached me and placed a paw on my shoulder. " **I've known you all my life. What's wrong?"**

I looked down at the ground. Partly in shame, partly in sadness. " **I couldn't save them. I couldn't save her."** I said with my voice breaking. The barrier of confidence breaking only in front of those that know me best.

" **You weren't the only one that failed that night Ignitus. All four of us did and we have to do what we can to make it right."** Terrador said.

" **But the only way to make this right is to ensure the survival of those who survived. Cynder being one of them, but now...she is gone."** I said, turning away from Terrador and looking back into the pool of visions. " **I just feel like I could have done something."**

" **Ignitus look at me."** His tone soft and caring. " **Do you remember what you told me all those years ago. When I was unable to save...her."** Memories of me comforting Terrador after losing what he loved most came flooding in.

" **I told you that you can't blame yourself for things that are not in your control. Don't let things that happened in the past affect you for the future. Instead use that to drive you to do better."** I said remembering the words that I said to Terrador years ago.

" **Don't forget Ignitus, you save the purple egg. That could be the one thing that will save us all."** Terrador said. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

" **Thank you."** I said. Terrador gave a nod in place of words then began to make his way towards the western door. " **Terrador."** He stopped and looked at me in acknowledgement. " **We need to find it."** He gave another room then left the room.

Once again I began to look into the pool of visions. This time with my head clear and no thought of regret plagued my mind. I saw something. An image. It was a temple. The temple. Then I saw a swamp with a river. Something was beside the river..something purple.

Then the image was gone as soon as it was seen. Then another image came through, another temple. Except this one was made of black brick. This was the temple in the village of Schatten.

 **=0=0=**

 _Unknown POV:_

 _I flopped down into my room given to me in the temple. Today was another exhausting day of element training with all three Guardians. I am learning new techniques that will be helpful me in the future, but all at the cost of putting up with them. Their methods of training are leading me to struggle, maybe even more than my normal combat training. Either way I really wait to just lay down and sleep but I know I cannot just yet._

 _I used my new skill in the shadow element to literally sink into the shadows of my darkened room and travel under my locked door. Even though I've been training with them for a month the Guardians still don't trust me. With their combined efforts my training has progress quickly and efficiently._

 _Though I wasn't allowed to practice my shadow traveling due to said trust issues, I still did it anyways. They may be right not to trust me, but I'm going to need them to if my plan will pull through. I've been given a year to complete my task. I cannot fail._

 _All these thoughts passed through my mind as I traveled through the floor of the temple all the way outside. There I dived out of the shadows into an alleyway. This was a city that was bigger than most I've seen, there are allot of places to hide and escape the walls surrounding this place. I quickly and easily flew over said wall with help of my wind element. Even though the wind Guardian isn't present I still have been given some sort of training with said element._

 _The area surrounding the village was darkened due to the tall trees in the area. This forest that the city resides in contains some of the biggest trees in all the dragon realms._ Megalos Dentro _is the name in the a unknown language, but in common the literal meaning is_ Big Tree. _That is why everyone sticks to the other name._

 _As I flew to the ground I slipped into the shadows once again though it was harder due to all the energy I used to hide the first time. I went as far I as could before I physically couldn't anymore. I jumped up in the middle of the forest startling a few nocturnal creatures. One specific big shape ahead of looked especially frightened by my appearance. I broke character and smirked at his frightened expression. Fear is an element that I don't even need to use, my appearance is all it takes, I thought wickedly._

" _ **Good you got my message."**_ _I said, with a daring smile._

" _ **Y-y-your Majesty wishes s-s-swiftness."**_ _He said finishing like a snake._

" _ **He is not my King!"**_ _I said adding vicious growl for emphasize._ " _ **And tell him that I will take as much time as I like!"**_ _I yelled angrily._

" _ **Y-y-y-yes Mistress."**_ _I smiled with fake kindness._

" _ **But have**_ **my** _ **armies ready."**_ _I said lowly, emphasizing the word my. Though I know for a fact that my training will be complete within the year._

" _ **Yes M-m-m-m-mistress."**_ _The ape said saluting and scurrying away._

 **=0=0=**

Ignitus POV:

The vision ended as quickly as it appeared. I only got bits and pieces, the only thing that I truly understood was that the city of Schatten will be attacked within the year. I need to get Kafto on this. So began my long trek around the city in search of my messenger.

 **Silver: So ends chapter 30 and my longest yet. I hope you enjoyed my little POV jump around. I'm going to be doing more of that in future chapters.**

 **See all of you people next week!**


	31. Chapter 31: Lost

Chapter 31: Lost

 **Silver: Greetings all! Welcome to chapter-**

 **A door knocking interrupts me.**

 **Silver: I wonder who that could be?**

 **Walks over to door and opens it to find an orange dragon standing in my doorway. I had to look down slightly to get a good look at him. The dragon had a silver colored underbelly and horns to match. He had little spikes running from his back all the way down to his tail blade.**

 **Rift: Yo!**

 **Silver: Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?**

 **Rift: The name's Rift, don't wear it out. You wanted a beta reader?**

 **Silver: Yeah…. I just didn't expect you to be….um how do I put this?**

 **Rift: I know I'm a dragon, and dragons are magic.**

 **Silver: Yes..yes they are. Well come on in then and let's get you settled.**

 **Rift: I know you weren't expecting a dragon from the future to pop in.**

 **Gestures for this...ahem...Rift to come in. He does so and immediately jumps onto the bed and flops down. I walked back over to my desk to get my laptop for him but right as my hands touch it I began to hear rapid typing. I turn around to see that Rift somehow has a laptop that I didn't see on him at all.**

 **Silver: Where did you get that?**

 **Rift: Magic.**

 **Silver: Right.**

 **Walks over to see that he is already editing the chapter.**

 **Silver: I'm not going to ask. Well since you're here you get to do the disclaimers!**

 **Rift: Sure! Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline. I belong to some human that likes orange and dragons, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, then go eat your pity pie.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

The flight back to the temple was short and uneventful. Trak had nothing to say and neither did I. But I could not help but admire his armor that he wasn't wearing the first time I saw him. His armor was bronze colored with a dark green engraving of the symbol for earth in the center and engraved on the forepaw braces was a symbol unknown to me. Slowing down a bit, I got a short look at his back armor, it had several symbols I didn't understand. I was only taught a couple elemental symbols by Hadriel.

 _Maybe Gabriel will teach me the rest plus other symbols?_

I flew closer to Trak to ask him what the symbol's meant on his forepaws. " **They both mean messenger. Messenger armor is different from most but not everyone understands that we are messengers and not normal soldiers."**

As the temple grew closer I still had one more question to voice out. " **What's the difference between messenger armor and soldier's armor?"** Trak happily answered.

" **Well it is much lighter for quick movement. It's also made out of several different materials. My armor is engraved with several different earth spirit gems, that's why all these symbols are green. Another material is a special one. Varytita, an extremely rare metal. Only a little bit is used only for its special properties. It is added to the third material."**

At this point we had landed and are walking through the courtyard of the electric side of the temple. Trak was walking slow, thankfully, or else I wouldn't have been able to keep pace. Most everyone forgets that hatchlings have rather short legs.

" **What is the third material?"** I asked my curiosity peaked. Trak turned and flashed me a small smile.

" **That's why Varytita is so special. A small bit of it combined with any material can make it strong and light!"** Trak said, then gesturing to his own armor. " **Mine is made of bronze. Bronze used to make armor can be rather heavy. If Varytita wasn't used in this set of armor it would be a slight hindrance, but given materials that are heavy and not normally used for armor. Varytita is the key."** Trak looked like he could talk about this for ages but we finally made back to the meeting room, and it seems that we were waited for.

In the room was Ignitus and Kafto, both the Fire Guardian and Messenger looked anxious. " **Ah Trak good to see that you've arrived."** Ignitus said.

Kafto and Trak gave each other a nod of acknowledgement. I myself gave Kafto a small smile for which he returned.

" **What is going on Ignitus."** Trak said his normal cheery tone turned serious.

" **I have received a vision."** Ignitus said, my eyes widened to this but Trak had no change in his serious look. " **The shadow city of Schatten may be under attack within the year. The Guardians of shadow, poison, and fear need to be warned. Trak, you and Kafto will be going there to give the warning as well as keeping watch for any suspicious activity in the area. Remember Schatten is a united city, you will be welcome there."** Both gave a nod of affirmation.

" **When do we leave."** Kafto said.

" **The next dawn."** Ignitus said, continuing before Trak and Kafto got up to leave. " **Hold up."** Ignitus said interrupting them. " **Silvus will be accompanying until you pass by the Arcan River."**

" **Why?"** I asked and looked at the Guardian quizzically. All of them, minus Trak, knew that I wanted to return to Shimmering Shores as soon as possible, why am I going with them?

" **They are to escort you to the Arcan River. There you will begin your journey to Shimmering Shores."** Ignitus said.

 _Oh. Right. I guess I missed that part._

" **But why do I need an escort? It's not like I haven't traveled alone before."** Not that I don't mind the company, I just want to know.

" **You found out yourself Slivus, that it's no longer safe for dragons to travel on their own."** Trak said, in total understanding of the situation.

" **I..understand."** I said.

" **Good."** Ignitus said. " **Now all of you rest up."** Every gave their respected bows and left the room.

Kafto and Trak split off in different directions perhaps to their rooms. I decided to go along with Kafto, interested in what his room looks like. We went around the circle surrounding the pool of visions room towards the fire end. No surprise there. We went down a side hallway, a couple set of stairs into a hallway with a couple spread out doors.

Kafto passed down a couple doors before stopping in front of one with the symbol for messenger and fire. He place his right paw on the symbol for messenger and the door opened. He gestured for me to go inside and I did so.

The room was rather empty. Save for a statue in the left wall with red and orange armor on it. To the right a pill of red and orange cushions dominated the wall. The back of the room contained a balcony with banners on either side of the doorway to the outside. Both banners were orange with different symbols for fire and messenger. Other unknown symbols were there as well.

But something I didn't notice before. The left wall had several pictures on it. Several different dragons with different elements dominated the entire wall, save the messenger armor.

There were fourteen pictures in total. I only recognized two of the dragons, Kafto and Trak. In the middle of all the pictures was a picture of all of them together.

 _Maybe these are the messengers, all of them._ I voiced my question to Kafto.

" **That was the first time all of us were together."** Kafto replied, his voice lowering. " **Now we're all spread out. Some of them are missing."** Looking at him, Kafto was patting his cushions a bunch. Then, he walked over towards a small doorway to the right of the pile of cushions.

He opened it up and threw out a few more cushions to me. I took off my satchel and set it down next to my sleeping place. I stared at it for a few moments, then remembered I had something of his. I got Kafto's attention and then took out his family picture from the satchel.

Kafto stared at it for a few moments before collecting it from my paws. He muttered a thanks before setting it down on a desk in the left corner of the room that I seemed to miss. He walked out onto the balcony, to which I followed. His gaze was glued to the east to where the sun was setting. The view was absolutely amazing. The streaks of orange, purple, and pink clouds caused by the sun was amazing. To the west I saw cloudless sky with thousands of stars streaking across the sky, but instead of focusing on the stars I looked over at the sunset once again. We stayed on the balcony until the sun passed under the horizon. We were high enough to see over the wall.

" **You never want to miss a sunset in Warfang."** Kafto said. " **The view is better on the roof."** I could not help but continue staring at the eastern sky, even when Kafto went back inside. " **Come on, we have a long day tomorrow."**

* * *

The morning was calm and cool as ever. The Trek to the northern gate was as long as usual, but the long walk was worth it. The large gates was impressive, a red and orange energy seemed to flow through the middle. Another cool aspect was the large dragon head like thing at the top of the wall that turned out to be a cannon. Apparently, it went through each elemental village, every Guardian adding their own aspect to the cannon.

 _Warfang is well defended and I doubt it will ever fall._

As we walked towards the gate, Kafto gave some sort of signal to the mole operating the gate. The fiery energy dissipated and the gates opened as we approached. We were greeted with a view of the huge mountain in the distance, large green plains in-between.

Once we passed through the gates we began to fly north west. Kafto had explained our route on the way out, we were to pass the Mountain of Fire into the Valley of Avalar. We had to fly past the cheetah village and continue north until we hit the ocean, which just happens to be where the Arcan River meets the ocean, and that's where we'd part ways. It would take a week to get there.

The day after we left the Valley of Avalar, I wanted to know about Kafto's armor. The conversation was interesting.

" **Hey Kafto what is your armor made of?"** I asked as we flew over a large lake. He didn't take long to answer.

" **Well, Trak already told you about his armor I'm guessing?"** He said. I gave him a nod then stupidly realized that he was looking ahead and not at me.

" **Yep!"** I replied.

" **Well everywhere you see symbols is embedded with fire gems, given to me by Ignitus when I began to train."** Kafto said. " **But most of my armor is made of gold. It was dyed orange and red in certain places."**

As we flew I saw the symbol for ice on Kafto's back. I became curious to why the fire dragon would have an ice symbol. A few minutes of thinking brought me no where, but voicing my question might.

" **Kafto?"** I began. I didn't get a worded response but I knew he heard me. " **Why do you have the symbol for ice on your back?"** I asked curiously.

This time Kafto did look back at me and simply said. " **Isn't it obvious."** That left me confused for a few moment before the answer came to me. His sisters both their elements is ice.

 _Why am I so stupid?_

The rest of the flight was silent. We landed in a clearing to make camp for the night. Kafto easily made a fire to keep us warm for the night. Though some of us had to keep watch while the others slept. Nothing came to attack us, accept for my curiosity to know what the symbols of Kafto's and Trak's armor meant.

The next morning I voiced my question. I only got one answer from either of them. Trak and Kafto both pointed to a symbol on each of their backs. They answered with; " **Lost."** I couldn't help but ask why. They didn't answer.

We were to arrive at the Arcan River by tomorrow. This was going to be the last night with all of us together. No major words were spoken, in fact, hardly any words were spoken at all.

 _Is this my fault? Is it all because I asked why they put the symbol for lost on their armor?_

Soon enough, sleep overtook me and Kafto was to take the first watch. Because of how young I am, they wouldn't let me take watch, no matter how many times that I insisted I could. Still, that didn't change the fact that keeping watch was important in case ape patrols were roaming around.

Sleep was something we all needed. My dreamless sleep was interrupted when I was shaken awake by Trak, holding up a claw in a sign for me to be quiet.

Then he whispered to me. " **Stay hidden."**

I opened my mouth to ask why but a bright fiery explosion stopped me. Trak left me to and went towards the explosion.

I peaked over the tall grass to see fighting going on. Burnt apes bodies littered the ground. I looked up to see Trak and Kafto moving around quickly, twisting and turning their bodies to avoid apes swords. Each of one of their blows resulted in a kill. Neither one of them were harmed in anyway. Even if an ape got a lucky hit on either one of them in would bounce harmlessly off their armor.

Kafto quickly turned around and spat a fireball in the ape's face which left him running away screaming. Soon enough, there was one ape left. It looked angry with the two of them for killing all his comrades, but at the same time, he looked terrified. So instead he just ran away.

Trak and Kafto left their fighting stances and walked towards me. I was staring at them in awe. The way the moved and took out each ape without even looking tired at all amazed me.

Trak just smirked and showed me another one of his symbols. " **This one means loud warrior."**

That made me laugh and curious at the same time, but now wasn't the time for questions. Now was the time for sleep.

* * *

Once the sun was up, we were on our way. It didn't take long for us to find food before finally reaching the Arcan River. To our left was the ocean, and, according to my map, the direction in which Shimmering Shores is.

Trak shook my small paw and bit me goodbye. Kafto gave me a pat on the shoulder.

" **It was good to meet you Silvus and I hope to see you again some day."** He said, I returned the words.

One thing that I didn't think of. I spent all this time with Kafto and only now did the word friend come to mind.

Soon enough, the time came for me to make my flight across the ocean. Both of them wished me good luck. I gave them thanks and took off flying in the direction of the light island.

Another thing was said to me that I couldn't get out of my head. Just as I took off flying, I heard Kafto say one last thing. " **You'll find out why lost is one of our symbols soon enough."**

I could not figure out why he said that or what he meant. Maybe he'll time me the next time I see him. But for now, it was time to make my return to Shimmering Shores, a place that I can call home.

* * *

 **Silver: And here comes the end! Silvus will finally be reunited with Gabriel! I'd like to thank my beta reader! YAY first beta read chapter! Rifty Agon is his name, ya'll should check out his stories (Whispering) Especially his Bolt story.**

 **Rift tackles him.**

 **Rift: Nooooo!**

 **Silver: Ahhhhhh! See you all next week!**


	32. Chapter 32: Found

Chapter 32: Found

 **Silver's door is knocked on with no answer. A certain orange and silver dragon pokes his head in. Seeing the sleeping human, Rift giggles and starts typing on Silver's computer.**

 **Rift: Welcome everyone! Silver is sleeping, so everything is up to me. The great thing about beta reading is reading the chapters early, which while fun, means it's my job to make it readable to you guys. Silver and I also have something really fun planned in the coming chapters, so look out for that. Anyways, now for the disclaimers!**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline. Rift belongs to Mr. Shorty, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, then go eat a Snickers, because you become a hater when you're hungry!**

* * *

Back at Warfang:

Aerio watched as Silvus and the other dragon disappear as they grew further away. He was planning on going back into his bush to hide from all the other hatchlings. Even as he snuck back into the leaves they still tried to approach but his mother was here to protect him.

 _Ever since my home was attacked she always had me by her side. Always treating me the right ways._

Aerio and his mother stayed at the park until sundown. From that, they went home, or what they currently called home. The place was nice for a hatchling, it was big and there was plenty of room to run around. There was even a backyard where Aerio could practice his wind element. He would've practiced at the park, but he was afraid of being bullied, even with his mother protecting him.

Though Aerio wasn't the typical hyperactive hatchling, he still couldn't fall asleep. Even when he went to his mother, complaining that he couldn't sleep with her by his side, sleep never arrived for Aerio. Was he afraid, or was he scared of losing something? That's the answer that ran through this young dragon's mind, losing what he had left.

" **Aerio."** His mother, Pilma said as he tried to fall asleep but could not.

She knew he was awake and she wanted to know why. Her son was having problems that a dragon of that age shouldn't have to go through, he is only six years old for Ancestor's sake. She struggled to understand what the problem was, though it didn't long to find the answer.

Aerio had no friends except for that hatchling, Silvus. But he needed friends that would stick around, to bring him up when he was down. The wind hatchlings wouldn't do, as they were a little too rough on him.

 _Maybe I'll bring him to the Warfang temple._ Pilma pondered to herself. _There are plenty of hatchlings there._

" **We're going to the temple."** She said to her little hatchling. His small form moved in the dark to acknowledge her.

" **Okay..."** Was all Aerio said.

* * *

The next day, Aerio and his mother began the long walk towards the temple. Even though they were a distance away, they could see the tallest building in all of Warfang, the temple. A lot of dragons and other species were certain to live there.

Soon, the pair finally arrived at the eastern courtyard of the great temple, the symbol for electricity was as shiny as ever in the center of the courtyard. Many dragons and other species flooded the courtyard, for this was one of the major marketplaces in the city. Numerous little stores surrounded the area, as well as food shacks.

They approached the gates with two dragon guards flanking the entrance. On approach, the guards moved in front of the entrance.

" **State your business."** It wasn't a request but an order. Aerio's mother stopped in front of the two guards and realized that she had no way to get through. She glared at the two dragons guarding the gate, one was an electric dragon and the other was earth.

" **State your prejudice."** Pilma retorted, the guards exchanging a quick glance. The pair understood the situation and what they were dealing with at the moment, a wind dragon that wasn't keen on unification.

" **Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave."** The earth dragon said on deaf ears, as Pilma had tuned him out.

" **So?"** She said.

" **Do I need to repeat myself."** The earth dragon said forcefully, stepping forward. This time, Pilma had a response for him. The whole time, Aerio looked completely confused and terrified.

" **Excuse me?"** She snarled. " **Is that a way to talk to a superior element?"** She got in his face. The earth dragon had a look of pure anger on his face.

" **Now you listen here-!"** He got cut off by a large earth dragon approaching him from the left.

" **What's going on here!?"** The large earth dragon demanded. He looked to be a superior to the both of them. Both guards immediately straightened up.

" **Oh! Um, this dragon was making a commotion around here and we were-uh-trying to sort it out."** The earth dragon stammered, looking over at his electric friend for help. He didn't say a word.

" **Keep a cool head guards, we address all citizens here with kindness and without prejudice."** The earth dragon scolded them. Both of the guards gave a bow.

" **Yes Master Terrador."** They said at the same time, a slight hint of fear in their voices.

" **Good."** Terrador said, turning towards the two wind dragons. " **Now you two, come with me."** He immediately walked to the right of Aerio and his mother. She, along with Aerio, realized that he was the Guardian of Earth and quickly followed. They soon caught up with him, walking around the temple.

" **I know where you come from. There isn't any other element."** Terrador started. " **And I know that you have a strong prejudice against earth dragons… especially me"** He turned to look at her. " **Am I correct?"**

She was silent until they reached the place that Terrador lead them to. The eastern courtyard, in other words, the earth courtyard. Terrador turned to look at her, sitting down on his haunches. Eventually, she gave her answer.

" **We don't wish for prejudice."** She said. " **Though, we don't always get unification."**

" **Unification is something we Guardians strive for."** Terrador replied. " **But it is something that we cannot achieve. A prejudice formed over thousands of years ago cannot easily be broken. Something that has to be understood is that the past is left in the past. Prejudice was left in the past and we must reforge bonds for the present and the future."**

Aerio's mother was silent throughout this. Aerio on the other had sat in awe of the great Earth Guardian.

Terrador looked towards the eastern sky seeming to be looking for something. " **An old war saying applies to this situation; United we stand, divided...we fall."** Terrador turned to make eye contact with Pilma. " **If we don't unite in this time of darkness, dragon kind as we know it...will fall."** Terrador turned back to the east upon hearing flapping wings before continuing. " **Pass on the message."**

* * *

Aerio's POV:

The dragons that I saw Terrador looking at landed in the courtyard. There was so many of them, all ice dragons. A whole village of them! Three dragons approached our little group, one as big as Terrador, another a bit small, and lastly a hatchling. The hatchling looked to be the same age as I.

 _A friend?_

" **Cyril!"** Terrador exclaimed as they approached. When they arrived, each put their right paw on each other's shoulder. " **It's good to see you old friend."**

" **Always good to see you, Terrador, but we have wounded that need attention."** Cyril said.

" **You get some rest and I'll take care of them."** Terrador replied.

" **Is Kafta and Kafto here?"** The hatchling asked with a scared expression across her face.

Terrador stopped to give her a small smile. " **Kafto was here but he just left. I'm sorry you didn't get to see him."** The hatchling looked slightly relieved, but not completely.

" **What about my sister?"** She asked. This time, Terrador sadly shook his head. This left the little dragoness hatchling heartbroken. She almost had tears in her eyes. The third dragon in the party pulled her aside and gave her a small hug. She looked like she needed a friend at the moment, then again so do I.

I approached the hatchling as she now sat alone. Terrador, Cyril, and the other ice dragon left to take care of the many ice dragons that just landed in the area. The little dragoness sat there, sniffling to herself. As I approached, she looked up at the sound of my steps.

I gave her a small smile as we made eye contact, her tear filled eyes a light blue, her left looked to be a little bit brighter than her right. Her right eye matched her scales perfectly.

" **Hi."** I said as I sat down on my haunches in front of her. " **My name is Aerio. What's your name?"**

" **Snow."** She replied with a sniffle at the end. She tried to give me a smile but couldn't quite manage it.

" **Are you okay?"** I asked curiously. Snow shook her head for a response. Instead of asking why, I instead gave her a hug. It just felt like the right thing to do. " **Do you want to be friends?"** I asked.

" **That would be nice."** Snow said. Unknowingly to me, my mother smiled at sight of the us hatchlings hugging and becoming friends.

 _Maybe unity is possible..._ Aerio's mother thought to herself.

* * *

Silvus' POV:

The flight across the ocean was long and strenuous, though it was shorter than usual. I may just be getting used to flying, but soon enough, Shimmering Shores came into view. A boost of excitement allowed me an extra boost of speed.

Soon, I finally made it to the island of light. Soon, I'll be where I can call home. Once again, I can taste the sweet fruit of Frouta.

I landed on the island close to where I first saw the place, seeing a path leading inward with the same white trees surrounding the area. As I walked forward, I felt the soft white sand between my short talons. I soon began my trek towards the shining white mountain in the distance.

Eventually, I found myself walking through the light forest along the path. In the trees I could see Frouta hanging at the top. With a quick beat of my wings, I snatched up a Frouta from the tree and took a small bite out of it. As I savored the taste of the delicious fruit, I felt no stress in my wings after my long flight, like the frouta rejuvenated my strength.

Soon, I finally made it to the great doors of the Mountain Temple of Light. The walk through the great hall was just as amazing as the first time I walked through the large double doors. Large statues lining the walls on either side, all of them wearing different colored armor to represent each element.

But the moment was short lived as soon as I reached the other side of the hall. I walked up a set of stairs toward my room in the temple stepping up the stairs until I reached a floor with several ice banners in it.

I walked past several doors until I reached a familiar place in the ice hall. I opened the door and slowly walked into the room that I haven't been in for almost a year. The room looked relatively untouched, though there were a few new additions. The back wall now had, instead of a window, a doorway with open holes in the wall on either side.

There was a new bed of cushions that was underneath the right hole in the wall. It was a mixture of colors. Light blue, green, and white. Dominating the left side of the wall, was an armor stand.

 _Strange, I don't have any armor. I'll have to ask about that._

The right wall contained the same bookshelf that was there before, but with more books stacked upon it, one titled; " _Advance Techniques of Ice Dragons_."

 _Maybe I'll start training as well. That would be good._

Next to the bookshelf was a desk with a elevated cushion for sitting on.

After taking in everything in my room, I moved to look at the desk a bit better. It seemed to be made out of the wood of the trees on the island.

 _Who knew that Gabriel was so handy._

But what intrigued me most, was the piece of parchment on it.

 _Silvus,_

 _I know you will be arriving soon and once you do, find me in the map room immediately._

 _,Gabriel._

After reading the note, I stepped out onto the balcony, admiring the beautiful view that is Shimmering Shores. I could stay here all day just watching the island lite up with magic. Everything that I could see was shining like it was it's own light sources. But alas I could not stay there forever. I've got an old friend to reunite with.

As if it was a normal day at Shimmering Shores, I walked down the hallway. Opposite the way I came previous and made my way over to another set of stairs and traveled for a few more minutes, I made it to the map room. The room contained many books dominating each wall, and a map in the center of the room. Standing over the map was none other than the Light Guardian himself.

His white scales shone brightly as always. Nothing seemed to change about the old dragon. An old memory of something Gabriel told me to say upon entering the room after being out for so long. The words came back to me easily.

" **Master, after being lost for so long, I finally found my way back here."** I realized how true those words sounded after being gone for so long. Gabriel didn't so much as flinch as I spoke, but he didn't give his usual response of "The temple of light is an easy place to get lost in."

" **Ah, but lost is found eventually."** He said, turning around to look at me with his bright yellow eyes. " **It is truly good to see you once again young Silvus."** Nothing changed about the old dragon.

" **And you master Gabriel."** I replied, respecting his title. Gabriel smiled, showing off his brilliant white teeth. I could not help but run up and hug his leg. " **It's good to be back here."** The light Guardian put a paw on my back.

" **It's good to have you back."**

Nothing else was said.

* * *

 **Rift finishes drawing a monocle and moustache on Silver's face.**

 **Rift: There, like a sir! I hope you all enjoyed as much as I hope Silver does when he sees that I did this in his sleep. Anyways, we'll see ya'll next week for a new chapter. Please comment any feedback!**

 **Rift whispers to all the ladies.**

 **Rift: Psst! Silver is single and avaliable. Mwahahahahahahaha!**


	33. Chapter 33: Let the Training Begin

Chapter 33: Let the Training Begin

 **The sound of purring fills the bedroom as Rift snoozes peacefully, finally giving into sleep.**

 **The door opening loudly interrupting his sleep. He wakes up to an angry Silver.**

 **Silver: Why in Ancestors name would you draw a mustache in sharpie on my face!**

 **Rift: Morning.**

 **Silver: Seriously! That's all you have to say? Morning!**

 **Rift narrowed his eyes.**

 **Rift: You can either be quiet and let me sleep, or I'll make you quiet.**

 **Silver just stands there staring at Rift with an irritated look.**

 **Silver: Fine! (Mutters to himself) I needed to go pack anyways.**

 **Rift chirps happily in his sleep as he steals all Silver's warm blankets. He mumbles in his sleep.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline. I belong to a different guy…**

 **Silver: At least he did the disclaimers.**

 **He walks out of the room with all his comfy pillows in hand.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

We were in the same position for several minutes, with neither of us breaking the silence. It felt like hours. I didn't mind one bit though.

But eventually, someone had to break the silence, and it wasn't me. Gabriel took his paw off my back and took a stepped away. " **Now..."** He started. " **Down to business."**

I took a step back myself and sat down on my hunches.

" **I assume Ignitus already told you?"** Gabriel said and I nodded. " **Good. Are you prepared to accept this responsibility?"**

I gave a sigh and stood up, walking over toward the map. I stared down at it, not really focusing anywhere in particular. " **I don't really want to be a Light Guardian..."** I said. " **I don't want that kind of responsibility."**

Gabriel gave a sigh and put one of his large paws on my shoulder. " **Fate cannot be denied, eventually you have to take on this responsibility. But... now is not the time."**

I didn't say a word, choosing instead to stare at the map.

" **I'm not going to send you out anymore until further notice."** Gabriel said.

I stared at the map, just thinking.

 _Maybe he'll start to train me. To be what though? Maybe I could be the light messenger. If I'm actually going to be a light dragon, then I probably will become the light dragon._

" **Will you train me?"** I asked taking my eyes off the map. " **To be a messenger?"**

" **I was wondering when you would ask that."** Gabriel said. " **Training to be a messenger takes at least six years in eight areas of training."**

" **What are the areas?"** I asked.

" **Elemental combat training, paw to paw combat..."** Gabriel started with two areas of fighting. " **Geography, education on all elements, history, medical... The other two are endurance training, and survival training. Are you willing to accept this training?"**

Most of the areas had caught my interest. Elemental training was something that I was looking forwards to. I had no idea what endurance training or medical knowledge was, nor did I know anything about geography.

" **I am."** I said, proceeding to paw at the ground nervously. " **Um… when will I get my armor?"** I asked curiously. Gabriel gave a low chuckle.

" **You'll get your armor at the end of your training."** Gabriel said. " **Your training will begin tomorrow. We'll start with elemental training."** He turned around and walked away.

I sat in the same place thinking about the armor I would receive. But, then I realize that he never told me where to go, or how he would even train me in the ice element.

 _How in the world will he train me in the ice element if he's a light dragon?_

" **Gabriel, wait!"** I called running after him. He stopped and turned his head to look at me. " **Where do you want me to meet you?"** I asked.

" **Why, the training arena."** He said in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked away.

 _I guess I should head back to my room and get some rest._

I took a quick glance back at the great map in the middle of the room. I saw Warfang written in big letters. To the left of it, there was the big forest that Kafto and I went through. In the middle of the forest written in big letters was Wesensart, Village of Nature. Up north of there was the Valley of Avalar and above that was a some place called Dragon's Claw. Farther up the map was the Arcan River running from the place called the Shadow Forest which is where Schatten City resides.

I walked towards the stairs and made my way to my room. Moving down the ice hall, I realized something.

 _Why does he have all these rooms if we are the only ones living here?_

I didn't dwell on it though. I arrived at my room and remembered that it never goes dark around here.

Walking into the room, I moved towards the holes in the wall and the doorway leading to the balcony. Above all three, there was fabric that blocked out the light from the island. The room grew dark and I flopped down on my pile of cushions and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, or what I thought was morning, I began my search for the training room. I looked all over the temple and didn't find it at all. To top it all off, I never found Gabriel to even ask him where it was. Eventually, I somehow found the training room.

" **Good, you arrived."** Gabriel grinned, sitting in the middle of the room patiently.

" **It would have been helpful if you told me where it was."** I huffed, walking across to meet him.

" **How else are you going to memorize how to navigate the temple."** He said questionably, failing to hold back a chuckle. " **So, lets begin your training."** He moved towards the back of the room. " **Let us see what you know."**

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. An ape as short as me appeared, unmoving in the middle of the room, causing me to jump back in surprise. Gabriel noticed the movement.

" **Do not worry young one, it is not real."** He said and I gave a sigh of relief. " **Now, take it out with the most basic move you know."**

I ran up to the fake ape and breathed ice, attempting to freeze it. I half expected it to be frozen solid, but it only looked slightly frosted. I looked over at Gabriel, expecting him to look disappointed. But instead, he just waited.

Trying a new tactic, I tried to shoot an icicle at the dummy ape. I felt the coldness in my throat forming the small shape of the icicle. I shot it out of my mouth and missed completely. Gabriel's eyes just followed as it shattered against the wall. Then, he looked back at me.

I tried again multiple times before I successfully hit the ape. But instead of embedding itself in the ape's chest, it just caused the ape to fall down, the icicle bouncing off.

I looked back at Gabriel with an irritated growl. He took my attitude as a sign of being done.

" **Practice using your breath, and we will do target practice with your icicles."** Gabriel said kindly.

" **When will I learn something new?"** I asked curiously. I really wanted to learn new moves.

" **Once you master what you know so far, we will start training more with your element. Once you are able to freeze things completely with your breath, then we can move on. That's how you'll be able to form a proper icicle and perfect your aim."** Gabriel said.

" **How do I practice my breath?"** I asked.

" **We will start with that then."** Gabriel said. The ape poofed at his order. " **It's how long you hold the breath. That would be apart of your endurance training."**

" **One more question."** I said. Gabriel nodded. " **How will you train me in the ice element if you're a light dragon?"** Gabriel smiled.

" **Why, my books."** He said in a matter-of-fact tone. " **And a move that only can be used by a light dragon."**

My curiosity was peaked. A move that only a light dragon would know?

 _How would help me train in the ice element?_

" **And that is?"** I asked.

" **I am able to copy elements."** He said as his eyes started to glow. A beam of light shot out from his eyes and struck me. It seemed to travel all over my body. As it did, the beam of light turned from white to light blue. Then something seemed to change about Gabriel. His upper white scales seemed to shimmer. Somehow, they started to change color, slowly they began to change to blue. A light blue. His eyes seemed to be light blue as well.

My jaw was dropped and my eyes widened. " **How?"** I stuttered, unable to get anymore words out.

" **Light dragon."** He said, smiling as another ape appeared and Gabriel breathed ice on it, completely freezing it in a block of ice. Then, a bigger ape appeared behind him and Gabriel turned around, quickly shooting a huge icicle. It hit with seasoned precision, embedding itself in the fake ape, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. " **In time, you will learn all you need to know."** He said. " **We will go over all areas once everyday and we start now."**

" **Yes Master Gabriel."**

* * *

1 Year Later, Silvus' POV:

Training has progressed successfully. I've improved drastically in elemental combat. I've learned and mastered several attacks for ice. Now, I can shot icicles straight and they are bigger than they were before. I also learned a couple more abilities as well. In all other areas of training, I've been doing well.

Everyday, I have to memorize the map in the map room. Also, I get to learn about the history of the Aragon Realms as well, like past battles and how the elements were discovered. I also learned about how the war against the apes started. Apparently, it started with a purple dragon named Malefor.

I've also been practicing flying, flapping until my wings hurt. Everyday, Gabriel had me run laps around the island until my paws burned. Each day, I flop down on my cushions with sore bones and new knowledge of the Dragon Realms, survival, and elemental knowledge. Today was no different.

Another exhausting day went by as I flopped down in my cushions. The only thing different about today was that it was my eighth hatchday, marking a year since I've last seen anyone outside of Shimmering Shores.

 _I wonder whatever happened to Kafto and Trak at Schatten City..._

But, that doesn't matter for the moment, I needed to get some sleep. I rolled down the fabric to block the light of the island. The darkness filling the room coaxed me to sleep. For the first time in a long time, I had a dream... or was it a vision?

* * *

 _Unknown POV:_

 _It's been almost two years since I arrived at Schatten City. The three Guardians have just finished training me in the elements. Ever since the Guardian of Wind arrived, my training progressed quickly. According to the now four Guardians, I've mastered each element that I have._

And about time to, I was sick of dealing with them every single day.

 _I began walking though the main streets of the city, towards the main gates. My plan was already in motion and my army was ready. As I turned another corner, I noticed two dragons that arrived here a year ago. Though they didn't tell me, I knew the Guardians kept them here to keep an eye on me. Even though they trusted me enough to roam the streets, they still didn't trust me beyond that, and they shouldn't._

 _But, I have to get my plan underway before the fire dragon realizes who I am. I knew I saw him before at Dante's Freezer. He was responsible for my...close departure._

He will be the first to go.

 _Turning into an alleyway, I sank into the shadows and made my way over to the gate controls. I appeared in the gate room. The green poison dragon jumped up in surprise and moved towards the alarm._

 _Using my wind element to shoot across the small room to him. I immediately snapped his neck, killing him instantly. I turned towards the gate controls and used shadow. The entire thing turned black, a sign that it was locked in place. The gates opened with a low rubble. I jumped out of the control room and landed in front of a group of dragons._

" _ **What have you done!"**_ _One of the shadow dragons shouted. In the background, I saw the two dragons sent to watch me. The fire one had a complete look of recognition._

 _The gates were opening up behind me, exposing the dark forest. All the dragons in the courtyard looked ready to take on whatever was going to come through the gate. I smiled as I started to hear hoots and hollering. Many of the dragons took steps back, several apes came running past me._

 _Already, several of them killed the dragons in the courtyard. Many of them went down and many bodies littered the courtyard, both ape and dragon. The apes continued the ransack the streets and buildings throughout the city. I smirked as I saw the Guardians fly up in the sky. I flew up to meet them._

" _ **I knew we shouldn't have trusted you."**_ _The Guardian of Shadow said._

" _ **You won't destroy this city like you did mine."**_ _The Guardian of Wind added._

 _I didn't say a word. I began to fly towards them quickly with the assistance of my wind element. I flew to the closet of the four Guardians, which was Kravgi, the Guardian of Fear. I shot several wind blades so quickly that Kravgi wasn't able to dodge. To add to the attack I used a loud fear screech that affected all of them._

 _Each one had a hard time flying and they all began to lose altitude. Kravgi hit the ground with a loud crunch. The other three regained their flight when I stopped my screech._

 _The three flew up towards me. I immediately shot towards Mavros and coated my claws in poison, ruthlessly clawing at his chest until it was stained red. Then, I picked him up and used my wind element to shoot him to the ground. Only two more to go. Using fear once again to stun them, I used a shadow fury, sending them both tumbling down to the ground._

 _Now that the Guardians are out of the picture, I could easily destroy most of the city from up here. Using a poison fury, I sent thousands of globs of poison down towards the city, taking out many dragons as well as buildings. Dragons were quickly falling to the apes._

 _Once my fury was complete, I spotted the fire dragon flying away with several other dragons._

Time for some revenge _._

 _Using my wind element one more time, I flew down towards the unexpecting dragon and coated my claws in shadow._

This dragon will die…..all of them will…..

* * *

Silvus' POV:

" **Kafto!"** I yelled waking up. I've had these dreams for a long time and only now do I understand. I still don't know who the mystery dragon is, but I do understand that Kafto and Schatten City is in trouble.

 _I need to find Gabriel. I need to get to Schatten as fast as possible._

I ran through the hall and into the map room. I found him looking over one specific place on the map. He was staring straight at Schatten City, like he knew what was happening there. He said one word.

" **Go."**

I understood immediately and I ran back to my room to my satchel. I packed some red gems as well as the rest of my things that I'd need. Instead of running out the front entrance, I ran out and took flight from my balcony in the direction of Schatten City.

* * *

 **Rift cracks his back and yowls. "Sorry guys, Silver's gone. Apparently he wasn't too happy about the 'stache. He'll be back next time, or at least I think. It'd be kinda awkward to just stand here, typing what i'm saying for no reason. Anyways, if you liked it or have suggestions, please comment. I hope you all enjoyed!"**


	34. Chapter 34: Forgotten Family

Chapter 34: Forgotten Family

 **As Silver walked back to his house he wondered what the heck Rift has done while he's been gone. The thought of what could happen made him reach the house faster.**

 **He didn't even bother knocking on the front door. Silver barged right in and went straight upstairs to find Rift closing his laptop.**

 **Silver: What did you do?**

 **Rift: Only what we agreed upon.**

 **Silver looked a bit relaxed but still worried.**

 **Silver: Let me see.**

 **Rift opened the laptop and opened up chapter 34.**

 **Rift: As you do that I'm gonna to do the disclaimers. Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Rifty Agon, and if you don't like the story, eat a snickers. You aren't yourself when you're hungry.**

* * *

Two Day After Vision, Silvus' POV:

The flight across the ocean was nice and easy with my new found endurance, though they still burned quite a bit. I can't say the same with the flight to Schatten City. It's been two days already and I still haven't arrived. From what little things I've heard, the city resides in the Shadow Forest, a land with trees so tall and thick that it blocks out the sunlight fully.

Half way through the second day, said forest came into view on the horizon. I decided to take a quick rest. I was flying over a small dry grass plains for the time being and I landed in a small patch of dirt. Swiftly, I took out a frouta to munch on, with the help of the light fruit I knew I'd be able to make it to the forest by sundown.

 _Hopefully in time._

Once I finished eating my meal, I took off flying straight away. I was halfway across the plains when I noticed something to my left. Hovering in one place, I turned to get a better look. I saw a large dark mass headed out of the forest, heading directly west, straight for the ocean. I could only assume it was the attackers of Schatten City, searching the trees more, hoping to spot some escapees. Mainly Kafto.

 _I really hope he's okay. Whoever that dragon was who attacked him, they will pay dearly!_

Revenge was something I couldn't think about for the moment. Right now, I need to focus one getting to the Shadow Forest and finding the city. The direct location was something that Gabriel never taught me, he only showed me land, not cities or villages just yet. I'd have to wait a year or two for that.

As the sun began to set and the stars began to come out, the forest grew ever so closer. I decided to rest right outside the darkened place. I wanted to know when the sun would rise and I'd have a full day to search the forest for Kafto. He could be anywhere inside, whether it be in the city, or just around.

Sleep wasn't something to look forward to at the moment. When I slept last night, I had a nightmare or a vision of the dragon that attacked the city. Though it felt like eternity, it lasted only a few hours. Hours to endure to watch my friend get attacked ruthlessly. But I had no other choice but to try and sleep. Either another nightmare will plague my dreams and leave me with no rest, or I might get some actual rest.

* * *

Next Morning, Silvus' POV:

Thankfully, the Ancestors were merciful and left me with some rest. Clouds covered the sun and the area was fogged up. I looked to the direction of the forest and saw that the same problem was occurring there as well. I groaned in frustration. It'll be harder to search the forest.

 _Might as well get started._

I entered the forest with caution, not knowing whether some sort of creature would attack me upon entering. But nothing like that happened, so forward I continued.

The forest was very humid and sweat could be seen on my scales, the air around me warm and uncomfortable. Thankfully, Gabriel taught me how to cool my body down. The warm area now didn't affect me one bit.

 _That would definitely be useful for when I'm ever in a desert._

Already, I spent more than half the day wandering through this huge forest and so far, I had no luck finding Schatten City or Kafto. Every once in awhile, I would have a run in with a deer or another creature. Correction, everywhere I stepped seemed to be a new creature. So many things lived in this huge, mysterious forest, so secluded from the outside world.

 _Maybe that's why the fear, poison, and shadow dragons live out here..._

If I wasn't in a desperate situation, I would have taken my time exploring this place. So many areas to check out. At one point, I ran into a river and thought I heard a waterfall nearby as well. I took a quick stop at the river to take a small drink of water to quench my dying thirst.

Something I started to notice as I went farther and farther into the Shadow Forest was an increase in apes. First, it started off with only one or two in a dark area, but then it began to increase into dozen ape patrols.

 _Maybe I'm getting closer to the city?_

I would have to be patient to find out if my theory was true. I didn't want to get into a battle with any of them, that would just slow me down. Kafto is hurt and I need to get to him as fast as possible.

As I hid from another ape patrol, I checked my bag. Out of paranoia, I needed to make sure that the spirit gems were still there. I let out a sigh of relief, but that was a mistake. The apes walking past my hiding place stopped in their tracks. I held my breath. I could see their feet. The bush didn't allow me any more visibility. My only hope was that it was too dark for them to see. Right as the ape in front of my bush was beginning to crouch down, another ape interrupted him.

" **Why are' we stoppin'?"** He asked in his broken speech.

" **I thougt I herd' somethin."** The ape responded, then another voice commented, this one actually sounding intelligent.

" **There are many creatures in this forest. Don't bother scout."**

" **Yes sir."** He said and began to walk away.

I waited till they were gone before I let out another sigh of relief. I didn't move yet for fear that one ape was lagging behind the group. I waited another five minutes before I left my bush and began walking towards the direction the apes came from.

A few more ape patrols later, the scenery increased drastically. I came across a large...thing? The place was a wreak, destruction as far as the eye could see. The walls that once surrounded the great city were completely in ruin and many of the buildings had been coated in green sizzling stuff. From what I could tell, it was poison. At that point, I realized I found it.

 _Schatten City... or what's left of it._

When arriving to the city, I noticed that it was night and the twin moons were above me. The moons, as usual, were always far apart from each other. The red being bigger then the green.

Using the fact that it was night gave me the advantage for cover. Though I felt slightly tired, frouta solved that problem quickly. Then, I started my search for any survivors of the attack. Specifically, for one fire dragon.

I walked through ruined streets and passed up many dragon bodies. Everytime I passed one, I gave a moment of respect towards them However, everytime I passed an ape body, I just glared at it and continued on. I did run into a lot of ape patrols, each time there being a ruined building I could hide in for the moment, avoiding every ape patrol successfully. But, I couldn't say the same for my search.

The city was huge, but definitely not as big as Warfang though. That didn't make it any less difficult to find someone in this place. Eventually, I had to rest for a bit, but I needed a good hiding place to do so.

Right around midnight, I ended up by what was left of the Temple of Schatten. The place was a huge pile of black brick. With the help of the Celestial Moon's light, I could see a small opening, large enough to fit at least someone doubled my size. The perfect place to hide, considering the ground underneath it was also black, making it hard to see.

Making sure that no apes were around, I quickly and as quietly as I could, ran towards the opening and dove through it. The place was dark, no surprise there, but that didn't stop me from going in farther. Good thing I did too, because I found exactly what I was looking for a room illuminated by a loud green light.

Standing in front of me was none-other than Trak.

 _I forgot he went with Kafto._

Laying behind him was Kafto, a very wounded Kafto. From where I stood, he seemed to be laying on his side with several black wounds across his side. Instead of spewing the normal red blood, he was bleeding a black smoke like substance.

The green light allowed me to see how pale Kafto and Trak were. Trak was injured, but he wasn't in bad a shape as Kafto was. He had a couple cuts, but they weren't bleeding, or spewing darkness.

Eventually the silence was broken by Trak saying in a low voice. " **Silvus? What are you doing here?"** Instead of answering I pushed past him and went over to Kafto. I was about to touch him, but Trak stopped me. " **Don't! It'll only make it worse!"** He whispered.

" **But we have to help him! Why is he bleeding black?"** I said frantically. I was scared for my friend's life. I couldn't lose someone close, not again.

" **Shadow poisoning."** Trak said.

" **Who did this?"** I demanded. Trak just shook his head.

" **Revenge won't help Kafto right now!"** He said, I sighed and sat on my hunches, staring at the limp body of Kafto. I could see and hear his breathing, but that didn't calm me. " **But what will help him is spirit gems."** My eyes widened.

 _How could I forget about the spirit gems already! Why am I so stupid!_

Instantly I threw open my satchel and brought out my stash of spirit gems. I immediately handed them over to Trak. He smashed them and they went flowed into Kafto. They didn't have any visible effect to his body other then he wasn't very pale anymore. Trak took a slight step back.

" **That should stabilize him enough to move him."** He said with a sigh.

" **Move him?"** I said. " **Move him where?"** I asked as Trak began to crouch down next Kafto.

" **The closest village."** He said. " **Now help me get him on my back."**

Immediately, I moved over to Kafto and began pushing his heavy body onto Trak. One thing that I noticed was that his armor was gone. Even Trak was missing most of his armor, minus his greaves and helmet. Taking one look over to where Kafto's body was, I saw his helmet just laying there. I decided to grab it and put it in my satchel and put it back on.

" **And where would that be?"** I asked as Trak began to move towards the dark entrance. The green light suddenly went out to his response.

" **Dragon's Claw."**

* * *

Getting out of the city was certainly harder than getting in, especially when there are three of us, and one is severally injured. Though we did get lucky and weren't spotted by any ape patrols. There were several occasions where we almost did get caught, each time because Kafto nearly fell off of Trak.

Speaking of Kafto, he had yet to wake. He needs to soon so I can feed him to strengthen him enough to last the trip to Dragon's Claw. From what Trak said, the village is directly southeast from Schatten City. Directly flying there would take about a day. Walking with added weight would make that a week or more.

 _We don't have a week. We need to think of something._

But eventually, we did make it out of the city unharmed... mostly. We stopped a bit to get a bit of rest, but we had to make a move soon. The sun was close to rising and we would be fully exposed.

" **Trak?"** I began. As he lay there for the moment, he looked up at the sound of my voice. " **Will he make it?"** I asked my voice cracking a bit.

He didn't answer me right away which worried me greatly. " **I have a plan."** He said not answering my question. " **Get Kafto in a good position on my back."** I walked over to him, moving Kafto around, settling him so that he rested comfortably.

 _How could a dying dragon rest comfortably._

" **What are you going to do?"** I asked as Trak stood up as straight as he could. Then, he began to glow green. I took a step back, just to be safe. The dirt underneath him split open and several vines bursted through. They wrapped around him, securing Kafto to his back. Then, the vines still connecting to the ground snapped and everything went back to normal.

 _Dragon powers never ceased to amaze me._

" **Make sure he's secure."** He said in a calm voice.

 _How can anyone be calm at a time like this!_

I checked to make sure that the bonds holding Kafto to Trak's back were nice and tight. I gave it a little tug to double check they did not break. These are no normal vines.

" **Secure."** I said, giving my one word answer. " **Now what?"** I asked, taking a step back.

As the light of the sun began to breath through the clearing where the city once stood, I could see the determined look across Trak's face. He began to spread his wings like he was about to take off.

" **We're going to fly there."** He said with confidence.

* * *

The flight lasted a day like Trak predicted. We had hardly any troubles at all. The only thing that happened was when we took off, we were spotted by a couple apes. They couldn't do a thing as we flew away, for they had no dreadwings with them.

But either way, we made it. We actually made it to Dragon's Claw without any troubles. The sun was going down ending another day of sore wings, even Trak looked winded. A little bit of frouta solved that, but now to find help.

The village in front of us was a relative size, though it didn't matter how big it was. We just need to find help as fast as possible, any of the houses would hopefully do. We eventually settled on the closest house to us. Actually, it seemed quite large, enough to fit a small group of full sized dragons. I ran to the door and began knocking on it.

It cracked open and at first, I couldn't see anyone. Some noises below me caught my attention, turning my head down. A hatchling, no more than 5, was tilting his head at all kinds of angles in curiosity.

It was quite a strange dragon. Orange scales, silver underbelly, and deep blue eyes, his horns had barely developed. They were silver like his underbelly and were poking slightly out of his head. Something about him reminded me of something and I don't know what.

 _It's like an obvious beacon, how didn't I see the hatchling immediately?_

The hatchling ran inside before a much larger adult dragon came out. His deep red scales scales and yellow underbelly coated his broad build. I'd say he was a bit shorter than Ignitus, but much stronger. He had an aura of authority around him that made me respect this unknown dragon immediately, but I can't judge someone that I haven't even met yet.

" **State your name and bus-"** He spoke deep, voice trailing as he noticed Trak and the injured Kafto. " **Inside quickly, I'll send for our healer."**

Without hesitation, inside the house, Trak behind me. Moving quickly, I looked for a place to put Kafto. The door lead through a hallway then led directly into a cooking room and to my right was a living room.

 _Perfect!_

I guided Trak into that room and began to cut the bonds holding Kafto in place. My small yet sharp claws did the trick, though they weren't fully grown.

Once I finished with the vines, we got Kafto off Trak's back and placed him on the table in the middle of the room. Both Trak and I sat down in exhaustion, the frouta wearing off finally. We didn't stay like that for long. We jumped right back up when the adult dragon appeared in the doorway.

The large dragon looked to the hatchling. " **Rift, I need you to go get Kara. Tell her mother it's an emergency."** The orange dragon nodded and flew out immediately.

He looked at Kafto. " **It's been a while... What vile beast has done this to you?"** He turned to me, waiting for an explanation.

I couldn't get any words out. My mouth kept opening and closing, nothing. Thankfully, Trak saved me from having to answer.

" **Schatten City was attacked."** He began. " **Kafto was unfortunately targeted by their leader."** Stopping to take a quick glance at me. " **I didn't see who it was. It was too dark, but whoever they were, they're powerful enough to take down four Guardians and inflict this much damage upon my…friend."** His voice cracked just a bit after that, surprising me.

The adult sighed, turning around to what looked like a small Pool of Visions.. " **Then it's true… we are headed to a war unlike anyone has ever seen."** He looked at Kafto. " **I am Void, the Guardian of Dragon's Claw, and former contender for Fire Guardian."**

" **I've heard of you."** Trak began. " **Ignitus told me stories."** He sighed and looked at Kafto. " **He told all of us stories."** I could only assume he meant the messengers.

Void nodded. " **Is he still saying that I died and my last wish was for him to take the position?"**

 _Why would Ignitus lie? He isn't like that. Why I am even thinking about that at a time like this!_

I couldn't believe that they were making small talk in a situation like this, and when is that healer getting here!

" **This is no time to make small talk!"** I shouted before Trak could say another word. My yell got the attention of both dragons. " **And when is that healer getting here! Kafto is getting worse!"** I was right, the cuts along his body were as black as ever, nothing was coming out though. No black blood or anything. They also seemed to be spreading. Faint lines of black seemed to be spreading out from the wound on the inside of his body.

The orange hatchling, Rift, ran in. His paw unfortunately connected with a step and began tumbling into the wall. He groaned before jumping up. " **I got her!"** I would have laughed a little if not for the situation.

A pure white hatchling, looking even younger than Rift, jumped on the table. Her voice was soft and squeaky, but there was an air about her that put me at ease, which was something that rarely happens.

" **I need gems right now or we'll lose him!"** She shouted. " **His bloodstream is poisoned."** Though young she may be, she sure does act way above her age.

 _Maybe she went through things worse then me?_

" **Where are some gems!"** I asked Void. I wished I would've picked some up on the way here, but I saw none. Instead, I just flew as fast as I could trying to keep up with a fast flying Trak.

Void pulled a large bag full of them from under the table and began crushing them, the energy going to Kafto. " **Perks of being the Guardian. Anything else Kara?"**

Kara looked at me and Trak. " **I can't do this with you two here. I need you to go."**

I was about to totally lose it and scream at her, _no I'm not leaving him!_ But Trak beat me to it.

" **No."** He said calmly. " **I'm staying for this part."**

 _What part?_

Kara sighed and pointed at me. " **The moment HE starts to freak out, take him away. I only have one chance to save him and one wrong move could kill him."**

 _What?_

She began waving her paws around Kafto's body, the wounds beginning to swell. She turned to Rift. " **Tail."** The orange dragon complied and gave her use of his tail, the silver tail spade looking razor sharp. Kara closed her eyes. " **Mr. Green, you need to look away."** Both her and that orange dragon seem to work well together.

At this point, I knew what was about to happen and moved to stop her. Instead, Trak grabbed me by the tail and pulled me over to him. Then he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me and whispered to me. " **Don't."** I stopped struggling and began to watch as Kara moved Rift's tail closer to Kafto's wounds.

Kara forced back her urge to vomit as she sliced open the wound on Kafto's back. With the skill impossible for any dragons her age, she waved her paws around again. Dark liquid poured out of Kafto in disturbing quantities. Minutes passed before the liquid became red. She repeated the process with the rest of his blackened wounds, which were many.

Rift seemed to know what was next and superheated his tail. He looked at Trak. " **Cover his ears."** Trak did so, against my wishes, though it probably was for the best.

The white hatchling braced herself. " **This will wake him up, and he will hurt, but I need to seal the wound."** I felt Trak nod his head to whatever the white dragoness said.

Kara pushed the flat end of Rift's tail spade against the wound, the cut getting sealed shut with melted skin.

Kafto's eyes shot open as he began screaming at the top of his lungs in agony. Tears flowed freely out of his eyes. His thrashing caught Kara by surprise. " **I need him restrained!"**

I felt Trak tense up as I saw Kafto wake up. Void moved over to him from somewhere behind me and held him down. Whatever parts of Trak I saw began to glow green and I saw vines peeking through cracks on the floor and slithering up to Kafto. They tied him against the table restraining him.

Even though Trak had my ears covered, some of Kafto's screams still were heard, though muffled. Tears began to obscure my vision and I wiped them away with my free paw.

 _I can't handle another loss._

Kara finished sealing the wound as Kafto fell unconscious. The hatchling panted, shaking from exhaustion. " **It's done. He will never be as well as he used to be, but he's alive. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."** She collapsed, drawing a yelp from Rift as he caught her and licked her cheek.

Trak let go of me as soon as she stopped talking. Whatever she said, he didn't want me to hear. " **He'll be okay, he'll live."** Trak whispered in my ear. I sighed in relief and looked over at the white dragoness responsible for saving him.

I took out a frouta from my bag and made my way over to her. " **Thank you."** I said with a shaky voice. " **Take this, it'll give you strength."** But she refused, struggling to stay conscious from the amount of energy she used up. Which was probably not much, considering she was a hatchling.

Void shook his head. " **Take her home. She needs rest."** Rift complied, stopping as I tapped on his shoulder. I gave a sigh and a small hug to him for his help.

" **I am in your debt."** I said. " **If you ever need something, I'll do it, that goes for all of you."** I looked at Void as well, but I don't know if Kara heard me.

 _Maybe Rift will tell her._.

Rift gave a knowing nod before walking out, Kara on his back.

Void looked at me. " **Put that fruit back in your pouch. It is way more sparse in quantity than Gabriel may have told you."** It took me a moment to realize what he said.

" **How do you know Gabriel?"** I asked, putting the frouta back in my satchel.

Void sighed and sat on his hunches. " **He was the reason Ignitus became Fire Guardian instead of me. I wanted to be the Guardian all my life. But, I had a bit of a quick temper. That killed my chances. We got into a heated debate over depending upon frouta, or dragon fruit as most call it. I snapped and released a fury. At that point, Gabriel decided that I was unfit to be Guardian, and gave Ignitus the title. Ignitus, my old friend never looked at me the same. He tells everyone that I died because he was ashamed of what I did, and has completely cut me out of his life."**

While Void talked about this, I moved to sit by Kafto. His breathing was steady now, but the wounds across his body would become scars, I could already tell. I began to cut the restraints so that we could move him.

The adult dragon carefully picked up Kafto and carried him to a bedroom, gently placing him down on the covers. Void turned around and looked at Trak and I. " **Come with me, I was cooking up some fresh venison when you showed up."**

As we moved towards the cooking room, I gave one last look at Kafto just to be sure. Then, I followed behind Trak and Void. Trak and I sat down at the small table in the room, the adrenaline wearing off now that the situation was over. I rested my head on the table. It was tempting to sleep, but Void interrupted that.

" **You never mentioned your names."** Void said as we settled into the room and he went back to cooking. " **What are they?"** He asked.

" **I am Trak the Messenger for the Guardian of Earth."** He answered.

" **I'm Silvus, Messenger in training."** I said in a tired voice.

Void stopped what he was doing for some reason. He then looked at me with slight familiarity. " **Silvus, what is your mother's name?"**

The question shook me, I didn't want to think about her for the moment, or any moment. Memories of the horrible day would come back. I decided just to say her name and nothing more, I couldn't just stay silent.

 _What are the odds that he did know her._

" **Susan."**

Void looked at me closely. My actions told him about her wellbeing. He tensed, the floor beginning to smoke. He clenched his teeth and looked to the floor.

I didn't understand why the topic of my mother gave this reaction to him. Though I was curious, I still didn't want to ask. For my sanity and, for some reason, Void's. But I did it anyways, I needed to know.

" **Why do you ask?"** I asked.

Void stared at the ground. " **Before your father and mother got together, my sister was the Water Guardian…"**

My jaw dropped in shock. _My mom was...the Water Guardian. To top it off Void is my mom's sister?_ I couldn't get any words out. Only small gasps and sputters came from my maw. _That means I'm related to him, and Rift!_

" **I thought dragoness couldn't be Guardians."** Trak said.

" **She was an exception…"** Void replied. " **The only water dragon at the time that was worthy of the Guardian position. Gabriel let it slip, just that once."**

" **B-but…"** Was the only thing I could get out.

 _All this time and I never knew…_

Instead of trying to get anymore words out, I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up to Void and hugged his leg and let tears fall. " **I-I thought everything from m-my mother was gone."** I stuttered.

Void sighed. " **After the incident with Gabriel, she kind of disowned me. She was very by the books back then…"**

I still clung to his leg. " **You're still apart of the family, a part of my family I didn't know I had."**

The old dragon smiled as Rift returned. " **I think he's gonna be pretty dependant on you. You're his only family besides me. His mother died laying his egg."**

I finally let go of his leg once I heard footsteps behind me. Turning toward Rift I walked up to him, causing him to stop in the doorway. " **We're cousins!"** I said excitingly.

Rift tilted his head. " **What's a cousin?"**

I opened my mouth and closed it, my mind drawing a blank. I could not remember what a cousin was…...oh wait! " **Your father is my mother's brother which makes him my uncle! You are his son which makes us cousin's, which means we are related!"** I said hoping that made sense to the little hatchling.

Rift seemed to get the idea and pounced me, assaulting my face with licks. It was like I flipped a switch, he was wiggling like crazy.

I was laughing. Even in the current situation that was seemingly resolved, all my worries were forgotten in the moment. Even Trak gave an amused laugh as Rift licked my face, causing it to be soaked.

Void served us all cooked venison before holding up a frouta. " **This here fruit can heal quite serious injuries, but it is not without a fault."** He looked at me. " **Each frouta, or dragonfruit takes one to two thousand years to grow."**

When Rift stopped licking me and let me off the ground I had my short response. " **I'll be sure to use it only when needed."** Trak looked like a giddy child.

 _Maybe this is new information for him. Gabriel is only supposed to be known among the Guardians._

The older dragon smiled. " **Good boy. Now, let us eat, and then I'll show you your rooms."** Both Trak and I nodded, eating before following him down the hall of the house.

Rift seemed really fascinated with me. Every time I stopped, he would pounce on my tail and nibble on it. To be honest, he reminds me of myself a bit…

On Trak's request, Void led us to the same room that Kafto resides. He was still asleep. That's probably a good thing. He needs his rest after what he just endured….and what he is going to endure.

Void left us for a moment only to come back a short time later with extra cushions for Trak and I to sleep on. Both of us moved them on either side of Kafto's bed.

 _I guess we both want to watch over him._

" **Thank you Void for your help and hospitality."** Trak said as he took his greaves off and helmet before he got settled into his cushions.

Void nodded. " **You're family, though we would have helped either way. I just ask you to pass a message to Gabriel for me."** I knew he would be referring to me. Trak, I'm pretty sure, doesn't even know where Shimmering Shores is.

" **Of course."** I said. " **What's the message?"**

Void swallowed his pride back. " **Tell him that I'm sorry that I failed him. I'm sorry I went off on him, and I'm sorry I didn't meet his expectations. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I hope that when Rift is of age, that he be taken under consideration for Fire Guardian. He came out the way I should have…"**

I took a mental note of all that my uncle said. " **I'll get your message to him."** Then, I looked over at Rift who was watching with eyes the size of moons. " **I'm sure he'll make a great Fire Guardian."**

Void smiled. " **As long as we don't make a big scene, Dragon's Claw will be safe. For now, it's time for you to rest."**

" **Thanks Uncle Void."** I said.

" **Much appreciated Void."** Trak added while resting his head on his paws.

The older dragon waved before closing the door, calling it a night himself. I gave a sigh before I rested my head in between my paws, my tail moving around unconsciously while deep in thought.

 _Family I never knew about, or maybe I did but just forgot. I am thankful I met them. They saved Kafto's life._

With these thought in mind, my weariness of the night finally got the best of me. I got in a comfortable position for my sore wings and closed my eyes with one final look at the resting drake. Sleep attempted to overtake me, and I gladly allowed it.

* * *

 **Silver closes the laptop with a sigh.**

 **Silver: Well that was better than expected.**

 **Rift: That's good now isn't it.**

 **Silver glares at Rift.**

 **Rift: Still angry about the mustache?**

 **Silver: A little bit.**

 **Rift: In that case, see everyone next week!**

 **Silver: Bye everyone.**

 **Silver walks out of room to get a snickers.**


	35. Chapter 35: Wounded

Chapter 35: Wounded

 **Rift peeks his head in and looks in Silver's room. Seeing no one there, he covers the entire room with popcorn.**

 **Rift: There we go. Silver doesn't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only his own OCs and storyline. I belong to RiftyAgon. If you don't like the story, take a few steps back and smack yourself.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

I woke up with the sun shining through the hole in the wall. I stretched like I normally do in the morning, popping my joints into place. I finished with a sigh.

 _I always enjoy doing that._

I looked around, studying my surroundings. It took me a moment to realize that Kafto was no longer in bed. Trak was gone as well.

 _Was that night a dream?_

My question was answered when the door swung open to reveal Void. " **Get up! There's trouble."** He said, causing me to jump.

I got up immediately, thinking that it was Kafto that was in trouble. Instead of going straight into the cooking room, or the other room where we had Kafto last night, Void went straight out the door. I followed without hesitation, but with some confusion. We went outside to see Rift and another dragon.

Rift skid on his side into a wall, groaning in pain. A dark burgundy hatching of the same age walked to him, snarling in annoyance. " **Even when I'm attacking you, you won't fight back. Pathetic, the guardian's son is nothing but a wimp."**

Rift pushed himself up. " **Please stop Keltin, I don't want to hurt you. Leave me and Kara alone."**

Keltin laughed. " **You know how to stop it. Fight me so I can prove that I'm to be the next Fire Guardian."** He charged at Rift.

The orange hatchling sighed and closed his eyes, dodging out of the way as Keltin crashed into the wall. Rift looked at his torn up wing and shook his head. " **I needed this like I need a hole in my chest."**

Void stepped in between them. " **Keltin, go home. I will not continue to tolerate you bullying my son or his friend. Rift, I keep telling you to fight back if he hits you."**

Rift shook his head. " **He wasn't putting me in any life threatening danger. I'm scared that I'd really hurt him if I did fight. Remember that I accidentally burnt down half the village when I unlocked my element."**

Void sighed and looked at me. " **Can you get him in the house and bandage him up for me? I need to have a chat with Keltin's mother."**

I nodded, still a little shaken up from my morning scare. Still, where is Kafto and Trak? I thought about that as I walked to where Rift stood. I had him put his injured wing across my back for support so that it wouldn't drag across the ground.

" **What was that all about?"** I asked the fire drake beside me. We began to walk up the steps to his house.

Rift looked at the ground. " **My village chose me to be their pick for our generation's Fire Guardian. Keltin keeps wanting to prove that he's better by trying to fight me. I won't do it, so he beats me up alot."**

He explained all this as we walked through the halls of his house. I brought him into the room where we tended to Kafto and noticed before I walked in that he was in the cooking room, eating something. I breathed a sigh of relief at the small sighting.

" **Is he better?"** I asked as I set Rift down on a pile of cushions. " **Also, where is your medical kit?"** He pointed under the table where they had tended to Kafto last night.

I took a look underneath the table and brought a tray of medical goodies. A couple red gems won't be able to regenerate the torn wing membrane. That's one of the first things that Gabriel taught me. Instead I used whatever herbs that were in there and crushed them. I spread it out on his wing to relieve the pain and to speed up the healing process. Then I took some gauze from the kit and started to wrap it around his wing. While doing this, Rift gave his answer.

" **I don't know… my dad had me up before them to get supplies. But then Keltin showed up."**

We were silent for awhile. Rift just sat down as I bandaged up his wing. This Keltin character must be a bully around here. Rift is probably more powerful then him but he isn't fighting back. From what little I know about him, I'd say that's a good thing.

I gave a pat on his head once I finished bandaging his wing. " **You're doing the right thing by not fighting back."** Giving a small smile

Rift sighed. " **I just hope he doesn't hurt my friends. There was another bully that hurt Kara once. I kinda lost it and…"** He mumbled.

I put a paw on his shoulder as I sat next to him. " **Everyone loses it once and awhile."**

Rift teared up. " **I tore his wings completely off. He's never going to be able to live a good life, all because of me!"**

This information was surprising. I didn't expect that. I hope I never lose my wings. _I shouldn't think about that, don't look down at others._ I reminded myself.

" **You lost it, you made a mistake. What's important is that you learn from that mistake. You have guilt and remorse for bad things you've done, that's makes you a good dragon, Rift. The most important part about forgiveness not only that the person forgives you, but that you forgive yourself."** I said. _Where did that even come from? I didn't know I had it in me to say words like that. I'm better at this then I thought I was._

Rift wiped his eyes and hugged me. " **Your friends are probably waiting."**

I hopped off the elevated cushion that we were sitting on and looked up at Rift. " **Why don't you meet the dragon you saved."** I said.

Rift pawed at the ground. " **It was my friend, Kara, that did that. I just dragged her over."**

I sighed and shook my head. " **You helped. That's saving in my book. I owe you one, remember that. Now come on."** Gesturing for him to come along.

Rift nodded. " **Hey Silvus, have you ever like liked a girl?"** He asked as he got up to follow me.

I gave a chuckle. " **No I have not."**

Rift nodded slowly. " **Kara kissed me last night and I liked it…"**

I gave him a little shove on the shoulder. " **I think you're a little young for romance little buddy."** I said playfully.

Rift blushed. " **Dad did always say I was a charmer…"**

That was the last thing said before we walked into the cooking room to see Kafto and Trak sitting at the small table. Both looked at us upon see us. I immediately ran up to Kafto and gave him a hug. Upon contact, he winced in pain.

" **Sorry."** I muttered. I could see that all his wounds were bandaged up, but Kafto looked really tired. " **I'm so glad you're okay."**

" **We both are."** Trak said who was sitting beside him.

I broke the hug and immediately dragged Rift into the room. " **Kafto this is Rift! My cousin! He helped save you!"** I said excitedly.

Rift quickly hid his tail spade, likely to reduce any bad memories Kafto had. " **H-hello, i-i'm Rift."**

Kafto sat there staring for a few moments before he slowly stood up on shaking legs. Trak immediately stood up to help him. Kafto walked up to Rift and put a paw on his shoulder and spoke in a raspy voice. " **I don't know a single hatchling who is able to superheat their tail blade. Ignitus would likely want you to be his successor, It's nice to meet you Rift."** Then he leaned against Trak.

Rift squirmed. " **Mr. Kafto, how do you know my dad? He acted as if you were friends or something."** He looked a little nervous.

Kafto looked like he was about to pass out and unable to answer. Trak saw this and answered for him, guiding him back to a sitting position. Kafto gave him a thankful look.

" **Kafto used to pass through here a bunch when he first became a messenger."** Trak said and Kafto nodded in agreement. Even that simple motion looked difficult.

Kafto looked over his bandages, probably for the hundredth time since waking up. He didn't look like he had memories of the pain last night, then again, I cannot see inside his head.

Rift whimpered while looking at Kafto's condition. " **In all honestly, you were very unlikely to survive that attack. You'll be lucky if that's the only thing you're struggling with. Your back won't be able to support long flights anymore."**

Trak looked sadly at Rift. I didn't know what the sadness meant, but Trak gave an answer. " **You are correct, but that's not the only thing. He won't be able to do anything physical, let alone move a bit, for at least 6 to 8 years."**

Rift lowered his head. " **I am so sorry…"**

Kafto was able to answer for himself at this point. " **Don't be."** He said. Then he turned to me. " **W-where….is m-my armor?"** I didn't have an answer.

Rift points at Kafto's back. " **If anything touches that wound, the pain will be unbearable."**

Trak nodded in agreement then looked at Kafto. " **Even if we had your armor, you won't be able to wear it."** Kafto opened his mouth, but no words came out. Trak seemed to understand what he was going to ask. " **It got ripped off by your attacker. It's all gone...I'm sorry..."** Kafto looked down to the ground sadly.

Suddenly, I remembered my satchel and what it contained. " **Not all of it."** I said running out of the room and into where I slept. I flipped open my satchel and took Kafto's helmet out of the bag.

I ran back into the room holding it with one paw. I walked up to Kafto with it and held it out to him. The helmet had two symbols on it. One symbol for fire, and one symbol for family. He took it with shaking paws.

" **Thank you Silvus."** He said quietly and said nothing more.

Rift looks at it curiously. " **May I see that?"**

Kafto stared at the helmet and slowly nodded his head, but made no move to give it. I stood up, noticing the problem, and retrieved the helmet and put it in Rift's little paws.

Rift set it down and raised a claw, which began to glow a soft orange, marking a third symbol into it. " **He fits this well… Survivor."**

I was about to stop Rift from marking the symbol, but Kafto gave a light nod of approval, and I returned to my place.

" **Survivor..."** I heard Kafto say while looking at his paws. " **Am I a survivor?"**

It wasn't a question. I knew he referred to the injury to his back that prevented long flights, and maybe even flying in general.

" **A survivor from a dark dragon."** Trak said from behind him. I looked over at the pair suspiciously.

" **Tell me, do either of you know who did this."** They could obviously hear the edge in my voice.

 _I will find the dragon responsible for this, and I will kill them._

Rift yelped as he tripped, falling face first to the ground. Somehow, he managed to fling the helmet onto Kafto perfectly. Causing him to flinch in pain.

The fact that happened hardly fazed me. My gaze was fixed solely on Trak and Kafto. The two stared back, unanswering. I knew they were keeping this from me, and I want to know what.

" **We don't know."** Was the answer. I saw right through the lie.

I sighed angrily and moved towards Rift to help him up after his little fall. I tried my best to hide my annoyance and I pulled Rift up.

" **Thank you Rift."** Kafto said in a low tone as he looked at the newly carved symbol in the helmet, though it was a little messy it still looked good.

Rift took the distraction and shoved something sweet into my mouth. I was about to shout at him before the confection began to melt in my mouth. Rift giggled and gave more of the strange food to Trak and Kafto.

" **Have some chocolate."** He said.

Somehow the..chocolate... caused me to calm down. I let out a content sigh. " **I feel better."** Whatever was in there apparently can change mood. " **How does that work?"** I asked Rift.

Rift shrugged. " **Sugar, I use it to make Kara feel better when she's moody."**

" **Speaking of Kara."** Trak said. " **How old is she? I've never seen such amazing skill in healing, especially from a hatchling."**

Rift nodded. " **She's four and a half."**

Trak looked surprised. " **Why does every hatchling seem to act older then they are!"** That caused everyone to laugh a bit. Even Kafto, who seemed like he couldn't do a thing.

Rift pawed at the ground. " **I've just always been more serious. Kara does when she needs to."**

" **Yeah, but all three of you aren't even adolescents yet. Ahh, the good old days."** Trak said wistfully to Kafto as if he was remembering something.

 _Those two most certainly have a past together._

" **We have a reason for acting like this."** I said looking at Rift then shaking his head. " **Well at least I do."**

Rift looks back. " **I kinda have to help defend the village."**

I nodded at Rift. " **Yeah, my reason is different."**

" **I understand that you have to defend the village, but why bring hatchlings into it?"** Trak asked, raising his paws up for effect.

Rift sighed. " **I'm seen as one of the best here with using my element. We've run low on guards as of recently."**

" **Ah, I see."** Trak said. " **You are one of those dragons that has been trained since birth."**

Throughout this conversation, I was just unconsciously pawing at the ground. Anyone would look at me and think that I wasn't paying attention to anything, though they were wrong.

Rift looked at me and sighed. " **I'm sorry, I know you have places to be and I'm holding you back."**

At that I looked up at Rift. " **You aren't holding me back Rift. My friend over there needs recovery and I'm not just going to leave him until I know he is better. To top it off, I just found out that I have more family than I realized."** Gesturing to him at the word family.

Void suddenly opened the door and stepped into the cooking room and sat down with a huff. " **That boy is gonna be the death of me. How is my son's wing?"**

" **He's all bandaged up Uncle Void."** I said, already accustomed to calling him uncle.

Void thanked me and looked at Kafto. " **I imagine you're pretty ready to go home."**

Trak answered for him. " **He can't maintain flight but Warfang is a two weeks walk from here."** Looking at Kafto. " **We'll be out of your paws within the day."**

Void chuckled. " **I love visitors, but I know you messengers are a busy bunch. And while normally it's a long trip, my name isn't Void for nothing."**

Trak looked at Void with one scaly eyebrow raised. " **What do you mean."** He asked the rest of us equally curious.

Void closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With a ear bursting roar, he released a stream of turquoise flames at a wall, forming an oval shape. " **Void portal. . ."**

I had no words for what I just witnessed. I never knew fire dragons could do that. My surprise contained my words, rendering me speechless.

 _It would be awesome if I can make portals._

" **No wonder you were almost chosen for Fire Guardian."** Trak said, staring at the portal.

The fire dragon rubbed his neck and panted. " **It's a Void exclusive, but it really kills my magic. One of a few moves that I'm not going to teach Rift for his safety."** He said, looking at his son for the last part.

Trak gave a sigh while standing up. " **Well, we should get to Warfang."**

Void patted his back. " **That portal will take you to the temple. I wish you could stay, but I see Kafto as a nephew. I know he needs rest."**

" **Where better to rest then the comfort of your own bed."** Trak said helping Kafto to his shaky paws.

" **Void...Rift."** Kafto looked at them. " **You have my thanks."** His voice hoarse, like he hadn't talked in ages.

Void nuzzled him. " **I care for you, just try not to get hurt again."**

Kafto gave a nod, wincing while he did so. Trak walked beside him, letting Kafto use him as a crutch. The pair stopped a moment before the portal.

" **Whenever we come back, one of us is always hurt in some way."** Trak said. " **I wonder what they're going to say about this one..."** He muttered before both he and Kafto walked through the portal.

I gave the portal one look. _I can't, no matter how much I want to see him through._

" **I need to fly to my destination."** I said, turning towards the pair of fire dragons.

Rift and Void both hugged me, Rift fighting to hold back tears. " **You be safe cousin. I want to see you again."**

" **I'll come by to visit after my training."** I said before walking towards the door. " **Thank you and goodbye."**

I grabbed my satchel before I left the house. I took out my map just to be sure I knew where I was going. With one last look at the house, I took off flying in the direction for Shimmering Shores.

* * *

 **Silver walks into his house after a long day. He goes into the fridge to get some water, or at least something to drink. With a sigh he went upstairs to his room.**

 **Silver: I wonder if Rift did anything this time.**

 **As he opened the door a wall of popcorn comes crashing into him.**

 **Silver: Of course.**

 **He easily walked through the mountain of popcorn to find the dragon responsible for this, only to find him eating some of it while sitting in his chair.**

 **Silver: Rift, why in the Ancestors would you cover my entire room in popcorn?**

 **He merely shrugged without saying a word.**

 **Silver angrily sets down his glass of water on his popcorn covered desk.**

 **Silver: You're lucky I like popcorn. You better help me clean this up.**

 **Rift smirked and jumped into the middle of the sea of popcorn, disappearing underneath it.**

 **Silver: (Sigh) See everyone next week. Give some feedback if you want a bag of popcorn.**


	36. Chapter 36: Lesson

Chapter 36: Lesson

 **Silver's house shook as Rift ran through it, screaming bloody murder. Attached to him, a deadly Brown Recluse spider.**

 **Rift: *BLEEP!* You Silver! *BLEEP!* You to *BLEEP!* When I get you, I'm gonna *BLEEP!* you so bad that you *BLEEP!* black and blue you *BLEEP!***

 **Silver sighed as he continued pressing the censor button, bleeping out all of Rift's cursing.**

 **Silver: Such hostility. This button is gonna break with how often I have to press it.**

 **Silver turned to the audience.**

 **Silver: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or story, only my own OCs and storyline. Rift belong to RiftyAgon. If you don't like the story… take it away Rift!**

 **Rift: GO *BLEEP!* YOURSELF!**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

The flight from Dragon's Claw was short. The three days that took me to get to Shimmering Shores went by quickly, mainly due to the fact that I paced my flying. I wasn't in any hurry to get back so might as well not waste myself. I flew over several mountains and then over the same plains where I last saw Trak and Kafto one year ago. The flight over the ocean was easy, though uneventful, other than the fact that I saw an ape fleet to my left. But soon enough I made it to the white island.

Instead of coming around the front side like I normally do I went around the backside of the mountain. Instead of another beach like the rest of the island, the backside of the mountain created a large cliff. There were several large rock structures on and around the back of the mountain and island. This was the place that I did my flight training, or going to. I spent a little bit of time flying around the area.

Due to the fact that there is no sun here, I didn't know when evening came and went. I flew to the entrance of the temple once my wings began to feel like they were about to fall off, feeling sore when I arrived.

 _I hope I never lose a wing, that would be horrible. Not being able to fly around..._

I was walking through the main hall of the temple, intending to go straight for my room, when something caught my eye. I stopped and turned to look at the blue armored statue of the first Water Guardian. Gabriel told me that the names of all the former Guardians of that element were written on the pedestal. My eyes swept over all the names, none of them I could read.

 _Did Void lie to me? I know how to read my mother's name. I was taught to write all the names of my family._

" **Looking for something?"** The sudden voice of Gabriel caused me to jump a foot off the ground. I turned to glare at the quiet old dragon but I tuned to only see the ghost of a smile on his face. " **Ahh, the Water Guardians, always an interesting bunch they were."**

I turned to face the statue once again, confused by what he meant, until I took a closer look at the statue. The dragon standing there, if you look close enough, was not a drake, but a dragoness.

 _The first Guardian was a female?_

I voiced my confusion to Gabriel and he gave a light chuckle. " **Revma was the first to wield the element. She discovered many techniques that are still used today, though some, all long forgotten."** He chose this time to sit on his hunches and stared at the statue and the banner behind it. " **She was the first Water Guardian, as all who first wielded the elements were considered Guardians. Every dragon you see in this hall..."** Gesturing to all the statues in the hallway. " **Has discovered each individual element we see today all but thousands of years ago."**

I just stood there, taking in all this new information about the elements and those who first founded them. " **Amazing"** Was the only thing I could say.

" **You should feel honored young Silvus, not many dragons get to see this forgotten history."**

I do feel honored to be in the presence of all these mighty dragons. Each one held their head high, proudly wearing their armor. Looking at each statue, all the dragons had unique physical differences despite all being made of this marble. Each set of armor had their differences as well.

After looking at each statue from where I stood, I couldn't help but feel compelled to bow each time I enter this hall. As soon as that thought left my mind, I looked back over at the water pedestal, staring at the many names of all the Water Guardians. Searching for any sign of my mother's name.

" **You seem drawn toward Revma, is there any reason for that?"** Gabriel asked. I didn't want to ask him if I couldn't find it. I know her name and it wasn't there. I don't want him to think I was being stupid and then have him tell me Guardians cannot have mates or children.

I tore my eyes away from the statue to meet Gabriel's gaze. " **No reason at all."** I said innocently. He looked satisfied by that answer and stood up and made his way towards the stairwell leading to the map room.

" **Come, tell what has happened with Kafto and Trak."** He said.

" **How-?"** I began. " **Never mind."** I stood up to follow him.

On our way down to the map room, I took all that time to explain what had transpired during the past week or so. He didn't interrupt me once, even once we reached the map room. He did look surprised when I mentioned Void and Rift being related to me though I didn't mention in what way, he muttered something under his breath that I did not hear. He stopped when I assured him that Kafto was alright, for the most part.

" **That is good news indeed."** He said looking down at the map again. _Why does he always do that?_ " **You are dismissed Silvus, we will resume training after you rest."**

" **Yes Master Gabriel."** I said bowing then turning to walk out, but then I remembered something. " **One more thing that I forgot, Void left you a message."**

Gabriel turned around to face me. " **Oh?"**

I relayed Void's message that I made sure that I would remember. The space between Gabriel's brow lessened as I relayed the message, doing the job that I was training for. Once I finished, Gabriel looked to the ground and let out a sigh. " **Choosing the next Fire Guardian falls under the jurisdiction of Ignitus, I only approve of the selection. But if you wish, you can make a suggestion to him, Silvus."** At that, he turned away and said something under his breath that sounded like, _you are forgiven old friend._

" **You are dismissed."** Was all he said.

All I did was nod and left the room for my room. I couldn't wait to get a good sleep in for the night. My wings were killing me, but I couldn't rest just yet. I needed to head to the water floor, to that library, it should contain water dragoness name translations. I hope...

I did just that, searching the large room on each shelf looking for what I needed, but could not find. I didn't want to bother Gabriel with this, he seemed...off by the message I relayed. Void was his former pupil. _But why didn't the Fire Guardian proceeding Ignitus make the choice._

That thought lingered in my head until I made it to my room. I set down my satchel on my desk, not needing it when I slept, and flopped down on my bed of cushions. A dreamless sleep enveloped me and I greeted it with a weary heart.

* * *

Today was different from my other training days. Instead of going straight to the combat arena for my daily exercises, I was to meet Gabriel in the entrance of the temple, where all the statues of the first Guardians were. I came down the stairs and into the hall to find the Light Guardian sitting down, facing me, next to the Water Guardian statue.

" **Good morning Silvus. How did you sleep?"** He asked as I approached him.

I sat down in front of him as I answered. " **I slept well, Master."** I didn't even bother to ask how he slept. As far as I know, he barely gets any sleep on this island. I don't even know what he does outside of training me.

" **Good."** Gabriel said. " **Do you know where we are?"** He asked gesturing around the room.

" **The first hall of the Light Temple."** I replied, saying what I thought I knew with full confidence.

Gabriel looked at me with a smile. " **Incorrect."** I was taken aback by this. " **This is the Hall of the Ancestors."**

My jaw slackened by this response. This is the place of the first Guardians. _Were the first Guardians the Ancestors? But that doesn't make any sense._ I decided to voice my question.

" **What do you think."** He said simply. Before I could ask anymore he began to talk again. " **I bet you are wondering why we are down here."** I gave a firm nod of my head, confirming his suspicions. " **We are here today to discuss the Water Guardians."**

" **Why the Water Guardians Master?"** I asked.

" **It's time that we discuss the current and past Guardians."** He said. " **You will meet some of them soon enough."**

 _But why start with the Water Guardians_ I wanted to ask, but didn't.

" **The current Guardian of Water, is a young drake. He is called Vrochi, meaning rain. When I said that the Water Guardians were an interesting bunch, I meant it."** Gabriel said while facing me, both of us sitting on our hunches.

 _Maybe I'll find out if my mother was truly apart of the Guardian order._

" **Vrochi wasn't chosen by the Guardian preceding him. That Guardian wasn't eligible to chose the Water Guardian, according to the water dragons of the ocean city."** Gabriel said.

" **Why weren't they eligible?"** I asked curiously.

" **The Guardian preceding Vrochi was female, much like Revma, which is supposedly forbidden in the Guardian order. But the one that chose her was certain that no other was worthy of the position."** He said, explaining why there was a female Guardian in the first place.

" **What was her name?"** I asked. _This is it. This will prove if whether my mother truly was a Guardian or not._

" **Her name was Delfini."** Gabriel said. _Void lied to me..._ Was the initial thought, until I heard the rest of Gabriel's sentence. " **The reason why she wasn't eligible, was that she wasn't there to pick the next Water Guardian. As far as we Guardians know, she ran away with another dragon. We haven't seen her since that day twelve years ago."**

 _Maybe that was my mother, and she ran away with dad? But that doesn't make any sense, this dragoness is named Delfini and that is not my mom._

" **She became a Guardian twenty years ago, and even when there is currently a Guardian for Water. Vrochi still isn't worthy of the position. He is too ambitious and too controlling of the ocean city."** Gabriel said.

" **Why is he still a Guardian then?"** I asked. As far as I know, Gabriel had the ability to take away the Guardianship of any one of them. " **Couldn't you just disband him?"**

Gabriel let out a sigh. " **I could."** He said. " **But that would cause trouble. The water dragons of the ocean city chose him. If I took him down, claiming that there was no one worthy, that would cause trouble amongst them. They are our only anchor of the continuing peace among all the ocean cities inhabited by dragons."**

" **You mean there are more cities without Guardians in them?"** I asked, I thought the only cities or villages were only with the Guardians. He answered with. " **There are many cities among the realms that are not in the control of the Guardians, and that is how it's meant to be."**

" **Now then, one day, I will have you visit each of the Guardians. Each one will need to be told that you are to become my Messenger, as well as the other Messengers. They would likely want to know of you."** He said before standing up and walking down the hall. " **Now then, it has come to my attention that you haven't had your daily exercises."**

I stood up immediately and made my way towards the training room. " **Yes Master Gabriel."** I said, understanding that he wanted me to head straight there. He went up the stairs, to wherever, and I went down. Intending for the many training rooms that were set out in the temple. All that was told of me was still on my mind.

The day went by as any old training day, Gabriel teaching me a bit more about some elements and some improvement on my medical knowledge. For the first time in awhile, I learned more about my abilities with ice. How I could guide it to other parts of my body, causing it to cool down. Once learn how to do that, I can learn how to use ice attacks through my paws, horns, claws, and tail blade; once it grows out.

At the end of the day, what I thought was the end according to Gabriel, he told me that I was suppose to meet with Vrochi and his Messenger some time next week. How he knew this, I have no idea, but either way I had something to look forward to other then my training. Meeting another Guardian is always something to be excited for, and it's about time that I meet another messenger.

I will see what the next few weeks will bring. For now, I got to rest my ever aching bones that feel like they will break at any moment. Gabriel said that once I've finished training, I will no longer ache but be strong. Strong isn't exactly the word that I would use when I look at myself, but already I could see some muscle showing. Either way, I still need my rest and now is the time for rest.

* * *

 **Silver closes trash can.**

 **Silver: There it's gone now.**

 **Rift sits as far away from the trashcan as possible.**

 **Rift: Don't do that again.**

 **Silver: Then don't cover my room in popcorn. Consider this payback.**

 **Rift scoffs and walks away.**

 **Rift: Whatever.**

 **Silver: Well don't be such a sour dragon.**

 **Rift pokes his head back in and looks at the audience.**

 **Rift: See everyone next week! Leave some feedback, it really helps my so called friend here.**

 **Silver: Bye peeps.**


	37. Chapter 37: Water Dragons and Secrets

Chapter 37: Water Dragons and Secrets

 **Rift stood proudly and smug.**

 **Rift: Look at your beta reader, now back at me. Now back to your beta reader, now back to me. He isn't me, but he could write like me. I'm typing with my tail, eating chocolates in the desert, listening to Bohemian Rhapsody as I provide heat to the ice dragons. Look down, now up. You're now on a boat, with the man your beta reader could write like if he switched to Pest Spice!**

 **Silver: What are you doing?**

 **Rift: I got us a sponsor, but they required me to do that little skit.**

 **Silver: We don't need a sponsor. This isn't the type of thing you sponsor for.**

 **Rift hands Silver a stack of money.**

 **Silver: Fine by me.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, find something else to hate on like how everyone dies in Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

I was instructed to meet with Vrochi and his Messenger on the mainland, the closest beach to Shimmering Shores. The ocean city of Water Mount was on the other side of the mainland. Gabriel informed me that it was too risky to travel along the land with apes now roaming the land, hunting dragons.

So here I was, sitting on a sandy beach. It was midafternoon on a clear day. I was waiting for the Water Guardian and Messenger to arrived. Apparently, they were to swim all the way here just to meet with me. I didn't understand why Gabriel wanted me to meet any of the Guardians before I became a Messenger, I was still five years away from completing my training. But here I was.

They weren't flying as far as I knew, they were swimming here. All I knew about water dragons was they are exceptional swimmers, though they can still fly as well as any dragon. Gabriel really hadn't taught me about water dragons yet.

Speaking of water dragons, where was Vrochi? I've been waiting here for at least an hour and the Guardian still wasn't here. I'd be surprised if he even showed up at all from what Gabriel told me about him. Once I become a Messenger, I'm going straight to Ignitus about this one.

I pawed at the sand, watching the waves come up to my forepaws every now and then. The ocean was clear and I could see several rocks near where I stood. Then, something further out began to move. It was underneath the surface of the water and it was heading straight for me. I could see three blobs. Two were the same size, about the size of Kafto except bigger, then there was a third blob. It was rather small and around my size.

I stood up once I spotted the three blobs. I couldn't help but guess that was who I was waiting for. But why is there a third? I thought only two were coming here. Once three blobs, now shaped as dragons, got close enough, each one of them jumped out the water, sending water everywhere. Thankfully, not on me.

One by one, they all landed in front of me, one had dark blue Messenger armor on. I gave a slight bow in greeting, instructed by Gabriel. "Greetings Vrochi Guardian of Water." I said to the bigger of the three. I expected to it to be Vrochi, and thankfully, I was right.

"Speak only when spoken to, hatchling." His voice was smooth, not exactly deep, but not high either. He had a bit of a sneer when he spoke. "Tell me, nature dragon, where is Gabriel and his Messenger." He said messenger like it was a disgrace. Already, I felt like burying his head in the sand.

Keep it together Silvus, he is a Guardian.

"Excuse me sir?" I began. "I am Master Gabriel's Messenger in training." I said sitting down on my hunches while holding my head high. The other two dragons with him, from what I could tell, were dragonesses. The younger one had a light blue outline of water drops along her forepaws. She was dark blue with an aqua underbelly, her horns were about as long as mine except they looked like they were curving toward her body.

"You may call me Master, not sir." He almost sounded insulted that I called him sir. "I didn't know Gabriel allowed Messengers of a different element. How...peculiar. Where is the old white dragon, hatchling?" He didn't even ask my name.

"He sent me here, Master Gabriel cannot leave his island." I said. The other dragoness looked at me since I said I was a Messenger in training. Maybe she is seeing if I'm Messenger material.

"I presume Master Gabriel is training you well?" The Water Messenger asked and I nodded my head. "And you can handle-"

"Did I say you could talk, Kryma?" The edge made obvious in his voice. Kryma didn't look happy by this, and in fact, neither did I.

"No Master Vrochi, you did not." She said, her voice had a tinge of anger in it. When she talked normally, her voice was soft and kind, like a cool ocean breeze.

"That is correct." He said before turning to say something to me, but was interrupted.

"But Master Vrochi, it is my job as a fully trained messenger to question the trainee." She said.

"I do not care for your evaluations Kryma, now do not disobey me again!" Vrochi shouted, turning to look down at Kryam, trying to scare her with his size and anger. I didn't even see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"With all do respect Master Vrochi, but according to Master Gabriel, this is why I was brought along. You are only here to meet him." She stood up to the Guardian. Vrochi looked taken aback by this, then he looked extremely angered by her.

"We will finish this at WaterMount." His voice straining in anger. "Do your evaluations." Vrochi said before storming off down the beach.

Kryma let out a sigh of relief and no longer looked like she wanted to strangle someone. "Sorry you had to see that, what did you say your name was?" She asked, going back to her calm tone and soft voice.

"Silvus, it is a pleasure to meet a fellow Messenger." I said giving a small bow.

"Ah." She said holding up a claw. "You aren't a Messenger just yet Silvus. Now, are you able to handle the training that Master Gabriel is giving you?" I gave a nod. "How are you with your nature element so far?"

At that, I gave a laugh and scratched the back of my head. "Actually I'm a ice dragon."

Kryma looked surprised, as did the little hatchling beside her. "That sure is rare, but no matter, Master Gabriel can copy any element despite their color. Now, I have no need to repeat my question."

"It is well, but I have a question for you." I said. She inclined her head to show that she is listening. "How do you know of Master Gabriel's power?" I asked.

Kryma looked hesitant to tell me, but the hatchling nudged her and whispered tell him. "I became a messenger during the time of the Guardian proceeding Vrochi." I noticed she didn't say Master Vrochi, obviously not all water dragons wanted him as Guardian. "Delfini was her name, well was her name, but she used to tell me stories. You see, she was trained by him."

What does she mean by used to be? I voiced my question.

"I shouldn't say, she wouldn't want me to." Kryma shook her head. "Now then, why-"

"Was it Susan?" I interrupted. Kryma froze. So it is true. But if Kryam knew, then Gabriel is bound to know as well, but why didn't he tell me?

"How did you-" Kryam began before she was rudely interrupted by Vrochi.

"We are leaving." He said heading straight for the water, then with a flap of his wings he jumped up and dived straight into the water.

"It was nice to meet you Silvus, tell Master Gabriel that you are Messenger material and that he made a good first choice." Kryma said while shaking my paw.

"It was nice to meet you too Kryma, have a safe trip back to WaterMount." I said and Kryma gave a nod in thanks before she turned and walked back towards the water.

The hatchling that came with them, for whatever reason unknown to me, was sitting in the water, staring at me. I turned my head to meet her gaze. Her eyes were hazel. She gave a smile and I kindly returned it.

"Come on Kardia!" Kryma called before repeating what Vrochi did only a minute before.

Kardia immediately stood up and followed Kryma. "Coming mom!" She said in a high pitched voice.

Wait, Kryma is her mother? No wonder they look so alike, minus the light green underbelly and the light blue eyes.

"Bye Silvus." Kardia called before repeating for the last time what Vrochi performed.

* * *

According to the outside world, the sun was going down. But of course, in Shimmering Shores. The absence of the sun did not allow me to know the current time. Gabriel may the only one who could tell the time on this island. Speaking of Gabriel, I need to talk to him.

He is keeping things from me. Things about my family, I want to know why.

The first place I looked for the old dragon was the map room. Strangely, he wasn't in there like he normally was. I've rarely seen him anywhere else, except when he was training me. I searched almost the entire temple, everywhere that he trained me. I almost had never seen him outside the temple so I didn't even think to look there.

I checked nearly every elemental floor and reached the twelfth floor, which happened to be the top floor and the light floor. The floor was bright with a large hallway that had a center area that splits off in four ways. There also seemed to be little half spherical slots on the floor near the corners of each room. At the ends of each hall was a large hole, when I went over to one of them, I couldn't go outside. I ran straight into an invisible wall or something.

Lining the halls were several doorways, one of these possibly leading to Gabriel's bedroom. I went to open one of them to search of the Light Dragon, when the whole place...flashed. Like someone turned the light off then back on again. That caused me to freeze in place, only for a moment.

I turned to open another door, the same thing occurred. I repeated the process in that part of the hall until I found a door that did not flash. I opened it, inside was just a white room, nothing was in there….except a small white ball. I approached it cautiously. Once I reached it, I poked it with a claw and nothing happened. The small white ball was about the size of my paw. I picked it up in my maw. The room turned from white to black causing me to almost swallow the ball.

I left the room quickly and returned to the center hall, to where I saw the slots. Maybe…. I dropped the ball in one of the slots and it fit perfectly. I took a glance at each of the other three corners, they each had the same slot. It's a puzzle, but why? To where?

I repeated the process of finding the room that didn't cause the entire hall to flash, retrieving the little white ball, and placing it in a slot; until I finally completed this task, once I did nothing happened. I was confused, what now? I questioned myself if I did anything wrong until I took a closer look at the white balls. They seemed to be the same color as the crystal's that opened the doors at Warfang. Just maybe…..

I went to each of the balls and breathed a little ice on each of them. That caused the whole room to rumble. I looked up to see that a part of the ceiling was moving, it slid away revealing another floor. Once the rumbling stopped I spread my wings to fly up there, to explore the one place that Gabriel never showed me, but I never got the chance.

The room grew colder as an ice spiral staircase was formed all the up through the hole. I guess whatever element is contained in the crystal's that's what forms the stairs. Wait then how can light create a solid staircase then.

Instead of dwelling more on my thoughts, I went up through the staircase into a large open room with the tip of the mountain seemingly protruding from where I stood. Several pillars were holding it up. I went farther out, only to see Gabriel atop a platform made of light. He was looking at several other lights surrounding the tip top of the mountain.

There were thirteen colors surrounding it. My only guess was that they were the elements, all of them. But why were at the top of the mountain I didn't get the chance to dwell on that question when Gabriel spotted me.

With a flap of his wings, he glided down to the ground and landed in front of me. "What are you doing up here Silvus?" He said, not sounding happy.

"I was looking for you Master Gabriel." I said, still respecting the light dragon enough to refer him as master, even though I was still rather angry with him. He opened his maw to ask why but didn't get the chance to voice the question before I growled."You knew. You knew that my mother was the Water Guardian, Delfini."

Gabriel didn't look all to surprised by the anger in my voice. "Yes, I did know. I trained her. I saw the resemblance the first time I saw you." He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. Though did sound much like, that's partly why I took you in. "But was only confirmed when you told me that Void was your Uncle."

"Why didn't you tell me!" My voice rising.

"To teach you a lesson young dragon." He said simply, which caused me to be all the more angry.

"A lesson! This is my family we are talking about and you used it to teach me a lesson! What possible lesson would that be!" I asked, well pacing back and forth in front of the old white dragon.

"A lesson of withholding information." Despite my lingering attitude, Gabriel sounded surprisingly calm, but that didn't make me any less surprised from his answer. "You need to be taught when it is a good time to withhold information in certain circumstances. This is an example of when it is not a good idea to hold information. You need to be taught when it is a good idea when to hold information and when to not."

I clenched my paw in anger, driving my claws into the palm of my paw, which wasn't a good idea on my part. "What is an example of when you should withhold information?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"When you know for sure that it will cause a similar reaction that you are having right now." He replied, causing me to suddenly drop my anger and realize what he meant. I looked at my paw and saw that it was bleeding. "You need to learn to control your emotions, Silvus, or else they will get the best of you and cause you to make rash decisions. Holding grudges will only hinder you, Revenge will not allow you any gain."

I let out a sigh and sat flat on my belly, looking up at the wise gaze of Gabriel. He gave a heartwarming smile, similar to the smile that my mother used to give me whenever I had an injury of some sort. "I'm sorry that I broke like that Gabriel. I will...try to control my anger."

His smile only grew and he picked me up with a strong paw. "You cannot try, you must do. Now, you've had a rough day, there is another Guardian I want to teach you about."

I gave him a small smile as he guided me back toward the steps. I took one last curious look at the lights surrounding the tip of the mountain before it was no longer visible. One day, I will ask him what that is, just not right now. What little anger I had left, still there, just dormant.

* * *

 **The human and orange dragon walked into the house. Silver had taken Rift grocery shopping, allowing him to spend some of the money they received from the sponsor.**

 **Silver: Alright, where is the leftover money?**

 **Rift: I don't got any...**

 **Silver: What did you do with it, we bought like two things!**

 **Rift hops up on the couch.**

 **Rift: I ordered something.**

 **Silver: Oh, and what would that be?**

 **The doorbell rang, interrupting the conversation. Silver sighed answered the door, revealing a delivery man holding up a pen and clipboard.**

 **Delivery Guy: Hi, I got one hundred bottles of Fireball Whiskey for a Mr. Riften Agon?**

 **Silver's jaw dropped as Rift hopped off the couch and took the clipboard and signed it.**

 **Rift: Thank you!**

 **The guy nods and walks away.**

 **Rift: You okay Silver? You're not looking too good.**

 **Silver walked away.**

 **Rift: See everyone next week! Leave some feedback, it'll help Silver find a way to get all his money back….maybe…**


	38. Chapter 38: Meeting Many

Chapter 38: Meeting Many

 **Rift collapsed as the tiny shot glass slipped out of his paw, an empty bottle of Fireball Whisky laying next to him.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't *hic* own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his *hic* OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, *hic* Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story *hic*, then go wallow in self pity.**

 **At that, the orange dragon passed out.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

Today was like two days ago,except this time, Gabriel was sitting in front of the Nature Guardian statue. The last Guardian that I was to meet for now, ss the Shadow, Fear, and Poison Guardians were not heard from. But first, I needed to learn a little bit about the current Guardian.

" **The first Nature Guardian was a dragoness, Fysi."** Gabriel started, gesturing towards the light green armored dragoness. " **Mother Nature herself they called her. She was a kind and powerful soul and her spirit still lingers,providing for all wildlife."**

" **You talk like you knew her."** I said.

" **There is a difference of knowing someone, and knowing** _ **of**_ **someone."** His response turned towards me.

" **You know of her."** I said.

" **Some say that I am the Keeper of a Forgotten History."** He said, turning away from my back toward the marble statue, pointing a claw at the current Guardian's name, which was glowing green. " **Tozzon, meaning creatures or animals, is the current Guardian of Nature. A young dragon, about the age of Vrochi. He was suggested by the Guardian preceding him, but wasn't actually chosen by that dragon."**

" **Who was that Guardian?"** I asked.

" **Skios, another personal trainee of mine and Hadriel's, due to the death of his predecessor. But back to Tozzon. He is helping all creatures, as are the rest of the nature dragons. The reason why they are isolated in a forest is because most nature dragons do not appreciate other dragons hunting creatures."** Gabriel sighed while shaking his head. " **They are bent upon only eating non-living things, which is why they are mostly separate from us."**

 _That is a horrible reason to separate from all dragons. But that does explain why the only nature dragon I've ever met was my father._

I then voiced my thoughts to Gabriel. " **I am in agreement with you Silvus, but I am confident that they will come around eventually. That is why Skios suggested Tozzon to be his successor. He is in disagreement with their customs and is slowly converting them."**

Gabriel went silent. He stood up and began walking towards the staircase leading to the top of the mountain, but stopped once I asked one question.

" **What happened to Skios?"** I asked while following him.

" **Skios committed a similar crime as your mother's."** Gabriel said, smirking as he began walking again. " **And around the same time as well."**

 _Wait...is he saying that Skios, was my dad. Another Guardian too!_

" **Are you saying-?"** I cut myself off as he left the room, then I heard a yes from down the staircase.

My jaw dropped. _I can't believe it! Both of my parents were Guardians! Both!_

I kept jumping around in excitement until another thought came to mind. _Why didn't they tell me? Did they think I wouldn't be able to handle it? Or did they think I wouldn't be able to keep that a secret._

These dark thoughts kept running through my head over and over again. They wouldn't leave, it caused me to get angry once again. Then it all went away when memories of the previous day came in. My lasting anger, the rage, and then..the resolve. _The importance of withholding information._ It may take a while until I fully understood the importance of this.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as it normally did. Training with my element, gaining endurance, and some other things. It was becoming routine for me, doing almost the same things day after day. At least I am going to meet some of the Guardians.

Gabriel informed me that I was to meet with Tozzon and his Messenger of Nature. I was to travel to a clearing near his forest city by the name of Wesensart, located in the Forest of Osten. A strange name yes, but then again, when is a name not strange.

I am going to fly there first thing in the morning, or as soon as I wake up. I really need to ask Gabriel about the timeframe on this island, it is very confusing. Anyway, it is around the time that I should be off to bed. I didn't feel totally worn like I normally did, but I was still very tired. Maybe I am progressing, however slow it may seem.

* * *

Flying across the ocean was becoming almost almost a daily thing for me, the same endless blue everytime I fly across it. Unlike Dante's Freezer, there were no islands anywhere near Shimmering Shores. I knew that if I flew south for a couple days I would reach the ice island, the place of my first adventures with Kafto and his siblings. _I wonder if the survivors made it to Warfang. It would be comforting for Kafto to know that his sister is safe, especially in his current state._

Kafto….he suffered two great losses since meeting me. First his twin sister, Kafta, at the hands of the Ice King. And then, he is attacked by a dragon that inflicted several wounds so great, that Ignitus may need to find a new Messenger. My thoughts drifted from my friend to what I could do to help him, or comfort.

 _Maybe I can find Snow for him._ One part of my mind said. _What? if she is already at Warfang._ The other said. Finding Snow is out of the question, with the fact that she may be at Warfang already reunited with Kafto. _Maybe I could reunite the rest of the family._

An image of a frozen Kafta flashed through my mind. The events of last year played through my head like a vision to fill in the endless blue of the ocean. I remember her getting frozen by the Ice King and falling to the ground, frozen in her leaping position. Then another memory broke through, _she can only be released once the Ice King is killed_. I don't remember who told me that, but I decided not to dwell on it, for I had reached the mainland.

One day's flight brought me to the Forest of Osten. It is one of the largest forests according to Gabriel. Though I still had at least a week before I reached the meeting point in which that I was to meet Tozzon and the Messenger for him. _I wonder if they will bring a hatchling as well like Vrochi and Kryma did. Which reminds me, I should ask Gabriel if he knows anything about Kardia_

* * *

The days passed with ease, flying was a breeze, but days of endurance training and my current soreness wouldn't end well once I returned to Shimmering Shores. But I made it to the clearing. Unlike meeting with Vrochi, the pair of nature dragons were already waiting. Both appeared to be male and light green. They looked similar in structure and build except I could tell who was who by the Messenger wearing armor. _Could they be brothers?_

My suspicious were correct when both sat up on their hunches to meet me. Over the Guardian's left eye and the Messenger's right, was an outline of a leaf with each of their dark brown eyes containing it. They were apparently the same age, only eights years into Guardianship and Messaging. Each regarded me with much respect for training to become a Light Messenger, especially the Messenger.

His name was Fyto, he confirmed verbally that they were brothers. " **It's good to see that a young dragon will be joining the Messenger crew. I thought I would hold the title of the youngest!"** He sounded excited by this revelation. " **I bet Kafto and Trak were pretty pent up about their record being beaten."** Fyto sighed while shaking his head.

" **Wait you know Kafto and Trak?"** I asked tilting my head curiously.

Kyto smiled in return. " **Of course! All the Messenger** _ **know**_ **each other Silvus!"**

" **That is why Gabriel sent you too meet us after all."** Tozzon said. _Once again, how did he inform them without actually flying there?_

" **Which of us haven't you met?"** Fyto asked.

" **I haven't met electricity, ice, poison, fear, shadow, or wind."** I said counting on with my talons.

" **Well, rest assured young dragon, you will meet them all once you finish your training!"** Tozzon said standing up. " **Speaking of training, you may need to get back to it."**

Fyto stood up after his brother, as did I. " **Of course, it was an honor to meet you both."** I said bowing my head.

" **As it was an honor to meet you as well Silvus."** Tozzon said returning the gesture, as well as Fyto.

" **Good luck with training."** Fyto said and I nodded in response.

Instead of turning and taking off like I expected, the pair just turned and walked into the forest. Curious...they prefer walking on the ground instead of flying in their own territory. That is dangerous with all the ape activity.

Speaking of ape activity, I saw much of it on the return flight. Especially as the coast came into view, I was forced to land when I saw large swarms of apes and dreadwings coming from the ocean, where Dante's Freezer is. _It will be difficult to return there._

I moved through the grassy land, my scales blending in perfectly with the green grass, unlike the patch of yellow that I was seeing. _Wait, why am I seeing a patch of yellow?_

I approached the yellow patch slowly while crouching. The scales of my underbelly barely brushing the grass below. Right as I reached out to touch the yellow thing, faster than I could comprehend, the patch of yellow shifted. I could see golden scales instead of yellow, then a yellow paw grabbed onto my wrist and I was pulled toward the creature.

My yelp of surprise was muffled by another paw. I tried to free myself, but couldn't get out of the grasp of the yellow creature. It took me a moment to realized that my captor was wearing armor, dragon armor... _Messenger_ armor.

The dragon that held me suddenly let go, most likely upon realizing that I too was a dragon. I looked up at the dragon's face to meet their gaze. I looked straight into the dark blue eyes of the Messenger for Electricity. I could see the relief in the eyes of the dragoness, the slender body giving it away. But then, the relief was replaced by anger.

" **What are you doing! Hatchling, you need to get back to your forest!"** Now the unmistakably female mistook me for a nature dragon. She tried to push me back the way I came, but I stopped her.

" **No no I'm not from there."** I said, planting my forepaws firmly on the ground bringing me to a halt. " **I'm an ice dragon."** She didn't believe me.

" **Yeah, sure little trickster, I know a nature dragon when I see one."** She pushed me while being quiet about at the same time. _I wonder if I'll learn to move silently._

I didn't know how I was going to make this dragoness believe me. " **I know Volteer!"** I tried desperately

" **Sure."** She said simply.

 _Well that didn't work, maybe Gabriel?_

" **I know Gabriel."** I said planting my paws down again, which happened to catch my aprabt fall.

" **How do you know that name."** She stopped, I turned around to meet her gaze. By now, we were totally out of view of any apes or dreadwings.

" **Because I am going to be his Messenger."** I stated. She seemed to have realized something at this point.

" **Oh! Oh so sorry about that, you're Silvus, right?"** She asked.

" **How do you know that?"** I asked curiously tilting my head.

" **Ah right, you don't know me."** She said. I inclined my head. " **I am Katrina, Messenger for Electricity. Volteer told me about the encounter he had with you and Kafto. Said something about an ice dragon with green scales. Strange how I didn't put two and two together when I first saw you."** _Is she related to Volteer?_ " **So what are you doing out here? I was sent to scout out the ape activity after the destruction of the electric village."** She said sadly.

" **Wait, what?"** I nearly shouted. " **Is everyone okay?"**

" **Yes, yes most of us made it out. Volteer included, we made it to Warfang...but we lost some."** She said looking to the ground, I bowed my head in respect. " **I was sent to see where they came from."**

" **And did you find them?"** I asked

" **The force that destroyed Volzahl came from Concurrent Skies."** She said glancing northward, most likely the direction that the place was located.

" **By the looks of it, this force is coming from Dante's Freezer and the other islands between it."** I said, looking at all the great ships and the apes coing from it. Many of them had staffs with many different colored gems. I looked from the yellow glow of some of the staffs, then looked at Katrina's armor with the electricity crystals. _Could they be the same?_

" **I see Gabriel is training you well."** Katrina said. " **What are you doing out here anyways? Meeting with Tozzon and Fyto?"** She asked and I nodded. " **Ah lucky guess. You should get going then, these ape forces won't be gone any time soon. It was good to meet you Silvus."**

" **You too Katrina."** I said before we parted ways. Katrina seemed to disappear. I didn't know how, but she was there one second then gone the next.

I shrugged it off and proceeded to successfully avoid the huge group of apes. I got into the sky quickly and flew back to Shimmering Shores, where I would stay until my training was complete. That I can promise.

* * *

 **Silver stares at the unconscious body of Rift with the empty bottle of Fireball Whiskey in his hand.**

 **Silver: Well, I'm never bringing him to the store again, or letting him touch my phone.**

 **Silver sighed as he sat down on a stool next to the orange dragon with a bucket of blue paint. He grabbed a big paint brush and dipped it in, starting to paint on Rift's scales turning them that color relatively quickly.**

 **Rift doesn't wake up.**

 **Silver: Well, he'll be awake by the time this dries. Next chapter we'll see his reaction! See all of you then!**


	39. Chapter 39: Mission One

Chapter 39: One Mission

 **Rift hurled into the toilet once more. Sure, dragons could hold their alcohol, but not ten bottles of Fireball. Rift groaned and looked in the mirror.**

 **Rift: Oh hey, my scales match how I feel inside right now.**

 **Rift admired himself in the mirror and growled lustfully.**

 **Rift: Yummy, all the things my mate would do if he saw me right now, mmrf!**

 **The orange dragon froze, the audience staring at him.**

 **Rift: So umm, yeah… now that it's out that my mate is a guy…**

 **Rift begins blushing profusely.**

 **Rift: Umm,** **Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, umm… bye!**

 **Silver: I greatly apologize, my friend enjoys testing my limits of what he can type here.**

* * *

Five Years Later, Silvus' POV:

" **The forging of your armor marks the completion of your training."**

Today was the final day of my training. Here I sat in front of Gabriel, all grown up at the age of thirteen. My talons have grown out, even the one that was removed. My tail blade grew out, the lower part being rounded until it reaches the tip, forming a deadly blade. My horns grew, sprouting from either side of my head and angling up until they came to a stop. All these parts were shining silver, much like my original color.

" **You must first choose a material."**

I have learned so much from my element, those who didn't know better would call me a master . But there is still much for me to learn from a true master of ice. My body has grown muscular. I can now fly great distances without having to take many breaks. My mind has grown as well. Information of elements, history, and locations have been driven into my mind. I am now a living map of the Dragon Realms, though I still hold my satchel closely, spirit gems and food as it's main contents.

" **You have gold, bronze, titanium, obsidian, any material to choose from. Remember, Varytita allows what feels like weightlessness and strength."**

I couldn't wait to get out of Shimmering Shores and into the Dragon Realms. The last time I was out was five years ago. I want to visit Kafto, make sure he is okay. Visiting Uncle Void and Rift would be nice as well. But my first priority is to find Ignitus and inform him of my completion. Seeing dragons my age for once would be nice though.

" **Which do you choose?"** Gabriel asked, bringing my out of my thoughts.

Without answering, I looked down at my claws. The color gave me the answer to this question.

" **Silver."** I said, my voice now deeper, the high pitched squeakiness was now gone. My voice wasn't too high nor was it too deep. It's like a perfect mix of the two.

" **Good choice."** Gabriel said with a smile.

We were at the top floor once again, the place with all the colorful lights at the tip of the mountain. _I still haven't gotten a proper answer about that._ Gabriel led me down to the fourway hall on a staircase made of light. He went down one of the four corners and into a room, I followed to see that there was already a suit of armor made for me. The edges of the armor lined with green. The rest of the armor matched my claws and horns.

As I approached it, I noticed a collection of light blue crystals embedded in the front part of the greaves and the center of the helmet. The armor was sleek and shiny. The tail coverings seemed to add onto my tail blade.

" **I had a feeling that you would choose silver."** Gabriel said, sitting on his haunches next to the armor.

" **You are right as usual Master Gabriel."** I took the helmet off of the armor statue and placed it on my head. A perfect fit! The only thing that is lacking from the Messenger armor were the symbols. " **When do I get my first symbols?"** I asked.

" **Your Messenger symbol will be inscribed in due time, but for now, you need to find Ignitus and inform him of your completion."** Gabriel said, his sun colored eyes locked with my amethyst. " **Now put the rest on."**

Putting on the armor was easy enough. Everything fit perfectly and complimented my build. As the rest described, this armor hardly weighed a thing and with the help of the ice crystals, I felt my element would be stronger and more enduring in battle, but that still needed to be proven.

Gabriel stood up along with me. " **This marks the completion of your training. Silvus, you are officially The Messenger for Light, Messenger for the Guardian Gabriel."** I could not help but grin at the words. Six years of training non stop was all to get right here. " **Your first mission is to inform Ignitus, Guardian of Fire, of your finished training. His current location is the Dragon Temple."**

" **How do you know that?"** I asked.

" **Follow me."**

We went back up to the top of the mountain to where the mysterious lights are.

" **What are they?"** I asked, the question that I've been asking for years but was always met with the same answer. _At a later time Silvus._

" **Thirteen lights, thirteen Guardians."** He said looking up at the lights as he explained. " **Each color represents a Guardian and their element. I am able to view the locations of each Guardian due to my element. For these magical lights were created by Fos."** Fos the first Light Guardian. As I was told, the Ancestors or the First Guardians, created this island. " **I am able to send messages to the Guardians, but it takes a lot of my energy. The island is only as strong as the current caretaker."**

" **This thing keeps track of all Guardians."** I said, walking forward to stand beside Gabriel. " **But three elements are missing."**

" **Yes, do you know what they are?"** It's a test of my knowledge.

I looked up at the lights, it didn't take long for me to figure it out. " **Plasma, Psion, and Convexity are missing."** I said.

Gabriel inclined his head to look at me. " **Do you know why?"**

Searching my mind once more I found the answer. " **There isn't a single known Plasma dragon left in existence. Telos, former Guardian of Plasma, was the last. Psion, there aren't many left, those that are alive aren't showing themselves. As for Convexity, the only known dragon to have wielded that element was driven mad and is no longer here, though his influence remains."**

" **You are ready young Silvus, Messenger of Light."** Gabriel smiled. I nodded, returning the smile.

" **I am grateful for all that you have done for me Gabriel."** Breaking the master just this once.

" **Your journey begins."**

Gabriel and I walked to the white beach of Shimmering Shores. My satchel at my side. My claw dagger, a little bit of frouta just in case, spirit gems, and the snow goggles that I got from Dante's Freezer.

I am ready.

" **Good luck young dragon."** Gabriel said. I gave a nod, as I couldn't get any words out. Though I didn't need to. " **I have a feeling I won't be seeing you in a while."**

Those were the last words I heard from my mentor before I turned away from him and took off, flying across the ocean. My destination in mind, the Dragon Temple.

* * *

Reaching the mainland had never been shorter. My extended flights also increased my speed. But unfortunately, I had to land as soon as I reached the beach. I spotted an ape patrol further up the shore. Gabriel told me not to engage any apes along the way unless I had no choice and I will honor that.

Sneaking past the apes was easier than ever. The art of stealth was something that I was recently taught and expertly executed. Close calls were a thing of the past. Soon, I was past the group and flying southward. The Dragon Temple was far from Shimmering Shores. I had to follow the shore line until I reached the swamp.

The trip barely took a day, and I reached the swamp easily. As I landed just for a short bit to get a look around, when several apes came running out of the murky area. One ran right at me, sword in hand.

I sidestepped to the right, avoiding getting cut down, and countered with a well placed icicle, killing the ape. But I wasn't finished yet, the surprised apes soon regained their composure and surrounded me, three to one. The apes charged, giving a battle cry for their falling brethren.

For trained soldiers, they weren't very quick. I ducked and jumped up, knocking an ape into the air. I whipped my tail around, slitting the throat of another ape, and knocked away the sword of the other. The ape in the air landed on his other companion, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

Shaking my head at the them, I retrieved both their weapons and froze them solid, proceeding to bring my tail down them, breaking the weapons in half. Both the apes crawled back in a helpless manner, a scared look in their eye.

" **I will not stoop to your level."** I said, spreading my wings to take off. With a mighty flap, I was in the air, speeding away from the scene. _That went well for my first battle...alone._

As the day grew dark, I spotted the temple in the distance. It looked as bad as the first time I saw it, nearly eight years ago. Maybe someone repaired it on the inside but not the exterior. Strange, but I don't know for sure until I've reached it.

Which didn't take long, considering how close I was already. If I came from any other direction it would have taken longer, plus I would have to cross miles of ocean. This was the only place I could approach it from by land.

Up close the temple looked as ruined as ever. I landed underneath the balcony, there is something I have to check. The grass was tall, but there were certain small patches where the grass was shorter than the rest. The egg graves I made were still here, though grown over, still here. _Maybe I'll rest here for a bit._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of wings flapping. They weren't as heavy as an adult dragon. Maybe a few years younger than I. Eyes still groggy from sleep, I looked up to see a dragon flying toward the sea with some sort of tiny light next to it. I couldn't make out the coloring of the dragon, but judging from the smaller structure, this dragon was at least three years younger than I.

I rubbed my eyes a bit to clear the blurriness and looked up to search for the dragon, only to see that he has gone, just a tiny speck in the distance. Judging by the direction they were flying, I could tell where they were headed, Dante's Freezer. _Why would they be going there? It's full of apes and ghouls!_

Ignoring the dragon for now, I stretched out my wings. Noticing it was morning, I quickly flew up to the balcony in search of anyone there. A quick look around told me that no one was out here. _Maybe inside?_

Walking into the doorway that opened for me, I was greeted by the great statue of the dragon, Malefor. Why there is a statue of him in here, I do not know. I decided not to dwell on it as I walked around it and into the room with the Pool of Visions, where I was greeted by a voice I haven't heard in six years.

" **Spyro, what are you doing back-"** Whatever the Fire Guardian was going to say was cut off when he turned to look at me. Our eyes met, orange met purple. First I saw confusion, then recognition. " **Silvus, is that you?"** His voice full of relief. " **My hope is slowly restoring."**

" **Master Ignitus, it's been awhile."** I said with a smile.

Which he returned. " **Indeed it has Silvus, Messenger of Light."**

I took off my helmet and tucked it on my wing. " **Six years and it was all worth it."**

Ignitus let out a sigh and turned to look into the Pool of Visions. " **Six years….all this has happened."**

With concern for the old dragon, I moved to stand beside him, turning serious. " **What has happened in my absence?"**

Ignitus looked at me from the corner of his eye. " **Much has happened."**

I put a paw on his shoulder. " **I am no longer a hatchling, I've grown."**

Ignitus pulled away from the pool to sit and look at me. " **Indeed you have, but you are still young."** I gave him a look of, _seriously_. " **But that won't stop you from finding out anyway."** Ignitus sighed and looked up.

 _Is it just me, or has Ignitus gotten more... depressed since I last saw him?_

" **Four years ago, we began to take back the islands taken by the apes. Terrador, Volteer, Cyril and I personally led the force."** He sighed and looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. " **We retook many of the islands with our army. It almost seemed too easy, but before we could realize that, it was already too late. We were attacked by a foe that we thought was elsewhere."** This time, Ignitus met my gaze with a sorrowful look in his eye. " **Many lives were lost that day. The other Guardians and I made it out okay, but every time we tried to land, we were followed. More and more of ours were killed until we realized we had to retreat all the way back to the mainland. Once at Warfang, we gathered an army to retake the islands once more."**

Ignitus stood up and walked around the room, towards one end. There was a banner hanging there, with the four elements of the Guardians sent to guard this temple's treasure, the eggs.

" **I-I am responsible for the death of thousands. I may have doomed the dragon race for not taking the eggs out and taking that army of dragons just to be slaughtered."** Ignitus turned to look at me once more. " **That horrible day we were ambushed. I stood on the sideline, frozen from terror as I watched my fellow Guardians plucked from the ground from our enemy, taken away for an unknown reason. She tried to come for me too, but I ran. From that day four years ago, all my hope had vanished. So I hid, here in the swamp. Waiting to meet my end. Until, I found Spyro, well he found me."**

" **Spyro?"** The name he said before. I recognized it, like I read it somewhere before but not knowing where.

" **Years ago, you reported that the purple dragon egg was out there, and you were right."** Ignitus said with a smile. My jaw dropped.

 _The egg book!_

" **Where is he?"** I asked, looking around for the legendary dragon, questions about this enemy he was talking about disappeared at the mention of the purple dragon.

" **On a mission to Dante's Freezer."** Ignitus said. " **Volteer is held up there."**

" **So you sent him alone?"** I said standing up.

" **At first yes, but not anymore."**

" **What do you mean?"** I asked.

Ignitus smiled. " **You are to go there to ensure that Spyro finds and frees Volteer. This is your first duty as a Messenger Silvus."**

" **I will not fail."** I said, taking my helmet from my wing and placing it on my head and turned, intending to walk out the door.

" **Silvus."**

As my name was called, I stopped and looked at Ignitus. He looked worried. " **If you are to encounter the one who took the Guardians away, do not engage."**

My curiosity seeped back at the mention of this...enemy. " **Who are they?"**

Ignitus seemed to hesitate for a moment. " **The Terror of the Skies…...Cynder."**

Anger flared up in me. I gave a quick nod and ran out the room and out of the temple. I immediately took flight toward Dante's Freezer with one thought on my mind.

 _Sorry Ignitus, but I'm not about to let the dragon who killed my mother live._

* * *

 **Silver: Hey Rift!**

 **Silver was looking around for the orange dragon but couldn't find him anywhere in the house.**

 **Silver: Rift!**

 **Rift: What!**

 **Silver: Where are you!**

 **Rift: Umm. No where.**

 **Silver: You better not be in the refrigerator!**

 **Silver said making his way to the kitchen. Only to see Rift sitting on the table with a bottle of Fireball right next to him. Silver sighs and facepalms, takes the bottle and throws it out the window.**

 **Silver: I told you no more of that stuff. Pass out on my floor again and I'll put another spider on you.**

 **Rift: You wouldn't!**

 **Silver: I would!**

 **It was a staredown. Human versus dragon who will win. Find out next week! Bye people. Narrator says bye for once.**


	40. Chapter 40: A Time to Remember

Chapter 40: A Time to Remember

 **Silver: No.**

 **Rift: Yes!**

 **Silver: I said no.**

 **Rift: Come on! I'm older than you!**

 **Silver: Yeah well you're in my house so you follow my rules.**

 **Rift pouts.**

 **Silver sighs.**

 **Silver: We'll discuss this later. Do the disclaimers.**

 **Rift: Fine. Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, then go live on the moon. You probably won't have internet connection but at least you won't have to read this story.**

 **Silver: Hey!**

 **One quick thing before you begin reading. This chapter is M rated for blood and gore. If you have a weak stomach then skip down to the last three lines after the battle begins.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

Reaching Dante's Freezer was quick and easy. If Spyro didn't get a head start, I probably would have encountered him on my flight here. Speaking of Spyro, several ships lay wrecked around the surrounding islands, some of the fires still burning bright. But they were soon ignored as Dante's Freezer came into view.

The place looked...different, war-torn. Several dark structures could be seen in the distance. Thankfully, no blizzard was sighted, though that would have been great cover for me. The land was covered in snow as usual along with war structures, of ape and ghoul. It looks like they have been at war. _I guess they aren't allies anymore, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't watch out for ghouls._

I landed at what looked to be a gateway. I saw several weapons laying on the ground, and the smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils. Looking to the ground, I noticed several paw prints. Taking a closer look I saw that they were of dragon origin, and a young dragon of ten at that. _Spyro._ I took a sniff at the print so I would have Spyro's scent. Looking up, I decided to move forward. Spyro seemed to moving on the ground, so I might as well too.

I followed the carnage of apes and ghoul armor. There was much of it. _Dang, for such a young dragon, he sure is powerful._ Soon, I made it to an open area. I hopped down from the ledge I was standing on. Further down the path, I spotted the purple dragon, and...a floating lantern?

Right as I was about to call out to the purple dragon, a loud roar cut through the air,causing me to jump. I saw Spyro jump as well. I looked to the sky, at one of the fortresses in the distance. I saw a big dragon fly from the top of it. I instantly recognized it to be Cynder, anger began to course through my veins and I was nearly shaking in rage.

I looked at Spyro, then at Cynder. The need for revenge urged me to choose Cynder. Spyro starting to walk away only supported that decision. I spread my wings and took off in a matter of seconds, shooting through the sky toward that _evil_ dragon. I didn't even give the purple dragon a second thought. My mind was bent on killing the one dragon that has caused me so much pain.

The thought of that allowed me to push myself to my limit. If anyone was watching the skies at the moment, they would only see a silver streak. I reached Cynder in no time at all. Being so close to the dragon only flared my anger, almost to the point where it was blinding. Almost like I couldn't control my actions. I didn't care.

Right as I was about to swat at her tail, she turned around in the air faster than I could comprehend. A blast of wind nearly knocked me out of the sky. I tried to regain control over my flight, but a loud screech immobilized me. Instantly, my paws went to my ears as I fell to the ground, wings limp at my side.

Right before I hit the ground, the feeling of weightlessness was quickly taken away as something grabbed hold of my tail from the air. As my hearing returned, all I could hear was the low sinister chuckle of the dragon that held into my tail. When my vision cleared, I saw that I was hovering only a few inches off the ground, until I was dropped.

My breathing increased when I realized how close to death I actually was. The sound of dark laughter caught my attention. I turned my head to see the one I had a deep hatred for.

" **Did you really think you could sneak up on me?"** She said. " **I'm hurt."** She made a face that was mocking a dragon whose feelings were hurt. It made me feel disgusted.

" **You should have let me fall."** I said standing up, facing her. Shaking from anger.

" **Oh, I wanted to see how much of a fight you can be!"** Cynder said with a dark smile. " **I thought you'd be a adult dragon, not some hatchling!"** She said throwing up her wings for effect.

That was the last straw.

I threw myself forward in attempt to land a blow to her underbelly, but she easily sidestepped and hit me in the back. The armor took most of the hit, but still sent me flying forward. I landed on my paws and shot three icicles in her direction before spinning around and sending a sheet of ice in her direction.

The three icicles would have hit their target, but she simply brushed them aside with her wing. She opened her maw, releasing a wall of shadow fire, completely melting the sheet of ice.

I angrily stomped my front paws to the ground, causing the ground in the area to be covered in ice. Faster than the eye could see, I sent several small icicles while dashing to the right. Cynder followed my movement, blowing away each icicle with a blast of wind. The ice floor hardly seemed to affect her. Quickly removing it before it wasted too much energy, Cynder then took advantage of the delay, swinging her tail around.

I ducked to avoid the deadly blade, though it still grazed me across my unprotected check. I hissed as the wound stung. She didn't stop there, moving towards me while shooting several shadow spikes . I twisted my body so I could dodge them, but that was a mistake. I didn't see Cynder running toward me before she spun around and whacked me with her deadly tail blade, cutting the gaps between my armor at my underbelly.

I landed on my side in a small snow bank. Both my wounds now causing pain and being a hindrance. As Cynder approached, I rolled onto my paws in a quick manner and shot the biggest icicle that I could muster. Of course she dodged it, her slender body allowed her easy movement, but that gave me time to quick run behind a tree.

My plan was to get spirit gems from my satchel, but as I reached for it, all my paw met was empty air. Looking around frantically, I spotted my torn satchel just behind Cynder. She was looking around for me.

" **Come on out hatchling! I only want to play."** She said in a cheery tone that made me want to puke.

Out of the corner of her eye Cynder spotted me, though I did not realize it. Right as I was about to make a run for the satchel with her back turned, she spun around and shot a glob of poison in my direction. With a yelp, I ran to the next tree and Cynder continued to shoot more globs of poison. I moved to the next tree and then the next until I dived behind a rock.

I touch it, causing it to be covered in ice. I then rammed it as hard as I could with my horns that were glowing light blue. My control over ice allowed me to send the large bolder straight toward Cynder, then I shot a large icicle right behind the rock.

Cynder easily melted the rock with a glob of poison, but she didn't see the large icicle. Still, she dodged the icicle with her quick reaction and countered with a glob of poison. I dashed to the right to dodge the green mass, but the glob was quicker. The glob hit me right below my neck, hitting my underbelly. The impact was enough to cause me to skid back a few feet, but my armor saved my life.

I quickly undid the bonds that held my silver chestplate in place. It hit the snow with a soft thunk. Oh what a mistake that was, I didn't think of not doing it. My anger increased, not allowing me to think straight. As I stepped forward to meet Cynder in physical combat, I walked myself right onto a black mass. My right paw was stuck in the goo like material. I tried to get it out, but it was no use.

Cynder approached me slowly with a sadistic smile that made me cringe. I struggled to get my paw out of the shadow goo as she approached, though a clear part of my head knew it was no use. I secretly prepared my left paw for an attack. I concentrated on focusing my elemental energy into my left paw and right. My claws glowed faintly as they grew deadly sharp with ice.

Once Cynder reached me she lifted a paw to strike, but my right paw was then coated in a thin sheet of ice, allowing it freedom, while I swung my left paw upward. I cut across her underbelly and left three deep gashes, which I felt pleased by. My right pressed against her leg, causing thin ice to cover it, attaching it into the snowy ground. Then, I spun around and kicked her with my back paws, hitting her underbelly.

She roared angrily and sent out a loud screech that sent my flying at a high speed towards a poison covered tree. My back hit it, breaking the tree in half, causing the upper part of the tree to fall on my exposed underbelly. My ribs snapped.

My senses were dulled. I could barely make out Cynder breaking out of the ice I trapped her in. She approached me, her maw seeping red mist. She held an enraged expression. I could not help but feel pleased as I looked at the nine deep gashes in her magenta underbelly. But that feeling was short lived as she picked me up by the neck. I could feel her sharp claws around my neck.

With a sadistic smile, Cynder squeezed, cutting off my air supply. I couldn't do a thing as Cynder choked me to death. Her smile only grew. I began to see red around the edges of my vision. She dropped me on the ground, I coughed up blood, taking in as much air as possible. Then Cynder turned me so that I lay on my back struggling to breath.

" **How should I kill you?"** She asked, leaning in so that I could feel her breath against my cheek. Strangely enough, her breath smelled like...strawberries? " **Should I use shadow poisoning like the other Messenger that caused this?"** Cynder spread her wings, showing me several holes in them. " **You were there, you're the cause of this, just like your dead friend."**

I growled in anger. " **He isn't dead.** _ **You**_ **failed to kill him."** My voice was hoarse, like I haven't had anything to drink in days. Speaking of that, I am thirsty.

Cynder's big paws slammed down on my underbelly, ripping off the remaining armor there. " **Then you will die a most painful death, for him."** She whispered in my ear.

She then kicked me, sending me flying and hitting another tree. I landed on my belly, knocking the air out of me. The pain was excruciating. My cuts stung, but nothing hurt more then my ribs. Cynder was on me once again, painfully ripping all the armor off me. Suddenly, my paws were trapped, held down by an unknown force. I looked to see what I couldn't, many paws draped in shadow.

Then I felt Cynder's claws on my back, not penetrating any scales, but it still caused me to flinch in fear. She lightly and slowly dragged her claws back, all the way down from the start of my neck to the base of my tail, on either side of my back fins. The slow movement caused me to shudder in fear. If anyone was watching this, they would think she was petting my back.

Then Cynder started to dig deeper into my back, causing me pain. I began to whimper from it. I felt some sort of mist from her claws. _She is making them sharper._ Then she plunged her claws into my spine, causing me to scream in pain. She slowly dragged them toward my lower back. She repeatedly did this, causing me to scream so loud that it would rival a fear screech. She then started to viciously tear into my back, digging at it. Warm blood was beginning to slide down my side, dyeing the snow red. Tears were streaming down my face, seeping into the cut, causing it to sting. Though, that was nothing compared to what my back was enduring.

I couldn't tell when Cynder did stop. The pain was too great, it felt like she was still digging into my back at the very moment.

Through blurry eyes, she showed me her right paw. It was covered in blood... _my blood_. That thought made me puke blood. Then she showed me her blood covered claws. Then out of nowhere, they began to glow sickly green. Poison started to drip from them. I struggled to look up to see what she was going to do but my head was held down by one of her paws.

She grabbed one of my horns and began to tug on it, causing me to clench my teeth. Then a bright flash occurred, causing Cynder to yelp. _Has someone come to save me?_ I must have spoken my thoughts.

Cynder laughed. " **No...it seems that you have strong horns, stronger than a normal dragon. Let's change that shall we."**

Then, the biggest pain I felt yet occurred. I felt as her claw dug into the scales surrounding my right horn. Her other paw dug into my head while doing this. In the base of my skull I felt her claws, I nearly blacked out from the pain. _Why won't I go unconscious!_

I felt her paw clench something and pull. I screamed out as my head was pulled upward from the force. My head was throbbing, pain tore through my skull as she did the same with my other horn. I was screaming so loud, I swear that the dragons of Warfang were able to hear it.

Pain consumed me. I was barely able to hear the thumping of something landing in front of me. Though tears, I saw both my horns. They looked longer, until I saw the bases drenched in crimson. _She literally dug into my skull to get those out._

" **Your tail is next."** She whispered into my ear. But I didn't care. I was staring at my horns in disbelief that they were mine.

I let out a raspy sigh. _This is how I'm going to meet my end. Tortured by the dragon I hate most._

Then I heard a loud yell, followed by a blast of ice and a mystical sounding blast. Unfamiliar, I tried to turn my head to see my rescuers, but found that I couldn't. The pain was too great.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out, was Cynder's screeches of anger, blasts of mystical energy, and someone calling my name.

* * *

 ** **Rift flipped through the notebook and laughs.****

 **Silver: Rift, what's that?**

 **Rift: Your plans for The Forgotten Legend.**

 **Silver: Don't say anything!**

 **Rift: Give me back my Fireball.**

 **Silver and Rift stared for several moments before Silver hands Rift a bottle.**

 **Rift: Yay!**


	41. Chapter 41: Return

Chapter 41: Return

 **Rift runs around the house, clapping cocoanut shells together to create the sound of horse hooves.**

 **Silver: What are you doing?**

 **Rift: When I was recreated, my hooman was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

 **Silver: Umm, Okay?**

 **Rift: Help me reenact the scene.**

 **Silver: Only after you finish the disclaimers.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. Dragon's Claw, Void, Kara, The Legend of Rift storyline, and I are owned by Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, than you shall snuff it.**

* * *

Kafta's POV:

A groan escaped my maw as I woke. My bones were aching, my head pounding like a dozen nails were being driven into it. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry and dark. I could barely see a thing. I tried to stand, but I stumbled and fell flat on my belly. It feels like I haven't eaten anything in days.

" **H-h-el-."** I tried calling, but nothing came out. My throat felt dry.

After a few minutes of laying on the ground, I tried to stand once again. I soon was able on shaky paws. I let out a sigh as I looked around, I was in a ruin. Ghoul and ape armor lay everywhere, like a battle had occurred there. I slowly began to move toward the back of the large room, some sort of broken throne was there. It was a large throne, big enough to fit a giant….ghoul. _The Ice King's hall!_

My eyes widened as memories came flooding back like a vision. _Kafta!_ Kafto's voice sounded so real, so near, but I knew he wasn't here. _Why am I.._. A memory of me jumping for the Ice King, then a cold feeling like ice was crawling around on my scales. _Oh ,right, he froze me. Only to be freed once he is killed, but who killed him? And where are they? How long has it been?_

My strength was returning slowly. I was able to make it out of the hall and out of the ruins of the Fortress of Eisen. Memories of the attack projected in my head as I walked out. The place was in ruin, but I still remembered how to get out. If it wasn't blocked off by the ruins. Thankfully, it wasn't.

The outside air was cold and clear, but that wasn't a problem for an ice dragon. I tried to spread my wings, but was unable to. They felt way too stiff being stuck in ice for I don't know how long. For all I know, the war is over and this place is being inhabited by dragons. The outside landscape told a different story.

As far as I could see, war machines lay broken, many fortresses and war buildings around too. Both ape and ghoul architecture. By the look of things, they may be at war right now. I need to find another dragon and fast. I may not last long after a long time not eating nor drinking.

I searched the skies for any dragons, in the distance I spotted two dragons flying away. One was small while the other was big, an adult. I attempted to call out to them but all my voice could get out a loud choke. I tried flapping my wings to fly up to them but once again they were stuck at my sides. _I need spirit gems._

Scanning the area I spotted a small cluster. I gave a hoarse sigh of relief as I approached it. Upon reaching the cluster, I smashed it with ease despite my current strength. Warmth spread throughout me. I wouldn't survive on just spirit gems alone though, I need food and water. Looking down at the snow beneath my paws, I scooped up a ball of snow and put it in my maw. Allowing it to melt in my mouth, providing me very little water, but still water nonetheless.

I repeated this a few more times before I dropped a snowball once I heard faint….screaming? I perked up to try and hear where it came from. Once again, I tried to open my wings and this time I was successful.

" **Save your strength."** A voice said. My wings returned to my sides at the sound of a soft male voice. My head spun around to find the source, I could not find it.

" **Where are you?"** I asked, my voice returning but still very sore. " **Who are you?"**

Then, right in front of me, a dragon materialized in a grey mist. He was a middle aged dragon with dark grey scales. His underbelly was a much lighter grey. In place of horns, were several little spikes traveling from the back of his head and down his back, white in color. His tail blade was dull and held a half oval shape. Meeting his eyes, they were a stormy grey. _This isn't a dragon I've seen before. Not even remotely similar._

He stepped forward, causing me to jump into a fighting stance. " **My name is Zoi. I am the Guardian of Spirit."**

I relaxed my stance. _A Guardian?_ " **Spirit isn't an element."** I said.

Zoi gave a sigh and shook his head. " **That doesn't matter right now. I need your help."** He took my silence as an interested silence. " **Do you know the dragon Silvus?"** Now he had my attention.

" **I will help."** I said.

He held out a paw. Hesitantly, I took it as I heard another faint scream.

When I took the Spirit Guardians paw, the surrounding area changed. Everything looked...misty like we were here, but also not... " **What did you do?"** I asked, my breathing increasing as I saw my own self looking misty, though my coloring stayed.

" **We are in the Spirit Realm. Now come, we must get to him before it's too late."** Zoi said, running off in another direction then taking off flying.

I followed. " **Why are we in the Spirit Realm! I didn't even know there was a Spirit Realm!"**

We were flying over the war torn land of Dante's Freezer. Everything sounded faint, almost far away. Everything looked grey and misty. Looking over at the ruins of what was left of the ice village, I saw...dragons? They were bright and glowing, I wanted to fly over and see what that was about, but I couldn't. We were pressed for time for a reason unknown to me.

" **Time is slower in the Spirit Realm. If we were to fly there in reality, you would not be able to sustain flight."** He explained.

No wonder flying was an ease. " **What are they?"** I asked, pointing towards the glowing dragons.

" **Those are the dragon spirits that reside at Dante's Freezer. It is my duty to guide them along. But right now, it is my mission to save Silvus from certain death."**

With that, we flew over a large snow covered forest. There were some fallen trees in the distance, which happened to be the place where we were going. Once we flew over the cleared area, we doubled back upon seeing one large dragon standing over another.

We landed. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a dragon spirit. But when I turned to look, there was nothing there. Then, I began to move towards the two dragons. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the dragon underneath was very injured, covered in blood. The dragon atop him was none other than Cynder herself. _Isn't she supposed to be dead?_

Everything was happening in slow motion. Cynder was turning around, a sadistic smile plastered across her face. Her claws were cover in the other dragon's blood as well as this green goo. At that moment, I realized that the injured dragon was Silvus.

" **We got to help him!"** I yelled at Zoi who reacted quickly.

He grabbed onto my paw, sending us back to reality. Everything seemed so fast now. Upon exiting the Spirit Realm, I yelled out Silvus' name and shot several icicles at Cynder. Zoi ran forward, disappearing then reappearing right before Cynder, knocking both of them down. He then started to glow grey as he began punching Cynder. A mystical sound was heard each time a punch connected.

Cynder threw him off her with an angry roar. I shot an icicle to distract her, but it wasn't needed. Before Zoi hit the ground, he disappeared in a grey mist then reappeared, standing in a battle stance. Then out of nowhere, several Zois popped in a cloud of grey mist. The entire area became shrouded in the mist. I couldn't see what was happening between Zoi and Cynder. All I heard was Cynder's angry roaring and Zoi's mystical blasts.

Soon, Cynder shot out of the mist. Flying off in a random direction, bleeding in several places. I didn't follow.

The mist cleared, revealing one Zoi rushing over to Silvus. " **Spirit gems!"** He called.

I whipped my head around looking for any when I spotted a torn satchel with spirit gems and this white fruit lying around. Ignoring the fruit, I scooped up the spirit gems and brought them over to the injured dragon.

Silvus was drenched in his own blood, his back torn up. Most of his scales were gone, blood pouring out. But nothing looked worse then his head. Two holes where his horns were supposed to be. I didn't spot the horns anywhere.

Enough of that. I brought the spirit gems over to the Guardian. He took them quickly and smashed them against his side. Though, they didn't work normally. It looked as Zoi was controlling where the gems healed, though we only had enough to stop the bleeding.

" **We need to get him to a village or a city."** Zoi said, making two of himself appear to pick Silvus up and put him on the actual Zoi's back. " **Come, back to the Spirit Realm."** Before holding out his paw, he sent his copies to pick up the armor all around the ground, along with the satchel and it's contains. Then, they disappeared with the items.

Without hesitation, I grabbed onto his paw and was back in the Spirit Realm. " **Where is the nearest village?"** I asked him.

" **As far as I know, it's Dragon's Claw."** He said. _Dragon's Claw. I don't think I ever been. Then again, I've never been out of Dante's Freezer._ " **Come on, we have a long flight ahead of us."**

* * *

Third Person Rift POV::

Silver horns slammed into a large tree with a grunt, roots failing as the mighty tree gave way. Orange scales dripped with sweat as Rift sat proudly. He guessed the tree would keep his home cozy for a long while. Rift wrapped his little maw around a root and defied gravity, pulling it back to his home.

Dragons stared in shock, making the orange dragon blush. _Don't other dragons my age knock down trees?_

Rift delivered the tree to his house before heading out of the village once more. His father was out on some diplomatic meeting, so he was to feed himself. He spotted a deer in the distance, the thought of fresh venison filling him with desire. The dragon clambered up a tree, knowing that he needed to counter his lack of stealth. He nearly pounced, but looked up as he heard screaming.

Jumping into the air with a flap, he followed the direction of screams. His heart dropped as he made out the bloodied figure of his cousin. The same cousin he hadn't seen in five years was now back, but not in the way would have liked.

He then ran up to the dragons with his cousin's body. " **Come with me quickly!"**

Rift closed his eyes and sent out an emergency burst of energy back to Dragon's Claw, specifically to Kara. He felt a burst back and sighed in relief, his friend already preparing his home for Silvus. He couldn't help but shed a tear as he saw where his cousin once had horns. He ran off towards his house, the two dragons carrying Silvus following.

Rift's house was near the edge of the village, so they got there rather quickly. The dragons in the area just stared as he brought them into his house. Finding Kara in the living room, she already had the table set up for Silvus. Kara gagged as she caught sight at the state Silvus was in. She immediately turned serious.

" **Table! Now."** Kara ordered to the two dragons.

The ice one didn't move an inch, while the grey one somehow duplicated himself. They took the injured dragon off the grey one's back. They carefully set him on the table. Then, they disappeared in a grey mist. Rift and Kara were hardly fazed by it.

Kara immediately got to work cleaning out the wounds on his back, while Rift held spirit gems at the ready. The grey dragon also began to clean the wounds on his head, specifically the green goo that was oozing from where his horns used to be.

" **Get spirit gems in there."** Kara said softly to Rift.

He began smashing the gems at Silvus' side. They all went toward the worse injury, that being the holes in his head. Most of the wounds were closing. His back was soon restored, but they would scar.

After a few more minutes of smashing gems, they had to stop. If they used to many too fast, it could stop Silvus' heart.

" **Please be okay cousin."** Rift whimpered.

Kara then attempting to hand Rift some gauze. " **Help me bandage him. No amount of spirit gems heal those holes."**

Rift barely moved. He just kept staring at the body of his cousin.

" **Rift, please. Those holes go straight..to his skull. If we don't bandage them, they'll get infected."** Kara said softly, handing him the gauze and he took it.

" **Won't they grow back?"** Rift asked, almost choking on his words.

The grey dragon shook his head. " **They were taken from the source."**

" **How do you know?"** Rift asked.

The grey dragon sighed and shook his head. Kara put her paw on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. " **Whoever did this used poison...to cut them from his skull."**

Rift just stared as he covered up the hole with the gauze. Once he was done, he helped cover up Silvus' remaining injuries to his back. Once they were finished, Kara sat down with a sigh.

" **He'll live... Barely"** She said.

Rift closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. Upon realizing that his cousin was going to be okay, he began to pay attention to the two strangers in his house.

" **Who are you two?"** He asked.

" **My name is Zoi."** The grey one answered.

" **I'm Kafta."** The ice dragoness said.

" **Thank you."** Rift said. " **For bringing him here."**

* * *

 **Silver claps together his cocoanut halves and stops in front of an orange dragon.**

 **Rift: BLEP!**

 **Silver: Who are you?**

 **Rift: I am the Pest that says BLEP!**

 **Silver: No! Not the Pest that says Blep!**

 **Rift: I shall continue to say BLEP! Until you appease me!**

 **Silver: What is it that you want Pest that says Blep?**

 **Rift: The Pest that says BLEP! Demands…**

 **Silver: Screw it, I'm done. Live your fantasy on your days off. Get back to work.**

 **Rift: I now have Crushed Dreams. I hope you all enjoyed:**

 **Rift: Pst! Read Crushed Dreams and Resurrection on my profile to learn more about me.**


	42. Chapter 42: Recovery

Chapter 42: Recovery

 **Rift sighed and slumped over.**

 **Silver: What's wrong?**

 **Rift: I don't know what to do for the skit at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Silver: Me neither.**

 **Rift: Wait, what if we do a skit about not knowing what to do a skit?**

 **Silver: Perfect! Now do the disclaimers!**

 **Rift:** **Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. Dragon's Claw, Void, Kara, Keltin, The Legend of Rift storyline, and I are owned by Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, then don't read it..**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

 _Pain, that is all I felt. Mainly in my head. It felt as there was literal holes in my head, but at the same time, it felt as if they were filled. I tried to open my eyes, but found myself unable. I heard faint voices, they seemed far away. Everything hurt…pain….and then darkness._

 _This things kept repeating over and over again, like an everlasting dream. The pain, the holes being filled, the voices, and then….darkness. I felt out of my body and in it at the same time._

Then the most recent occurrence, I heard a voice. " **Silvus."** It did not sound young, nor did it sound old. Though I could not recognize the voice, I felt somewhat calmed by it. " **It is time."**

 _I didn't listen to the voice, no matter how much I wanted to. The darkness took away the pain, the ever so present pain. I want to stay with the darkness, it felt calming and peaceful. It took away worry and depression. The darkness is where I am, the darkness is where I'll stay. No pain, no sorrow._

But there was an ever present feeling that came with the darkness. Isolation… no… loneliness _. I felt alone in the dark, though I wanted to stay in the dark._ It doesn't feel safe. _It takes away pain._ It takes away life. _There is no sorrow._ Only death awaits. _There is no worry._ Death awaits in the dark. _No fear lays in the dark._ There is no one in the dark…... _in the darkness I am alone._

Images began flashing through my mind. I saw my family. My father, mother, and sister. My first real friend, Amelia. The wind dragon, Aerio who also became my friend. I saw Rift and Kara side by side. Void was seen with Ignitus and Gabriel. I saw those who I met along my journey to become a Messenger. Snow, Kafta, Trak, Kafto, and the water hatchling, Kardia. I saw the Guardians, all of those who I met. At the end, I saw me….all of them, together as one. Then they all disappeared, leaving me alone in the _darkness._

Another occurrence of pain, I heard another voice. " **Please wake up."** The voice sounded pleading. Familiar, but different at the same time. Distinctly male.

" **It's better if he doesn't during this."** Another voice said, also sounding familiar but different. Female.

" **He will. The process is painful, but quick. I will need you two to hold him down."** This voice didn't sound so familiar. Sounding a mix between young and old. _I knew not what they were talking about, nor who this was._

Feeling was returning to me. I was coming back from the misty dream world, where I could hear the outside world, but have no understanding of it. My eyes were closed and I felt four pairs of paws holding me down in core places. My back felt numb, as well as my head. There was a slight feeling of emptiness.

" **This is the last one and then it will be done."** The voice from my dream I instantly recognized. " **On three."**

I didn't know what they were talking about, I couldn't move. _I'm restrained_ , I realized. The four paws holding me down were strong, each came a different but similar feeling. Heat came from one as well as another. One was chilly and hard. The last were small and soft but a feeling of almost comforting strength.

" **Three, two."** My groggy mind took a few seconds to realize what was going on. " **One."**

An enormous pain shot through my body, emanating from my head. This caused my eyes to shoot open but close immediately from the brightness. I would have jumped off of whatever I was on, a soft bed of some sort, but the restrainers did their job.

The pain receded and the feeling of emptiness was….gone, like it was never there in the first place.

The sudden pain allowed all feeling of sleep to wear off, but the exhaustion and the feeling of weakness was still present. My breathing was quick but was slowing down at every breath.

" **Is he awake?"** Someone asked. With my mind now clear, I was able to recognize the voice, but only from a distant memory. Someone who sounded battle hardened, but calm at the same time. It was a thought lost female by the name of Kafta. _She's alive and here! Wait...where am I?_

A groan escaped my maw as my eyes opened barely. I couldn't see a thing because of how bright it was, though I could to make out five figures in the room I was in. Two small ones, around the size of young adolescents but not quite there yet, one I could barely see by their coloring. One was the same size as Kafto. Another darker looking figure was in the middle from a full adult dragon and a young adult dragon. The last was the largest of the group.

As my focus returned, I recognized everyone in the room with the exception of the dark one. Once my eyes were fully open, I saw Rift and Kara standing on my left side, while Kafta and Void were to my right. _They held me down._ The last one was a dark grey dragon unlike anyone I've ever seen before.

Upon waking up fully, Rift, who was closest to me, immediately hugged me, causing me to wince in pain. " **Careful!"** Kara said. " **You're hurting him!"**

Rift let loose his grip just a bit but still hugged me. He shuddered. " **I thought you were gone."**

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a nasty cough. I could barely speak. Kafta immediately made a ball of ice in one paw, and then a bowl in the other. Void then took the ball of ice and focus his fire into his paw, heating it to the point of melting. The water splashed into the bowl and then Kafta moved the bowl to my maw, allowing me liquid. Relief to my ever burning throat.

" **Better?"** Asked Kafta.

My throat now clear, I was now able to speak clearly, though it still hurt. " **Much."** I said raspily.

Everyone in the room looked viability relieved, especially Rift and surprisingly, the grey dragon.

I had so many questions on my mind, but only spoke one aloud. " **What happened to me?"** I asked.

" **You don't remember?"** Rift asked and I shook my head. _Now I know how Kafto felt._

The grey dragon stepped forward toward the edge of the bed. " **You were attacked and severely injured. Kafta and I got there just before you were killed. We brought you here to Dragon's Claw, where Kara patched you up."** Void looked at the dragon with a stern expression, like he wasn't pleased with what he said, but he didn't say anything.

I began to run my paw all over my head. " **No wonder my head is pound….ing."** My sentence wasn't finished when I realized that something was missing. On either side of my head, where my horns were, was nothing...nothing but smooth scale. Like they were never there.

Everyone bowed their in sadness at my new revelation. A tear ran down my face. Once realizing that my horns were missing, memories of what happened came flashing back. I cried at the remembrance. Everyone looked up to see what was wrong, which was nothing. I was already rolled onto my belly and I turned my head to looked at my gauze covered back.

" **I'm sorry, Silvus."** Kara said.

With a few minutes of silent tears, I looked around the room for some sort of reflection device. When I couldn't find one, I tried to stand on shaky paws, but could not. Everyone rushed forward to ease me back on the bed.

" **You need to stay there until you regain your strength."** The grey dragon said. I stared at the dragon with mixed emotion. It took my brain a while but now I knew. The signs, the color, the young and old look and voice.

Staring only at the grey dragon. " **Everyone leave."** No one moved. I looked at each one with a stern expression. Each held an expression of hurt, most of all Rift. But eventually, they complied. Rift gave one last look at me before he left.

My gaze then turned toward the dragon in front of me. " **Why are you here?"** My tone not sounding angry or annoyed, only curious.

" **I was sent."** He said simply.

" **I know who you are Zoi, Guardian of Spirit. You can hardly be contacted from anyone outside the Spirit Realm. So I ask again, why are you here?"** I ordered forcefully.

" **Tell me Silvus, how much do you know about the Spirit Realm?"** He asked sitting down with smooth smile. That made me cringe.

" **It's the place dead species go after death, you help move them along."** I said simply. Recalling the information Gabriel taught me.

Zoi gave a chuckle. " **That is partially right."** Then proceeded to explain. " **The Spirit Realm is where a dragon's spirit go after death. Their soul goes there while their conscious goes elsewhere. It's a separation of mind and soul except they share the same personality, but in different realms."**

My mind processing this information still had one question. " **But who sent you?"**

" **I am not to say their name, but to only give a message."** I tilted my head. " **One month from this very day. Go to the ruins of Windig."**

My eyes widened. " **Why would** _ **I**_ **listen to you?"** I asked suspiciously.

Zoi laughed before several of himself appeared in wisps of grey mist. Each of them holding stuff in their wings. My armor, satchel and it's contains, which he dropped on the floor with ease.

" **These words are not my own, I can promise you that."** All of him were talking and looking at me. Creeping me out with the overlapping voices all sounding the exact same. " **Goodbye Silvus, I wish you luck in your future. Though I care little. My part of the deal is done"** At those last words, all of him disappeared in a grey mist.

I was left alone in the room, completely confused. I don't understand. There is nothing occurring in one month from what I know. But why Windig, the place is a ghostyard, and who would give me a message like that. All these thoughts ran through my head, my hornless had. _Cynder you have given me another reason to kill you, but next time I'll be ready._

* * *

The day was as boring as the past week and a half. Sitting in bed all day with only a few dragons to keep me company. It was mainly Kafta and Void. Rift and Kara were in class most of the day, but Rift was always there at the end of each day, and occasionally, Kara was there as well. I got to know my cousin and his friend better of the past few days, but I was tired of sitting in bed. I was built to move around and not sit still.

But today was a little different from the others. Rift and Kara came here after school, both with huge smiles on their faces. My instant thought was that they confessed their love for each other. I saw all the signs. They were close. But I was wrong with my assumption.

" **What's with the faces guys?"** I asked.

Their smiles only grew.

" **What is it!"** I said.

" **Good news."** Rift said.

" **It's been a little over a week since you first woke up. I do believe it's time for you to start walking."** Kara said with a smile.

Their smiles were contagious. My own smile grew at the words. I immediately threw off the blankets covering me and tried to get up on my paws. The pair of dragons were by my side in an instant.

" **Hey, take it slow."** Kara said as she and Rift helped me to my paws.

Soon, I was on all fours. My legs shaking, but was still able to hold myself up, taking the first steps in what felt like weeks. Then again, I was unconscious for a week and laying in bed for another week and a half.

Taking the steps wasn't easy, but Rift and Kara were on either side of me helping. For that, I was thankful. They walked me to the cooking room, where Void was preparing some fresh venison. It smelled great, my maw was watering.

" **Silvus, you're walking now."** Void said as I entered.

" **Not fully."** I said with a smile. Once I was seated, I folded my wings then Rift and Kara followed suite.

" **In at least two days, you should be able to walk on your own."** Kara said as Void put our food down on the table.

It was true. Two days later, I was out and about with Void and Kara. She came over to visit after she cleaned her house. Rift was out getting groceries. With that, they decided to show me around Dragon's Claw to regain lost strength in my legs.

The walk was quite peaceful. The place was beautiful. The mountains almost right next to the village were amazing to gaze at. The surrounding area was luscious and abundant in grass and tall trees. All in all, this is a well hidden village. I don't see this place falling anytime soon.

 **"Well Rift, it took many years, but it's good to know that I am, and always will be, better than you. I could just head home now, but I think your friend's time is up."**

I tilted my head at the voice. It sounded familiar, but not close enough to see. A loud gasp emanating from Kara and an explosion broke my thoughts. I looked in the direction to see an unconscious dragon on the ground in front of a burgundy dragon that was starring at us with an expression that clearly said, _I'm screwed_. Looking past the dragon, I saw a very injured Rift that Void and Kara were already rushing toward.

With my weak legs I made my way over to them. The burgundy dragon, that I now recognized to be that bully Keltin, was trying to make an escape when I froze his paws to the ground. Then shot a blunt icicle that hit the tip of his right wing, causing that to freeze to the ground. Keltin didn't even look scared by my deadly accuracy, even at my weakened state.

" **Watch him Silvus."** Void snarled, carrying both the unconscious Rift and the unknown dragon. " **Kara, get some of the guards."** She looked like she wanted to stay with Void, to watch over Rift. I held the same feeling. With one look at Kara's expression, he let out a sigh. " **Sedate him."**

The second those words left his maw I shot another large blunt icicle that hit Keltin on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. Then, Void immediately rushed toward a bigger building in the distance. I limply followed. They left me behind, though I didn't mind. I knew it was for good reason. All I could do was hope that he would recover.

* * *

 **Silver: So… What should we do for the next chapter?**

 **Rift: Beats me.**

 **Silver: We could always do it on trying to think of another ski… Enough of the Fireball!**

 **Rift begins gulping bottles.**

 **Silver: Sigh, see you all next week.**


	43. Chapter 43: Closure

Chapter 43: Closure

 **Silver: Hey Rift it's time for you to beta read!**

 **No response was heard from the orange dragon.**

 **Silver: Rift? Where are you?**

 **Silver begins to search for his lost beta reader. He looked all over his house not finding the fire drake. Silver then sits down in his chair at jos desk, pondering where the dragon might have gone. He stares out his window, lost in thought, when he spots the orange dragon dragging something towards the house.**

 **Silver opens the window.**

 **Silver: Rift!**

 **He looks up.**

 **Silver: Get here and beta read!**

 **Rift: I'll do it later!**

 **Silver: No! Do it now!**

 **Rift: Fine!**

 **Silver: And don't forget the disclaimers!**

 **He says before closing the window.**

 **Rift sighs and continues to drag a tree towards the house.**

 **Rift: Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Rifty Agon. If you don't like the story, be lazy and don't read it.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

During the week of Rift's unconsciousness, I hardly moved from his side, much to the dismay of Void. He wanted me to move around and regain the strength in my legs. I reminded him that Rift stayed by my side, and I will stay by his. I wasn't alone in this, Kara was here as well. They are close friends, closer than they think they are.

Though I left every once in awhile when everyone managed to convince me that I needed to exercise my legs, Kara never left. Not for school, not for anything. That's how I knew they were meant to be together. Each time Kara and I were alone with Rift, not many words were spoken. We talked every once in awhile. I told her a bit about my training, and she told me what they learned in school.

Both of us spent the nights on either side of Rift's infirmary cushions. They hardly did anything to treat Rift after Kara repaired his bones. Well, nothing they can do until he wakes. _Unless...he doesn't..._ I kept those thoughts to myself, I didn't want Kara to think that way, though today she did.

It had been a week, and there was been no sign of Rift waking up. His breathing was normal, as was his heartbeat, but there was no sign of activity. Kara began to get worried for her best friend.

This morning, I woke to see Kara with tears running down her cheeks. She had her eyes squeezed shut and was curled up next to the unconscious Rift. I could hear her whimpering.

" **Kara..."** I said softly. With a sniff, she opened her eyes. " **He'll wake up."**

She looked at me, brown met purple. " **But what if he doesn't."** Kara said. She sat up on her hunches and looked at Rift with a worried expression.

I stood up from my side of the bed and moved to sit next to Kara. I put my paw on her shoulder. " **You love him, don't you."**

She took Rift's paw in her own. " **More than anything."** She whispered.

" **He'll wake up, I know he will."** I said. Though I didn't say it, I myself was not sure if he would. The blast he took was life threatening. Dark Magic is something that shouldn't be trifled with. Keltin was exiled for two attempts of murder and for practicing dark magic.

At this moment, I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Kara quickly wiped away any tears. Void walked into the room with the doctor.

" **Has he woken up yet?"** Void asked upon entry. I shook my head and Kara continued to look at Rift. Void let out a sigh and tossed me something. " **Get something from the market. You and Kara need to eat."**

I sighed and walked out the door. I knew that Void could've gotten it himself, but I need to let him have some time with his son, even if he was unconscious.

My legs felt good as new. I felt as if I could run to the market, but I thought it better to just walk. I had my satchel back and repaired thanks to Kafta before she left to Warfang. I told her that Kafto was their recovering from an injury.

The walk to the market was nice. Void had given me a scale, one of his that could easily be identified, allowing me to eat for free. It's like some sort of coupon, from what I was told. The market itself wasn't too crowded. There were several building for shops. I walked into the one that had pre-cooked venison.

I walked up to the fire dragon at the main desk. He looked in surprise at my absence of horns and my bandaged back that was almost completely white. When I reached into my satchel and put the the single scale in front of him, he picked it up and examined it. He looked closely as if he was looking for something specific. Then with a sigh, he tucked it away and picked up a bag large enough for me to carry comfortably.

I thanked the fire drake and left making my way back toward the infirmary. Upon entering, I gave a nod to the dragon at the entrance and proceeded to walk towards Rift's room. I was still a ways down the hall when I heard something so unexpected.

" **THE CAKE IS A LIE!"** The sudden yell made me jump so high I almost hit my head on the ceiling. The voice sounded familiar, and I ran straight into Rift's room, seeing him getting suffocated by Kara hugging him. " **I'm fine Kara, just let me breath."** He struggled to say hoarsely.

She let go of him with a red face. I sent her a knowing smile, making her face redder. " **What happened and where am I?"** Rift said hoarsely. I left the room to get him some water while Void explained the past week to him. He looked rather angry at what he heard. " **How's Tygor? Where is Keltin, and why does my arm feel like a building crushed it?"** He asked after I gave him a sip of water.

Void continued to explain the situation. Rift looked particularly pleased at hearing of Keltin's banishment and relieved at hearing the Tygor was okay. Tygor, the dragon that was first attacked by Keltin. As far as I knew, that dragon made a quicker recovery than Rift, but unfortunately he was moving to Warfang. I don't know how Rift is going to take that.

" **On a brighter note, be sure to thank Kara, she never left your side once."** Void never saw me come in, so he did not mention me, even when I gave Rift the bowl of water. He looked away at the exact moment and didn't see me.

Rift gave Kara a smile. " **Thank you Kara, it means a lot to me."**

To which she returned the smile. " **No need to thank me, I'm your friend, It's my job to make sure you're okay."** I knew there was a deeper reason, though I didn't say a word.

But that didn't stop Void from whispering something to Kara. I was close enough to hear but Rift was not. " **Don't be giving me Grandchildren yet."** I put a paw over my maw to suppress my laughter.

Kara's cheeks turned as red as healing gems, which made me almost burst out into laughter. Void then left, noticing me, and gave a smile as he took the bag of venison from me. " **Once you get him up, we'll eat at home."** I gave a nod.

As soon as he left, the earth dragon, Tygor, arrived. I sat in the corner of the room, knowing what is about to happen. I tried not to pay attention to the conversation as I watched the two talk then laugh. But the laughter soon died down once Tygor told him that he was moving to Warfang. Rift looked distraught once Tygor left the room, his expression only brightening a little once his attention was on me.

" **I'm sorry to hear that your friend is moving."** I said, while putting a paw on his shoulder.

" **It's fine..."** He said in a crestfallen voice.

Kara attempted to cheer him up. " **Silvus never left your side as well. He was positive that you would make a recovery."**

Rift smiled at that, but the smile didn't reach his ocean blue eyes. I knew that he was feeling angry at Keltin for causing pain to him. I knew the feeling, but on a greater scale.

* * *

I spent two weeks with the recovering Rift, filling in the gaps when others couldn't spend time with him. Once he fully healed, Rift began to train harder than ever before according to Void. This was a result of Keltin's attack, I know it was, even if he didn't tell me. I encouraged the up in training, and I helped him in other areas.

But I knew that I had to leave soon. It had almost been a month since I woke up here. I was fully recovered, and the time I was suppose to get to Windig was almost up. It took a lot of thinking over, I had a lot of time for that. I came to the conclusion that I would go, just to see what Zoi wanted me to do.

Today was the day I was going to leave. Windig was far enough that once I get there, it will be the deadline for the month. Today, I had to leave Rift. Though his emotions were beginning to return to normal, I think me leaving might have an effect on him. _I sure hope he'll understand._

I waited in the cooking room with Void, who was already informed. I was waiting for Rift to get home from class. I sat at the end of the table, enjoying some fruit that was given to me. My satchel was on the table, packed and ready to go, and my armor was in the corner of the room. Rift hadn't seen it yet, so he did not know that I am now a Messenger.

Upon hearing the door opening and closing, I looked up toward the hall, knowing who would emerge from it. I heard two young dragons from the hall, I could tell by the sound of their steps. My guess was that it was Kara that Rift brought home. It's no surprise, those two spend a long time together, and they still haven't confused their feelings for each other that were so obvious, though they could not see it. I already got confirmation from both of them that they love one another, but they didn't want to tell each other for some reason.

My suspicion was proven correct when both Rift and Kara entered the room and sat at the table with me. " **How was school?"** Void asked the pair, hardly looking surprised that Kara was here. He knew the same things as I did.

Both replied with a measly _good_. It took a moment for either of them to notice my packed satchel, though neither of them noticed the armor.

Rift looked at the satchel, then at me, then back at the satchel before looking straight at me. " **You're leaving..."** He said.

" **Yes."** I replied.

He looked saddened by this and asked another question. " **Why?"**

I sighed and went over to retrieve my armor. I put on the helmet before turning to look at them.

" **You're a Messenger now?"** Rift asked and I nodded. " **Where are the symbols?"**

" **I don't have any yet."** I said, taking off the helmet and placing it in front of the fire drake.

" **Will you do the honors?"** I asked.

He stared down at the helmet and held up one claw which began to glow orange. " **What should I put?"**

" **Whatever you want."**

Rift thought for a moment before proceeding to engrave a symbol. Once he was finished, he turned the helmet so I could see what he put. Neatly and much better looking than the first time he did this. It was in the center of the helmet, the symbol for family.

" **Thank you."** I said, taking the helmet from him at setting it down next to my satchel. " **Well guys, thank you for everything."** Rift got off the table to give me a hug that I gladly returned.

" **Goodbye cousin… good luck."** He said before pulling away. I gave a slight nod at that.

" **Goodbye Rift."**

He stepped back and surprisingly Kara gave me a small but quick hug. " **Bye Silvus."** She said simply. " **And thank you."**

" **Bye Kara."**

Void who was standing behind the pair that just said their goodbyes. " **Would you like me to give you a portal?"** He asked.

" **No thanks Uncle Void. I need to stretch out my wings anyway."**

He then gave me a hug as well. I returned it before breaking it off to go put on the rest of my armor. Then, I swung my satchel over my wing and secured it against my side. Then, I turned towards my uncle and younglings, flashing them a smile to which they returned.

" **Looking good Silvus."** Void said and I nodded. Then, looking down at my chestplate which was nearly torn through thanks to Cynder's poison.

" **Well, bye everyone! I'll come back to visit whenever I am able."** I said with a smile.

Each of them gave a nod in return. I then left the room, a single tear running down my cheek. It would be a long time before I see them. It was a feeling that I couldn't understand.

Once I was outside the house, I looked up at the clear sky with a sigh. I looked at the Celestial Moons, then tilted my head in confusion. The two moons were very close to being one with each other. Soon, it will look like one will cover the other. I didn't know what it meant.

I tore my gaze away from the moons and toward the direction of Windig. With a few flaps, I was speeding toward the ruined village, the one place where this crazy life started. The place that I witnessed the death of my mother by the claws of Cynder. The place where the worst day of my life occurred, and I'm going back.

* * *

It took three and a half days, like I predicted. The sun was going down as I landed in the ruins of Windig. The place brought back images during that dreadful day. Tears were threatening to release as I walked through the village.

 _Why did Zoi want me to go here? Did he want me to feel pain?_

I did not know. I spent a lot of time walking through the large port village. The moons were high above the sky by now. They were inches away from looking like a single moon.

The night felt like no other. It felt heavy, misty... gray.

I felt drawn to the one place I didn't want to revisit. I tried to resist the temptation, but it was useless. I found myself being drawn closer and closer towards the place where my mother was murdered in front of my very eyes.

Once I reached it, tears began to flow freely from my eyes as I remembered the event perfectly. Then, I looked up towards the moons. At that exact moment I saw the moons. Well, now it looked like a moon. There was a quick flash of purple before the moon's started to glow.

I looked around and noticed that the entire area looked grey and misty, like I was taken to another world but not at the same time. It took me a few moments to notice that there were bright dragons walking around. They were all light grey and looked happy. I recognized some of them to be the dragons that were killed during the attack. I didn't know what was happening.

Until I saw a dark blue light on the ground in front of me. I saw my shadow, and realized that the light was coming from behind me.

I slowly turned around and once I did, I gasped loudly. There was a dark blue spirit smiling in front of me. My helmet dropped to the ground.

" **Mom?"** I said, tears were flowing freely.

" **Hello Silvus."**

She sounded the same. She looked the same. The dragon spirit that was in front of me was my mother. I rushed forward to try and hug her but my paws went straight through her, like I was cutting through mist.

" **It's been a long time."**

When I realized I couldn't touch her, I sat as close to her as possible.

" **I've m-m-missed you so much."** I said with a shaky voice. " **My life has b-been so f-full of pain w-without you."** My voice cracking.

" **I am here now, don't worry."** She said softly while putting a paw around me.

All was silent. Neither of us said anything to one another. Questions that I've wanted to ask my mother if she were still alive, vanished from my mind at this moment. Except one.

" **Why didn't you tell me you were a Guardian?"** I asked her still in a shak voice.

" **You weren't ready to know then."**

" **So you would have told me if the demon didn't kill you?"** I said with bitterness in my voice.

" **Silvus, It wasn't her fault."** She said causing me to gasp.

" **How can you s-say that! Of course it is!"** I said slamming my paw down, causing the area to be covered in ice, but I didn't pay that any mind. " **And I want revenge for what she did! To you, to me!"** I pointed at my hornless head. " **She deserves to die!"**

My mother continued to look at me. Without saying a word she gently touched her paws to my head. The contact felt like flowing water, until images and memories flashed through my mind. Memories not my own, similar to my dream like visions I used to have.

 _Screams of pain occurred as my body grew. Stretching the bones. Corrupting my mind. Pain was all I felt. Then when I opened my eyes, I saw my body doing things out of my control. Killing creatures without mercy. Things that I would never do. It was too much for a three year old. Growing older and older. Killing more and more. My mind was a constant battle. Each side fought for control over my body. Fighting those I didn't want to fight. Torturing those innocent. Until it all stopped, with multiple flashes of purple, my mind was clear._

I gasped as my mother retracted her paws. Tears were running down my cheeks as those memories flashed through my mind. A vision.

" **What...what was that?"** I asked my mother.

" **Memories of the one you hate most."** She said. " **Cynder was tortured into submission. Tortured at the age of three before becoming the monster controlled by Malefor."**

Tears were still running down my face. Some of my anger for Cynder's actions disappeared. I almost felt sorry for here. But one thing confused me.

" **What happened at the end?"** I asked, remembering a fight of some sort, and bright purple flashes.

" **She was freed from her torture."** I was silent. I couldn't believe all of this, I just couldn't. " **Everyone deserves a second chance Silvus. All you need to do is give it."**

" **How? How can I do it?"** I said, looking her straight in the eye. Her misty light blue eyes.

" **By letting it go."** She said. " **Revenge will only tear you apart. Nothing is gained from achieving it. You are destined for great things, Silvus, but you cannot be what you truly are….without letting...it...go."**

I took a deep breath while closing my eyes. Then I exhaled. " **I will try mom."**

She smiled and I smiled back. " **I love you Silvus."**

" **I love you to, mom."**

For the next few hours, sat side by side, watching the waves crash on the shore. But eventually, she had to go. The moons were setting as I shared my truly final moments with my mother.

" **When you see your father and sister again, tell them I love them."** She said.

We were sitting in front of one another. I couldn't contain my tears.

" **I will."**

As I saw the moons beginning to set, her paw became clear and not misty. Only for a brief second, and wiped the tears from my eyes like she used to do whenever I cried.

" **Goodbye, Silvus."**

" **Goodbye."**

I watched her disappear as the moons did. She faded away. Though I still felt her paw against my cheek. For the first time in seven years, I felt content.

* * *

 **Rift finishes building and priming a guillotine, setting his head in the slot.**

 **Silver: What are you doing?**

 **Rift: No more spelling errors, please make it stop. I beg of you, take this rope and pull it.**

 **Silver: Sorry, but I do need you to beta read the rest of the chapters. If you're good, I'll cut your head off then.**


	44. Chapter 44: Search

Chapter 44: Search

 **Rift slowly creaked open the door and peaked in. Darkness. He quietly slipped inside and motioned at the door. A black dragon with goofy goggles joined him. They started heading to the laptop when the lights suddenly turned on, Silver looking down at them with an unimpressed expression.**

 **Silver: Where have you been?**

 **Rift: Sorry, I've been a little… you know… busy.**

 **Silver: Unless you were getting laid or something, you're in trouble.**

 **Rift: Well you see… I was…**

 **Silver: Oh… oh my…**

 **Black Dragon: I greatly apologize for the lack of introductions. I am Sithris Agon, Rift's real life mate. While he's grossing Silver out with details, I'll do the Disclaimer. Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story. I am owned by a hooman, Sithris Agon. Rift is owned by me… if you know what I mean. If you don't like the story, be lazy and don't read it.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

A year and a half, that's how long we've been searching for. There were only two of us searching for them, Hunter and I, searching for the one dragon that could stop the Dark Lord. The others were defending Warfang.

Eighteen months ago, I went back to the dragon temple after I met with my mother's spirit, all four Guardians were there. Fire, electricity, ice, and earth, All of them. They told me what had happened in my absence. Spyro had defeated Cynder and reverted her back to her original form. She was different now, but the sound of her name still made me cringe, though I didn't feel like tearing her apart.

They were all surprised when I returned without horns. I told them what happened, where I went. Who helped me. Ignitus looked down at the ground when I first mentioned Void. The others looked at him in shook. But that was soon dismissed when I heard about the recent events.

I was informed that Spyro went missing a few weeks prior to my return, searching for a mysterious dragon by the name of the Chronicler. Cynder also went missing. They were yet to be found, so I was sent out to search for them while they returned to Warfang. I wasn't the only one searching for them to, a cheetah by the name of Hunter was searching for them a few days after Spyro first left.

We've been searching for a long time. No one else had joined the search for the two dragons and an insect. Apparently, Spyro had a dragonfly brother. _The lantern_ , was my initial thought to hearing that.

I was currently searching the Great Desert of Simra, the place was large. Flying over it took days. Nothing was found in the hot place. Thanks to being able to control my body temperature, it was no problem. Getting water and food was never a problem thanks to both my satchel and several rodents found along the way.

Today did mark the last day I was to search the desert. It took me nearly two months to search the entire plains and now it was time to head towards a different place.

I landed on the hot sand of the desert and took out my map of the Dragon Realms. There was still a vast majority of places that I hadn't searched yet. I stared down at one possibility that I've been putting off for the longest time. The dark region containing the Mountain of Malefor. It was a possibility, but from what Ignitus told me about that day the moon's combined, I didn't exactly want to go there. Especially after what Terrador's Messenger reported from there.

But I had no choice. There was a possibility that Spyro was there, and maybe even Cynder as well. I had to looked, no matter how much I didn't want to.

 _I wish there were more of us looking._ But no more dragons could be spared to do so. Shortly after the Guardian's return to Warfang, the great dragon city went under siege, and is still being fought for. This confirmed the sign of Malefor's return that Trak reported. Not that anyone didn't believe him.

I sighed as I rolled up the map, staring off in the direction of the accursed Mountain. It was a couple weeks flight from here. _Better get flying then._

With a flap of my wings I was already in the air and shooting towards the the location.

* * *

The two weeks it took to get there went by quickly, much to my dislike. I could not believe I was going to the place I told myself I was never going to go when I first heard about it. But here I am, staring straight at the broken mountain. The place looked caved in and the side of the mountain had a huge hole, like something forced it's way from the center.

This was the first place I had to look, the place in which Malefor returned from. No one knew where he was now. It's like he disappeared, waiting for something. I didn't know what.

With a flap of my wings, I flew towards the hole in the side of the mountain. When I reached it, I landed on the edge, all I could do for the moment, was stare down it. It was a deep hole that I really didn't want to go down. But began my trek down the large tunnel.

Even though there were no reports of apes around the mountain, that didn't mean that there weren't some still residing inside. With that in mind, I softened my footsteps and I didn't have to do a thing about my armor. It hardly ever made a noise, which is why the symbol for stealthy had been engraved on my nearly repaired chestplate. My armor was repaired once I returned to the dragon temple.

Eventually, I made it to an open cavern with multiple tunnels I could go through. I gave each one a look. Realizing that the far most tunnel on the left lead further down the mountain, due to some stale smelling air, I choice that way. Though I didn't make it far to see that most of it had collapsed, leaving behind a hole big enough for my nearly fifteen year old body to fit.

I squeezed through the hole, barely being able to fit in the first place. I began crawling my way down. My underbelly was almost touching the ground, but I was able to move my paws so that I could move some what quickly through the tight tunnel.

My pace was quickened when I saw a faint orange and yellow glow at the end of the tunnel. As I got closer, the glow got brighter and brighter. The very edge of the tunnel was tighter than the rest, not allowing me to get through to the strange glow. With a growl, I covered the very last bit of the tunnel in ice until the exit was covered. I then willed the ice to expand up and downward, which in turn expanded the tunnel, allowing me an entrance into a bigger area.

The area looked recently dug out, tools for digging lay abandoned on the ground, but that wasn't had my attention. The source of the glow was a large crystal in the center of the room. It looked as though whoever was digging in the area was freeing the crystal.

From my extensive elemental knowledge, what stood in front of me was a time crystal, able to preserve the minds and bodies of whoever lay inside, though those inside can still age normally. I circled the crystal many times, not really looking to see what lay inside, but only to see if it was completely free. It seemed to be moveable from what I could tell.

Once I came to that conclusion, I decided to see who or what was inside the time crystal that made whoever freed it from the rocks to do so in the first place. What I saw made my heart stop. _Spyro…_

The one dragon I've been searching before was inside this crystal. _He must've created the crystal to preserve himself when the mountain collapsed._

I then raised my paw to begin to break the time crystal, a closer look at what else was inside made me stop. Under the left wing of the suspended Spyro was none other then Cynder. Though her body was now small, I could still recognize her black and magenta scales. Who else would it be. Though I didn't notice it, the dragonfly was in there as well.

Seeing the one dragon that caused all the pain in my life made me hesitate. My paw raised, unmoving. Then I lowered it. _She deserves to stay in there_ Not even giving freeing Spyro a second thought. I was about to turn and walk away when words from my mother made me stop. _Let it go._

I stared up at the floating dragons, one thought in mind. _It wasn't her fault. I need to do this._

I raised my paws again to break the crystal and touched it, I heard something in my head, like a distant memory. _Get close to me! Now!._ I took my paws off the crystal when I heard the drawing of a sword behind me. I whipped around to see a large crowd of apes behind me, from the other side of the crystal, more emerged. They looked different...almost skeletal. I didn't pay any mind to that.

I took a mental note on how many apes were here. The odds were not in my favor. With one glance at the two dragons I searched for and now found, I knew that this was not the time to free them, but I didn't want to leave them at the mercy of the apes. I got into a fighting stance, prepared to protect the dragons inside.

The ape directly in front of me chuckled, he didn't have a broken speech, so I assumed that this was the only smart ape in the group. " **Kill him. Do not destroy the crystal."**

The words confused me, but I didn't have time to dwell on it when all the apes charged for me. I shot an icicle toward the one closest to me, killing him instantly. Then I jumped into the air, landing behind the apes who charged me. As soon as I landed ,the floor turned to ice and with a flick of my paw, several spikes emerged from the ground, impaling all the apes that tried to charge me.

Shooting a powerful stream of ice directed at the lead ape, he ducked at the last second, causing the stream of ice to bounce off of the time crystal. By this point, I was turned away dealing with a different ape, so I yelped in surprise when I was frozen in my own block of ice.

Though muffled, I could still hear the laughter of the apes. I inwardly groaned when I realized what happened. But no matter, I could easily break out of my own ice. Unfortunately, I think the ape leader knew that. I heard him yell something to his apes, but I couldn't make it out.

I began concentrating on breaking apart the ice. I successfully did in a matter of seconds, but those seconds gave the apes enough time to cause several large stones to fall from the low ceiling and hit me in the head and burying me. My armor may have saved my life, but didn't save me from being knocked out.

* * *

A groan escaped my maw as I woke up. My head was hurting greatly and when I tried to lift it up, I couldn't. My eyes shot open when I realized I was buried under several stones. I couldn't move, nor could I think of a way to escape.

I slowed my breathing as I thought about the situation. I was buried under heavy rocks that I couldn't move at all. If I wasn't wearing my armor, I would have several broken bones, and I would have most likely died. Bringing my thoughts away from almost dying, I thought of a way that I could free myself.

Engraved in my armor were several ice crystals. They were spread out in key places to provide me with extra elemental strength and endurance. I thought about how I got in this mess in the first place. I froze myself in a block of ice. If I can do that again and expand it, it should create a force powerful enough to get these rocks off me.

I focused my energy all throughout my body and then released, creating a sort of mini fury. The rocks atop me were knocked into the air, giving me a split second to move out the way. Thankfully, my reaction time was good and I successfully dodged the falling rocks. I landed on my side in the middle of the room I was in.

My eyes widened in realization. I spun around, noticing I was in the same room as before except something was missing. _The time crystal._

I slammed my paw against the ground in anger. _I can't believe it! They moved it!_

I then breathed in, then out. _Calm down Silvus. Just go back to Warfang and report this._

I looked up to see that there was an easier exit then from where I came, which was blocked off by the rumble. With a flap of my wings, I flew out the Mountain of Malefor and headed for Warfang. Well, not straight there. I wanted to make a quick stop at Dragon's Claw, just to see how Rift is doing.

* * *

I landed in the hidden area where Dragon's Claw lay…..it was gone, destroyed. The village lay in ruins with nothing left. There was one specific area that looked to be incinerated by something, like a powerful fire dragon used some sort of mega fury. _Uncle Void..._ I thought with a tear in my eye.

I searched the whole village, desperately for survivors ,though the village looked like it was destroyed for a long time ago. I did not find any.

 _Rift..._

They were all dead. All those I knew in Dragon's Claw, dead. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I took off my helmet and bowed my head in respect for all those who died here.

All I wanted to do was sit here and sulk.

 _All my family is being taken away from me. I just got over mom, but now Rift?_

My anger from losing the time crystal containing Spyro and Cynder, disappeared for the time being.

I did not feel anger for the death of my family, only saddened. I couldn't feel angry. I didn't want to kill who did this. _Revenge will only tear you apart._

I opened my eyes and looked down at the ground. _I have to make my report._

I let out a sigh as I opened my wings to make a beeline straight for Warfang.

* * *

It's been eight and a half years since I was last at the great dragon city. There were some parts that were destroyed, ruined in the bombings of war. The northern plains of the city were filled with apes attacking the city. I came around a different side and quickly flew over the wall.

After and quick talk with the guard regarding who I was, I flew straight towards the northern wall. According to the guard, that was their current location, and he was true to his word, I saw all four Guardians watching as some dragons were firebombing the army of apes.

I landed with silence just behind them. Terrador was the first to notice me due to vibrations in the ground. " **Silvus, have you found either of them?"** The Earth Guardian talking suddenly caught the attention of the other three.

They all turned to see me, each giving a nod of greeting. " **I did, but then I lost them again."**

They looked saddened by this information. Volteer looked shocked. _Pun intended._

" **What happened?"** Ignitus said, voicing the question of all four of them.

I then explained the events of the past week, how I found them in the Mountain of Malefor, both of them. How I got knocked out, and that the time crystal was gone. I didn't however tell them about Dragon's Claw.

" **A time crystal? That is extraordinary, amazing! Spyro never ceases to amaze!"** Volteer said, his tongue quick as usual.

" **You said both of them were in there?"** Terrador said.

I nodded my head once.

Ignitus opened his mouth to say something, but a loud boom and several gasps coming from the guards interrupted him. We all turned to look out on the battlefield. Expecting something completely different from what we saw.

The huge mountain in the distance was erupting. That caught the attention of everyone. The dragons bombing stopped in mid air to watch as the fire was shooting up into the air.

We watched as the land surrounding the area was shrouded in flame. A huge wall of fire could be seen surrounding the volcano.

Out of the corner of my eye, coming from the west was….a large land mass. Floating towards the volcano. I didn't understand what was happening, but all this seemed all too coincidental. Someone or something was behind this. _But who?_

" **Malefor."** Ignitus said.

* * *

 **Sithris groaned as Rift and Silver were locked in conversation.**

 **Silver: So if you two had babies, what element would they be?**

 **Rift: Hmm… while we can't have hatchlings as we are both male, I'd say plasma. I have tried to use potions so we could…**

 **Sithris knocked out Rift with a baseball bat.**

 **Sithris: Such a pest. Moooving on… See you all next week.**


	45. Chapter 45: Battle of Warfang

Chapter 45: Battle of Warfang

 **Silver: There will be no skit this chapter. The reasoning for this will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

It's been three years since this search started. I found them once, but thanks to my stupidity, I lost them. Another three and half years, and no sign of that time crystal. Today was an exciting day. Hunter and I met and exchanged notes on different locations. I searched more of the eastern part of the Dragon Realms. Every possible location has been searched. Even Hunter's areas have all been searched and nothing. We found nothing.

The only two places that weren't searched were Warfang, and the Valley of Avalar. They were the most unlikely places, since they were not controlled by apes . Then again, there weren't just apes anymore. These new creatures, Grublins, have taken their place.

 _Maybe that's why apes took them, to screw Malefor over for replacing them._

Anyway, Hunter was currently searching the areas surrounding Avalar, I was searching around Warfang. Once I finished, I was to return to Warfang to report my findings. My secondary mission was to scout out any forces attempting to flank the city. The outside towers had been taken over.

Once I searched for the time crystal to no success, I began scouting out enemy troops. The south side was a nice and easy sweep over the ocean. Nothing could be seen as far as the eye could see. The north side was filled with grublins, no surprise there. The western side had huge rock cliffs blocking off any incoming attackers. The one opening to the cliff was blocked off by earth dragons once the attacks began.

As for the eastern side, there was a small forest, several gaps through the trees that could easily give away any oncoming grublins. I swept over the main part of the forest that would be the best place to hide a small army.

There was a large covering of trees that could easily hide troops. I silently landed a little ways away from the covering. My silver armor didn't make for good camouflage, but that didn't matter. Grublins were known for their poor eyesight, though I stayed behind the cover of bushes just in case. There is a reason why my second symbol is stealthy.

Out of the three other areas of Warfang, this was the best place for a secondary attack. From where I was, I could see a little camp of grublins. With a quiet flap, I flew onto the nearest tree to get a better look.

As I went further and further into the covering of trees, the camps of grublins became more and more frequent, at least a dozen for each encampment. If they caught the undefended eastern side by surprise, that could mean bad news for Warfang. With this troubling thought in mind, I made a mistake.

The thick branch that I was lightly standing on weakened at my increased tension. When I tried to turn and make my way out the covering, the branch broke. I fell with a yelp straight towards the fire of one of the camps.

Quickly, I breathed ice on the fire and braced for a rough landing. I landed on all fours and thankfully, my armor took most of the impact. I buckled from the slight force of the landing. I looked out to see the ugly, yet surprised faces of several grublins. I said the first thing that came to mind.

" **Umm, hi guys."**

Their surprise wore off and they made a jump for their weapons, but never got the chance when I made three quick spins while shooting icicles, each one hitting their mark. By now, I had the rest of the encampment's attention.

I yelped as an arrow barely missed my head and the camp attacked. Waves upon waves of grublins charged at me. I slammed my hand on the ground, the moisture surrounding their paws froze, as did their feet. I slowly backed away, knowing they would break free shortly.

" **Normally I'd try and negotiate peace, but you guys don't seem interested. So I'm gonna go ahead and skedaddle."**

I flew quickly towards the eastern wall of Warfang. I knew that a somewhat large number of grublins were on their way. With that in mind, I was a just a silver streak in the sky with only a bit of green showing.

There wasn't much of a field between the wall and the forest, making easy for a low attack. With one flap, I slowed myself to a stop atop the eastern wall, only spotting one electric dragon along the wall. I ran to him.

" **Guard!"** I yelled catching his attention. " **There is an attack coming! Go fetch Captain Rak!"** The yellow dragon gave a nod and flew off towards the northern wall, most likely where Rak was.

I currently was above the courtyard and above the door of electricity. I saw many citizens in the courtyard. I spread my wings to get their attention.

" **Everyone needs to get out of here!"** I said with authority. " **This wall will be attacked soon."**

Most of them let out gasps of surprise and they quickly ran off for the center of Warfang. I let out a sigh and turned away from the courtyard. I walked to the edge of the wall to see if the small army was getting close. For now, I saw nothing, but I knew they were coming.

Thankfully, each wall of Warfang was defended with a cannon above the gate. They are all different in firepower and elements. The north was defended with a cannon that shot fireballs. The west was equipped with a cannon of earth, that can shoot three powerful boulders in a matter of seconds. The south was protected with an ice cannon that could shoot either a large but deadly icicle or a large ball of ice that explodes on impact and freezes anything around it. The last cannon defends the east and uses electricity either as a single powerful bolt or multiple chains of electricity.

The mole that operated this cannon ran past me as he jumped in the control area. I turned at the sound of flapping wings as Rak and a dozen dragons landed on the wall. I gave a nod of my head at the Captain of the Warfang Guard. I looked at the dragons he brought with him. Four earth, two electricity, three ice, and three fire. One of the ice dragons I recognized to be Kafta, I gave a nod of acknowledgment that she returned.

" **What's the force we're dealing with?"** Rak asked.

" **Big enough to worry about, but nothing we can't handle."** I said.

" **Understood."** The Captain said. " **Ice and electricity, I want you to stay up here and provide cover. Earth you will go head on with the enemy. Fire I want you to firebomb their flanks, thin their ranks before they arrive. Don't worry too much about burning the forest, there aren't many trees out there anyway."** Then he turned to me. " **Do what you do best Messenger."**

With a nod, I got into position with my fellow ice dragons and the electricity dragons, all at the ready. The fire dragons took flight as well as the earth dragons, the fire flying further out while the earth took to the ground.

From where we stood, we could see the fire dragons begin their bombings on the incoming grublins. Then, we heard a loud rumblings, I recognized it to be earth attacks.

" **Dragons ready!"** I heard Kafta say. " **Fire on my mark!"**

Each got in a ready position. I began charging up an icicle that would cut through the air quickly. We could clearly see all five earth dragons firing earth missiles at the enemy. Then after a few moments we could see them.

Kafta then yelled something and each of us let lose our attack. The electricity dragons fired bolts that spread out and killed multiple grublins at once. The other ice dragons fire icicle after icicle at the enemies. The mole operating the cannon shot one bolt of electricity at a time, taking out big chunks of their ranks.

I cleaned up the ones that weren't hit by this deadly barrage, shooting one icicle at a time. They would hit one grublin, freezing them, then multiple icicles would shoot out, killing the grublins around them.

We kept the same thing up for a while. The electric dragons did the work of repowering the cannon. The earth dragons kept them at bay while we mowed them down. The fire dragons were also with us. They reported that more troops were on the way and that more troops will be needed on the ground.

" **Join the ground troops."** Kafta told them. The lead one nodded and flew to the ground and stood by the earth dragons, shooting fireballs into the crowd of enemies.

Though we had a good defense going on, the cannon included, more would have equaled a nice and easy victory. Because of this, the eight dragons on the ground were pushed back all the way to the gateway, forming a half circle around it. The rest of us did our best to keep them at bay, but soon enough, we began to fall.

I watched as two earth dragons and a fire dragon were overwhelmed by grublins. The others tried to get them off their back but that lead them to be exposed and attacked as well. Kafta ordered the two electricity dragons to the ground and clear them off. They did it with success and the remaining five were able to fly up to the wall.

The two electricity dragons tried to escape but one was taken down and the other performed a fury to try to help his comrade, all of us using elemental attacks to support the pair. The fury shot waves of electricity out, taking out the majority of those by the gates. That gave us enough time to take the injured and exhausted dragons out from the battlefield.

The fury left at least four dozen troops left and more were on the way. Apparently, I didn't exactly see all the troops. The grublins were able to reach the wall and began stacking up on each other to get to the top. The remaining earth dragons didn't allow it. They sent shockwaves through the wall, knocking them down.

" **Captain Rak!"** Someone called from the air. I glanced behind me to see who. Trak, the Messenger for Earth, was hovering above us. " **You are needed at the northern wall! I can handle things here."**

The Captain nodded and took off for the northern wall. Trak then landed next to me.

" **Hey Silvus, long time no see!"** Trak said. He had gotten taller and more muscular than the last time I saw him. His armor had been replaced and repaired it seemed.

" **Likewise."** I said between icicle shots.

" **We need troops down there!"** Kafta said.

Trak and I exchanged looks. We were trained for this sort a thing. They had the numbers but we had the skill.

" **Silvus and I can handle that!"** Trak said. Kafta looked unsure, then gave a firm nod. Trak then looked at me and smirked. " **Lets see what you're made of!"**

At that we both flew down the wall.

Immediately, we were surrounded, blades and arrows bouncing off our scales. I took to sniping grublins with my icicles while Trek seemed to be drawing on his power. He slammed his mace-like tailspade to the ground, killing multiple. He jumped and performed a front flip, followed by a massive spin, wiping out dozens of them. We kept this up for a few hours before the grublins stopped advancing. Kafta called us back.

We flew back the wall. My bones were aching slightly, but nothing I couldn't handle. I could still fight like that for hours, but a short rest wouldn't hurt. Though I could not.

I saw something that made my jaw drop. A large fiery beast was making it's way through Warfang, destroying everything in it's path. I could see several dragons flying around it. I recognized some of them to be the Guardians, but I couldn't be to sure.

I stood there in awe as I watched the giant creature climb the tall tower of the Warfang Temple. At the point it reached the top, I began flying towards it, but there was no need.

As I got closer, I could see two small figures atop its head, blasting away at it. The creature stopped moving and almost looked like it was falling backwards. It did.

The two creatures, two adolescent dragons from what I could tell as I got closer. They flew off the head of the creature and landed on the roof of the temple. Then, the fiery creature fell, dead.

Those two dragons just took on that huge creature alone. From what I could tell, the Guardians couldn't take it on as well as several of the guard. But these two just took it down. Whoever they were, they sure were powerful.

* * *

 **Silver: Chapter 46 will mark the end of The Forgotten Legend. There will be no skit next chapter either. Until then, have a great rest of your day!**


	46. Chapter 46: To Understand

Chapter 46: To Understand

 **Silver: Welcome all to the last chapter of The Forgotten Legend. There isn't much to say at the beginning, all will be said and done at the end of the chapter and story.**

 **Disclaimer** : **Silver doesn't own any Spyro characters or storyline, only his OCs and story.**

* * *

Silvus' POV:

Other dragons and I stood along the northern wall as we watched in the darkness of night, as a huge creature emerged from the volcano in the distance. Several of us had jaws to the ground. Most of us stood, afraid of what this creature could do. It looked invincible, like nothing could stop it as it moved to the east.

I watched as it slowly stalked away from the volcano. I didn't know what we could do. No one knew how this creature was born. All that was known was that it came from the depths of the Dragon Realms.

" **Guards!"** A deep voice yelled. I turned to see Terrador flying around the large group of dragons, getting our attention. " **You are to remain here in case of a secondary attack!"**

Then, he spotted me in the line of dragons next to Trak and Katrina, the Messenger for Electricity. He got closer to us and flew at our level. " **You three, come with me."** Each of us spread our wings and followed Terrador toward the west side of the city.

We then landed near a small squad of dragons, all Guardians included. Hunter, as well as several moles were there as well.

I immediately walked up to Ignitus. " **What's going on, what was that creature?"**

He let out a sigh. He looked happy and relieved about something, however he Fire Guardian looked stressed. " **That creature is called the Destroyer. It was summoned by Malefor."**

My eyes widened at the mention of the Dark Master.

" **Once it completes it's walk, the world will be renewed, by issuing its destruction."** I tried my best not to look terrified by this information.

" **What will we do?"** Trak asked, the question that was on all our minds.

" **We are going to intercept its path. As we speak, Spyro and Cynder and opening the way to the canyon containing the dam of Warfang."** Ignitus said.

" **Wait? Spyro and Cynder were found? Where? When?"** I said.

Hunter, who was standing near by, approached at my sudden surprise. " **At the Twilight Falls in the catacombs. As for when, I found them two nights ago."** I felt relieved that our three year search was over, though I was slightly sadden by the fact that I didn't find them.

Then I realized something. " **So, that's who killed that fiery creature."**

Ignitus nodded. " **Now then, Trak and** **Katrina,** **you two will accompany us. Silvus, I need you to go to the canyon. Make sure that no grublins or dreadwings are in the area. We don't want any trouble."**

I gave a nod and then asked. " **Why me Master Ignitus?"**

" **I've been told that you are quite quick."** He said with a smile.

I then returned the smile and spread my wings.

" **Good luck Silvus, may the Ancestors look after you, may they look after all of us."**

I gave a nod and flew off toward the west.

* * *

The flight was short. The canyon was cleared of any dreadwings or grublins. Speaking of dreadwings, I don't see them anymore, like they just disappeared from the Dark Armies in general.

There were disgusting flying grublins. Those things were already gross as it was, but this was just getting ridiculous. No one even knows where they came from. Well...the Guardians might know, they just haven't told me.

Now I was just laying down on a cliff, one paw over the other, watching for the Destroyer to come from the west. The fiery creature was making a path around the mountain and it would go right through the canyon, where it will be intercepted. I didn't know how they were going to stop it, but they would find a way.

The sun was rising as I saw the great beast slowing making it's way over here. It was miles away, but still visible. I let out a sigh as I looked towards the entrance to the ruins of old Warfang. I saw several dragons, moles, and cheetahs emerge from it. The two dragons in front were small, thirteen from what I could see. One was purple, the other was black.

I should have gone down there, but I just stared at Cynder. Even though I've seen her in the crystal, I was still in shock at her current size. She used to be so big., bigger than Ignitus, bigger than Terrador!

I felt the familiar feeling of anger, the white hot flames of hatred burned through my body. For only a second, I felt it. I shook my head to dissipate the anger and just continued to stare. They spread their wings and began flying in my direction.

My heart beat faster when I saw the dragon of legend and my old enemy fly towards me. I remained in a laying down position., my head held high, but I was wrong. They flew right past me, not even seeing me, and went straight for the dam. I stood up as soon as they passed.

 _Why would they be going to the dam?_

I looked at the dam, then the canyon, then at the Destroyer, and then back at the dam again. Oh... _Whoever came up with that is a genius!_ Spyro and Cynder were going to take down the dam and let loose the waters behind it and right into the Destroyer. How they were going to achieve this, I had no idea. But if those two can take down a golem on their own, then I think they can do this.

I looked back at the entrance to see dragons taking flight towards the Destroyer, guardians included. I spread my wings to take flight when I heard something behind me. Immediately, I turned around and shot an icicle at whoever snuck up on me.

My eyes widened at the icicle suddenly slowed down until it was moving very slow, but still moving. I looked past the icicle to see a cyan dragon with a brown underbelly, looking straight at me, barely flinching at the fact that I nearly impaled him if not for the slow down on time. Than it hit me. _He's a time dragon._

" **You're a-"**

" **Time dragon? Yes, I suppose I am."** His voice was different to say the least. I don't know how to describe it.

" **But what are you-"**

" **Doing here?"** He said.

" **Stop that, please. It's really creepy."** I said as the icicle slowly got closer and closer to the time dragon.

" **Apologies Silvus, I forgot you don't like that."** He said.

" **Wait, you know me?"** I asked completely confused, still watching as the icicle went closer and closer.

" **I know you from the future. Of course this is the first time you met me, but not the first time I met you."** He said, shifting a little to the left. Then, the icicle suddenly went back to it's normal speed, embedding itself a tree.

The dragon hardly flinched. I looked at the tree, then the time dragon, who gave a little smile. " **My name is Orio, I am the Guardian of Time."**

I gave a bow to the Guardian. " **It is an honor."**

" **The honor is mine. Now, you wonder what I'm doing here."**

" **I... Yes."** _This is gonna be hard to get used to._ " **What** _ **are**_ **you doing here?"**

The dragon got up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. Then stared off at the Warfang dam. " **Spyro and Cynder are about to let loose the waters, reducing the Destroyer immobile."** Then, silence.

I looked over at the Destroyer, seeing it now step into the canyon. Then, I heard a loud rumbling. Looking over, I saw the great dragon head of the dam fall, followed by a huge wave of water headed straight for the Destroyer. Flying in front of the wave were the two responsible. They flew up towards the Guardians, who were currently above the creature. Once the water made contact, a very loud hissing could be heard. Then, the Destroyer tried to take another step, when it's foot came clean off. The creature was stopped.

" **Yes! It worked!"** I said, sitting on my hunches, not realizing I was standing tense.

Orio gave a sigh and shook his head. " **It will only work for a short time. Once Spyro and Cynder takes out it's crystal heart, Malefor uses his dark magic to revive it. Allowing it movement."**

My eyes widened, and all I did was stare in shock. _How?_ " **Can't you stop it?"** I asked, looking at the old dragon.

" **It is my duty to watch over time, not meddle with it unless it was absolutely necessary. The things set in motion cannot and should not be stopped or there will be major consciences."** He explained.

" **Why tell me this?"** I asked.

He then looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes were different colors, one brown, one blue. I also realized that the time Guardian didn't have any horns. Instead, he had little spikes running along his jaw all the way to the back of his head, until it comes to a stop just after passing in between his eyes.

" **You have a difficult future ahead of you. Something is coming, far worse than Malefor. The point of time I am coming from doesn't ensure your survival. There are those that are needed at that point in time."** He said, turning his head towards the Destroyer. Not saying a word for a few minutes.

This information took time to sink in, and he stayed silent just the right amount of time for it to do so, and at the same time for the Destroyer to glow purple momentarily before it suddenly moved and touched the Wall of Fire. I gasped as that happened.

" **Spyro and Cynder are going to fight Malefor. Of all the times I watched and waited to see for any other way to escape what is to come, I saw nothing. They were stuck. So this is the only way to ensure their survival."** He said, turning to me. " **The two heroes are important for both your future and the future of the universe. Are you prepared to complete the task?"**

Dumbstruck, I nodded. He then laughed and shook his head. " **I am afraid that you truly aren't, which is why all memory of this conversation will be erased after your task is complete."**

I kept opening my maw and closing it. He was making no sense at all. I didn't, I couldn't understand.

" **Your armor is unnecessary, it will return to you once you wake up Silvus. Now, I must begin."**

The Time Guardian then closed his eyes, then placed a paw on my forehead. Images flashed through my mind, memories.

 _Now I understood. All that he said. Everything. Only for the moment, it mattered to save the two Legends. Spyro and Cynder. Once the world closes up, they will have no way out. They will die. Now I understood why Orio did this, but I won't understand again until a very, very long time._

* * *

Cynder's POV:

" **So this is it…."**

I watched as the gaps in the walls grew wider and wider. Then, my gaze returned to the dragon in front of me. His eyes were closed, as if he heard something. Then, I began to hear something too. In fact, I saw the spirit of a dragon rise up from the crystal. Then, I heard the voice of Ignitus.

" **Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world."** I watched in awe as the spirit of Ignitus floated upward. " **His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…"** Then, his spirit disappeared.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked at me with a new light shining. He has realized something, something I did not.

" **I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."** He said, looking away from me for a brief moment. I didn't understand.

" **Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."** I didn't want to leave, not without him anyway.

" **Where Cynder?"** He asked. " **There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."**

Now I can understand. He isn't going to leave. Spyro is going to save them all. The world, even if what he's about to do will kill him. Then I didn't want to leave him, even if it killed me as well.

" **Then I'm with you…"** I said. Spyro looked at me like he wanted me to leave, but he also had a grateful look on his face.

He then rose up on his hind legs and began to float in the air. His wings spread glowing purple. Purple light shone from him, going in every direction.

 _There isn't anyone else I would rather be with at the end of the world._

This thought ran through my mind. As it did, only three words escaped my maw. Three words, that I hoped he would hear but only said in a whisper.

" **I love you…"**

My words echoed in the cavern, carried through the energy Spyro was giving off, sending these three powerful words through the light. The noise was loud as the world was pieced back before me. My exhaustion from the battle was finally catching up with me. One last time, I looked up at Spyro with a smile.

" **Our time is up."** I said to myself as I fell.

I could barely see the purple light. But then...there was a new light. One I could barely make out the color of. The noise of the world piecing back together was loud but fading away. I could only hear steps approaching me. Then a voice only said in a whisper.

" **Your time has not yet run out."** The voice said.

 _Then….Darkness._

* * *

Silvus' POV:

Here I sit in the Valley of Avalar, watching as the last bit of the world was coming back together. The cracks in the ground filling with purple light, reconnecting. The area was beautiful, the sun was shining bright and everything looked remade, redone. In other words, new. Everything was the same and different at the same time. I knew these lands by heart, both my future and past minds knew it.

They exist as the same, for the time being. I understood what is happening both here and what is going to happen. I looked down at my shinning silver scales, my old color was back, but only for the moment. I could already see them reverting to green. I clutched my paw as memories of a future begun to fade. What Orio did was wearing off.

With one loud crack, the last of the world was finished. The grass greener, the sky was dark only for the moment. I looked up to see the shining Celestial Moons, and then saw a constellation that was never seen before. Two actually. One was a royal purple while the other was darker. They were of dragons. Two heroes.

I looked down to the ground at the unconscious bodies of the two that saved the world from death. I saved them. I don't know how I did it, the memory was already fading. As was the rest of the memories. _No one would know that I saved them, not even me. No one except Orio._

With that in mind I looked down at the two heroes once again. They looked peaceful as they lay next to one another. I reached into my satchel and laid red and green spirit gems on the ground next to them. Then with a sigh I spread my wings.

 _You must return to Warfang as soon as possible. You meet them there at a later time. For the sake of the timeline, losing memory of what happened is the only way to do this safely. If you meet them when you wake up, all would be reversed._

Memory of what Orio said caused me to spread my now green wings. I felt as my armor returned to me barely a difference in weight. Then with a flap of my wings I made for Warfang.

What I once understood was fading away. The memories, fading away. My mind clear of my future, and now it was just like I was flying back, after I witnessed the world coming together. I understood for a moment, for only one moment. I was a long forgotten legend, but soon…. I will be remembered once again…

* * *

 **Silver: Now, I know what you all are thinking, "Wow, what an ending!" No, I bet you're not. I know this isn't the greatest ending, nor is it the greatest story. There are places I could have done better, and next time, I will do better.**

 **Yes, that means there is a sequel. I mean yeah, it's quite obvious that there will be, but what to call it? Just kidding, I already know what to call it. Be on the lookout for Ashes of a Broken Past. It's likely to be seen in a couple months after the release of this chapter. In the meantime, there will be a couple one-shots posted to my profile as well, just to keep you guys entertained while you wait.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with everything else. First things first, I'd like to thank you all for reading, all who stuck by me to the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was really appreciated and it meant alot to me. Lastly I'd like to thank my Beta Reader. Even though he came in around chapter 30, all that he has done for me was wonderful! In case you don't know who he is, Rifty Agon is his profile. I really think you should check him out! He has a great story that is still in progress.**

 **Rift: I want to thank Silvy for not only giving me the opportunity to beta read the story months in advance, and crossover our stories, but also giving me a good friend to pester when my boyfriend is out. I hope to pester Silvy again soon.**

 **Silver: This chapter marks the end to the beginning, as one would say. I'd like to view this story as a start to something even greater, my hope is that it will come true. This is the end of The Forgotten Legend, but not the end of the legend itself. The legend will continue through Ashes of a Broken Past and then further on.**

 **With that, I bid you all farewell for now. This is SilverFury23 and RiftyAgon, signing off.**


End file.
